Digimon Adventure 34
by Nats28
Summary: Esta Historia transcurre desde el 1 de septiembre de 2003. Unos meses después de la victoriosa batalla contra MaloMyotismon. Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, TK Takaishi y Kari Kamiya cursan su último año en la primaria de Odaiba.
1. Volvemos a Empezar

Tengo que advertir que mi historia se centrará más en los personajes humanos que en los digimon. Cuando escribí esto, pensaba más en el futuro de los niños elegidos más que en otra cosa. Así que este Fic es para que, quién lo lea, se imagine un final "feliz" para cada personaje.

Cabe aclarar que no busco ganar dinero con esto ni tampoco algún tipo de fama. Este Fanfic está basado en una historia que no me pertenece, por ese motivo, trataré de que todo encaje a la perfección con la historia original.

Me queda añadir que en esta historia no hay un personaje completamente principal, puedo escribir desde la perspectiva de cualquier personaje de Digimon Adventure/Zero Two, o de mi personaje.

Espero que disfruten leyendo!

* * *

**Volvemos a Empezar**

Meses después de destruir a MaloMiotysmon, Davis, Kari, TK y Ken cursaban su último año en la primaria de Odaiba.

Se le había dicho a la gente que los desastres causados por los digimons eran _pequeñas publicidades_ para un nuevo video juego llamado "Digimon Adventure" que consistía en tener una _mascota virtual _que podías cuidar y a la que debías brindarle ayuda al batallar contra sus enemigo (Utilizando cartas) para subir de nivel.

_Todos_ creyeron eso, se le pagó a las ciudades para arreglar los daños, ya que gracias a estos destrozos el video juego se hizo muy famoso en todas partes del mundo.

Nadie, además de los niños elegidos y sus familias sabía lo que realmente había sucedido.

Por otra parte los pequeños que habían recibido, en la última batalla, un digimon camarada lograron detener el crecimiento de las semillas de la oscuridad implantadas en su interior.

**Davis**: (Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) ¿Qué te parece, Kari? –Ella también le sonrió. –Otra vez en el mismo salón… -Dicho esa, se ruborizó un poco. –No vayas a creer que yo le pregunto cada año a tus padres en que salón estarás y yo me anoto es el mismo ¡NO! Claro que no, eso… sería de niños pequeños.

**TK**: ¡Claro que no, Davis! ¿Cómo crees que pensaríamos eso de ti?

El rostro de Davis se transformó por completo en una molesta mueca de celos.

**Davis**: ¡Tú también estas en este salón TK!- Y agregó con un tono bastante falso - Que alegría.

Una risa distrajo sus pensamientos asesinos, una risa familiar, se sorprendió mucho al darse vuelta y encontrarlo a él. Le sonrió, incluso más ampliamente que a Kari.

**Davis**: (Con real entusiasmo) ¡Ichijouji! No sabía que te habían dejado cambiarte de colegio. ¡Estoy feliz de cursar mi último año con mi mejor amigo aquí! –Aseguró abrazando su cuello en una típica llave de lucha, y frotando con su mano libre la coronilla de su amigo. –Oye… tú crees que es tonto preguntarle a los padres de Kari…

**Ken**: (Interrumpiéndolo) Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor, Davis, así que si la quieres no juzgo tus métodos para intentar conseguirla. –le dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla vacía.

**Davis**: ¡Ese es mi amigo! Dame esos cinco Ichijouji.

**X**: Señor Motomiya –dijo en tono cansado una voz más bien grave. –he ingresado al aula y usted está de pie, gritando y muy lejos de su asiento.

Davis se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan familiar ¿Por qué el mundo siempre estaba en contra suya? ¿Por qué otra vez debía aguantarse al viejo profesor de Geografía? ¿Por qué a él? Ambos se detestaban, y eso estaba muy claro, pero Davis no iba a permitir que le arruinaran su año. Este era _su_ año. Y nada le haría cambiar de parecer.

**Davis**: ¡Espere, señor Bunya! Se supone que hoy es el primer día de clases y que los alumnos deben elegir su asiento. –puntualizó con un gesto triunfal en el rostro. Ese profesor no le ganaría la batalla.

**Señor** **Bunya**: Así es, señor Motomiya –Davis asintió enérgicamente. –Pero el único lugar vacío que queda está muy lejos de usted. Junto a la señorita Hattori.

Davis miró rimero a Ken, compartía banco con TK. Luego vio a Kari que compartía banco con una niña llamada Mayumi. Entonces se giró, a dos filas de distancia de ellos, en el último banco…

Hana Hattori sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus frenos dobles, se peinó el largo cabello rosa chicle, se sonó la nariz con un ruido de corneta y le hizo señas a Davis.

El chico lanzó un bufido de disgusto y su rostro reflejaba una gran pena, cosa que aumentó las risas de sus tres amigos. Este no prometía ser un gran año. Era el último de primaria, Davis quería lucirse y conseguir a Kari, pero no había empezado con el pie correcto.

El profesor Bunya hiso que Ken se pusiera de pie frente a toda el aula, y le pidió que se presentara. Con eso, el muchacho, ganó un club de admiradoras ya que él era una persona famosa por su inteligencia y _galantería_.

Al sonar el timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo, Davis saltó de su asiento con un grito triunfante y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a donde se encontraba Kari.

**Davis**: ¿Sabes? Este año necesitaré clases particulares de geografía, y ya que tu sueño es ser maestra pensé que tal vez…

**Kari**: (Ruborizándose) Mi especialidad son los niños pequeños, pero… tal vez Ken pueda ayudarte en esta materia.

Arrastrando los pies, Davis se alejó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

**Ken**: No es tu mejor momento ¿eh? -Davis le lanzó una mirada fulminante. –Al menos has conseguido que Hana Hattori te mirara.

Davis proyectó un grito de furia mientras hacía una rabieta que ya no podía retener.

...

**Kari**: Si, creo que estaría bien así, hace mucho que no vamos allá.

**TK**: Entonces… nos vemos en el lugar de siempre cuando suene el timbre de salida.

La niña asintió sonriendo.

**Davis**: ¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Davis, habían pensado que estaban solos en ese pasillo, pero no era verdad. Seguro Davis lo había escuchado todo y ahora se molestaría con ellos por organizarlo sin decirle antes ni una sola palabra.

**TK**: Ya íbamos a decirte, Davis… pero no creemos que esto pueda funcionar, por eso…

**Davis**: (Sonriéndole solo a Kari) Están teniendo problemas de parejas ¿A que si? –les soltó casi saltando de alegría.

**TK**: (nervioso Tartamudeando) ¿Problemas Pro-q-qué?

**Kari**: (Sonrojada) Nosotros no estamos saliendo.

**Davis** cruzar los brazos.

**Davis**: (Molesto) Ah, sí, claro y susurraban que se verían no sé dónde a la salida.

El chico no sabía si lo que sentía eran celos o si en realidad estaba triste porque Kari le había mentido.

**TK**: (Algo avergonzado) Pensábamos ir al digimundo después de clases, pero no sabemos si la puerta seguirá aquí.

**Davis**: Oh.

Se sonrojó hasta el punto de parecer un tomate. Le dio vergüenza hacer una escena de celos tan abiertamente y sin ningún sentido.

**Kari**: Te apuntas ¿Verdad?

**Davis**: Si tú vas yo voy.

La chica le sonrió y sus esperanzas volvieron a las andadas. Pero en cuanto todos volvieron a entrar al salón, el ánimo de Davis volvió a bajar. La presidente de su club de admiradoras secretas pero no tan secretas, Hana Hattori, no paraba de incomodarlo y lanzarle frases que podían interpretarse como otra cosa. Lo único que pensaba él ahora, era que irían al digimundo en un par de horas, tan solo un par de horas.

...

**Kari**: Puerta al digimundo ¡Ábrete!... no funciona… no se abre.

Se encontraban en la sala de computación, Kari estaba frente a un ordenador con su D-3 rosado apuntando a la pantalla donde se podía ver la entrada, cerrada, al digimundo que el año anterior habían estado utilizando para transportarse.

**Davis**: Déjame a mi… Puerta al digimundo ¡Ábrete! ¿¡!? ¡Ábrete! ¡Ábrete!

A los cuatro digielegidos no les gustó nada la noticia, ¿Por qué la puerta no se dignaba a abrirse?

**Kari**: Tal vez no reconozca nuestros D-3.

**TK**: (Negando con la cabeza) Imposible, la puerta se abre ante cualquier D-3.

**Ken**: debamos (Encogiéndose de hombros) esta vez utilice Computadora Otra.

**Davis**: (Cruzándose de brazo y frunciendo el ceño) No. Las otras no tienen la entrada. Izzy las revisó el año pasado, las otras computadoras son normales.

Ken observó la máquina con detenimiento, sin comprender a qué se debía este problema.

**Ken**: ¿Tendrá algún virus?

La idea los puso algo inquietos a todos ¿Qué tal si era así? No podrían volver a ver a sus amigos, no podrían volver a abrir la puerta, jamás volverían a pisar el digimundo.

**TK**: ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Izzy? Él podría ayudarnos.

Davis volvió a cruzar los brazos, con terquedad.

**Davis**: "No me voy a mover de aquí sin ver el Veemon!

**Kari**: Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, TK. Izzy es muy inteligente y sabe mucho sobre el digimundo, creo que deberíamos consultarle a él antes de intentar otra cosa.

Davis cambió la cara y con un gesto animador, agregó:

**Davis**: Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a ver a Izzy!

Ken y TK se rieron por lo bajo y Kari se mordió el labio inferior para abstenerse de no unirse a las risas.

**Kari**: Lo llamaré para avisarle -Marcó los números en su teléfono celular- Hola ¿Se encuentra Izzy?... Si, señora Izumi… dígale por favor que me llame cuando llegue… soy Kari Kamiya… claro señora Izumi… no se preocupe señora Izumi… si… ajá… gracias, señora Izumi… adiós, señora Izumi. -Cortó la comunicación y con un tono triste en la voz añadió:- Izzy no está.

**Davis**: (Quejoso) ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Nada funciona.

Se dejó caer en una silla vacía cerca de la computadora y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estaba seguro de que no entrarían de nuevo. La puerta se había sellado de tal manera que nada la abriría.

TK se acercó a él y colocó su mano en el hombro de Davis. El muchacho levantó la vista y vio que sonreía. ¿Cómo podía sonreír en un memento así? ¿No se daba cuenta de que no volvería a ver a Patamon?

**TK**: No pierdas las esperanzas, Davis, ya pronto veremos a nuestros amigos.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Si, TK tiene razón. No nos desanimemos.

Entonces a TK se le iluminó el rostro. Algo llegó a su mente, no creyó que funcionaría pero algo le decía que debía intentar y él no perdería las esperanzas por nada del mundo, esa era su esencia. Debía intentar.

**TK**: Déjenme probar algo… -Se acercó al enchufe de la computadora y tiró de él hasta liberarlo; la maquina se apagó por completo con un fuerte ruido, entonces el muchacho se paró frente a la pantalla, levantó su D-3 y dijo:- Jamás perderé las esperanzas de volver a ver a Patamon. -La ventana con la entrada al digimundo apareció y la puerta se abrió. Al niño se le escapó una gran sonrisa- Niños elegidos ¿Vamos?

Kari y Ken rieron, más del alivio que de la gracia, y los cuatro amigos desaparecieron de la sala.

...

Al volver al digimundo todos sintieron una gran alegría, pero sus digimons no estaban allí para darles la bienvenida. El lugar no daba señales de una guerra, el césped verde, los árboles sanos, y el río arrullaba a un costado, ¿Por qué, si tan lindo se veía, tan extraño parecía?

Kari ahogó un gritito que hiso que los tres niños se voltearan a verla.

**Kari**: ¡Miren ahí! -Ella no señalaba a lo lejos, si no detrás de ellos, a unos metros de donde estaban. El televisor, que hacía unos pocos meses les había servido tanto, se hallaba rota y su alrededor estaba lleno de vidrios rotos y pedazos de plástico. –Es por esto que no funcionaba. ¡Está hecha pedazos! ¿O nosotros la rompimos?

Por unos segundos, los cuatro hicieron silencio. Entonces Davis cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

**Davis**: ¿¡Quieres decir que nos quedaremos aquí para siempre!? ¿No podremos regresar?

Eso era algo improbable, si pudieron llegar se podrían ir, ¿O no?

**Ken**: Sí, si podremos regresar- -aseguró. –había montones de estos televisores en muchos puntos del digimundo, no pueden estar todos rotos.

**Kari**: Opino igual. Sigamos caminando, y tal vez nos encontremos con Gatomon y los demás.

Largo rato los niños elegidos caminaron, por la orilla del río y por el medio del bosque, se separaron y se juntaron pero no encontraron rastros de ningún digimon (ya sea amigo o enemigo), ni de los televisores.

**Davis**: Ya nos queda poco tiempo… no hemos visto ninguna televisión en horas… mis padres van a preocuparse mucho.

Kari estaba un poco deprimida por no encontrar a Gatomon y le frustraba no saber si podrían o no regresar a sus casas, ¿Se molestarían sus padres con ella si llegaba un poco tarde a casa de lo habitual?

**Kari**: Ojalá pudiera comunicarme con Tai, pero no sirve mi teléfono, se ha apagado y no puedo volver a prenderlo.

**Ken**: Ya estamos perdidos, no podemos regresar, por lo menos no hoy. Mejor elijamos un buen lugar para que podamos pasar la noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo en un espacio ni tan cerca del río, ni tan cerca del bosque, Davis y TK fueron a buscar leña, mientras Ken ayudaba a Kari a armar una especie de tienda con ramas y hojas.

La noche arrasó con todo, oscureció de golpe y las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, pero ni Davis ni Ken se quedaron a verlas. TK no podía dormir, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de cómo fue que llegaron allí, y de dónde estaban todos sus amigos y de él problema de las televisiones.

**Kari**: Son hermosas ¿No?

Ella miraba las estrellas, tan diferentes a las del mundo real, estas se veían tan cerca, tan brillantes, tan maravillosas, la noche era de las estrellas, no de la luna. Esos extraños fenómenos del cielo danzaban alegrando la oscuridad, pero…

**TK**: (Distraído) Son diferentes.

**Kari**: ¿Por qué estás tan callado? En días normales me habrías dado una respuesta algo más larga sobre las maravillas del cielo nocturno y sus… ¿¡Estas siquiera escuchándome!?

**TK**: ¿Qué?

La chica lo golpeó en la nuca con expresión sorprendida, era la primera vez en la vida que estaba siendo ignorada por TK Takaishi.

**Kari**: ¿Qué te sucede?

El chico tardó en responder.

**TK**: Estaba pensando… ¿Por qué pude abrir la puerta? ¿Por qué sentí que solo yo podría? ¿Por qué la abrí diciendo eso? ¿Cómo supe decir eso?

Kari comprendió ahora lo que le sucedía, se sentía culpable.

**Kari**: Yo… no lo sé… deberías saberlo tú.

**TK**: Pero no lo sé. No lo sé y no entiendo… ¿Dónde esté Patamon? ¿Y Gatomon? ¿Por qué están rotos los televisores?

Eran preguntas difíciles, ¿Por qué tan solo no dejaba de culparse tanto?

**Kari**: Esas son cosas que no puedes responderte tu solo TK, nadie de nosotros lo sabe.

**TK**: ¿Y por qué siento que todo vuelve a empezar?

Eso último no lo entendió.

**Kari**: ¿A empezar?

**TK**: Llegar al digimundo y no poder regresar, no saber cómo, saber que algo malo te asecha y no saber que, saber que estas en peligro pero no saber porque, saber que tus amigos están en peligro y no saber cómo ayudarlos… me pregunto, ¿Por qué tuve que abrir esa puerta?

**Kari**: No te culpes TK, no podrías haber sabido que no lograríamos volver.

**TK**: Eso no quita como me siento.

El muchacho corrió la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado, la verdad era que no quería hablar.

**Kari**: ¡Entonces ya no sé qué hacer! Hablaste de no perder las esperanzas y fuiste el primero en bajar los brazos.

El arrugó el entrecejo algo fastidiado.

**TK**: No me esperaba esto.

**Kari**: ¿Del digimundo o de ti? -Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron como platos. –Descansa… mañana nos levantaremos con el sol para seguir buscando.

* * *

Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo el principio y será un fanfic muy largo :D

Gracias por haber leído!


	2. Alguien

**Alguien**

El aroma a pescado asado despertó a Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji y Kari Kamiya, quienes habían estado recuperando las energías perdidas en el agotador día anterior.

**TK**: ¡Oh! Al menos se levantan para el almuerzo.

Ken lanzó un bostezo al aire sin preocuparse en taparse la boca.

**Davis**: (Desperezándose) ¡Qué bien huele eso!

TK sonrió enorgullecido de su trabajo, su hermano le había enseñado muchos trucos de cocina, y utilizarlos le hacía recordar que Matt y sus padres podrían estar extrañándolo, pero no quiso amargarse el día, de modo que apartó esos malos pensamientos y sonrió a sus tres somnolientos amigos.

**TK**: Pueden comer su quieren. Conseguí muchos…

**Ken**: (Bostezando de nuevo) ¿Cómo los…?

Pero no terminó la frase al ver el cabello mojado de TK y unas redes que había sobre la orilla. Su amigo sí que se había levantado con el sol. Había estado trabajando todo el día y se preocupó en no despertarlos para que pudieran descansar bien.

**TK**: Hice estas redes con unas lianas del bosque. –Explicó al ver que sus tres amigos miraban su trabajo. -Cuando las estaba buscando encontré un pozo de agua potable –Siguió mientras Davis, Kari y Ken se disponían a almorzar y se acomodaban cerca de la fogata. -También vi… algo muy interesante por aquel lado – Señaló detrás de la "tienda"– Una ciudad en ruinas, no me acerqué demasiado por precaución de que alguien no grato me viera y me siguiera hasta aquí, pero tengo la sensación de que encontraremos un televisor allí.

**Davis**: (Se puso de pie de un salto y gritó a todo pulmón con la boca llena de pescado) ¡Fi huvieraf rebifado tal veff ya eftadíamof en kafa! –Tragó con dificultad. -¿No pensaste en que algunos de nosotros tenemos familia que se preocupa por uno?

TK levantó una ceja, pero antes de abrir la boca para poder defenderse, alguien más habló.

**Kari**: (Horrorizada) Te dio agua, te dio de comer, se preocupó por ti cuando estaba lejos, ¿Y TU LO TRATAS DE ESA MANERA TAN MALVADA? Son amigos, Davis, ¿Cómo puedes decir tales barbaridades? –El goggle-boy se sentó, susurrando "perdóname" y terminó su pescado en silencio. –No es a mí a quién debes pedir disculpas.

Davis no contestó. No había sido su intención herir a TK, pero ya no podía revertir lo dicho. Si algo le había enseñado la vida es "lo pasado, pisado" así que decidió no recordar que había dicho eso. TK no quiso decir nada, sabía que Davis no lo había hecho a propósito, eran amigos y como amigos debían entenderse. Y él sí que lo entendía a Davis que, como siempre, solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Después del almuerzo todos se encaminaron a donde TK había visto la ciudad. No estaba muy apartada, solo debían dejar atrás el río y cruzar el bosque hasta su límite. Desde allí podía apreciarse la silueta de una ciudad completamente en ruinas

**Ken**: Es como si esta ciudad hubiese estado encerrada dentro de una cápsula y a esta la hayan hecho añicos sin preocuparse en dejar no rastros.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Ken… esto era una cápsula. ¿No recuerdan?

Davis hizo memoria: "Kari había quedado atrás. Él y TK fueron en su búsqueda. Angemon apareció. Entraron y se toparon con Andromon".

Ken hizo memoria: "Una aguja de control. Digimons con aros malignos. Él había enviado a Andromon a vigilar esa zona".

TK hizo memoria: "Kari estaba realmente enferma. Tai e Izzy fueron en busca de la medicina para el resfriado. Machinedramon apareció. Sora, Kari y él se habían separado del resto. Luz. Libertad. Andromon. Sacrificio."

**TK**: Este es el hogar de Andromon. –dijo asomando una suave sonrisa por las comisuras de sus labios.

**Kari**: ¿Seguirá aquí? –el rostro de la niña se había iluminado.

**TK**: ¿Lo habrán atrapado como a tantos otros? –preguntó él borrando las huellas de su sonrisa y atenuando la luz que se había encendido en su amiga.

**Kari**: ¿Crees que los demás están en peligro? –levantó la vista hasta encontrar los ojos de TK.

**TK**: Por desgracia… tengo el presentimiento de que sí.

Los dos niños mantuvieron conectadas sus miradas. Se conocían muy bien, sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando, no era necesario hablar más, ambos sabían lo que encontrarían en esa ciudad, pero ninguno dio siquiera medio paso atrás. Se armaron de valor y avanzaron el corto tramo hasta la ciudad en ruinas.

Algunos edificios aún se estaban derrumbando, este ataque había sido reciente.

Davis recordaba donde estaba el televisor hace un tiempo atrás, cruzaron las calles desiertas hasta el centro de la ciudad, no encontraron más que objetos rotos y sin vida, los restos de la aguja de control y, como Kari y TK se lo habían imaginado, el televisor, que también estaba hecho pedazos.

¿Ya no había esperanzas?

"Psssst, psssst, psssst".

Un sonido extraño les llamó la atención. Provenía de debajo… de debajo de ellos, ¿Cómo era posible que debajo de ellos se escucharan ruiditos? Debajo de ese liso suelo negro… entonces una de las baldosas vibró. Y después se corrió, varias hiedras venenosas salieron de la oscuridad del hueco donde antes había estado la baldosa. Como si fueran cuarto largos dedos, cuatro hiedras tomaron la pierna derecha de TK y otras cuatro hiedras se aferraron al tobillo izquierdo de Kari.

Los dos niños cayeron al suelo lastimándose las rodillas y la baldosa se los tragó.

**X**: Ya dejen de gritar como dos maniáticos, no voy a hacerles daño.

Ambos se callaron de golpe y dejaron que el digimon los arrastre hasta un rellano penosamente iluminado por una suave rendija. No podían imaginarse como ella podía estar a salvo ¿Y si estaban allí los otros?

**Kari** **y** **TK**: ¿Cómo lograste escapar Palmon?

**Palmon**: ¿Cómo se enteraron?

**Kari** **y** **TK**: ¿De qué nos debemos enterar?

Palmon hizo una mueca extraña, ¿Cómo era posible que respondan a un llamado si no sabían a que se los llamaba?

**Palmon**: Hace unos meses las cosas estaban de maravillas. –Sonrió, pensando en buenos momentos. –Pero luego esa malvada oscuridad nos cubrió… -se estremeció. –Todas las ciudades fueron destruidas por sus ejércitos… lo que primero destruyeron fueron los televisores. Ninguno se salvó, no podrán regresar, en realidad -Lloriqueó- creíamos que no los volveríamos a ver jamás.

Kari se apenó mucho por ella y le secó las lágrimas que tan rápido brotaban de sus grandes ojos verdes.

**Kari**: Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

**Palmon**: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ustedes no podrán hacer nada sin Gatomon y Patamon.

Un brote de esperanza nació rápidamente en su corazón.

**TK**: ¿Sabes dónde están?

**Palmon**: (Negando con la cabeza agacha) Ayer estaban aquí conmigo. Este es nuestro puesto de vigilancia. Ellos salieron a investigar y… todavía no han regresado… tengo mucho miedo.

Lloraba desconsoladamente, Kari la abrazó muy fuerte diciéndole frases alentadoras e intercambió una mirada de preocupación con TK ¿Dónde estaban sus digimons? ¿Se encontraban sanos? ¿Y salvos? ¿Quién había arruinado este mundo de esa manera?

**Palmon**: Estos túneles existen desde que la oscuridad se volvió a apoderar de nuestro mundo, al principio nos escondimos todos juntos y de a poco fueron desapareciendo. Primero descubrieron a Agumon, a Biyomon y a Gabumon; después encontraron a Gomamon, a Armadillomon; hace una semana se llevaron a Veemon y a Hawkmon, ayer a Gatomon y a Patamon… estoy segura de que ahora me buscan a mí.

**Kari**: (Tomándole las manos) No dejaremos que nada te suceda, Palmon.

Palmon sonrió tristemente y susurró:

**Palmon**: Ahora deben quedarse aquí. Cada día a las dos en punto de la tarde y a las ocho en punto de la noche, un miembro del ejército oscuro sale a la caza. Si pisáramos el suelo de arriba durante la hora en la que el ejército oscuro está al acecho, se accionaría el "chillido" y nos encontrarían. Esos digimons son verdaderamente malignos, con esos ojos negros y diabólicos y su actitud de superiores que dice "si lo sé, soy puros datos, no tengo vida y voy a destruirte". –Se estremeció por segunda vez.

**Kari**: (Alterada) ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí sentados! ¡Davis y Ken están arriba! ¡Tenemos que salvarlos a ellos también!

**Palmon**: Lamento no haberlos traído, es que solo tengo permitido salir una vez, y tan solo poseo dos manos. –sollozó. –Incluso si Mimi hubiera estado con ustedes, yo me vería obligada a salvarlos solo a ustedes. –dijo secándose más lágrimas. –Es que son los más importantes para esta misión.

A TK le impresionó esa respuesta, había pensado un millón de posibilidades, pero esa ni se acercaba a sus deducciones, ¿Ellos eran los más importantes? No. No iban a aceptarlo. Eran un equipo y estaban juntos, pateaban para el mismo lado, luchaban en la misma línea.

**TK**: (Desconcertado) ¿Por qué lo dices? –quiso saber.

**Palmon**: La luz de la esperanza nutre la fe que da vida.

…

**Davis**: ¡KARI! ¡KARI! ¿Puedes Oírme? ¡Kari! –gritaba una y otra vez.

**Ken**: Es inútil, estás gritando hace más de cinco minutos, no pueden oírnos, ni podemos mover estas baldosas. Deben tener un código que sólo puedan abrirse al tacto de determinado digimons.

**Davis**: No me voy a rendir. –dijo por enésima vez en cinco minutos, e intentando remover la baldosa que se había tragado a su chica, añadió: -¡Kari está en peligro!

El sonoro ruido de unos pasos acercándose resonó en el pasillo.

**Ken**: (Tomándole los brazos) Clámate… -le susurró. –No, Davis, silencio, alguien viene, debemos escondernos.

Lo difícil en una situación así es encontrar un escondite que no se esté derrumbando o que no se encuentre en el pasillo por donde se oyen esos inquietantes pasos. Palpando una pared de escombro hallaron un hueco lo suficientemente grande para ocultarse dentro, y lo utilizaron.

Un robot apareció de la nada muy cerca de su escondrijo, estaba totalmente cubierto por un metal ennegrecido que lo protegía, sus manos terminaban en garras y de su espalda surgían delgados tubos plateados. Su cabeza estaba recubierta por un casco, del mismo metal que el resto del cuerpo, que solo les permitía ver sus negros ojos, y que se dividía, a la altura del cuello, en dos hombreras. Una azul, del lado derecho, y una roja, del lado izquierdo.

El extraño comenzó a registrar el lugar detenidamente, rincón por rincón. Ambos niños cerraron los ojos, como si el hecho de que ellos no lo vieran provocara el milagro de que aquella maligna versión de Andromon no los encontrara.

Y al parecer funcionó. Justo cuando el digimon tipo androide colocó su brazo en el interior del hueco, un chillido desgarrador lo desconcertó y desesperado salió corriendo.

Ken le hizo señas a Davis y siguieron al extraño digimon fuera del edificio. La luz del sol los cegó, habían pasado demasiado tiempo a oscuras en un callejón sin salida. Tan pronto se fueron acostumbrando al cambio en la iluminación pudieron notar la presencia de otros digimons: Otamamons, unos digimons renacuajo de color azul marino; Gekomons, unos digimons anfibios, parecidos a unas ranas, con una tuba dorada en sus cuello; Floramons, un digimon flor cuyo cuerpo está protegido por pétalos; Mushroomon, un digimon que se asemeja a un hongo venenoso y púrpura; Gotsumons, es un digimon formado por rocas y con forma humanoide; Kiwimons, es un digimon ave que no puede volar, tiene también características de una planta ya que le crecen hiervas en la cabeza que le sirven para nutrirse y Bearmons, que tenían aspecto de osos salvajes de color gris y usan un gorro, unas muñequeras y un cinturón como banda de color azul oscuro.

Se liberó una injusta batalla, todos esos digimons atacaban a aquel extraño ser al mismo tiempo, con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas, eran muchos, pero… ni siquiera igualaban las fuerzas del digimon androide que podía derribarlos con un simple movimiento de su brazo y dejarlos inconscientes durante horas. Pero, por lo visto, él no quiso perder su valioso tiempo en una ridícula lucha con digimons tan débiles. Así que se alejó, como si tuviera algo más importante que hacer. Y Davis y Ken lo sabían, él los estaba buscando a ellos.

Los digimons ganadores de la batalla festejaron el que su oponente se rindiera. Y cuando notaron las miradas de Davis y Ken, sus relajados cuerpos se tensaron y se irguieron como para atacar.

**Ken**: No les haremos daño alguno. –les sonrió al tiempo en que ambos alzaban las manos más arriba de sus cabezas, indicándoles inocencia.

Otro chillido desgarrador desconcentró a los digimons y salieron despedidos como balas hacia las calles. Davis tuvo la loca idea de seguirlos, no sabían si eran buenos o malos, pero algo era seguro: ellos los llevarían con otros digimons.

Al llegar a cierto cruce de calles, el gran grupo de digimons se dividió por especie y todos desaparecieron en distintos puntos de la pared al mismo tiempo.

Ken y Davis lograron colarse por la puerta de los Gekomons y se encontraron en una… una especie de… ¿GUARIDA?

Todo era diferente allí, el clima era cálido, había risas y música, el lugar era muy amplio, tanto que cabría un edificio y sobraría espacio. Tenía imágenes de doce diferentes animales en las paredes, los digimons allí parecían disfrutar. Contagiaron su alegría a los dos amigos y de pronto se sintieron fuertes, protegidos. Ambos disfrutaron mientras caminaban observando la habitación que les recordaba a los castillos de los cuentos, pero en este caso, era un castillo subterráneo.

Mediante se acercaban al centro de aquel salón, la música sonaba a mayor volumen. Descubrieron en esa extraña sala, a una gran multitud de digimons de todas las especies que habían conocido anteriormente, y a muchos más que aún no habían visto, todos reían, cuando hacía unos minutos estaban tensos y dispuestos a luchar.

La sala era una especie de comedor comunitario donde, como en la cafetería de la escuela, podías sentarte con tus amigos y pasar un buen rato mientras sacias tu estómago.

Por un momento Davis se alegró junto con los digimons, y cantó con ellos, luego se preguntó: ¿Por qué cantaba? ¿Cómo se sabía esa canción? Él nunca antes la había escuchado, ¿O sí la había oído? No podía estar del todo seguro, la voz que cantaba le hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. ¿Conocía la canción o no la conocía? Era imposible conocer una melodía propia del digimundo y también era poco probable que esa fuera una canción de su mundo ya que allí no podía haber ninguna radio que reprodujera ese tipo de música. Los artefactos electrónicos que conectan ambos mundos no sirven en el digimundo, con excepción de las computadoras.

Miró a su amigo que se encontraba tan perplejo como él. Ken se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Ninguno de los dos podía hacerse una idea clara de lo que sucedía en aquel extraño castillo subterráneo.

Davis comenzó a buscar entre la multitud el punto de dónde provenía la música, entonces…

**Davis**: ¡ES HUMANA!

Él tenía razón. Conocían la canción porque era de su mundo, del mundo real, la estaba cantando alguien, una niña, una humana. De cabellos muy largos y negros, de tez bronceada y grandes ojos verdes, traía una vestimenta sucia y raída, como si hubiera pasado días en ese subsuelo sin otro conjunto de ropa para cambiarse. ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Qué sabía ella sobre este mundo y qué sabía sobre los digimons?

La chica no puedo verlos en ningún momento ya que un enorme Monzaemon se colocó delante de ella al tiempo en que le entregaba algo envuelto y le gritaba que escapara. Así, todos los digimons del lugar se dieron vuelta y se interpusieron entre los chicos y ésta nueva alguien. Lo único que pudieron ver es que ella colocó una caja en la pared y desapareció dentro de ésta.

Al retirarse la chica, todos los digimons de la sala se les tiraron encima para agredirlos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo! Gracias por leer!

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo :)


	3. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

**TK**: ¡Kari! ¡Cuidado!

TK empujó a Kari a un costado recibiendo el azote de RedVegiemon, un digimon con forma de planta carnívora que ha tomado un intenso color rojo gracias a que ha madurado, sus brazos son como dos lianas rojas que terminan en dos "porras" con espinas. TK cayó al suelo impulsado por el latigazo de RedVegiemon, inconsciente.

**Kari**: ¡TK! Por favor, respóndeme. –Palmon se interpuso delante de RedVegiemon y TK, estiró sus brazos protegiéndolo, estaba arriesgándolo todo, ¿Por qué? -¡TK! TK… -Palmon luchó contra los zarpazos de aquel digimon del tipo planta, desviándolos lejos de los chicos, sus hiedras venenosas atrapaban los látigos y los látigos la golpeaban en el rostro. -¿Estás bien, TK? Tu nariz sangra.

**TK**: Tú estás bien así que no sangra en vano.

Kari sonrió al mismo tiempo en que, aliviada, soltaba todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

**Palmon**: ¡Corran, corran, corran! Aquí no están a salvo. –al decirlo giró la cabeza para mirar a los portadores de la luz y de la esperanza, algo que le hiso perder ventaja en la pelea y su contrincante, aprovechando la distracción, lanzó su ataque.

**TK** **y** **Kari**: ¡Palmon!

Palmon había sido atrapada en los brazos-lianas de RedVegiemon, sufría, le faltaba el aire, ¿Moriría allí y por su culpa? ¿Qué diría Mimi si se enterara de esto?

**Kari**: Palmon, no te dejaremos.

Kari no podía soportar verla sufrir de ese modo. Apartaba la vista dolorosamente, ¿No podían hacer otra cosa que huir? ¿No podían ayudarla? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Habrían podido librarse de RedVegiemon de todas maneras.

**Palmon**: Es mi deber proteger a los niños elegidos que ayudaran a la Fe de todos. Estaré bien. No se preocupen por mí.

Esa frase los desconcertó bastante, ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué hablaba tanto de la Fe? Era como si repitiera esa frase de la luz de la esperanza, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Les estaba ocultando algo? ¿O ella pensaba que ellos lo sabían?

No había tiempo para ponerse a buscar un significado, ahora solo debían correr, y cuando estuvieran lejos, buscarían la manera de encontrarse con Davis y Ken, ayudarían a Palmon, y volverían a casa, el digimundo ya no era todo color de rosa. El digimundo era un desastre, ¿Por qué tenían necesidad de esconderse en túneles subterráneos? ¿Qué clase de maniático se apoderó del digimundo mundo esta vez? ¿Qué ser era el culpable de todo este sufrimiento?

Los niños corrieron, Kari sollozaba y TK sangraba, pero no se detuvieron, no sabían a donde correr pero no iban a separarse. No sabían a dónde correr pero no iban a separarse. Se alejaron de aquel extraño lugar, abandonaron la ciudad y se internaron en el bosque… pensaban regresar al sitio donde acamparon la noche anterior, pensaban que tal vez sus amigos podrían estar allí.

Y por un instante, por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de mantenerse en pie y correr, TK, perdió el equilibrio.

**X**: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! –El nuevo rostro que mostraba un gesto furioso cambió a una aterrorizada mueca. - ¡Por Chinlonmon! ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?.

Una chica de más o menos su edad, de tez bronceada, ojos verdes y cabellos negros muy largos, se hallaba tirada en el suelo con una caja en brazos.

**TK**: Eres… humana. –dijo cautelosamente.

La chica hizo el armadillo, protegiendo con su cuerpo esa extraña caja de aspecto antiguo.

**Kari**: No te haremos daño. –le sonrió. -Mi nombre es Kari, y mi amigo es TK. ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

La chica se relajó de inmediato al oír sus nombres y se levantó de un salto.

**X**: ¿Kari y TK? ¿Son ustedes, los niños elegidos?

**TK**: Dos de ellos.

El rostro de la muchacha se vio aliviado y ahora expresaba una hermosa sonrisa.

**X**: Me pegaron un buen susto, creí que eran del ejército oscuro. Debo admitir que están mucho más grandes que la última vez que supe de ustedes, ¡No los reconocí! Se les hizo bastante tarde ¿No creen? Pero he estado controlando la situación bastante bien. Casi nos matan en más de una ocasión aunque pudimos colocar… oigan… ¿Y Palmon?

**TK**: (Susurrando) Tuvo que quedarse para que podamos salir vivos de la ciudad.

**Kari**: (Con la cabeza gacha) Se sacrificó por nosotros.

**X**: (Riendo) No, no, Palmon es muy lista, jamás la matarían. –les sonrió aún más ampliamente. –Me alegra tanto encontrarlos, no podemos esperar más, tenemos que ir a la fortaleza así me ayudan a terminar la misión.

**Kari**: Lo siento, pero no hemos venido solo nosotros dos. Hay dos personas más que vinieron aquí. Estaban en la ciudad la última vez que los vimos. Davis y Ken son nuestros amigos, son otros niños elegidos y debemos encontrarlos.

La muchacha desconocida hizo una mueca, mezclando un gesto de dolor y una expresión de sorpresa que Kari y TK no entendieron hasta que comentó:

**X**: Creo que nosotros los encontramos primero.

**TK**: (Asustándose) ¿A qué te refieres?

**X**: Lo lamento… -se excusó ella y ante la expresión de los niños se apresuró a añadir: -sé que están cansados, pero debemos correr, mis amigos digimons deben estar triturándolos.

**Kari**: ¡¿QUÉ?!

El rostro de Kari se transformó en una auténtica expresión angustiada.

Y sin tener que pensarlo, de nuevo, los tres, corrieron a través del bosque, en dirección a "la fortaleza".

Kari estaba muy preocupada por sus dos amigos ¿Acaso no iban a terminar nunca las malas noticias, las corridas y la oscuridad?

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, la chica nueva les lanzó una mirada y colocó su mano sobre una de las baldosas negras y el color cambio a blanco, entonces ella la levantó y dejó que TK y Kari bajaran primero, al cerrar el pasadizo la baldosa volvió a ser negra y el túnel quedó totalmente oscuro.

Entonces, unas especies de linternas de muchos colores pegadas a las paredes de tierra comenzaron a encenderse iluminando todo el camino.

**TK**: (Fascinado) Son como lámparas de lava, pero en forma de hongo y de diferentes colores.

**Kari**: (Irritada) TK, a mí también me fascina todo ese mecanismo, es más, creo que las más bonitas son las azules, pero… Davis está en peligro.

TK clavó sus ojos en ella por unos segundos, y Kari sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella se ruborizó y el rostro del muchacho se contrajo en una mueca difícil de comprender. Entonces, la voz de la chica de tez bronceada los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

**X**: Un momento… ¿No eran dos chicos?

Kari se sonrojó aún más mientras TK asentía con los ojos aún clavados en su amiga.

Corrieron lo poco que quedaba del túnel, pero tampoco tenía salida. La muchacha que los acompañaba colocó la caja, que llevaba aferrada a su cuerpo, en la pared y esta se hundió dejando un recuadro perfecto del tamaño de la caja.

**X**: Pasen. -TK y Kari no entendían por donde debían pasar, ellos solo veían una pared de piedra que tenía incrustada en el centro una caja de brillante color plateado. Entonces la chica rió y metió la mano dentro de la pared.- La puerta esta oculta, la caja es la llave para abrirla, pasen.

Con cuidado fueron pasando hasta entrar en una amplia y calida habitación, tenía muchas mesas y una multitud de diferentes digimons agrupados en una enorme mesa ronda, como discutiendo. Al fondo de la habitación, en un rincón, vigilados por tres Gotsumons se encontraban Davis, Ken, Tentomon y Wormmon.

Al ver a la muchacha, los Gekomons y los Otamamons se alocaron.

Gekomons y Otamamons: ¡Princesa, princesa, princesa!

**X**: ¡Por el amor de Chinlonmon! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirles? NO SOY SU PRINCESA.

Los gritos de la joven mezclados con las alegres exclamaciones de los Gekomons y los Otamamons, atrajeron la atención de casi todos en la sala y distrajeron a los tres Gotsumons.

**Davis**: ¡KARI!

**Kari**: ¡DAVIS!

Los dos amigos cruzaron la mitad de la sala y se abrazaron, como si no se hubieran visto hacía más de mil años, el rostro de TK se ensombreció mientras que Ken, Tentomon y Wormmon caminaban hacia ellos.

**Davis** **y** **Kari**: ¡Me preocupaste mucho!

Los tres Gotsumons que estaban de guardia aparecieron entonces con aspecto amenazador.

**X**: Tranquilos Gotsumons, son amigos, ellos son a quienes estábamos esperando… -Ampliando el tono de voz y dándose importancia- Queridos digimons, aquí están los niños elegidos, yo no conocía sus rostros, pero se perfectamente sus nombres. Les presento a nuestros compañeros en esta batalla, Ken Ichijouji, Davis Motomiya, TK Takaishi y Kari Kamiya. Espero que los reciban tan bien como a mí, ya que sin ellos terminaríamos todos a merced de la oscuridad.

Los digimons de la sala cambiaron las malas caras y aplaudieron a los cuatro invitados.

…

**Ken**: … y cuando llegamos aquí, alguien estaba cantando, Davis y yo nos sorprendimos, al notar que conocíamos la canción nos preguntábamos como los digimons podían conocer canciones japonesas así que miramos a nuestro al rededor para saber quién cantaba. Davis la encontró y le gritó ¡ERES HUMANA! y…

**Davis**: Y nos acorralaron. –continuó este exagerando un poco los hechos. -Pero yo les dije que nadie podría vencerme, que yo no moriría hasta salvarte de las hiedras venenosas que te lastimaron, Kari.

TK rió, pero logro convertir su risita en una tos algo rara. Estaban en el cuarto que la chica humana les había conseguido en aquel extraño castillo subterráneo.

**Ken**: Entonces Tentomon y Wormmon aparecieron y se interpusieron delante nuestro para protegernos. Si no lo hubieran hecho Davis habría conseguido que se enfurecieran al punto de matarnos.

**Davis**: (Sonrojado) Quieres dejar de toser TK. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanta alergia?

El niño lo miró como si recién notara su presencia.

**TK**: (Sonriendo) Lo siento, Davis. No sabía que te molestaba. Solo quería decirte que las "hiedras venenosas" eran las hiedras de Palmon y ella no nos lastimaría nunca. Palmon es nuestra amiga, es el digimon de Mimi.

Davis cruzó los brazos enfadado con TK.

**Davis**: Ya sé quién es Palmon. ¿Y dónde está ahora?

A Kari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y para que nadie lo notara apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de TK, su amigo sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeó con su brazo mientras susurraba "No lo sabemos". La respuesta iba más para Kari que para Davis pero el muchacho se lo tomó como que le contestaba a él, y los perforó con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la chica que prácticamente mandaba en ese subterráneo apareció en el umbral, sonriente.

**X**: ¿La habitación es de su agrado? -Todos asintieron sonriendo.- De todos modos nos marcharemos de la región de los Gekomons y los Otamamons por la mañana, debemos seguir… cambiando de tema, les tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿Cuál quieren primero?

**Ken**: La mala. –contestó sin tener que pensarlo.

**TK**: La mala. –asintió él coincidiendo con su amigo.

**Davis**: La buena. –le contradijo con los brazos cruzados.

**Kari**: La mala. –dijo pensando en que era mejor guardarse lo bueno para el final.

**Davis**: La mala. –se corrigió con una sonrisa.

La chica levantó una ceja.

**X**: Bien. –dijo dudando y aun mirando a Davis. –La mala noticia es que para adelantarnos al ejército de la oscuridad debemos saltearnos un pueblo. –dijo dejándolos perplejos. –Les explico: -sonrió al ver que ninguno comprendía. –cuando se creó este subterráneo y todos tuvimos un lugar en el cual escondernos, la maldad comenzó a destruir muchos pueblos que están por sobre nosotros. Como ustedes pudieron notar en la ciudad de Andromon. Así es como nos están matando. –dijo sin que su voz temblara, como si fuese normal hablar sobre la muerte. -Este ejército, al destruir las aldeas que hay sobre nosotros, nos quita la energía y los alimentos, y poco a poco estaremos muriendo de hambre y frío. Pero nosotros aún no podemos luchar contra ellos. No tenemos la energía ni el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

**Kari**: Espera. Entonces ¿Lo que debemos hacer es dejar que nos saquen energía y provisiones de una ciudad para adelantarnos a ellos en la próxima aldea?

La chica parecía sorprendida de que entendieran tan rápido la historia y de que no preguntaran nada extraño.

**X**: (Sonriendo) Exactamente.

**Kari**: Discúlpame, -dijo con un tono de voz irritado. -no voy a dejar que otra región subterránea pierda energía y alimento. Creo que deberíamos ayudar a esta aldea y luego a la próxima y así.

La sonrisa de la chica anónima desapareció.

**Davis**: Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Kari.

**X**: (Negando con la cabeza) Lo que sucede es que si hacemos eso, la oscuridad siempre estará un paso adelante y lo único que podríamos lograr sería limpiar el desastre y no acabar con el que los hace.

**Wormmon**: Es un tema bastante delicado. ¿Podrías decirnos la noticia buena?

**X**: Palmon está bien. Ha regresado a su puesto de vigilancia y ha trabajado muy duro. Ha averiguado algo que les gustara tanto como no… -Ken se removió curioso- Patamon, Veemon y Gatomon están encerrados en la aldea que nos toca mañana si salteamos la que sigue. –sonrió, más a Kari que a otra persona. –Ahora duerman.

**TK**: (Gritando) ¡Espera! -La chica se dio vuelta algo asustada, pero TK le sonrió ampliamente. -No nos has dicho tu nombre.

La chica lanzó una carcajada y Kari puso los ojos en blanco.

**X**: (Sonriendo) Natsuki, pero díganme Nat.

**TK**: ¡Descansa, Nat!

Natsuki se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Apenas cerró la puerta, Kari cambió su sonrisa por una mueca molesta, cruzó los brazos, y habló, más que nada, sus palabras iban en dirección a TK, pero trataba inútilmente de ocultarlo.

**Kari**: No pienso dejar que "Nat" me ordene que hacer.

**TK**: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Creí que te agradaba.

**Kari**: Pues te equivocaste. A ti te agrada.

**TK**: No voy a negarlo, Nat me cae muy bien.

Kari lanzó un bufido.

**Davis**: Si no la sigues, Kari, yo tampoco, te apoyaré en todo ¿De acuerdo?

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Gracias Davis, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

TK lanzó un bufido extraño y puso los ojos en blanco.

**Ken**: En mi opinión, Nat está en lo cierto, si viajamos ciudad por ciudad nunca alcanzaremos a acabar con la oscuridad. Yo iré con ella.

**Davis**: (Con sonrisa resplandeciente) ¡Bien! Nos dividiremos. Ustedes dos vayan con la chica y Kari y yo vamos solos por otro lado.

Todos hicieron silencio. Cada uno se acostó en su respectiva cama y apagaron la luz.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Kari… te das cuenta que necesitamos de Nat ¿Verdad? –dijo. –Ella sabe dónde están Gatomon y los demás, ella conoce a la perfección los pasadizos y sólo ella puede abrirlos. Acuérdate de cómo lo hizo.

Kari arrugó el entrecejo, pero nadie lo notó en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué él tenía razón siempre? Su tono de voz se hizo más duro cuando habló.

**Kari**: Te propongo un trato. Vamos a buscar todos juntos a nuestros digimons y después Davis, Veemon, Gatomon y yo nos vamos por otro camino. ¿Estás feliz?

No. No estaba feliz, no estaba feliz con que Davis y Kari se fueran solos. ¿Qué problema tenía ella con Nat? La chica era simpática y sabía dónde estaba parada, que hacer y cómo actuar, ¿Acaso le molestaba que alguien que no fuera Davis o su hermano le diera órdenes? Pero no tenía por qué importarle lo que Kari quiera, si ella era feliz con Davis él no iba a interponerse.

**TK**: No soy yo el que tiene que estar feliz, sino tú.

La chica bufó para sus adentros, ¿Por qué él era así? ¿Por qué él siempre buscaba la felicidad de los demás dejando la suya de lado? Le frustraba mucho esa actitud porque ella lo entendía, ella sabía que le molestaba, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que TK notaba que ella no prefería irse con Davis, que quería que el dijera algo para cambiar las cosas, pero también sabía que el muchacho no iba a hacerlo porque cada vez que él se convence de que ella hace las cosas para ser feliz pensaba: ¿Por qué motivos intervendría él en su felicidad?

A Kari le molestaba entender tanto a TK y que TK la entienda tanto a ella. A veces era muy agradable charlar con él sin tener que decirle lo que pensaba pero cuando llegaban a tener una discusión, esta conexión era insoportable, porque ambos sabían que no pensaban las cosas que decían y después no se retractaban de lo dicho. Los dos eran de igual personalidad, jamás se pondrían primero y a Kari le molestaba que TK reaccionara así tanto como a él le molestaba que ella reaccionara de ese modo.

**Kari**: No me hables, ¿De acuerdo?

**TK**: (Sorprendido) ¿He dicho algo malo?

**Kari**: (Gruñendo) Sólo… deja de… tu no… no quiero hablar contigo.

**TK**: Dime… ¿Quién te entiende?

Ambos estaban en dos puntas diferentes de la habitación, pero aun así se dieron vuelta dándose la espalda.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y lo siento, pero falta mucho para que todo cobre sentido, aún así espero oír (mejor dicho, leer) opiniones y sugerencias :D

Nos vemos con el capítulo cuatro!


	4. Una Misión

**Una Misión**

Apenas se vieron las caras, TK y Kari, comenzaron a discutir, nada les venía bien, si TK decía blanco, Kari negro. Si Kari decía arriba, TK abajo. Davis se encontraba de maravillas ese día, para él era como una canción de cuna escucharlos pelear. Pero para Ken no. Era horrible. El mal ya había estado en él una vez, él ya había sido manipulado por la oscuridad y él sabía que necesitaban estar unidos. Sabía perfectamente que sólo la fe de todos, en conjunto, podrían salvar al digimundo, como lo había salvado a él. Si no estaban unidos, perderían… TODO.

Natsuki los encontró en el comedor en común, que era la sala donde estaban todos los digimons de todas las especies. Les dijo que ya podían partir, y que debían tomar una mochila de las cocinas para no pasar hambre ni sed durante la extensa caminata. Kari fue la primera en buscar la mochila, al parecer estaba muy apurada por encontrar a Gatomon.

Salieron por los túneles que tenían extraños hongo-lámparas. Kari estaba muy molesta esa mañana y no dejaba de decir cosas muy inusuales en ella.

**Nat**: Cuando quieran un descanso, avísenme, este día va a ser muy largo, se los puedo asegurar. –dijo al comenzar la caminata

Kari lanzó un bufido y tiró del brazo de Davis, se quedaron caminando atrás, solos, en cuanto se fueron la dura expresión de TK se convirtió en una triste mirada al suelo, que a Nat no se le paso por alto. Ken también actuaba diferente, estaba decaído, pero Wormmon lo acompañaba, y le hacía olvidar las discusiones así como también podía hacerlo reír.

El camino fue muy largo y agotador, el suelo era irregular, hacia zig-zag, subía y bajaba. Tenía grandes rocas que les obstruía y les complicaba el paso. Mediante avanzaban, los hongo-lámparas les iluminaban el camino, pero no era suficiente, ellos mismos se hacían sombra y no podían distinguir donde había una piedra, por lo que muchas veces tropezaron.

Tres horas llevaban caminando cuando Nat les ofreció un descanso, habían llegado al final del túnel, allí sólo había un paredón de tierra.

**Kari**: Yo creo que deberíamos seguir. –opinó cruzando los brazos.

**TK**: Por favor Kari, todos estamos muy cansados. –suspiró.

**Kari**: Yo no lo estoy –se giró para ver a su amigos. –vamos Davis, averigüemos como abrir esto.

Pero Davis se había agotado el doble que todos los demás, ya que se había ofrecido para llevar la carga de Kari. Al final la chica se resignó y comió media alejada del resto. Davis cayó en el suelo y no se movió más que para llevarse la comida y la bebida a la boca, Ken y Wormmon compartían una ración de pan casero, eran los únicos felices, ya que TK estaba algo desanimado y comía de pie, observando maravillado los hongo-lámparas.

**Nat**: ¿Agua?

TK pegó un salto, él estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Nat estaba a su lado.

**TK**: Gracias.

**Nat**: Pueden confiar en mí y lo sabes.

El chico se tomó su tiempo tomando agua de a pequeños traguitos antes de contestar.

**TK**: Confió en ti.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Entonces… cuéntame… ¿Extrañas a Patamon?

TK se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta, dado que la respuesta era algo obvio, pero supuso que Nat la había formulado para "romper el hielo" y luego preguntar algo más complicado.

**TK**: Es mi mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo extraño y mucho.

**Nat**: Te entiendo a la perfección… yo… -sacudió la cabeza. –Cuéntame de tu familia.

Él llevaba la razón, esa pregunta era algo dura y su respuesta era dolorosa, ¿Por qué a todos les interesan tanto las raíces de uno? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad le importaba a la gente que preguntaba esas cosas? No, no debía pensar mal de Nat, ella sólo quería conocerlo, y si podía, también ayudarlo.

**TK**: (Suspirando) Es… complicado, mis padres están separados, mi hermano mayor tiene una banda y es muy famoso, este verano se fue de gira, pero aún con su fama yo lo quiero mucho y a mis padres los quiero también, aunque ellos no estén juntos, están conmigo. –La muchacha le sonrió. -¿Y tu familia? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿No te extrañan?

Nat abrió los ojos cual monedas, ella pensaba ser la única que preguntaría las cosas. ¿Por qué debía hablar con él de temas privados y personales? ¿Por qué le importaría a ese chico la historia de una pobre huérfana que terminaron adoptándola por lástima? No, no debía pensar así, además, ella lo había preguntado primero, tal vez TK no quería contarle, y lo hizo por buena educación.

**Nat**: Son años y años, más de los que tu creerías, de una larga y complicada historia que da vueltas y más vueltas y no habría tiempo suficiente para que te la contara.

**TK**: ¡Vamos! Aunque sea la primera parte. –le rogó casi riendo.

**Nat**: (Suspirando) Mi madre falleció al nacer yo. –La sonrisa de TK se desvaneció. –Me crié con mi padre y mi tío, se podría decir que mi tío es un misterio y mi padre aún más, pero… él falleció hace unos cuatro años. Después de eso me adoptó un señor que había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente de trenes.

El chico se impresionó, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta.

**TK**: Lo siento.

**Nat**: Lo sé, no te culpo… jamás lo hice. -Hizo un ruidito raro- mejor sigamos. -Se paró frente al paredón de tierra.- Arriba nuestro, en este preciso instante, la aldea de los labramons, esta siendo destruida. Pero si nos apuramos, llegaremos antes que ellos a la próxima aldea.

Kari se escandalizó con ese aviso, ¿Cómo podía hablar aquella niña tan naturalmente de una desgracia como esa?

**Kari**: ¡Si todavía están aquí deberíamos ayudar a la aldea!

**Nat**: (Riendo) ¿Cómo quieres ayudarlos? Tenemos solamente un digimon aquí, y no podemos dejarlos a Ken y a Wormmon luchando contra la oscuridad solos, en especial a ellos.

**Davis**: ¿Por qué "en especial a ellos"?

**Nat**: No quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si las fuerzas oscuras lucharan sólo contra él, por favor, no hagan preguntas estúpidas.

Kari estaba encaprichada con la idea de que aquella muchacha tramaba algo contra ellos.

**Kari**: ¿Y dónde está tu digimon? –dijo al cabo de un rato. –Si eres humana y estas aquí debes tener un digimon.

Nat cambió la cara poniendo un gesto serio y molesto.

**Nat**: Ese no es asunto tuyo… Hay que cruzar esta aldea y llegar a la próxima en dos horas. ¡Caminen!

**Kari**: (En tono burlón) No has abierto el paredón con tu caja mágica aún.

Natsuki le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y movió una piedra de entre muchas. El paredón desapareció y los niños elegidos cruzaron. A mitad de camino TK retrasó a Nat con el pretexto de que necesitaba hidratarse o se moriría.

**TK**: Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes

**Nat**: (Resoplando) Confió en ti. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

**TK**: (Sonriendo) ¿Dónde está tu digimon?

La chica se molestó con la pregunta, realmente no quería decirles, ¿Por qué insistían tanto?

**Nat**: Esta con mi tío. Camina.

Esta parte del camino fue más dura para todos. Nat no quería hablar, y todos le hacían preguntas difíciles de responder. TK se sentía mal por pelear con Kari. Kari sentía celos de Nat. Davis se sentía cansado por llevar la doble carga. Ken estaba formulándose preguntas de porque era en especial ellos los que no podían enfrentarse a la oscuridad solos y trataba de disimularlo riendo con Wormmon, pero su digimon no era tonto y pudo notar el cambio en sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la región subterránea del lugar donde sus digimons estaban encerrados, los niños elegidos no dejaron de notar que era un sitio demasiado húmedo. Arriba de ellos se encontraban sus digimons.

Al salir al rayo del sol, pudieron notar porque había tanta humedad. La guarida subterránea se encontraba muy cerca de un mar, no de una aldea como las anteriores.

**Nat**: Este es un extremo de la guarida subterránea, el mar, no se pudo hacer un mar subterráneo para todos los digimons acuáticos, así que todos ellos están poseídos por la oscuridad, al igual que los digimons del desierto, al otro extremo de la fortaleza subterránea, no pudimos darles el sol radiante que necesitan para vivir.

**Davis**: (Asustado) ¿Veemon está ahí? ¿Bajo del mar?

**Nat**: (Asintiendo con la cabeza) En una cueva submarina junto con otros digimons de la resistencia que lograron atrapar, si la misión termina bien, salvaremos a todos y llegaremos sin problemas a nuestro destino.

**TK**: ¿Y cuál es nuestro "destino"? –puntualizó el portador de la esperanza.

**Nat**: (Riendo) ¡Ustedes se toman todo para el chiste! Vamos, trabajemos seriamente. -Camino hasta la orilla y se arrodillo sobre la arena con extremo cuidado de no tocar el agua- si tocamos el agua ya tendremos a montones de digimons poseídos rodeándonos, ya que estas aguas poseen un sistema de alerta las 24 horas del día. –explicó. –Tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar repeliendo tocar el agua con nuestros cuerpos.

**Davis**: ¿Cómo si estuviéramos en una cápsula?

**Nat**: ¡Exacto!

**Davis**: Si tan solo Cody estuviera aquí.

**Nat**: Si tan solo Etsumon estuviera aquí.

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

**Davis**: Etsu ¿Quién? –preguntó confundido.

**Wormmon**: ¿No hay otro lugar por donde pasar?

**Tentomon**: No. -aseguró negando pesadamente con la cabeza.

**TK**: ¿Y si construimos una balsa? –propuso.

Kari puso cara de pocos amigos.

**Kari**: La idea, TK, es sumergirnos sin mojarnos, no flotar sin tocar el agua.

Pero antes de que el chico pueda responderle, el digimon camarada de Ken Ichijouji gruñó a sus espaldas.

**Wormmon**: Huelo a un digimon… se acerca… son más de uno, Ken… y no saldrán del agua.

**Davis**: (Con aire preocupado) Deberíamos ocultarnos, por precaución.

Buscaron un gran arbusto y se escondieron detrás de sus ramas a la espera de los digimons. Fueron pasando por especie: Gizamons, un digimon con patas de rana que utiliza para nadar en el agua y saltar en la tierra, tiene cuatro cuernos en la espalda y pelaje color naranja y amarillo; Coelamons, es parecido a un pez prehistórico, sus aletas se asemejan a una par de manos y un par de pies humanos; Shellmons, tiene forma de un cangrejo dinosaurio, lleva medio cuerpo dentro de un caparazón, su piel es rosada y en su cabeza posee unos tentáculos amarillos; Octomons, tiene la forma de un pulpo rojo, con pinzas en dos de sus tentáculos, una vieja ánfora como casco cubriéndole la cabeza con agujeros para sus tres cuernos y una corona, va armado con una pistola y una gran espada: y Plesiomons, un digimon dragón marino que posee también la característica de volar.

Wormmon volvió a gruñir. Los digimons entraron en el agua y se perdieron de vista.

**X**: ¡Los encontré!

Los niños elegidos dejaron un grito en el cielo. Un digimon de forma similar a la de una grulla pequeña se encontraba de pie o, mejor dicho, de patas frente a ellos.

**Nat**: ¡Etsumon! -La muchacha corrió hacia el digimon con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El bellísimo digimon abrazó a su compañera.- Te he extrañado muchísimo. ¿Cómo está mi tío?

**Etsumon**: No te preocupes, Nat, él está mejor que nosotros. Ya hemos encontrado el punto exacto de las piedras que restan, y resulta que una se encuentra aquí, en el mar. Lo malo es que el ejército oscuro ha descubierto nuestros planes y se está preparando con lo mejor que tiene.

Nat se escandalizó.

**Nat**: ¡Guardianes de las profundidades! No hay tiempo que perder. -Se dio vuelta, sus amigos no habían entendido ni una sola palabra- nos toparemos con digimons excelentes en la lucha que nos atacaran en cuanto nos acerquemos al punto, este es el plan…

Etsumon realizó un campo de fuerza, como una burbuja, en la que todos entraron y pudieron meterse al agua sin mojarse y sin activar ningún tipo de alarma que percatara a los malos de su llegada. La burbuja se movía sola por entre corales y algas marinas, más de una vez frenaron muy fuerte para ocultarse detrás de unas rocas porque los digimons de las profundidades merodeaban por la zona, se cruzaron con un Saedamon que casi los descubre, pero Etsumon era muy inteligente y movió el campo de fuerza para que nadie se percatara se su presencia.

Al final lograron entrar en la cueva donde encerraban digimons. No sabían si allí estaban los digimons de Kari, Davis y TK, pero su misión era vaciar todas las celdas. Con cuidado, en silencio y muy despacio avanzaban hacia la negrura, paso por paso, esquivando las piedritas del camino para no hacer ningún ruido.

La primera celda estaba custodiada por cuatro Gizamons y dos Octomons de aspecto siniestro.

**Ken**: Nosotros nos ocupamos ¡Wormmon!

**Wormmon**: Sí, Ken ¡Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon! –El digimon insecto de Ken se dirigió decidido a los guardias que tapaban las rejas. - ¡Ataque de aguijón!

Una "espada" luminosa salió de uno de sus brazos y atacó a uno de los Octomons. Nat lanzó un grito horrorizado.

**Nat**: ¡NO LES HAGAS DAÑO! ¡Etsumon, NO PERMITAS ESTO!

**Etsumon**: No te preocupes.

El digimon grulla corrió hacia donde luchaban en número injusto, Stingmon y los demás.

Etsumon lanzó un rayo de luz de sus alas que dividió la habitación de manera que quedaran de un lado los digimon poseídos y del otro los niños elegidos, Tentomon y Stingmon. Luego creó un campo de fuerza que alejaba a los digimons poseídos del resto. Stingmon abrió las rejas y los digimons encerrados corrieron fuera de la celda.

Etsumon dirigió la burbuja donde estaban los digimon malos, encerrándolos tras las rejas.

**TK**: ¡PATAMON!

El pequeño digimon volaba entre una multitud de distintos digimons que salieron apresurados de la celda.

**Patamon**: ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK!

El niño abrazó a su digimon con muchísimo afecto, se notaba que ambos se extrañaban ya que no paraban de decirlo. A Kari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sonrió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadada con TK, así que se secó la lágrima y fijó su vista en Davis. Patamon se encontraba en la misma celda que Biyomon y Gomamon.

Así hicieron con el resto de las celdas, Etsumon alejaba a los guardias, Stingmon abría las puertas y ambos los encerraban en el lugar de los otros digimons. Encontraron a Gatomon con Gabumon y Agumon. Y en la última celda estaban Veemon junto con Hawkmon y Armadillomon, quienes se apenaron mucho de no ver ni a Cody ni a Jolei, sus compañeros humanos. Al final, salió bien. Pero eso era sólo la primera fase del plan. Ahora debían completar la misión.

**Davis**: ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿Cómo es posible que podamos respirar aquí?

**Nat**: Después te explico, aunque como niño elegido ya deberías saberlo, ahora hay cosas más importantes.

La chica sacó de su bolso la caja color plateado brillante con la que había abierto el pasadizo al comedor en común el día anterior. La abrió despacio y sacó una… ¿Estatua de un dragón?

**Nat**: Si no me equivoco, esta es la estatua que hay que incrustar en esta piedra. Yo ya he colocado dos de las doce, así fue como se crearon los túneles subterráneos y ustedes llegaron aquí.

**Davis**: Detente ¿QUÉ?

**Nat**: Al principio, yo tampoco creía en eso del "deseo más profundo de tu alma se vuelve realidad", pero así paso. –Se rió –La primera estatua cumplió mi deseo de que los digimons tuvieran un lugar libre de maldad para esconderse y sobrevivir, y la segunda estatua me concedió que vinieran a ayudarme.

**Ken**: ¿De qué estatuas hablas?

**Nat**: Las de los Devas, ¿Qué otras hay?

**Kari**: ¿Los qué?

**Nat**: Sí. Ya. Dejen de jugar. –señaló un tanto molesta

**Kari**: No estoy bromeando, de verdad, no lo sabemos.

A Nat se le cayó la caja por la sorpresa y el sonido hizo un gran eco en la oscura cueva. Todos los digimons que los acompañaban hicieron silencio, tal vez porque también estaban impresionados o tal vez porque querían saber de qué hablaba Natsuki.

**Nat**: Ustedes han salvado este mundo… ¿Sin conocer su historia? ¿Sin saber NADA? -Todos asintieron con la cabeza- ¡Ay! ¡Por las cadenas más oxidadas de Chinlonmon! ¿Cómo es posible?

**TK**: Lo siento… pero, nadie nos la ha contado nunca.

**Nat**: Tardaría días, semanas, tal vez meses contándoles la historia completa. Y no tenemos tiempo para que se pongan al tanto. Pero si deben saber algo: "Los digimons tienen dioses, las cuatro bestias sagradas, son Chinlonmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon, pero hay doce más que ocupan un menor grado de importancia, pero son quienes protegen al digimundo en todas sus regiones… -hiso una corta pausa. -¿Conocen el horóscopo Chino?... –no esperó a que le respondieran. –Bien, estos digimons son una versión digital de los animales del horóscopo Chino; existen doce "piedras de los deseos", se dice que cada vez que se coloca la estatua del Deva correcto en una de esas piedras, se te concede un deseo y según dice la profecía "cuando se coloquen las doce estatuas en sus respectivas piedras, la fe podrá socorrer a los digimons poseídos". Esa es nuestra misión, debemos colocar las doce estatuillas, lo malo es que el otro bando lo sabe y ahora nos espera un gran comité de bienvenida junto a la entrada de la cueva donde está la piedra.

"si yo la colocara desearía aclarar mi mente y mi corazón" pensó Kari.

"si yo la incrustara desearía tener el amor de Kari y que TK desaparezca" pensó Davis.

"si yo la colocara desearía que mis padres se juntaran y seamos una sólida familia feliz" pensó TK.

"si yo la incrustara desearía cambiar mi pasado" pensó Ken.

**TK**: ¿La estatua que debemos colocar es esa que tienes ahí?

**Nat**: Vas entendiendo, amigo.

**Etsumon**: Majiramon, el digimon dragón.

La estatua de Majiramon era pequeña, de un color azul muy oscuro, tallada en piedra.

**TK**: La gran pregunta es ¿Cómo haremos para respirar bajo el agua mientras nos ataquen?

**Davis**: Tendremos el campo de fuerza TK.

**Ken**: Pero se rompería si algún ataque lo golpeara muy fuerte -Mirando a Nat- ¿Qué haremos entonces?

**Nat**: ¿No es obvio? –Se rió- Ahora dime, Davis. ¿Cómo respiras aquí?

Davis se quedó callado, no sabía la respuesta, él había preguntado eso.

**Gatomon**: Reconocería éstas donde sea.

El digimon de Kari tomó con su pata una de las pequeñas piedras de colores que había en todo el piso de la cueva.

**Gabumon**: ¡SALES MARINAS! –vociferó.

**Biyomon**: ¡Es perfecto! –festejó.

**Patamon**: ¿Actuará en humanos? –preguntó el pequeño digimon.

**Etsumon**: Sí. –aseguró, y miró a su compañera humana. –He visto a tu tío usarlas muchas veces, Nat.

**Gomamon**: No son difíciles de usar. –se rió. –Simplemente hay que mantenerlas contra la piel, y crean una burbuja invisible de oxígeno, como en esta cueva.

**Davis**: Ya veo… respiramos, porque todas juntas, estas sales marinas crean una burbuja invisible de oxigeno enorme.

**Ken**: Si nos atacan ¿No se reventaran o algo?

**Tentomon**: No, no creo, con nosotros no sucede eso.

Cuando todos se guardaron un par de sales marinas nadaron hacia la cueva donde estaba la piedra, en más de una ocasión, uno de los digimons que había sido atrapado y ahora los acompañaba, se enganchaba las patas traseras con las algas.

Tres guardianes de las profundidades, vigilaban en la entrada a una cueva oscura, se veían amenazadores. Mantaraymon, un digimon acuático conocido como la "invensibilidad de las aguas profundas". Tiene gran talento en la navegación submarina furtiva y prácticas de guerrilla; Seahomon, que tiene la apariencia de un hipocampo con elegantes estandartes azules y la boca como una trompeta o más parecida a un altavoz; y AncientMermaimon, un antiguo digimon sirena, de largo cabello gris, armada con un gran tridente de oro puro.

Ya sabían lo que debían hacer.

* * *

Me emocioné con la pelea Takari... es que ya está creciendo, y entrando en la adolescencia. Hay que pensar en la realidad, un adolescente nunca es completamente dulce, sino que cambia de actitud muy seguido :)

Este capítulo está poco entendible, si a alguien se le ha presentado una duda, trataré de explicar sin spoilear...


	5. Un Encuentro

**Un Encuentro**

**Davis**: Ichijouji, Veemon.

**Ken**: Davis, Wormmon.

**Veemon** **y** **Wormmon**: ¡SÍ!

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

**ExVeemon** **y** **Stingmon**: ExVeemon… Stingmon… ADN digivol a… Paildramon.

**Kari**: Gatomon, ¡Digievolucina!

**Gatomon**: Gatomon armor digivol a… Nefertimon.

**TK**: ¡Patamon! ¡Digievoluciona!

**Patamon**: Patamon armor digivol a… Pegasusmon.

Todos los digimons se dividieron para atacar a sus tres poderosos oponentes. Con excepción del digimon camarada de Natsuki.

**Etsumon**: Por favor Nat, ¡Déjame luchar! –insistió el ser digital parecido a una pequeña grulla blanca.

Nat tiró de una de sus alas impidiéndole el paso.

**Nat**: Ni lo sueñes, no podemos. Recuerda que son amigos. –dijo con voz casi dolida.

**Etsumon**: Están poseídos, -puntualizó. – ya no son amigos.

**Nat**: (Cruzándose de brazos, algo terca) Ya perdí a una persona por peleas mientras estaba poseída, era muy importante para mí. –la miró a los ojos y frunció los labios. –Y lo sabes muy bien.

**Etsumon**: (Reflejando tristeza) Lo siento, no pude hacer nada.

**Nat**: (Resopló) No te culpo, jamás lo hice.

Gabumon atacó entonces a uno de los guardianes, no le hizo ningún daño, pero sí que lo enfureció. Nat se apenó mucho, ese Mantaraymon había sido un gran amigo para ella y pensar en que lo lastimaran dolía. Nat no podía imaginar lo mal que ese digimon se sentiría consigo mismo al desaparecer la oscuridad de su cuerpo y darse cuenta de todo el daño que ha causado al digimundo.

Davis: ¡Paildramon pelea! –gritó a todo pulmón.

**Ken**: Destruye la oscuridad que hay en él. –agregó con el ceño fruncido.

No debían centrarse en la lucha, la misión consistía en colocar la estatua del Deva Majiramon, pero Nat no quería involucrarse en esta batalla, no dejaría que Etsumon peleara para abrirle paso hasta la cueva, ella no sería responsable de más dolor.

Entonces pensó en algo. Ya no estaba sola.

Sonrió.

**Nat**: Davis… -le llamó gritando. -Tú estás más cerca ¡Toma esto!

Le arrojó la estatua del dragón, el chico la tomó y nadó desesperado, sin parar hasta la cueva, los digimon estaban distraídos peleando, nadie lo había notado. TK y Kari se habían llevado a la tercer guardiana de las profundidades muy lejos. Ken se ocupaba de mantener a Mantaraymon atareado y el segundo guardián, Seahomon estaba siendo retenido por las fuerzas unidas de los digimons camarada del resto de los niños elegidos. (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Hawkmon y Armadillomon)

"Es mi oportunidad" pensó Davis con egoísmo "Kari, deseo a Kari, quiero que se olvide de TK, quiero que él desaparezca de la faz de la tierra, quiero tomar su lugar".

Un resplandor al final de la cueva le señaló el camino, la piedra se encontraba allí. El hueco donde iba la estatua estaba vacío y muy sucio. Colocó la estatuita con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, la luz blanca de la piedra de los deseo aumentó y llenó el lugar, cegando a Davis.

El silencio se apoderó de todo y se encontró en un espacio vacío, sin paredes, blanco… muy blanco. La imagen de Cody apareció a lo lejos, le siguió la de Jolei, después Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy y Joe. Sus fotos se hacían cada vez más grandes…

… **Al mismo tiempo que todo eso sucedía…**

**TK**: Debemos sacarla de los mares, aquí es más fuerte.

Kari no le contestó pero aceptó con la cabeza sin mirarlo siquiera. Nefertimon y Pegasusmon realizaron un ataque en conjunto que consistía en lanzar una soga dorada a su contrincante, así pudieron sacar a AncientMermaimon fuera del agua.

AncientMermaimon, ya en la tierra se soltó del ataque y con su tridente dorado en libertad, era mucho más difícil que no burlara a Nefertimon y Pegasusmon, al final, ambos terminaron arrojados en el suelo y volvieron a su forma de Gatomon y Patamon.

**TK**: ¡PATAMON!

**Kari**: ¡GATOMON!

**Patamon**: Lo siento, TK.

**Gatomon**: Es muy fuerte. Ninguno de nuestros ataques le hizo ningún daño.

AncientMermaimon reía…

**AncientMermaimon**: Ahora que no queda nadie más que quiera interferir, cumpliré mis órdenes, la luz… será mía.

Sin ningún aviso previo el digimon sirena lanzó un rayo de luz negro de su tridente que rodeó el cuerpo de Kari y la levantó del suelo, mientras reía como si la situación fuera el mejor de los chistes.

La expresión dura de TK que había mantenido hacia ella durante todo el día se transformó en una auténtica cara de espanto, nervios y preocupación.

**TK**: Kari… ¡KARI! ¡KARI!

**AncientMermaimon**: Ya no habrá más luz que aclare la oscuridad. Será tu fin pequeña linternita. –reía.

TK tomó una piedra del camino y se la tiró con muy buena puntería, le dio de lleno en el rostro.

**TK**: ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no vienes por mí? ¿Acaso no te atreves?

**AncientMermaimon**: Tranquilo, pequeño, no me olvido de la esperanza naciente. –sonrió. –Después de que veas como muere tu linda amiguita y aquellos patéticos digimons, apagaré tu llamita de esperanza, con la misma facilidad con la que apago una llamarada de fuego.

**TK**: ¡No dejaré que la lastimes!

**AncientMermaimon**: Te aviso que ya lo estoy haciendo.

Los gemidos de dolor de Kari eran débiles, pero se oían claramente a los oídos de TK. Aquella esfera de energía negra le hería, ¿De dónde había sacado esos poderes oscuros aquel digimon? TK jamás vio a un digimon acuático lanzar rayos de oscuridad, aquellos ataques no era compatibles ni normales con los de su especie.

**TK**: ¡KARI! ¡NOOOO!

Entonces el D-3 de Kari se iluminó, una luz rosa cegadora se desprendió y el digiegg de la luz apareció en el aire, voló a las manos de TK y Patamon digievolucionó.

**Patamon**: Patamon armor digimon a… Manbomon.

Un digimon robótico con guantes de boxeo tomó el lugar de Patamon, y salió a la carga golpeando rápidamente a AncientMermaimon, haciendo que se desconcentrara y anulara su ataque soltando a Kari.

Manbomon se movió rápidamente, estiro sus brazos mecánicos y la alcanzó antes de que tocara el suelo, la acomodó en la tierra y se hiso cargo de AncientMermaimon.

Gatomon se lanzó a los brazos de su camarada y TK se sentó en la arena, junto a ella.

**TK**: Lo siento –Comenzó con voz débil. –Debí haber hecho algo para que no…

La chica no lo dejó terminar el discurso que el niño pretendía decir, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo abrazó muy fuerte.

**Kari**: Perdóname tú a mí, TK. Prometo no molestarme por cosas sin sentido otra vez, de verdad lo siento.

TK sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Alguien carraspeó. Ambos se separaron. AncientMermaimon había sido devuelta al mar.

**X** **y** **Xx**: ¿Pasa algo?

Ni Kari ni TK entendían el porqué de que esas dos personas estuviesen ahí, pero ambos estaban muy felices de verlos otra vez.

**Kari**: ¡TAI!

**TK**: ¡MATT!

Los hermanos se fundieron en abrazos y luego intercambiaron saludos para que Tai pueda abrazar a TK y Matt a Kari.

**TK y Kari**: (Sorprendidos) ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Pero otra persona contestó:

**X**: De la misma manera que el resto de nosotros.

Kari lanzó al aire un grito de felicidad, estaba tan contenta de que todos se hubieran encontrado otra vez que no pudo evitarlo.

**Kari** **y** **TK**: ¡SORA! ¡IZZY! ¡JOE! ¡MIMI! ¡YOLEI! ¡CODY!

Los saludos amistosos de los niños elegidos llenaron el ambiente de alegría.

**Davis**: (En tono burlón) ¿De quién es este digimon?

Señalaba a Manbomon, por supuesto.

**Kari**: De TK. –sonrió al muchacho.

**Davis**: (Riendo) ¿MagnaAngemon digievoluciona a esto?

La carcajada de Davis no fue bien recibida.

**Kari**: Por supuesto que no. –le dijo en tono un poco molesto. –Y ESTO me salvó la vida, además, ESTO tiene un nombre, se llama Manbomon.

En ese momento Manbomon volvía a su forma de entrenamiento, Patamon. El digidestinado de la esperanza se acercó a su camarada y lo alzó en brazos.

**Patamon**: Digievolucioné así, con la ayuda del digiegg de la luz.

Excluyendo a TK, Kari, Gatomon, Nat y Etsumon, absolutamente todos los niños elegidos quedaron estupefactos con la noticia.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Había olvidado lo poco que sabían de este mundo.

**Izzy**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Nat**: Bueno… es obvio ¿No? TK debió haber demostrado el don de la luz y por eso el digiegg lo reconoció a él como luz.

**Mimi**: No entiendo.

**Nat**: Los digieggs no pertenecen a nadie en especial, si no a quien sea que demuestre el don del digiegg, en este caso la luz. Esto ustedes deberían haberlo supuesto, porque por ejemplo: Matt, tu don es la amistad, sin embargo el digiegg de la amistad lo usa Davis ¿Por qué? Porque él ha demostrado amistad sincera, lo mismo sucede con Yolei y Cody, y ahora también con TK.

**Izzy**: Jamás lo había imaginado de ese modo.

**Mimi**: Yo sigo sin entender.

**Nat**: Hay más de una cosa que ni te imaginas, Izzy. –ignorando por completo a Mimi.

Llevó un largo tiempo hacer que los demás niños comprendieran el proceso de las piedras de los deseos, las estatuas y el ejército oscuro, pero al final, pudo lograrse.

Después explicaron a TK, Kari, Patamon y Gatomon como era que todos los chicos habían llegado. Sucedió que ese era el deseo más profundo de Davis.

**Mimi**: ¿Dónde está Palmon? –al terminar la extensa charla.

TK y Kari agacharon la cabeza.

**Nat**: Montando guardia en la ciudad.

**Mimi**: ¿Sola? Debemos ir por ella, ¡AHORA!

**Nat**: Mimi, lo siento, es de noche… podrían atraparnos con el sistema de alerta.

**Joe**: "¿Sistema de alerta?"

**Nat**: Cada pueblo que la oscuridad ha destruido, tiene este sistema, que consiste en que si alguien pisa aquellos terrenos después de un determinado horario se activa una alarma, un chillido lastimoso y aterrador que alerta a las fuerzas malvadas. –Clavó sus ojos en Mimi Tachikawa. –Iremos por la mañana y tomaremos un atajo, no puedo volver a caminar como lo hicimos hoy.

…

Ya en la fortaleza subterránea los niños elegidos se dividieron en dos habitaciones, las mujeres por un lado y los varones por el otro.

**TK**: (Susurrando) ¿Mamá y papá están muy preocupados?

**Matt**: No, tú sigues en la escuela.

Matt estaba medio dormido y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que su hermano le decía.

**TK**: ¿Pero, cómo? Llevamos unos 3 días aquí.

Era extraño, ¿Cómo era posible que TK dijera esas cosas? ¿Había perdido la nación del tiempo?

**Matt**: No, en casa sigue siendo primero de septiembre y tú estás en la escuela.

**TK**: ¿Significa esto que la curvatura de este mundo está mal? –preguntó como si su hermano mayor supiese la respuesta.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de par en par.

**Nat**: Dejen de hablar, los digimons de la puerta de al lado no puedes dormir. –rió la chica. -¡Hasta se han quejado!

**Matt**: Lo siento. –volviendo a sus ronquidos.

**TK**: ¿La curvatura de este mundo está mal? –soltó antes de que la muchacha se marchara.

La pregunta sorprendió a Nat, que tartamudeó buscando una buena respuesta que no le diga nada de lo que no tenía que saber, pero tenía el cerebro seco. Por lo que le soltó con un tono enojado:

**Nat**: Hablaremos mañana.

**TK**: ¡Contéstame! ¡Vamos! Dímelo, necesito saber, Nat. –insistió.

Nat dudó, pero se le escapó de manera rápida y apresurada.

**Nat**: Sistámal¡Duérmete!

Cerró la puerta y el cuarto quedo en penumbras.

"¿Qué hice?" pensó la chica "¡Genial, ahora ni Chinlonmon me salva! ¡Yo y mi grandísima bocota! Voy a terminar agobiándolos con tanta información"

* * *

Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo... nos encontramos con el próximo capítulo :D


	6. Un Error y Un Deseo

**Un error y un deseo**

**Yolei**: Buenos días Ken. Hola Wormmon. Buenos días Cody. Hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Matt. Hola Gabumon…

Todos se encontraban en el comedor en común, las chicas ya habían desayunado, pero los dormilones de los chicos recién acababan de levantarse.

**Yolei**:… Buenos dias Davis. Hola Veemon. Buenos días Izzy. Hola Tentomon. Buenos días TK. Hola Patamon. Buenos días Tai. Hola Agumon. Buenos días Joe. Hola Gomamon.

**Todos** **los** **chicos**: Buenos días Yolei. Hola Hawkmon.

La muchacha estaba de muy buen humor, le encantaba la idea de tener otra aventura como niña elegida. Mimi en cambio estaba muy molesta y apurada, gruñía si alguien caminaba lento, si alguien bostezaba, si demoraban tomando jugo o simplemente no hacían nada. No tener a Palmon cerca de verdad le afectaba, una parte era porque la extrañaba mucho, y la otra era porque todos sus amigos se divertían con su digimons y ella todavía tenía la angustia de no haberla visto, de no saber si estaba a salvo, dónde se encontraba ni nada.

**Mimi**: (A Joe) Come más rápido. Debemos salvar a Palmon. -Davis rió de la mala actitud que tenia Mimi para con todos ellos, esta mañana.- ¡Si se hubieran levantado a horario ya estaríamos con Palmon!

TK entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo con Matt y Natsuki la noche anterior.

**TK**: (Con la boca llena) ¿Me spicas ora?

**Nat**: ¿Qué?

Tragó apuradamente los alimentos que tenía en la boca provocando un ruido que hizo reír a su hermano mayor.

**TK**: ¿Me explicas ahora?

**Nat**: no creo que sea el momento. –negando seriamente con la cabeza.

**TK**: Hace casi cuatro días que no sé nada de mi familia, -dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos –explícame que significa que todavía sea primero de septiembre en Odaiba.

Ken, Kari y Davis se quedaron perplejos ante esa afirmación.

**Davis**: ¿Cómo que primero de septiembre?

**Nat**: Por favor TK –murmuró. –ya lo vivieron una vez. Ya lo saben.

**Izzy**: Es la curvatura de este mundo –aseguró Izzy -Está mal otra vez, ¿Verdad?

**Nat**: Correcto. –asintió. –Por eso están aquí, aparte de las piedras, deben ayudarme a corregir ese estúpido error.

**Cody**: ¿Qué error?

La chica suspiró.

**Nat**: Iba a dejar esta historia para después, para que les quede espacio en la cabeza, pero si insisten tanto…

**Tai**: ¿Qué está sucediendo? –quiso saber.

Nat se mordió el labio inferior.

**Nat**: (Resopló) ¿Recuerdan su batalla contra los digimons oscuros el año pasado? –algunos asintieron con la cabeza. -¿Recuerdan a Daemon?

**Ken**: Sí.

Los demás solo asintieron por segunda vez.

**Nat**: Perfecto. –dejó una corta pausa. –Hace mucho tiempo, la primera niña elegida tuvo que enfrentarse a las fuerzas de la oscuridad, sola, con su digimon. ¿Ustedes han notado que los digimons son más poderosos en su mundo?

**TK**: Sí.

**Nat**: Bien. –dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia arriba, tratando de concentrarse. –Esta niña, tardo 5 años en sacar a Daemon de su mundo de las tinieblas. Al desterrarlo, por lógica este digimon se hizo más débil. Ahí, ustedes, tuvieron su oportunidad: cuando Daemon estuvo en el mundo real, ustedes debieron haber aprovechado y derrotarlo, ya que si les pareció complicado, no quiero imaginar lo difícil que va a ser ahora que lo mandaron de nuevo a su mundo… Al mundo del mar oscuro, como ustedes le llaman. –dejó otra pausa. –Ese fue el Gran Error, lo devolvieron al mundo de la oscuridad, donde poco a poco cobró fuerzas y fue arruinando el digimundo, otra vez. Para el final de las vacaciones el digimundo volvió al estado en que lo encontraron ustedes la primera vez que vinieron aquí. –no quiso mirarlos. –Ese es el resumen de la historia.

**Kari**: Lo siento.

**Nat**: No los culpo, jamás lo hice.

**Izzy**: Es mucho que procesar.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Y esto ni siquiera es el principio.

…

Después del desayuno se reunieron en un rincón del comedor en común. Junto al enorme cuadro de una cabra y un buen de aspecto extraño, casi malvado.

**Nat**: Debo explicarles cómo funciona este subterráneo. –dijo alzando la voz. –Para que nadie ingrato se colara en nuestras filas, debíamos inventar el sistema de traspaso de puertas, que consiste en que los pasadizos se abran al tacto de determinados digimons y el mío. Y creamos una sala lo suficientemente grande para que todas las aldeas puedan unirse y compartir información. Es esta habitación, el comedor en común. Mi caja, además de ser una reliquia en estas tierras, es la llave para abrir las paredes del comedor y poder usarlas como pasadizos a cualquier aldea subterránea conectada.

**Mimi**: ¿Tomaremos un atajo para ver a Palmon?

Nat asintió. Volvió a tomar la caja plateada y la colocó en la pared, como lo había hecho el primer día que la vieron. La puerta que se abrió esta vez, daba directo a la ciudad de Andromon, donde los niños elegidos tuvieron su primer pequeña aventura ese año.

Al salir a la ciudad, tuvieron que regresar, el lugar donde había sido abierta la puerta estaba lleno de guardias androides y la misión de ese día debía ser en cubierto. Tuvieron que probar dos entradas ocultas más para conseguir un lugar seguro por el que avanzar.

**Kari**: ¡Reconozco este edificio! –exclamó la niña

**Patamon**: Aquí fue…

**Gatomon**: …Aquí estaban los Numemons.

**Sora**: Aquí es donde los salvaste Kari…

**TK**: …Con tu luz.

Kari sonrió tristemente, recordaba perfectamente ese sitio. No se olvidaría jamás esos días.

**Kari**: Aquí fue donde ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros. –concluyó.

Sora abrazó a TK y Kari con una gran sonrisa.

**Sora**: Estuvieron realmente estupendos en esa ocasión. No sé que habría hecho sin ustedes dos.

Mimi estaba irritada, le encantaba que sus amigos fueran felices y revivan aventuras del pasado pero… no tenían más tiempo.

**Mimi**: ¡No hay tiempo para recordar! Palmon debe estar triste y sola.

**Nat**: No la subestimes. –sonrió. –ella es muy fuerte y hábil.

A la digielegida de la pureza se le escapó un suspiro.

**Mimi**: Lo sé muy bien. Pero es que la extraño tanto.

**Davis**: (Dándose importancia) Yo recuerdo el camino que tomamos cuando Kari desapareció, digo, cuando nos topamos con Palmon. Es por aquí.

Caminaron un corto trecho hasta los restos del gran edificio en el que habían estado no hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

**Kari**: … y nos arrastró a TK y a mí por esta baldosa.

**TK**: ¿O era esta?

**Ken**: No. Era esta otra.

**Davis**: Yo creo que era esta.

**Mimi**: ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

Nat colocó su palma izquierda en la baldosa que decía Kari, y nada sucedió. Tampoco pasó nada con la baldosa negra que señalaba TK, ni con la que señalaba Ken. Entonces colocó su palma en la que indicaba Davis y la baldosa negra cambió su color a blanco destrabando el pasadizo. Todos pasaron, primero Mimi, y Nat cerró el pasadizo.

Estaban a oscuras, estos túneles, no eran parte de la fortaleza subterránea. Y eran tantos que no entraban en el claro donde habían visto a Palmon anteriormente.

**Mimi**: (Enfurecida) ¡AQUÍ NO ESTÁ PALMON!

**Kari**: (Desconcertada) Pero… aquí estaba.

**Davis**: Si Kari dice que estaba es porque estaba, Mimi. No te enfades con ella.

**Veemon**: Si, yo creo que Kari dice la verdad.

**Biyomon**: Esto no es sobre de qué lado esta cada persona. Es sobre encontrar a Palmon.

**Sora**: Biyomon tiene razón, Mimi, tranquilízate, por favor, Palmon se encuentra bien, podría asegurártelo.

**Matt**: Tomemos todo esto con calma, debe de estar rondando por aquí, solo hay que buscarla.

**Yolei**: Si, no creo que la hayan atrapado, ni que la estén torturando para sacarle información, ni que esté sufriendo, encarcelada, sola, triste, mal herida, ni nada de eso.

Mimi empalideció. Nat se llevó una mano a la cabeza y Joe ayudó a Mimi a recuperarse, sentándola en el suelo y dándole agua, como buen médico.

Una luz blanca salía en ese instante del D-3 blanco de Nat y una figura digital, que todos conocían, habló.

**Nat**: ¡Al fin te dignas a aparecer! –dijo casi reprochándole.

**Todos**: ¿¡SEÑOR GENNAI!?

**Señor** **Gennai**: ¡Hola a todos, niños elegidos!

**Nat**: (Con expresión preocupada pero con tono de voz molesto) Palmon no está en su puesto, espero que al menos me digas que sucedió.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Por supuesto que no está allí. Yo personalmente la mande a vigilar a los Guardromons.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué?

**Mimi**: ¿¡SOLA!?

**Señor** **Gennai**: No, no está sola, yo… la mande porque creo que los Guardromons están vigilando la entrada al edificio donde se encuentra la cuarta piedra y quería averiguar cuál era la estatua correcta, pero primero les aconsejo que salgan de este agujero, no se ve muy cómodo.

**Davis**: No me digas.

**Izzy**: ¿Cuál es la estatua, señor Gennai?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Eso no lo sé.

**Tai**: ¿Dónde se encuentran los Guardromons que cuidan la entrada?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Eso no lo sé.

**Mimi**: ¿Con quién esté Palmon?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Eso no lo sé.

**Davis**: (Quejoso) ¡Usted no sabe nada!

**Señor** **Gennai**: Pero sí sé una cosa. Nosotros no te elegimos para que vayas por la vida faltando el respeto a tus mayores.

Lo dijo con tranquilidad y sin demostrar una pizca de enojo, más bien lo dijo como una enseñanza, Nat se rió, pero fue la única. La comunicación se cortó y volvieron a quedar en penumbras.

**Izzy**: ¿Cómo es que tú tienes una comunicación con el señor Gennai por tu D-3? No sabía que eso era posible. ¿Funciona esta comunicación en la tierra?

**Nat**: Él creó los D-3. Cada D-3 tiene una cualidad especial, o más en el caso del mío, además ¿Cómo no comunicarme con él? Yo lo extraño cuando no lo veo por mucho tiempo. Díganme ¿Quién de ustedes no extraña a su tío?

**Todos**: ¡¿TU QUÉ!?

**Nat**: (Tranquilamente) Ya les dije que lo de hoy temprano ni siquiera se acercaba al principio. Ahora subamos, se nos hace tarde.

…

**Mimi**: ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ! ¡PALMON!

**Palmon**: ¡MIMI!

**X**: ¡Shhh! No griten señoritas, los Guardromons son tontos, pero no sordos.

Al ver a ese digimon Sora pegó un grito en el cielo y automáticamente Matt se paró delante de ella como protegiéndola del indefenso y pequeño digimon. Por una extraña razón que no muchos entendían, Tai, TK y Joe también se colocaron en posición defensiva protegiendo al resto, pero principalmente a Sora.

**Palmon**: (Explicando) No. Este no es el Datamon que te secuestró y quiso clonarte Sora, él es bueno y es mi amigo.

El suspiro de alivio de Matt y Sora hizo reír a algunos de los niños como Yolei y Mimi.

**Datamon**: Lamento que mis compañeros de especie le hayan molestado a usted, señorita, da mucha vergüenza decir que anteriormente mi pueblo estaba bajo merced del malvado Etemon.

Datamon era un pequeño digimon androide, tenía una cabeza de forma oval con dos manos robóticas proporcionalmente grandes y dos pies con garras carnosas. Posee una vitrina de cristal que cubre casi toda su CPU, es decir, el cerebro de este digimon, tiene el ojo izquierdo normal y el derecho es una especie de emisor de rayos infrarrojos.

Los Guardromons, unos digimons con forma de tanque de metal rojizo, sus potentes brazos y piernas están conectados por tubos mecánicos al tronco y en su espalda posee unos cohetes propulsores con los que es capaz de volar, estaban alertados, los gritos de Mimi y Sora hicieron que se pusieran a vigilar de una manera más intensa, recorriendo el lugar, y pronto llegarían a su escondite, ya que no era muy fiable.

Los niños elegidos, sus digimons y Datamon tuvieron que buscar un mejor escondite, algo más alejado de la entrada al edificio donde se encontraba la piedra.

**Datamon**: He podido averiguar que son dos, las estatuas que hay que colocar esta vez, algo extraño es que deben ser colocadas en la misma piedra. Entonces he estado pensando que deben ser dos Devas que estén unidos, que suelan atacar juntos.

**Nat**: ¿Pajiramon y Vajramon?

Datamon asintió.

Nat sacó apresuradamente las dos estatuas, la del digimon cabra y la del digimon buey, ambas talladas en piedras de colores muy brillantes, el buey de bordó y la cabra de amarillo. Ahora solo les quedaba atacar.

**Davis**: Déjanos la pelea a nosotros, ¿Verdad, Ichijouji?

Cody abrió muy grande los ojos, sabía perfectamente que sus dos amigos no tendrían piedad con los Guardromons.

**Cody**: Deben prometer que no les harán ningún daño, esos son digimons con vida, que sufren por estar poseídos, solo manténganlos alejados de la entrada.

**Davis**: (Riendo y con un tono burlón) Si nos atacan debemos contestarles, o terminaríamos aplastados como mosquitos.

**Kari**: No los lastimará, Cody. Tranquilo. Y si lo hiciera, no voy a volver a hablarle.

El rostro de Davis se transformó en una mueca de piedad, Kari le guiño un ojo a Cody, gesto que Davis no vio. Yolei, Cody y TK rieron.

**Davis**: ¿De verdad no me hablarás de nuevo, Kari? No puedes ser así conmigo debo atacarlos… ellos quieren lastimarnos a nosotros, no puedo permitirlo.

En eso, llegaron cuatro HiAdromons.

**Nat**: ¡Por la barba de Chinlonmon! Los HiAndromons son muy poderosos. Son solo de datos, no verdaderos digimons, estos son un experimento, no poseen alma.

**Joe**: ¿Significa que debemos destruirlos?

Nat asintió y Cody tragó saliva muy fuerte.

**Agumon**: Agumon war digivol a… WereGreymon.

**Gabumon**: Gabumon war digivol a… MetalGarurumon.

**Biyomon**: Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon. Birdramon ultra digivol a… Garudamon.

**Tentomon**: Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon ultra digivol a… MegaKabuterimon.

**Gomamon**: Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon. Ikkakumon ultra digivol a… Zudomon.

**Palmon**: Palmon digivol a… Togemon. Togemon ultra digivol a… Lilimon.

**Patamon**: Patamon digivol a… Angemon.

**Veemon**: Veemon digivol a… X-Veemon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Anquilamon.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**X-Veemon** **y** **Stingmon**: X-Veemon… Stingmon… AND digivol a… Paildramon.

**Gatomon** **y** **Anquilanom**: Gatomon… Anquilamon… AND digivol a… Silphymon.

**Angemon** **y** **Ankylomon**: Angemon… Ankylomon… AND digivol a… Shakkoumon.

Se dividieron en grupo. Etsumon se encargaría de un HiAndromon, Shakkoumon de otro, Silphymon de otro, Paildramon de otro y los demás alejarían a los Guardromons de la batalla. La lucha fue bastante intensa, los digimon, en su etapa más avanzada, simplemente igualaban las fuerzas de sus contrincantes.

Los HiAndromons eran demasiado fuertes, al ser solo de datos y controlados por las fuerzas malignas sus poderes se intensificaban.

Entonces Datamon quiso ayudar, entro en la lucha y recibió los ataques haciendo de escudo protector hacia los otros cuatro digimon, aguantó hasta donde su pequeño cuerpo le permitió y quedó tendido en el suelo, destruido. Kari atravesó el campo de batalla para socorrerlo, no lo parecía, pero era muy pesado, tal vez por toda la información que contenía, tal vez porque las apariencias suelen engañar o tal vez porque ahora estaba desmayado y no podía mantenerse en pie solo, tenía peso muerto.

Entre ella y Nat lo arrastraron como pudieron hasta quitarlo del medio.

**Kari**: Debemos llevarlo a la fortaleza subterránea, no podrá aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Nat asintió con la cabeza, les dio a Yolei y a Cody las dos estatuas pidiéndoles que se hicieran cargo de ellas y que en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad entraran en el edificio y las colocaran.

TK apareció, y tomó a Datamon aliviando los cansados brazos de Kari y Nat, nadie podría imaginar que alguien tan pequeño pesara tanto, y los tres corrieron de regreso a los túneles.

Yolei y Cody corrieron dentro del edificio a medio derrumbar, estaba oscuro a excepción de una luz blanca al final de un largo pasillo.

"Deseo que mis padres estén más tiempo conmigo y me hagan saber que se preocupan por mi bienestar" pensaba Yolei.

"Deseo que mi padre vuelva a la vida, que esté a mi lado otra vez y no haya más muertes" pensaba Cody.

Entonces encontraron los dos huecos donde iban las estatuas, Cody intentó meter la estatua de Vajramon en uno de los huecos, pero no entraba. Lo intento en el otro, y tampoco funcionó. A Yolei le sucedía lo mismo con Pajiramon, por algún extraño motivo no encajaban ¿Eran estas las estatuas correctas?

Yolei tuvo un impulso algo extraño, cambió la estatua que tenía en la mano por la que tenía Cody. Entonces así las colocaron, y así encajaron. La luz se hizo más intensa, hasta cubrirlo todo y de pronto se encontraron solos en un lugar blanco, vacío, amplio y silencioso. Las imágenes de Shakkoumon y Silphymon se asomaban a lo lejos, era como un video en vivo, ellos podían observar la pelea que sus digimons estaban teniendo. Pero… Silphymon volvió a su forma de Gatomon y Anquilamon, y Shakkoumon volvió a ser Angemon y Ankylomon. "Anquilamon… Ankylomon… ADN digivol a… Midorimon".

Volvían a estar en el edificio, la luz había desaparecido y las estatuas ahora parecían ser parte de la piedra. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cody y Yolei corrieron fuera del edificio y vieron a Midorimon peleando frente a ellos. ¿Ese fue su deseo? ¿Digievolucionar ADN juntos?

Gatomon y Angemon estaban desconcertados, ¿Habían sido quitados de una digievolución conjunta para que se formase otra? ¿Era esto una broma? Paildramon también estaba estupefacto con lo sucedido, Davis y Ken por su parte no dejaban de maravillarse con aquel extraño digimon, producto de un deseo no deseado. Midorimon atacaba sin piedad a los HiAndromon y fue matándolos uno por uno. Al finalizar la lucha Midorimon regreso a sus formas de Hawkmon y Armadillomon.

**Armadillomon** **y** **Hawkmon**: ¿Que fue eso?

**Yolei** **y** **Cody**: Nuestro deseo.

…

**Kari**: ¿Valkyrimon y Ankylomon digievolucionaron ADN? ¿Cómo es posible?

**Nat**: Si ese fue su deseo, tiene que hacerse realidad, ahora… me pregunto si será para siempre o tan solo fue por esta vez.

Cody y Yolei se encogieron de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, estaban muy felices de lo que había sucedido. Era extraño, ellos no querían pedir ese deseo, no deseaban digievolucionar juntos, ¿o era que no se habían dado cuenta que en realidad querían eso?

El deseo más profundo de tu alma. Es algo complejo, uno puede desear más de una cosa muy profundamente, pero solo tiene un deseo verdadero.

¿Tenía que ser un deseo compartido? Ya que, colocaron las estatuas, juntos, podría ser que el deseo no sea individual. Era un misterio para todos en la habitación.

**Kari**: Si ellos pudieron digievolucionar ADN con otro, ¿Significa que también nosotros podríamos hacerlo?

**Nat**: No lo sé.

**Izzy**: Se supone que un digimon puede digievolucionar ADN con otro digimon, si sus compañeros se unen demostrando los dos dones en conjunto, por ejemplo Gatomon y Vakyrimon digievolucionaron a Slphymon porque Yolei demostró Luz y la luz es el don de Kari.

**Davis**: Entonces, si yo demuestro luz, digievolucionaré ADN con Kari.

**Izzy**: Técnicamente eso debería suceder.

**Nat**: Imposible. –negó pensativa. –TK demostró luz y no digievolucionó con Kari, si no que utilizó el Digiegg de la luz.

**Izzy**: Entonces, no lo sé.

**Cody**: Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero quería saber cómo se encuentra Datamon.

**TK**: Se está recuperando, pero estará en la enfermería un par de días.

**Palmon**: Ojalá se reponga pronto, me sentiría muy culpable si algo le pasara.

Era ya muy tarde, los niños elegidos se acostaron sin chistar cuando anunciaron que ya era hora de dormir, se dividieron en las piezas y apagaron las luces.

…

**Señor** **Gennai**: Sí, lo hemos completado, lo enviaré a la computadora de Izzy, así podrá actualizarse virtualmente.

**Nat**: ¿Marcara si nos separamos?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Marcara a cada uno de ustedes por color, a cada uno de sus digimons, a donde van, con quien van y todo.

**Nat**: Eres un grandísimo genio, tío, muchas gracias.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Cuida de mis siete pequeñas lunitas.

La comunicación se cortó, y el pasillo quedó oscuro otra vez.

Nat sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo de que alguien le había dicho así. Cuando ella era muy chiquita, su padre siempre le pedía que cuidase de sus siete pequeñas lunitas, ella no sabía que significaba, fue después de que el falleciera que Nat tuvo una charla muy triste con su tío y allí se enteró el porqué de la frase.

Natsuki significa siete lunas. Ese nombre se lo había ganado ya que sus padres se habían conocido en un crucero norteamericano, llamado siete lunas, ambos tuvieron que viajar de muy lejos hasta Estados Unidos por trabajo, su madre desde Argentina y su padre desde Japón, la de ellos era una historia muy bonita, pero terminaba en un trágico final.

Un golpe seco.

Nat giró un hongo-lámpara y este se encendió.

**Nat**: ¿Davis?

**Davis**: (Sin ganas) Casi me matas del susto. ¿No puedes dormir?

Natsuki negó con la cabeza.

**Davis**: Somos dos…

**Nat**: Podrías haberme sacado un ojo con la piedra que arrojaste. –puntualizó ella.

**Davis**: Creía que el pasillo estaba vacío.

**Nat**: Eso no es cierto. –dijo sin sonreír. -¿Cuánto escuchaste?

**Davis**: Solo el final. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos hicieron silencio un momento.

**Nat**: ¿Qué te sucede?... puedes decirme, se guardar secretos. –Davis la miro desconfiando –Mi vida está llena de ellos, por si no lo has notado.

El chico volvió a pensarlo, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no articuló sonido alguno. Nat golpeó el piso con la palma de su mano para que Davis se sintiera invitado a sentarse a su lado. Él rió amargamente, y decidió acompañarla.

**Davis**: Solo pensaba… ¿Por qué la piedra no hizo realidad lo que quería pedir?

**Nat**: Querer y desear son palabras muy diferentes, Davis.

**Davis**: ¡Ese no era mi deseo!

**Nat**: El capricho también es una palabra que no tiene nada que ver con un deseo de tu alma.

**Davis**: Es personal…

**Nat**: Adivino… cuatro letras… empieza con "K" y termina con "ari"

**Davis**: De verdad la quiero… pero ese no era mi deseo.

**Nat**: ¿Y que querías?

Tardó en contestar y eso le preocupó un poco a Nat, ¿Qué quería Davis en realidad?

**Davis**: Es algo egoísta, y malo, pero yo deseaba estar en el lugar de TK, deseaba que ella me amara a mí y no a él, que él no existiera.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué desearías eso? –Davis se encogió de hombros- ¿Te das cuenta de que pasaría si pides que alguien te ame? ¡Podrías desequilibrar más de una vida! ¿Te das cuenta de que si pides que TK no exista, es muy probable que ninguno de nosotros este aquí y con vida? Por si no recuerdas, sin TK y Kari, MetalGreymon y WereGarurumon no habrían podido digievolucionar y acabar con VenomMyotismon y es más que probable que no estuviéramos vivos, y que si TK no hubiera existido todos ustedes no hubieran podido pasar por la puerta a este mundo de nuevo. Y si tu tomaras su lugar… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

**Davis**: Que yo sería él y él sería yo.

**Nat**: Es mucho más que sólo eso. Significa que tú tendrías su vida, su historia, su familia, sus amigos, sus sufrimientos, sus alegrías, todo lo que le pertenece y él tendría todo lo tuyo. Significa que tus padres ya no serán tus padres, si no los de TK, significa que tendrías de hermano a Matt y que tu digimon sería Patamon.

**Davis**: Pero tendría a Kari.

**Nat**: ¿De verdad cambiarias todo lo que te importa por una chica?

**Davis**: (Riendo fríamente) No es cualquier chica.

**Nat**: ¿¡Y por eso quieres la vida de TK!? –Davis se encogió de hombros otra vez- ¡No sabes lo que él vive! ¡No sabes lo que es no poder ver a tu padre o a tu hermano todos los días! ¡No sabes lo que es que tu digimon muera delante de ti y que no puedas hacer nada! ¡NADA! ¡Tú no tienes idea de absolutamente nada! Es por eso que piensas de esta forma, eres un…

**Davis**: (Interrumpiéndole) De acuerdo no te alteres, no te alteres. No sabía que él sufría tanto. Siempre esta con una gran sonrisa, diciendo "todo estará bien", "no te rindas" y preocupándose por todos que…

**Nat**: Es que él es la Esperanza Naciente, se supone que debe dar Esperanza. –dijo. –Sin importar lo que le esté sucediendo.

**Davis**: Si él tiene tanta esperanza como dices, ¿Por qué la perdió el año pasado en nuestra última pelea y yo no?

**Nat**: No lo entiendes. Tú no tenías esperanza el año pasado, era fuerza, estabas lleno de valor y te aferraste a tus amistades, a diferencia de TK, tú no tienes ninguna preocupación, ninguna responsabilidad, ningún papel que cubrir, no tenías nada que te lastimara, eres inmune a eso.

Se prolongó un pesado silencio que Davis se apresuró por llenar.

**Davis**: (En tono burlón) Sí entiendo, el pobrecito TK es una pequeña persona, que sufre y necesita contención. -Usando un tono normal de voz agregó- ¿De qué lado estés? ¿Vas a ayudarme o prefieres que Kari se quede con el pobrecito aquel?

**Nat**: ¡Yo no soy Kari! ¡Yo no pienso elegir nada!

Indignada, la chica se levantó y se fue, dejando a Davis sentado en el suelo con un semblante egoísta.

* * *

Aviso que a Davis le costará cambiar de opinión... si es que cambia de opinión...

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo!

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo :)


	7. Paralelismo

**Paralelismo**

**Yolei**: Buenos dias Tai. Hola Agumon. Buenos dias Sora. Hola Biyomon. Buenos dias Matt. Hola Gabumon. Buenos dias Joe. Hola Gomamon. Buenos dias Mimi. Hola Palmon. Buenos dias Izzy. Hola Tentomon. Buenos dias TK. Hola Patamon. Buenos dias Kari. Hola Gatomon. Buenos dias Davis. Hola Veemon. Buenos días Ken. Hola Wormmon. Buenos días Cody. Hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Nat. Hola Etsumon.

**Todos**: (A coro) Buenos días Yolei. Hola Hawkmon.

**Nat**: (Sirviéndose una rodaja de pan casero) Izzy, mi tío envió anoche un mapa a tu computadora.

Izzy, sorprendido, buscó en su computadora el nuevo archivo.

**Kari**: ¿Por qué la computadora de Izzy anda aquí y mi teléfono celular no funciona?

**Nat**: Es que desde que se averió de nuevo la curvatura de este mundo, los tiempos aquí son diferentes a los tiempos en el mundo real, por lo que los aparatos que conectan los dos mundos no funcionan. Dime ¿Te parece lógico hacer una llamada telefónica hoy y que tus padres la reciban días antes de que la hicieras?

Kari se sonrojó, dicho de esa manera parecía una pregunta estúpida con una respuesta obvia.

**Izzy**: Aquí lo tengo.

Presionó el botón de abrir y se quedó con los ojos como platos, el mapa estaba hecho con una tecnología superior, había imágenes en vivo de lo que sucedía en la cueva como si estuvieran siendo grabados, si uno alejaba más el mapa, podía verse claramente donde estaba cada digimon y que estaba haciendo, más alejado aún, el mapa, mostraba las ciudades que estaban arriba de ellos.

Podían también tener una imagen diferente, un poco menos precisa pero muy colorida. Ese otro mapa tenía puntos de colores que marcaban todo los humanos eran un pequeño círculo y los digimons una diminuta cruz:

Nat y Etsumon eran de color gris perlado.

Tai y Agumon eran de color naranja.

Sora y Biyomon eran color rojo.

Matt y Gabumon eran color azul.

Izzy y Tentomon eran color ciruela.

Mimi y Palmon eran color verde.

Joe y Gomamon eran color marrón.

TK y Patamon eran color verde mar.

Kari y Gatomon eran color rosa claro.

Davis y Veemon eran color azul claro.

Yolei y Hawkmon eran color rojo oscuro.

Cody y Armadillomon eran color cobre.

Ken y Wormmon eran color violeta.

Los puntos blancos indicaban aliados

Los puntos negros indicaban enemigos.

Los puntos amarillos indicaban las ubicaciones de las piedras que faltaban.

**Nat**: ¿Cuál de los puntos amarillos desean visitar?

**Kari**: Con los Numemons.

**Yolei**: ¡Al bosque!

**Cody**: La montaña.

**Davis**: El desierto.

**Tai**: El subterráneo.

**Izzy**: La aldea de los Terriermons.

**Ken**: La ciudad del renacimiento.

Todos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

**Matt**: De acuerdo…

**Joe**: Lancen una moneda.

**TK**: ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

**Nat**: Fíjense cual queda más cerca.

**Etsumon**: Así no llegaremos a ningún lado. –negó con la cabeza.

**Gatomon**: La aldea de los Numemons es la más cercana.

**Patamon**: Viajemos allí.

**Veemon**: Sí. Ya está decidido.

**Sora,** **Kari** **y** **TK**: ¡SI!

**Mimi**: ¡PUAJ!

**Davis**: Si Kari va, yo voy.

**Tai**: IREMOS TODOS, DAVIS.

…

**Matt**: ¡Corran, corran, corran! Escondámonos aquí.

Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Tai, Agumon, Mimi, Palmon, Nat, Etsumon, TK, Patamon, Davis, Veemon, Ken y Wormmon entraron donde Matt indicaba, agitados por la corrida, escondiéndose de los Garbagemons, unos digimons rosa que vivían dentro de un tacho de basura, que les arrojaban desechos rosados con un cañoncito.

**Mimi**: (Enfurecida) Por eso no quería venir. Aquí viven digimons asquerosos -Se quitó un pedazo enorme de excremento de la bota- Siempre nos llenan de mierda.

Nadie le dio importancia al comentario de Mimi, pero el comentario de Tai hizo que todos se desesperaran.

**Tai**: ¿Y Kari?

**Davis**: (Desconcertado) Estaba conmigo, hace unos minutos, entró detrás de mí y…

Davis miró a su alrededor. Kari no estaba.

El rostro de Tai cambió por completo, ahora era el diablo mismo.

**Tai**: ¿PERDISTE A MI HERMANA?

Tai estaba enfurecido, sacado de sus casillas, preocupado y quería asesinar a Davis.

**Sora**: Espera, Tai. Estos asuntos hay que tratarlos delicadamente. Déjame a mí –Miró a Davis- ¿¡COMO QUE PERDISTE A KARI!?

Se armó un gran revuelo, Sora y Tai querían destrozar a Davis con las manos, Matt estaba casi tan molesto como ellos, Mimi tiraba los restos de excremento rosado que quedaban en su bolso a todos para que se callaran, Ken trataba de calmarlos a todos, Davis se escondía detrás de Ken para que ninguno lo alcanzara y TK negaba serio con la cabeza.

TK se paró de golpe y caminó hacia la puerta sin dirigir ninguna explicación a nadie.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde te crees que vas? –gritó Davis al notarlo.

**TK**: A buscar a Kari. –obvió el muchacho. –No lograremos nada con solo gritar.

**Davis**: No. –aseguró. –Iré a buscarla yo.

**TK**: ¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado? ¡La perdiste!

**Davis**: Tú también la has perdido. –dijo recordando otro momento en que Kari se vio extraviada en esa ciudad.

**TK**: Yo la he encontrado más veces que tú. –le dijo con el tono más amable que su garganta y su corazón le permitieron emplear.

**Davis**: No podrás encontrarla genio. No sabes dónde está. –gruñó el google-boy.

**TK**: (Sonriendo) Podría encontrarla aunque estuviera en otro mundo, Davis, ¿Tú podrías?

Por un momento TK recordó el mundo del mar negro, el mundo de Daemon, se aterró por un momento. ¿Y si Kari estaba allí? ¿Y si Kari estaba sufriendo entre las sombras? Se estremeció.

No escuchó la contestación de Davis, no le dio importancia a nada más que a sus sentidos. Echó a correr seguido de Patamon. El lugar ya estaba desierto, ¿Dónde se habían metido todos?

TK podía escuchar a Davis detrás ¿Él nunca se rendiría? Venía seguido de su digimon.

**Veemon**: Espérame, Davis.

Davis no le dio importancia a que Veemon quisiera alcanzarlo, Él quería que TK parara de correr y así llegar él primero donde estaba Kari.

**Davis**: ¡Romeo! Vuelve ¿Quieres?

TK desacelero riendo, aunque estaba muy preocupado por Kari, si armaba algún problema con Davis… no. No sería nada bueno, mejor era que Davis no se sintiera amenazado por él, así no se separarían.

**TK**: Ya pasamos una vez por esto ¿Recuerdas? La vez que conociste a Angemon, la primera vez que viste a Andromon.

**Davis**: Sí. Lo recuerdo. Y los dos sabemos cómo termina la historia. Ella me nombra a mí primero porque yo le importo más y tú llegaste hasta aquí solo para sufrir.

**TK**: (Riendo) Lo que pare tu llanto, Davis.

Davis resopló y le hizo burla por detrás para que no lo viera nadie más que Veemon.

TK sonrió amablemente y los dos caminaron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se apreciaba demasiado, pero TK no quería armar ningún tipo de revuelo. A Davis le gustaba ser el centro de atención y tal vez, si el chico le daba un poco más de pena, dejaría que él llegara primero con Kari, sólo tal vez.

No caminaron mucho, la ciudad era idéntica por todos lados, y aunque fuese la aldea de los Numemons, no se veían Numemons en ningún sitio. Seguramente porque los Numemons ahora vivían en los túneles subterráneos.

Al llegar a un determinado punto TK recibió como una descarga eléctrica, al igual que Patamon. Ambos miraban a lo lejos y tenían expresión aterrorizada.

**TK**: ¡KARI!

**Davis**: ¿Dónde?

**Patamon**: ¡GATOMON!

**Veemon**: ¿Dónde?

**TK**: ¡Patamon!

**Patamon**: ¡Corre TK! Patamon digivol a... Angemon.

Angemon atrapó a TK en pleno vuelo y ambos salieron despedidos hacia un punto en la aldea vacía y como si fueran succionados por una pared invisible, desaparecieron.

…

Habían abandonado la aldea de los Numemons, ahora estaban en una habitación cerrada, con camillas y aparatos tecnológicos, como si una enfermería y un laboratorio se hubieran fusionado. En un rincón, atadas y amordazadas estaban ellas. La expresión de TK era de alivio por haberlas encontrado, pero no podía relajarse, sentía peligro en ese oscuro cuarto. Le daba la sensación de que la esperanza y la luz no eran bienvenidas.

**TK**: ¡Kari! Déjenme ayudarlas.

TK desató los fuertes nudos de las sogas que ataban a Kari, y Angemon deshizo con facilidad los de la soga de Gatomon.

**Kari**: ¡TK! Gracias al cielo. Los Garbagemons nos atraparon y nos llevaron con unos digimons oscuros que nos durmieron y… ¿Cómo encontraste la entrada? Es invisible.

**TK**: Supongo que de la misma manera que llegue al mundo que ambos conocemos.

Kari sonrió. Sentía un gran alivio por tener a TK con ella, ahora se sentía más segura y feliz.

**X**: ¿A dónde creían que podían ir?

**Kari** **y** **TK**: Ehhh…

**Gatomon**: Gatomon ultra digivol a… Angewomon.

…

… **Al mismo tiempo que todo eso sucedía…**

Joe, Gomamon, Izzy, Tentomon, Yolei, Cody y Midorimon tenían en su poder la estatua, tallada en piedra de color marrón oscuro de Makuramon, el digimon mono.

Los digimons luchaban contra uno muy extraño, verde, gelatinoso que cuando recibía un ataque poderoso que le lastimaba, volvía a formarse.

Izzy tomo la estatua, se metió en la cueva oscura y dejó que la luz de la piedra de los deseos lo cegara, él pensaba pedir conocer a sus padres, pero, al llegar al espacio blanco y vacío la imagen de un digimon enorme aparecía delante de él. Se hacía cada vez más grande hasta que lo ocupó todo. Al salir de la cueva se encontró Izzy con su deseo. El deseo que no quería pedir, pero pidió.

MegaKabuterimon había digievolucionado a su última etapa, ahora era más poderoso, y su nombre había cambiado a HerculesKabuterimon, tenía un gran tamaño, un cuerno gigantesco en forma de tijeras. Su cuerpo irradiaba destellos dorados y volaba a gran velocidad alrededor de su oponente. Con sus poderosos ataques lograron destrozar a aquel digimon, de tal manera que no pueda volver a generarse, y así se dieron cuenta de que era un digimon solo de datos, sin una verdadera vida, un experimento sin sentimientos, sin libertad controlado por Deamon y su ejército oscuro. Al terminar la batalla, HerculesKabuterimon voló sobre la aldea de los Numemons hasta llegar al escondite de los demás niños elegidos.

**Mimi**: ¡Izzy! Mira a MegaKabuterimon…

**Izzy**: Su nombre es HerculesKabuterimon.

**Ken**: ¿Él fue tu deseo?

Tai y Matt salieron desesperados al encuentro de sus otros amigos.

**Tai**: ¿No viste a Kari?

**Matt**: ¿O a TK?

**Sora**: ¿O a Davis?

**Joe**: ¿Están perdidos?

**Gomamon**: ¿Que les sucedió?

**Ken**: (Explicándoles) Kari se perdió, TK fue a buscarla, y Davis no se quedó muy atrás. Ya saben cómo son ellos de competidores.

**HerculesKabuterimon**: Súbanse a mi espalda. Será más rápido si vemos el lugar desde arriba.

Todos obedecieron y se acomodaron en el lomo de HerculesKabuterimon. Emprendieron marcha, Tai y Matt estaban muy preocupados por sus respectivos hermanos, Sora trataba de calmarlos.

Nat presentía algo extraño, una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago y un gran nudo en la garganta, no sabía por qué, pero sentía un aire diferente, escalofriante, algo que ya había sucedido. Etsumon también estaba nerviosa, había algo en aquel lugar que le ponía las plumas de punta, y lo malo es que ambas transmitían ese nerviosismo a los demás niños elegidos y sus digimons.

**Yolei**: ¡Allí! Miren eso. Esas dos pequeñas hormiguitas se parecen a Davis y a Veemon

Al pisar la tierra Tai y Matt se abalanzaron sobre Davis, algo amenazadores.

**Matt** **y** **Tai**: ¿Dónde están TK y Kari?

**Davis**: No lo sé. –gritó alzando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

**Tai** **y** **Matt**: ¿Cómo Qué No Lo Sabes?

**Sora**: ¡Chicos! Basta. Están asustándolo. –Mirando a Davis agregó- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTAN?

**Mimi**: Sora, controla tus emociones. –Y mirando al líder del grupo añadió. –Cuéntanos Davis, ¿Qué sucedió?

A medida que Davis hablaba los ojos de todos se iban abriendo cada vez mas, nadie podía creer la historia de que mágicamente, hace unos momentos, TK había desaparecido, pasando a través de una pared invisible.

Nat dio un paso para atrás, buscando una respuesta. ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto esa historia? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba conectada a ese lugar? ¿Por qué pensaba que esto ya había sucedido?

Kari y TK aparecieron en ese momento, como si hubiesen sido transportados por un portal mágico, riendo felices, como si nada hubiera pasado, solos. Tai corrió y abrazó a Kari y Matt corrió para golpear a TK por preocuparlo tanto. Sora casi les saca la cabeza con el gran abrazo que les dio y Davis buscaba formas para disculparse con Kari y con TK. Ellos reían, como si fuera lo único que podían hacer, como si estuviesen vacíos, sin sentimientos de tristeza. Un ruido grotesco nació del pecho de Etsumon, involuntariamente, como un gruñido muy fuerte.

**Nat**: Sí. También a mí me parece que hay digimon encerrado.

**TK** **y** **Kari**: (A coro) ¿No vendrás a saludarnos lunitas?

Entonces recordó. No había sido esta ciudad, en ese momento la guarida del ejercito de la oscuridad se escondía en pleno desierto, ella había sido raptada, y su padre cayó en la trampa en la que estaban cayendo todos sus amigos. Su propio clon, tal como los clones de TK y Kari, los estaban llevando a la muerte súbita.

Los clones malignos tenían la capacidad de leer los oscuros secretos y recuerdos de las personas que tiene a su alrededor, para atraparlos, y llevarlos con su amo. Ese fue el mejor experimento de Daemon.

Esto que les estaba sucediendo era como un dejavú, una vieja historia que se repetía, un triste paralelismo.

**Nat**: Etsumon… -susurró.

**Etsumon**: Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no debes hablar más.

Etsumon creó un campo de fuerza que alejaba a todos de TK y Kari, sus hermanos protestaron y los digimons comenzaron a golpear la burbuja para poder salir, entonces Etsumon lanzó dos rayos de luz como filo de navaja contra los falsos TK y Kari. El ataque de Etsumon los lastimó, los tiró al suelo y dejaron ver que sus cuerpos no eran más que una cáscara vacía. Nat tomó su D-3 y apunto a ellos, un haz de luz blanca los atravesó y comenzaron a deshacerse, sus datos volaron al cielo y en su lugar apareció lo que Nat esperaba, la entrada al núcleo oscuro.

**Nat**: Kari y TK están dentro. Lo sé porque hace muchos años, yo estuve en su lugar.

**Etsumon**: Espero que no sea tarde. Como la última vez.

**Tai**: (Con los ojos abiertos como dos redondos platos) ¿A qué te refieres con tarde?

**Nat**: Corran o se cerrará la puerta.

Nadie, además de Nat y Etsumon podían ver la puerta invisible, por lo que ellas guiaron rápidamente al grupo de desconcertados. Cuando todos entraron y se dieron vuelta, ya no veían la aldea de los Numemons y comprendieron que habían entrado a un lugar secreto y maligno, un lugar donde si hubieran podido elegir no hubieran entrado. Los verdaderos TK y Kari se encontraban en la misma situación que la que se había visto Nat unos años atrás, atados y amordazados, envueltos en una telaraña, colocados en la pared, muy alto. No había rastro de Dokugumon, el digimon araña que había provocado esas enormes redes donde sus compañeros estaban atrapados, pero nada les garantizaba que no saldría en cualquier momento y atacaría a sus dos amigos.

**X**: Mira Piddomon, llegaron visitas.

**Piddomon**: Se hicieron esperar niños elegidos, me parece, LadyDevimon, que sus amigos les importan muy poco.

Natsuki cayó de rodillas en el suelo con el corazón hecho añicos.

**Nat**: Es tarde. –Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- No puedo creerlo, no de nuevo.

**Etsumon**: Lo siento.

**Nat**: No te culpo –aclaró ella. – jamás lo hice.

**Davis**: ¿Por qué dices eso? Kari y TK están allí, vivos. Esto no ha terminado.

**Nat**: ¡NO ME REFIERO A ELLOS!

Davis los observó más cuidadosamente, Kari tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de TK, y ambos lloraban desconsoladamente. ¿Por qué lloraban? ¿Les dolía algo? ¿Qué era lo que Nat sabía? ¿Por qué esa chica era tan misteriosa?

**LadyDevimon**: Piddomon… ATAQUEMOS.

Los gemidos de TK se oían más dolorosos, los sollozos de Kari aumentaban su fuerza desgarradora.

**Nat**: (A TK y Kari) ¡Lo sé! Lo siento mucho sí. El poder de mi D-3 es inferior a este. –Golpeó un mueble- ¿Por qué vinimos a esta ciudad? ¿Por qué no me avisaste, Gennai? ¿Por qué aún no tengo mi digiegg? ¡¿Por qué?!... esto es mi culpa. Esto no hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera pedido ese estúpido deseo. ¿Por qué?

**Etsumon**: Por favor, Nat, cálmate.

**Nat**: ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está sucediendo Etsumon? ¡Te das cuenta! Y de nuevo en mi cara -Gritándole al aire- ¿Esto es una burla, Daemon? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¿Es eso?

Los digimons ya estaban preparados para atacarse los unos a los otros, no importaba quien saldría peor herido, ambos bandos se arrepentirían mucho si supieran la verdad.

**Nat**: ¡NO LOS ATAQUEN!

**Matt**: Si no lo hacemos, ellos mataran a TK y Kari.

**Nat**: No. Jamás lo harían. Porque aunque ellos lo nieguen, yo sé que aún sienten lo mismo por sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus aliados, su familia. –decía llorando.

Piddomon y LadyDevimon se paralizaron al oír esas palabras ¿Sentían eso por TK y Kari o ya se habían olvidado de todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos?

**Etsumon**: Ellos son Angemon y Angewomon. –explicó.

**Nat**: Daemon no puede moverse con libertad por el digimundo, aún no tiene la fuerza, por eso crea estas guaridas paralelas en diversos puntos de este mundo. Él ha estado aquí. Y los ha vuelto malignos… como ha hecho con muchos otros.

HerculesKabuterimon aprovechó el momento de distracción de Piddomon y LadyDevimon y voló sobre ellos, llegó donde estaban TK y Kari, con una de sus tenazas cortó la tela de araña y los trajo de vuelta.

**Etsumon**: En estos momentos, LadyDevimon y Piddomon están teniendo un duelo en sus cabezas, no saben si atacarnos o no hacerlo, ya que poseen recuerdos que han vivido con ustedes y recuerdos falsos que Daemon les ha colocado.

**Yolei**: ¿Por qué harían eso?

**Nat**: Para debilitarnos. Sin digimons, la luz y la esperanza estamos débiles. Y Daemon sabe muy bien cuanto se necesitan ellos para que podamos derrotarlo. Sin ellos, nos dejó desprotegidos.

**TK**: Angemon, soy yo, TK ¿Me recuerdas? Tu amigo, tu compañero, por favor… yo te quiero, ya te perdí una vez y no quiero perderte de nuevo.

**Kari**: Angewomon, tu sabes quién soy yo. Te he conocido un poco más tarde, pero somos grandes amigas. Si ahora te vieras, te dolería mucho, recuerdo cuanto odiabas a LadyDevimon, y… ahora tú eres ella. Detesto esta forma tuya, quiero que vuelvas a ser mi digimon, mi compañera de siempre, te extraño.

**Piddomon** **y** **LadyDevimon**: (Con risas tenebrosas y sonrisas macabras) Los recuerdos de Angemon y Angewomon han sido completamente borrados.

**Hawkmon**: Yolei, mejor vayámonos.

**Armadillomon**: Sí. Cody, salgamos de aquí.

…

**Tai**: Están destrozados. No quieren hablar, no quieren comer, no quieren separarse, no paran de llorar, ya no sé qué más hacer. ¿Tú qué opinas Matt?

Estaban reunidos en una larga mesa en el comedor en común. Era tarde, los demás digimons ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, durmiendo.

Matt se tomó su tiempo en responder a la pregunta de Tai, la verdad era que él se sentía tan mal por ellos que no quería hablar sobre el tema, tampoco sabía muy bien que decir, él no sabía exactamente qué hacer. TK había crecido, era diferente, antes, con el simple hecho de tocar su armónica, su pequeñito hermano se calmaba y sonreía, ahora tenía doce años y había madurado mucho, un melodioso sonido, no secaría las lágrimas de su corazón, TK y Kari habían perdido algo muy importante, él por su parte estaría peor si eso le hubiera sucedido a Gabumon.

**Matt**: Si ellos quieren llorar, déjalos hacerlo. Esa es la forma con la que decidieron descargar su dolor, creo que lo necesitan, después del episodio de hoy temprano. Cuando sus lágrimas sequen, ellos, por su cuenta, seguirán de pie.

**Mimi**: Sí, no podemos obligarlos a no llorar su perdida.

A Sora no le gustaron esas palabras, se cruzó de brazos y aclaró:

**Sora**: Ellos no perdieron nada.

Cody asintió de acuerdo con la chica.

**Cody**: Nosotros haremos regresar a Angemon y Angewomon.

**Yolei**: (A Nat) ¿Qué debemos hacer?

**Nat**: (Pensativa) Sin TK y Kari de verdad esto se nos complica. Pero dadas las circunstancias, creo que conseguiríamos terminar antes si nos dividimos en grupos.

A Davis se le iluminó el rostro con la idea de terminar antes, él no iba a soportar que TK y Kari estuvieran tan juntos por tanto tiempo seguido.

**Davis**: Sí. Dividámonos, si terminamos antes, podremos restaurar a Angewomon y Angemon antes y Kari podrá sonreír… y también TK.

Izzy sacó su computadora. Abrió el archivo que Gennai le había enviado.

**Izzy**: Aún quedan seis estatuas de los Devas que colocar.

**Tai**: Yo iré a la montaña.

**Davis** **y** **Ken**: Te acompaño.

**Joe**: Iré a la aldea de los Terriermons.

**Izzy** **y** **Cody**: Voy contigo.

**Matt** **y** **Sora**: El subterráneo es nuestro.

**Mimi**: Iré al bosque sur.

**Yolei** **y** **Nat**: Iremos nosotras también.

**Izzy**: Perfecto. Si cubrimos todas estas zonas mañana. Quedaran solo dos zonas más, y muy pronto Angemon y Angewomon volverán en sí.

**Ken**: Eso espero.

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy! Espero que les esté gustando y les agradezco todo su apoyo n.n

Discúlpenme la tardanza (Semana de exámenes, deséenme suerte -la necesitaré.)

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	8. Montaña, Aldea, Subterráneo y Bosque

**Montaña, Aldea, Subterráneo y Bosque**

**La Montaña Histórica:**

"**TAI, DAVIS Y KEN VS MERAMON, SALAMANDERMON Y LEOMON"**

**Tai**: ¿Por qué esta montaña se me hace tan familiar?

**Ken**: Ésta es la montaña de la isla file. Esa que estuvo al principio de todo. Por eso se llama histórica. Está desde siempre, jamás creí que la vería con mis propios ojos, cuando yo llegue al digimundo, esta montaña estaba destruida

**Davis**: ¿Tu generación llegó a ver esta montaña cuando estaba entera, Tai?

**Tai**: Ahora que lo dicen, sí, pero está bastante diferente. Supongo que habrá quedado así de mal por todos los maltratos que dejó la curvatura de este mundo.

**Ken**: Es posible.

**Tai**: Oigan y… ¿Cómo encontraremos esa piedra?

Tai tenía en la mano la estatua de Idramon, el digimon caballo. Tallada en piedra, de un brillante color anaranjado, como el sol en el atardecer.

Davis se encogió de hombros y siguieron en la escalinata de la montaña, no había moros en la costa, todo estaba tranquilo y vació. Fue cuando llegaron a la cima, ya eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, que vieron el destello de unas rojas y anaranjadas flamas de fuego. Nada se incendiaba, si no que ese era su comité de bienvenida. Parados frente a la puerta de una inmensa y oscura cueva, estaban Salamandermon, un digimon idéntico a una salamandra de fuego, cubierto totalmente en llamas rojas; Leomon, un digimon humanoide similar a un león; y Meramon, un digimon cubierto en llamas rojas, naranjas y amarillas, de los pies a la cabeza. Los tres de aspecto terrible y amenazador.

Veemon y Wormmon hicieron su digievolución conjunto cambiando a Paildramon y Agumon digievolucionó a su última etapa, a WareGreymon.

Atacaban juntos, por separado, de arriba, de abajo y por la espalda, pero era inverosímil que ganaran, si seguían así quemarían todo el lugar, no podrían avanzar o quemarían la piedra de los deseos. Fuego contra fuego, tan solo aumentaba el fuego, no había otra opción más que escabullirse en medio de la pelea. Fue difícil, las esferas de energía de WareGreymon chamuscaban todo a su alrededor, Meramon lanzaba llamas a diestro y siniestro, pero al final, Tai consiguió entrar en la cueva.

Siguiendo la luz blanca de la piedra, colocó sin ningún problema la estatua de Idramon en su respectivo hueco y se alejó de todo, envuelto en la blancura del cuarto donde su alma diría el deseo más profundo que llevaba.

Tai no había pensado que desear, pero quería realmente que Kari y TK dejaran de llorar, y se sintieran bien. Pero algo diferente sucedió. La imagen del señor Gennai se hacía cada vez más grande a lo lejos, hasta que lo cubrió todo y Tai regresó a la cueva donde estaba la piedra.

¿Por qué su deseo era ver al señor Gennai? Eso era algo absurdo. Estar con el señor Gennai era algo muy parecido a estar con Nat.

…

**Aldea de los Terriermons:**

"**JOE, IZZY Y CODY VS REDVEGGIEMON, CORONAMON Y TOBUCATMON"**

Los Terriermons resultaron ser unos simpáticos digimons verdes, de pequeño tamaño corporal y enormes orejas largas, sus pequeños ojos negros los miraban curiosos, la mayoría de ellos, estaba muy sorprendido de ver personas humanas en su aldea, ellos en realidad creían que los humanos eran un mito. Al llegar los tres amigos y sus digimons, los Terriermons, se escondieron en la fortaleza subterránea creyendo que iban a ser atacados.

**Cody**: No les haremos ningún tipo de daño, pequeños, pueden confiar en nosotros.

Pero todos los digimons de la aldea habían desaparecido bajo las baldosas negras.

**Tentomon**: Es una lástima.

**Izzy**: (Apenado) Realmente me hubiera gustado hablar con ellos.

**Joe**: Nos tenían miedo, ¿Lo notaron? ¿Por qué? El ejército oscuro son digimons, ¿Por qué nos temen a nosotros que somos humanos?

**Cody**: Somos desconocidos, y tengo que admitir que si yo viviera aquí en estos tiempos, sea quien sea, me escondería, ya que no tendría asegurado que mi visitante este o no poseído por el ejército oscuro. Es mejor prevenir que curar.

**Joe**: Tienes razón, yo también haría eso.

**Izzy**: ¿Por dónde creen que estará la roca?

**Cody**: Sigamos caminando, tal vez nos topemos con los digimons que la vigilan.

**Joe**: Sí. Mejor vamos por este lado.

Señaló el camino de la izquierda y los tres amigos y sus digimons caminaron en silencio por el terreno irregular. Las casas de los Terriermons, por alguna razón, no estaban destruidas, allí, la oscuridad no les había quitado energía ni provisiones, no les habían destrozados sus viviendas, pero aun así vivían bajo tierra y se ocultaban de los desconocidos.

Caminaron casi toda la aldea, y tal piedra no aparecía. Joe ya estaba cansado, ninguno de ellos había recordado llevar agua o comida y estaban tan hambrientos y sedientos que ya no podían seguir caminando.

Bajo los rayos del sol y con los pies llenos de ampollas de tan largo camino, los tres amigos se dejaron caer a un costado del camino. Por ahí no pasaría ningún auto que les facilitara la llegada al punto donde estaba la piedra, si no que debían descansar unos minutos y regresar a las andadas habiendo colocado la estatua en su lugar correspondiente. Ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, debían ser rápidos y ágiles, pero con sus ánimos, no llegarían a ningún lado.

**Joe**: ¿Por qué a Nat no se le ocurrió abrirnos un pasadizo un poco más cerca de la piedra? ¿O darnos un mapa al menos?

**Cody**: El mapa no lo tenía ella. Estaba en la computadora de Izzy.

El rostro de Izzy cambió a una mueca de súplica mezclada con un intento de inocencia.

**Izzy**: Cuanto lo lamento, la he dejado sobre la mesa.

**Joe**: ¡¿Cómo puede ser que la hayas olvidado!? Quiero decir… tú no vives sin esa computadora y justo hoy no la tienes encima.

**Izzy**: (Encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa tímida) Creí que me daría mucho peso de más y que no nos serviría de nada traerla hoy.

Joe se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y Cody abrió los ojos como dos grandes monedas.

Entonces se oyó un ruido que ninguno creyó que escucharía allí, no había sido Tentomon, ni Armadillomon, ni Gomamon, ni ninguno de los niños. El sonido era el de una risa, una verdadera risa, de una persona humana. ¿Una risa humana? ¿Cómo era eso posible si ninguno de ellos se había reído? Joe se puso en pie y salió corriendo al lugar de donde venía la risita. Se asomó por una ventana entreabierta y observó la habitación con gran cautela, y nada. Pronto la risa se convirtió en un gritito ahogado y luego en otro que era el triple más alto, un grito desgarrador y aterrorizante. ¿Estaban atacando a esa niña? Joe, Izzy, Gomamon y Tentomon abrieron con un golpe seco la ventana y se metieron a la casa. Cody y Armadillomon acordaron rodear la casa por si el malo intentaba escapar, pero una nube de humo negro que salía de la casa lo cubrió todo y no les permitió ver nada. Se escuchó una explosión y las alas de un digimon enorme que salía volando.

Cuando la nube se dispersó, Cody y Armadillomon corrieron dentro de la casa a buscar a sus compañeros que habían sido atacados por sorpresa. Tosiendo, Izzy apareció tras Tentomon y Joe lo seguía pisándole los talones y con Gomamon en brazos, desmayado.

Tentomon les explicó lo sucedido: Al entrar en la casa, vieron a una chica que estaba siendo atacada por un digimon, no pudieron distinguir las caras de nadie, porque en ese momento el digimon maligno lanzó todo ese humo en sus rostros e hirió a Gomamon muy fuerte en la cabeza. Entonces el digimon de la chica digievolucionó e hizo un ataque que encendió el humo negro y se produjo la explosión. Al aclararse al lugar, ninguno de los tres desconocidos estaba presente.

**Cody**: ¡Qué curioso! ¿Por qué el digimon compañero de esa chica encendió el fuego?

**Izzy**: No creo que haya sido a propósito Cody, solo querían librarse del otro digimon que los estaba atacando.

**Joe**: ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Humanos! Al parecer somos más niños elegidos de lo que pensábamos.

Nadie entendía, pero decidieron dejar el tema por un tiempo y seguir caminando, Gomamon estaba débil, así que se turnaban para cargarlo.

De algún modo extraño se toparon con los guardias que vigilaban la piedra de los deseos y ya no había vuelta atrás, debían luchar hasta colocar la estatua de Kumbhiramon, el Deva rata, tallada en piedra de un brillante color marrón oscuro, en el hueco.

Eran RedVegiemon; Coronamon, un digimon parecido a un pequeño e indefenso león humanoide, que al enfadarse se envuelve en llamas y deja su aspecto tranquilo e inocente; y Tobucatmon, un digimon en forma de gato gris con alas.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**Tentomon**: Tentomon war digivol a… HerculesKabuterimon.

**Ankylomon**: ¡Martillo de Cola!

Ankylomon golpeó con su larga y puntiaguda cola a Tobucatmon

**Cody**: ¡No puede ser! ¡No funcionó!

**Izzy**: ¿Cómo puede ser que no funcionen nuestros ataques más poderosos si estos digimons no son muy fuertes?

**Joe**: Deben de estar siendo controlados por Deamon, la oscuridad debió haberlos vuelto más resistentes.

**Izzy**: No perdamos más tiempo entonces. Joe… coloca la estatua, corre, llévate a Gomamon.

Joe rodeó la piedra tanteándola para encontrar el hueco. No le costó nada de tiempo.

"Desearía conocer a esa humana y su digimon, saber su historia y poder ayudarla." Pensó él. Pero en ese sitio blanco la imagen que apareció no fue la de la chica, si no la de Gomamon, desmayado en sus brazos; una luz se desprendió de él y una imagen diferente apareció en el aire, seguía siendo él, pero digievolucionado.

Al regresar al lugar de la batalla, Joe se quedó mirando boquiabierto la nueva digievolución de Gomamon, ahora llamada, Vikemon.

Vikemon tenía el tamaño de un oso polar parado en sus dos patas trasera, era blanco como la nieve y llevaba negros guantes de goma, su gruesa piel le daba inmunidad al frió.

El digimon atacó a RedVegiemon, Tobucatmon y Coronamon al mismo tiempo y los tumbó con gran facilidad, como si hubieran estado hechos de papel.

…

**El Subterráneo:**

"**SORA Y MATT VS RAREMON Y BAKEMON"**

**Sora**: ¿De verdad crees que TK y Kari están mejor en la fortaleza, los dos solos y tristes?

**Matt**: Sí. De verdad lo creo.

Sora suspiró, ella estaba muy preocupada por Kari y por TK, desde siempre ellos han sido como los hermanos menores que nunca tuvo y se sentía muy mal por dejarlos cuando podrían estar necesitando algún apoyo de sus amigos.

**Matt**: Conozco a mi hermano, sé lo que él prefiere cuando esta triste, sé lo que tengo que hacer cuando llora ¿Entiendes? Sé que él necesita pensar, aclararse las ideas, y luego hablara y se sentirá mejor.

**Sora**: Sí. Lo sé. Es que…

La chica sonrió tristemente y Matt la rodeó con sus brazos.

**Matt**: Deja de preocuparte, Sora, por favor.

Siguieron su trayecto en silencio, el subterráneo era oscuro, no era como los túneles que solían recorrer, este lugar, no pertenecía a la fortaleza, no tenía esos divertidos hongos-lámpara de colores, ni tenía esa tierra irregular. Allí era todo de piedra, lisa como el vidrio y negra como el cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, exceptuando el techo, que tenía una mancha negra de aspecto asqueroso. Al final del pasillo, se encontraba la luminosa piedra de los deseos, pero los guardias no estaban allí. Sora tenía en sus manos la estatua de Caturamon, el Deva perro.

Biyomon se encontraba inquieta y Gabumon gruñía, ¿Por qué lo hacían? En ese lugar no había nadie más que ellos cuatro y la gran mancha negra del techo. Sora no alcanzó a hacer dos pasos, que Matt la empujó a un costado recibiendo él mismo, el ataque sorpresivo. La mancha del techo, no era sólo una mancha, si no que era un feo digimon de contextura líquida que podía deformarse a sí mismo para poder ocultarse mejor, Raremon había sorprendido a los niños elegidos con un ataque sorpresa desde el techo y lastimó a Matt en el proceso de este.

**Sora**: Matt… estás sangrando.

**Matt**: Tú estás bien, así que no sangro en vano.

**Sora**: (Sonriendo) No seas estúpido. No debiste…

**Matt**: Sólo coloca la estatua, lo mío no es nada grave.

Sora sostuvo con fuerza la pequeña estatua del Deva Caturamon, tallada en piedra preciosa de color rojo.

**Biyomon**: Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon. Birdramon ultra digivol a…Garudamon.

**Gabumon**: Gabumon war digivol a… MetalGarurumon.

**Garudamon**: ¡Alas de espada!

El ataque de Garudamon duró muy pocos segundos, ya que Raremon volvió a formarse.

**MetalGarurumon**: ¡Aliento de lobo metálico! -MetalGarurumon logró congelar a Raremon, pero el ataque fue tan efectivo como lo había sido el de Garudamon. –nada sirve, él vuelve a formarse.

**Garudamon**: Ataquemos juntos, MetalGarurumon, así, Sora tendrá unos segundos más para acercarse a la piedra.

La idea era buena, pero en ese momento llegaron los Bekamons, unos digimon fantasmas que viven en los cementerios. Eran cinco. Y solos, Garudamon y MetalGarurumon no podían con todos ellos. Sora tuvo que ser muy rápida, corrió hacia la piedra y tanteó con agilidad hasta hallar el hueco, colocó la estatua del Deva perro y se trasladó al lugar blanco y amplio que Davis comentaba. Ella pensaba desear que Matt se recuperara, que TK y Kari dejaran de sufrir, que Angemon y Angewomon regresen a ser ellos mismos, que Izzy conociera a sus verdaderos padres, que Joe aprobara sus exámenes, que Mimi viera más seguido a Palmon, que Davis se consiguiera otra persona que le haga feliz, que Cody pueda saber más sobre su padre, que Yolei pase más tiempo con su familia, que Tai deje de preocuparse tanto, que Ken pueda olvidarse de esa parte de su pasado que tanto le atormenta, que Nat se hiciera comprender. Pero nada de lo que ella había pensado apareció en aquel lugar, si no, que Sora vio con sus propios ojos a Garudamon digievolucionando a una forma aún más avanzada.

Al volver al subterráneo Garudamon ya no estaba, en su lugar se hallaba, Hououmon, un enorme digimon, con cuatro alas brillante, color oro y dos anillos sagrados, uno en cada pata.

Hououmon hizo batir sus alas, una lluvia de oro macizo calló sobre los Bakemons y Raremon, entonces quedaron libres de la maldición de Daemon.

**Bakemons**: Te lo agradecemos mucho, sagrado Hououmon.

**Hououmon**: Como bestia sagrada de los digimon aves, es mi deber proteger a todo digimon que esté bajo el poder de la oscuridad.

**Raremon**: (A Matt) Lo siento tanto, niño rubio, si me hubiera podido controlar, jamás te hubiera lastimado.

**Matt**: (Gimiendo) No se preocupen por mí. Mejor regresemos Sora, se nos hace tarde y podrían preocuparse.

**Sora**: Y tenemos que sanar tus heridas.

…

**Bosque Sur:**

"**MIMI, YOLEI Y NAT VS CHERRYMON, LOTOSMON Y LILAMON" **

**Mimi**: ¡Ay! Ya me cansé, caminamos demasiado… Palmon, ¿No quieres digievolucionar a Togemon y me llevas?

**Nat**: Por favor, Mimi, Palmon debe guardar energías para la batalla.

**Yolei**: ¡Yo también me cansé! ¿Podemos esperar un momento? Creo que es mejor detenernos a descansar en la sombra que seguir caminando sin seguir un rumbo específico.

Mimi no lo pensó dos veces y se sentó en un tronco caído invitando a sus compañeras a acompañarla. Nat puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se negó a un poco de sombra, le compartió agua a Etsumon y le dio diversos paquetes de comida a Yolei y Mimi. Era agradable descansar después de tan larga caminata bajo el radiante sol. Yolei tenía razón, no sabían en qué lugar exacto estaba la piedra y no estaban ahorrando fuerzas caminando por caminar.

**Hawkmon**: ¿Qué te sucede Yolei?

Yolei estaba distraída, miraba la copa de los árboles con expresión pensativa, algo parecía molestarle, pero cuando Hawkmon le pregunto, cambió de inmediato su expresión por una sonrisa que dejaba algo oculto.

**Yolei**: Nada. Es solo que... me preguntaba si… ¿Por qué nadie ha podido pedir el deseo que deseaba pedir?

Mimi se encogió de hombros, y Nat negó con la cabeza.

**Nat**: Lo siento pero solo tengo suposiciones, no lo sé con certeza. -Yolei hizo una mueca de disgusto susurrando "me lo suponía"- Solo sé que Desear y querer son cosas diferentes. Tal vez tú querías pedir una cosa, pero en el momento del deseo necesitabas otra, y por eso tu alma prefirió darte otro deseo que te ayudaría mucho. Es un tema complicado, no lo entiendo muy bien.

Yolei asintió aún más pensativa.

En ese momento dos pequeñas lucecitas de acercaron volando, parecían jugar. Giraban, se torcían, subían y bajaban haciendo una especie de divertido baile. Palmon se cubrió el rostro quejándose de las lucecitas, como se le hiciera mal verlas allí.

**Palmon**: Son Tinkermon y Petermon. –resopló. – ¡Como detesto a esos dos digimon-hadas!

Yolei y Mimi rieron, pero a Nat no le causó ninguna gracia. Ella se había topado con esos dos en una ocasión, y compartía el sentimiento de Palmon, eran dos seres odiosos y malvados por naturaleza, Deamon no tendría que poseerlos para que se comportaran de esa forma.

Tinkermon era un hada pequeña con vestidura verde de cazadora y botas marrones de montaña, con púa de Chrome Digizoid, rojo en punta y guantes de cartero. Estaba armada con un largo arpón rojo. Petermon es del mismo tamaño que Tinkermon, pero lleva un traje de pirata, verde, botas marrones, guantes color blanco y sombrero verde con una larga pluma roja. Esta armado con una espada, ya que es un excelente espadachín.

**Petermon**: Mira a esas Tinkermon, están algo cansadas. –observó.

**Tinkermon**: (Riendo) Deberíamos ir allí para despertarlas y que se agilicen un poco.

**Palmon**: ¡Corran!

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, pero al ver a los dos digimon-hadas volar tan rápido hacia ellas, no lo dudaron ni un segundo más y corrieron lejos de ellos, topándose en el trayecto con los vigilantes de la piedra de los deseos: Cherrymon es un digimon similar a un gran árbol de cereza; Lotosmon es un digimon-hada que toma forma de flor de loto, lleva un bastón con una punta en forma de flor colorida y otra vara que en la punta tiene dos serpientes y un par de alas doradas; Lilamon digimon que comparte rasgos similares a las flores o las plantas, no posee ni pies ni manos ya que al final de sus extremidades tiene flores y utiliza la flor de su espalda como alas.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Aquilamon.

**Palmon**: Palmon digivol a… Togemon. Togemon ultra digimon a… Lilimon.

Aquilamon embestía contra Cherrymon, Lilimon atacaba a Lilamon y Etsumon combatía a Lotosmon sin piedad. Haces de luces blancas, esferas de energía tornasoladas, lluvias de polen y pétalos corrían de un lado para el otro con intenciones asesinas. Mimi tenía en su poder la estatua color verde oscuro tallada en piedra de Antylamon, el Deva en forma de conejo. La aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera lo único que ella podía proteger, pero no quería correr el riego de acercarse a la piedra y colocarla. Primero, porque no quería ser atacada, segundo porque estaba muy preocupada por Lilimon, ya que ella estaba luchando muy duro contra otra hada más fuerte que ella. Y tercero porque no tenía ni idea de que pedir, Nat, Davis, Yolei y Cody habían comentado que todo lo que querían pedir no se cumplía, por ese motivo ella no había pensado en nada, pero… ¿Qué pasaba si la colocaba y no tenía nada que pedir? ¿Pasaría algo si no pide un deseo?

**Yolei**: Vamos Mimi, coloca la estatua, así podremos irnos de una vez. Es tu turno, Nat y yo ya hemos colocado una.

Mimi vaciló. Realmente ella quería irse de aquel feo lugar que lastimaba a su digimon, pero ¿Por qué pondría ella la estatua si no tenía nada que pedirle a la piedra? Además, ¿Porque tenía ella que colocar esa estatua? ¿No podía alguien más hacerlo en su lugar? ¿Por qué era "su turno"? ¿Por qué ella era una niña elegida, si no tenía el valor suficiente para hacer lo que se necesitaba? ¿Tenía miedo o esa extraña sensación era otra cosa? ¿Por qué ser una niña elegida traía tantas responsabilidades y tan malos momentos? ¿Por qué era ella la que debía decidir? Tantas preguntas se manifestaban en su cabeza y tan rápido que se paralizó por unos segundos, sus pies no le respondían.

**Lilimon**: Muévete Mimi, te lastimarán.

Lilimon fue atrapada en una rama de Cherrymon y no podía moverse, Aquilamon estaba débil y Etsumon no podía librarse de Lilamon que al volar tan deprisa era difícil que los ataques de Etsumon dieran en el blanco. ¿Cuándo habían intercambiado sus digimons de oponente? Lotosmon en ese momento volaba con agilidad hacia ella con su vara terminada en dos serpientes y un par de alas, apuntando a su cabeza. Mimi no reaccionaba. "Lotosmon es un hada muy bonita y muy poderosa, ¿Por qué hacia todo eso? ¿Por qué Lilimon no era tan poderosa como lo era Lotosmon? ¿Por qué Lilimon no podía digievolucionar? ¿Por qué había tanta oscuridad en todos esos digimons? ¿Qué necesidad había de que lo digimons no sean libres de elegir si ser malos o buenos? ¿Por qué Daemon era tan malo con los digimon que quería poseer? ¿Por qué?

Entonces encontró un deseo que pedir. El motivo por el que luchaban, pediría que la paz reine en el digimundo y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Lilimon lanzó un ataque contra Lotosmon que le quitó mucha energía, ya no tenía mucho tiempo, Mimi debía pedir su deseo y todo acabaría. La lluvia de polen le dio en el rostro a Lotosmon, distrayéndola, Mimi, entonces logró correr a la piedra de los deseos y colocó la estatua de Antylamon en su lugar. Al alejarse de todo y envolverse en la blancura de ese espacio tan amplio, la imagen de Lilimon atrapada en una de las ramas de Cherrymon, sufriendo apareció de la nada a lo lejos, más se acercaba, más grande se hacía la imagen y más lagrimas brotaban de los ojos color café de la muchacha. Entonces comprendió que aunque la paz sería algo grandioso, Lilimon la necesitaba aún más. Y su digimon digievolucionó.

Al regresar al campo de batalla, Mimi pudo observar la nueva forma de Palmon, su forma mega, Rosemon, un hada vestida de rojo, con largas botas negras y grandes alas, en su cabeza lleva una gran rosa roja y en sus manos un látigo con espinas.

Rosemon no se apiadó, peleó contra las demás hadas y Cherrymon. Cherrymon se vio a si mismo derrotado y se alejó de la batalla, y muy pronto Lilamon lo siguió por el bosque, pero, Lotosmon era muy fuerte, entonces las dos hadas notaron que eran rivales por naturaleza. En el mundo digital, Rosemon es la reina de todas las hadas flores, y Lotosmon era la reina de todas las hada en general, por lo que por naturaleza, siempre estaban en guerra. Al final lograron librarse de ella y corrieron de vuelta a los pasadizos secretos.

* * *

Espero que les agrade! Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo :)


	9. Anexo del capítulo 8

**Hola a Todos! **Este corto capítulo es un anexo que cierra el capítulo anterior, es más o menos para que se entienda mejor por dónde viene la cosa... anque como dijo Natsuki una vez: "**Esto no es ni siquiera el principio**"

* * *

**Anexo del capítulo 8**

Cuando llegaron, sólo faltaba el grupo de Tai. ¿Qué les había pasado que tardaban tanto?

**Izzy**: Vimos algo interesante… -comenzó Izzy.

**Joe**: Una humana. –completó Joe.

Nat abrió los ojos, sorprendida, ¿Cómo habían podido pasar al digimundo otros humanos si estaban desconectados con el mundo real? ¿Cómo era posible que llegaran otros? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué su tío no le había contado sobre eso?

En ese entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y entraron en el comedor en común: Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken, Wormmon y ¿El Señor Gennai?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Buenas noches, niños elegidos.

**Cody**: Sonará algo grosero, pero… ¿Cómo es que usted está aquí, señor?

**Agumon**: Ese fue el deseo de Tai.

**Nat**: ¿Ver a mi tío? –se extrañó. -¿Ese fue tu deseo?

**Tai**: En realidad yo quería pedir que TK y Kari se sintieran mejor, pero… no sé porque eso no sucedió.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Querer y desear son palabras totalmente diferentes, mi querido amigo. –dijo, y Davis miró a Nat, quién no le devolvió la mirada. –Les voy a explicar: "estas piedras fueron creadas a propósito y con un propósito por las cuatro bestias sagradas y yo mismo cuando fueron destruidas por BlackWareGreymon las piedras sagradas. Lo recuerdan, ¿No es así? –No esperó a que respondieran. –Aclaremos algo. Las cuatro bestias sagradas son de los más poderosos digimons que existen, ellos, no están a favor de que los digimons se relacionen con los humanos, pero, creen que solo ustedes nos podrían ayudar, ya que si los contamos, son 12. Una estatua por cada uno de ustedes:

Majiramon, el digimon dragón: Davis.

Pajiramon y Vajramon, los digimons cabra y buey: Cody y Yolei.

Makuramon, el digimon mono: Izzy.

Idramon, el digimon caballo: Tai.

Kumbhiramon, el digimon rata: Joe.

Caturamon: el digimon perro: Sora.

Antylomon, el digimon conejo: Mimi.

Sandiramon, el digimon serpiente: Ken.

Vikaralamon, el digimon jabalí: Matt.

Sinduramon, el digimon gallo: Nats.

Mihiramon, el digimon tigre: TK y Kari."

**Yolei**: ¡Espere!

**Davis**: ¿Cómo que TK y Kari tienen la misma estatua?

**Matt**: ¿Por qué yo tengo una estatua?

**Ken**: ¿Por qué las estatuas están asignadas?

**Nat**: ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Todo a su debido tiempo. La historia es esta: "Cuando Daemon volvió a amenazar el digimundo, supimos que haría falta algo más que solo el emblema de la fe. Es difícil la tarea, por qué al digiegg de la fe hay que ganárselo con todas los emblemas que existen, por eso cada uno de ustedes tiene una estatua, cada una de estas representa el don que ustedes llevan, y todos juntos, esos dones, podrán despertar al digiegg de la fe y así –miró a su sobrina. –tu D-3, tendrá el poder que todos necesitamos que tenga, Nats. Así se salvarán muchas vidas, con la fe."

**Mimi**: No entendí.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo antes? ¡Yo hubiera podido hacer otra cosa! Ahora entiendo el error que tuve.

**Yolei**: Yo no. ¿Podrían explicarse?

**Nat**: Es lógico. Vikaralamon era la estatua de Matt. Y yo la coloque. Así fue como se produjo un desliz. El deseo de mi alma era conseguir ayuda de los niños elegidos, pero al no ser mi estatua, no era mi deseo, por lo que cuando lo deseé, no podía ser algo específico, entonces, mi deseo no dejó solamente abierta la puerta para que pasaran ustedes, si no para que todos los niños elegidos del mundo acudieran a mí.

**Davis**: ¿Y por qué TK y Kari tienen una misma estatua?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Pues porque ellos tienen el mismo don.

**Davis**: Eso es mentira. TK es la esperanza y Kari es la luz. Ninguno tiene que ver con el otro así que no entiendo el por qué.

**Nat**: Ambos comparten su don. Son… la luz de la esperanza.

**Mimi**: Entonces… ¿Estamos haciendo todo esto para conseguir un poderoso digiegg?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Exacto. Y ustedes se preguntarán ¿Por qué no pueden pedir lo que quieren pedir? Pues… los deseos son un misterio del alma, y debemos tener en cuenta que al estar en un mundo digital, los deseos serán digitales. Por ese motivo nadie puede pedir un deseo que implique sentimientos humanos, ya que los digimons tienen sentimientos digitales, y aunque sean parecidos, no son iguales. Daré un ejemplo: -no pareció tener que pensarlo mucho. –Davis, tú querías pedir algo humano, pero deseaste algo distinto, la ayuda de tus amigos, ¿Por qué? Porque no puedes desear cosas humanas en un mundo digital. Ustedes mismos cuando están aquí, son solo datos. ¿Comprenden?

**Davis**: Algo.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Ya pronto podrán asimilarlo. Tenían otra pregunta ¿Verdad que sí? –miró únicamente a Ken.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué cada uno tiene una estatua en específico?

**Señor** **Gennai**: Porque si prestaran atención notarían como los diferentes Devas se asemejan a ustedes.

**Yolei**: ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO BUEY?!

**Señor** **Gennai**: Hablo en las personalidades.

**Nat**: Ah… entonces. ¿Dices que tengo cerebro de pollo?

**Joe**: ¿O que soy tan sucio como una rata?

**Matt**: No se quejen a mí me tocó el jabalí.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Ustedes mismos deben encontrar el parecido con el Deva que les corresponde. Mucha suerte niños elegidos.

El señor Gennai cruzó la pared y se fue, dejando a los niños elegidos un poco más confundidos de lo que ya estaban. En ese momento entraron TK y Kari en la habitación, todos hicieron silencio. Sus dos amigos parecían no haber llorado tanto como el día anterior, pero aún no podían sonreír, se veían vacíos, tristes, desolados. ¿Cómo era posible que la luz de la esperanza se haya corrompido tanto? Como odiaban todos, esa sombra que ambos tenían en sus ojos, era extraño. Como si ya no fueran ellos. Como si ya no sintieran la luz, ni la esperanza que un día tuvieron.

Ambos se sentaron en las dos sillas libres, alrededor de la gran mesa redonda donde siempre planeaban lo que harían al otro día. Nadie habló por un largo rato. El silencio incómodo llenó el comedor en común y varios digimons regresaban por las paredes a sus respectivas aldeas. Kari miraba sus pies y estaba aferrada al brazo de TK como si no quisiera que nadie se lo sacara, mientras que TK observaba con cautela las miradas de todos sus amigos. Nat tenía una sonrisa triste, como demostrando que comprendía sus sentimientos ¿Cómo podía comprenderlos si ella tenía a Etsumon a su lado?, Yolei no quería mirarlos, ella y Cody prefirieron darles espacio y tiempo, Sora los miraba a la espera de que dijeran algo ¿Qué podían decir?, Tai miraba a Kari reflejando autentica preocupación, Mimi y Joe los observaban de reojo, como si no quisieran que ambos lo notaran, Izzy estaba muy ocupado en su computadora y como Yolei y Cody, les dio espacio y tiempo, Ken los observaba pensativo, como si quisiera ponerse en su lugar y comprenderlos, Davis los miraba algo rencoroso, pero se notaba que estaba muy triste por ver a Kari así, y Matt, él los miraba tan preocupado como Tai, tan esperanzado como Sora y tan tristemente como Nat. Entonces TK se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño en su hermano.

**TK**: (Susurrando) ¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda?

Hacía tanto que no hablaba que su voz sonó algo ronca, pero muchos suspiraron de alivio al darse cuenta de que no había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

**Matt**: No es nada. No te preocupes por mi TK.

El menor de los hermanos alzó una ceja.

**TK**: Tienes la camiseta manchada con sangre.

**Matt**: (Sonriendo) Antes estaba peor. –puntualizó su hermano mayor.

Sora entrelazó su brazo con el de Matt y con una tímida sonrisa les comentó:

**Sora**: Sucede que hoy nos dividimos en pequeños grupos para colocar más estatuas y terminar antes, para poder… ayudarlos más rápido.

Kari subió la mirada, sus amigos se habían sacrificado tanto por su felicidad y por sus digimons, ¿Qué derecho tenían de pasarse el día llorando mientras los demás luchaban por el bien de ellos dos? ¿Qué ganaron con llorar y estar tristes todo el día? ¡Nada! Cruzó mirada con TK y sólo eso fue suficiente, ambos sabían lo que debían hacer, ambos comprendían lo que el otro pensaba, ambos sentían la necesidad de hacer lo mismo para con sus amigos. Se sonrieron tristemente y trataron de mantener esa sonrisita para que todos supieran que ya se sentían mejor.

**Tai**: (Susurrando para que TK y Kari no los escucharan) En realidad yo quería pedir que Kari y TK dejaran de sentirse tristes –repitió.

**Davis**: (También susurrando) ¿Sabías que es malo desear que cambien los sentimientos de las personas?

Nat sonrió al darse cuenta de que algo de la charla que había tenido con Davis le había servido como enseñanza.

**Tai**: … pero aún están tristes, puedo sentir que les falta la alegría común en ellos.

**Nat**: Más vale una triste sonrisa que la tristeza de no volver a sonreír.

Todos se pusieron al tanto de las cosas, contaron de forma breve sus episodios y les hablaron a TK y Kari todo lo que se habían enterado por parte del señor Gennai, al principio no entendían entonces Nat dijo eso de que compartían un don, y se les aclararon un poco las ideas. Ellos no eran la luz y la esperanza, si no la luz de la esperanza, tal vez por ese motivo era que estaban conectados, tal vez por eso TK y Kari se entendían a la perfección sin tener la necesidad de hablar, tal vez por eso TK pudo encontrar a Kari en la base de Daemon tanto como en el mundo del mar negro, tal vez por eso eran las cosas, y por nada más.

Era tarde. Los niños elegidos no podían dejar de bostezar, y muchos de los digimons ya se habían quedado dormidos sobre las piernas de sus compañeros o, como en el caso de Agumon, tendidos sobre la mesa, roncando y babeando todo. Se fueron levantando de a poco. Primero se fueron Mimi e Izzy junto con Palmon y Tentomon, le siguieron Yolei y Ken con Wormmon y Hawkmon, más tarde Davis, Veemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Joe y Gomamon, después Matt, Sora, Biyomon y Gabumon y por último Tai que tiraba de Agumon para que se despertara ya que era muy pesado para alzarlo en brazos.

**Nat**: Oigan, yo… quería pedirles disculpas –Los ojos de TK y Kari se abrieron sorprendidos- no pude hacer nada. El poder que se le otorgó a mi D-3 gracias a mi emblema y los trucos de mi tío es muy débil, sólo podría deshacer tanta oscuridad si tuviera mi digiegg. Pero no lo tengo.

**Kari**: No te culpamos.

Kari lo dijo en serio, no era para nada culpa de Nat, ella no debía sentirse responsable de los hechos. TK por su parte agregó con una sonrisa traviesa.

**TK**: Jamás lo hicimos.

Nat sonrió, él lo decía porque esa frase era la más común en ella, pero él no tenía ni idea del significado que ella le daba a esa frase en especial. Algo que los niños elegidos ignoraban era que cada frase que Nat decía tenía un doble sentido oculto.

**Nat**: Prometo que Angemon y Angewomon volverán a ser los mismos de antes, solo necesito que las doce estatuas estén colocadas. Tan sólo faltan dos.

**Kari**: Deja de preocuparte tanto, por favor.

**TK**: Ellos estarán bien.

**Nat**: Claro que lo estarán, siempre y cuando no apaguen la luz de la esperanza.

Kari sonrió. Pero TK frunció los labios, pensativo.

**TK**: Hay… algo que no entiendo –Nat lo miró invitándolo a seguir hablando- ¿Cómo es que nosotros… estamos… "conectados"?

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) No les puedo mentir, ustedes dos son un gran misterio. –hiso una corta pausa. –Verán, al principio de todo, la esperanza y la luz eran dos emblemas totalmente diferentes, pero cuando Kari se sumó al grupo de los niños elegidos, no se nos pasó por alto que ustedes se llevaban muy bien, tenían algo especial, entonces supimos que sus emblemas se conectaban, que necesitaban una de la otra. Pero aún había algo más… en su segundo encuentro en este mundo, nos dimos cuenta de que la relación que llevan sus emblemas, la crearon ustedes. Cuando TK te encontró en aquel mundo oscuro, Kari, los emblemas no tenían nada que ver, fueron ustedes. Es complicado, pero eso fue lo que deducimos. –Los dos chicos se miraron, y por primera vez, no tenían nada que decirse. –Descansen. Mañana no tendrán el día libre como lo tuvieron hoy.

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado... si les surge alguna duda responderé con gusto!


	10. El Digiegg Legendario

**Espero que lo que se revela en este capítulo sea de su agrado!**

* * *

**EL Digiegg Legendario**

**Yolei**: Buenos días Ken, hola Wormmon. Buenos días Joe, hola Gomamon. Buenos días Mimi, hola Palmon. Buenos días Tai, hola Agumon. Buenos días Sora, hola Biyomon. Buenos días Matt, hola Gabumon. Buenos días Izzy, hola Tentomon, Buenos días Davis, hola Veemon. Buenos días Cody, hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Nat, hola Etsumon. Buenos días TK. Buenos días Kari.

**Todos**: (Con el desánimo acostumbrado) Buenos días Yolei, hola Hawkmon.

La comida no era tan mala, si bien estaba un poco dura, el pan era bueno y el agua, potable. Los niños elegidos de la primera generación hablaban sobre las digievoluciones más altas que habían conseguido y llegaron a darse cuenta de que todas cumplían un papel importante en el digimundo, como por ejemplo: Hououmon era la bestia sagrada de las aves y Rosemon era la reina de las hadas flores. Mientras que los niños elegidos de la segunda generación charlaban acerca del mundo real, sus familias y la escuela.

Entonces Izzy interrumpió las alegres charlas arrastrando a todos a la realidad.

**Izzy**: (Mirando el mapa de su computadora) Bien. Nos quedan Sandiramon en el desierto y Mihiramon en la ciudad del renacimiento.

**Tai**: Separados acabaremos más rápido.

**Kari**: (Aterrada) ¡No! No nos separemos, por favor. No.

**Tai**: Pero Kari, si no nos separamos tardaremos dos días, y si lo hacemos, mañana Angemon y Angewomon volverán a ser ellos.

Kari clavó la vista en una mancha que había en la mesa hecha de roca y cuando habló, lo hizo susurrando.

**Kari**: No quiero que nos separemos, por favor.

TK rodeó a Kari con sus brazos y en un tono apenas audible le decía "tranquila, Kari, todos estaremos bien", ella asintió sonriendo.

**Mimi**: Kari y TK tienen razón, no deberíamos buscar otro episodio como el de la otra vez.

Se decidió que todos irían en grupo y no se separarían en el trayecto. Fue una promesa.

El desierto del digimundo era tal cual a un desierto del mundo real. Arenoso. Caluroso. Desértico. No parecía haber nadie ni nada allí, ¿Cómo se esconderían del ejército oscuro si no había en aquel lugar nada? ¿Dónde se protegerían si no tenían nada cerca? ¿Debían adentrarse en el desierto? ¿Debían cruzarlo? ¿Dónde estaba la piedra?

Los rayos del sol caían intensamente sobre sus coronillas calentándolas. Los trece niños y los once digimons caminaban sin rumbo, otra vez, ¿Por qué los mapas que Gennai les dio no eran precisos? ¿Por qué no decían exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba la piedra? Así, tardarían mucho menos.

**Davis**: (Sin aliento) Por fin… llegamos.

**Nat**: (Riendo) No vas a decirme que te has cansado. – El chico la fulmino con la mirada, como si envidiara que ella no se hubiera cansado en lo más mínimo- Estoy acostumbrada a tanto caminar. Además, aún falta bastante, se nos hace tarde y aún no hemos encontrado la piedra.

**Tai**: ¿Por qué no tomamos un atajo?

**Etsumon**: No hay atajos aquí. Es el desierto. Ni siquiera logramos construir una parte subterránea bajo este lugar, ya que los digimons que aquí viven no podrían mantenerse con vida a causa de que el terreno no cumple con los requisitos que ellos precisan del desierto.

**Mimi**: ¿Eso quiere decir que no somos bien recibidos aquí?

**Cody**: No somos bien recibidos en ningún sitio, Mimi.

**Yolei**: ¡BINGO!

**Joe**: (Entrecortadamente) ¿Cómo es que… te quedan tantas… energías, Yolei?

**Yolei**: Me considero muy atlética. –Con gran entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa.

**Davis**: Yolei, tu no haces ningún deporte.

**Yolei**: El deporte no es tan solo jugar football soccer, Davis. Adoro caminar y no me canso fácilmente, si tú eres una mariquita que no soporta tres horas bajo el sol no es mi problema, pero no hables sobre los demás si no tienes idea.

Davis le dedicó una mirada extraña, no se podía interpretar muy bien, pero era una mezcla entre asombro y miedo.

El sol seguía ardiendo sobre ellos, cocinándolos a fuego lento. Mediante más avanzaban sobre la arena desigual, más se dificultaba su caminar, iban a paso de tortuga, sus pies les parecían de plomo. Kari tosía débilmente tratando de ocultarlo, y caminaba aún más lento que el resto del grupo. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Davis se percató de que ella iba un tanto más atrás y fingió que necesitaba unos minutos para recuperarse y seguir caminando para que ella lo alcanzara. Cuando paso por su lado, Davis le ofreció agua, Kari con una sonrisa aceptó y se lo agradeció, entonces los dos caminaron juntos lo que quedaba del viaje. Cada tanto Tai miraba para atrás con gesto molesto, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Davis y Kari se quedaran atrás, los dos, solos.

Subir y bajar los médanos del desierto costó un par de horas, pero al final lograron divisar una gran piedra en el medio de la nada, rodeada de dos docenas de digimons poseídos, o más. Los niños elegidos, automáticamente, para no ser vistos, se tumbaron en la arena caliente. Tardarían toda la mañana con tantos digimons que atacar. Lo único que quedaba era iniciar la guerra y mantenerse con vida, o intentarlo al menos.

**Davis**: ¡Vamos! Nos hemos enfrentado a enemigos más fuertes que todos aquellos juntos.

El muchacho tenía razón, pero aun así era diferente, eran tantos que fácilmente podrían distraerlos y atacarlos por la espalda, lo cual los dejaba en una clara desventaja.

Arriesgar todo ¿Qué otra alternativa había?

Morir con la frente en alto ¿No tenían otra opción?

Ser derrotados con orgullo ¿No existía otra solución?

**Kari**: No debemos perder las esperanzas.

**TK**: Debemos luchar, por Angemon y Angewomon.

Cody bajó la vista ¿De verdad debían matarlos? Ellos tenían sentimientos, un alma, aunque todo eso fuera digital, también sufrían. El niño apretó los puños, era muy difícil para él tomar esa clase de decisiones, él no estaba de acuerdo con matar a nadie ¿Por qué él era un niño elegido? Si se comparaba con Davis, él no tenía la fuerza suficiente, si se comparaba con Yolei, él no tenía la predisposición que necesitaba, si se comparaba con TK, él no tenía la esperanza conveniente, si se comparaba con Izzy, él no era para nada inteligente ¿Por qué él tenía el digiegg del conocimiento si no era inteligente? Si él fuese inteligente sabría qué hacer y cémo hacerlo, no le daría miedo, ni sentiría que defraudaba a su padre por matar digimons malos. ¿Por qué la maldad debía existir? ¿Por qué era él, quien debía luchar contra la oscuridad? ¿No podía hacerlo otro en su lugar? Kari era la luz, ella debería luchar, no él mismo.

Con esa última frase, notó como sus pensamientos se habían vuelto egoístas y mediocres. ¿Había perdido la fe? ¿Era eso? ¿Por eso no quería luchar? ¿Ya no le quedaban esperanzas? ¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera?

Él era un niño elegido, porque alguien vio en él lo que se necesitaba. ¿Quién? No lo sabía, pero a fin de cuantas, no importaba.

Su padre había muerto por salvar su patria, algo que él amaba y respetaba. ¿De verdad él mismo iba a ser tan cobarde de no defender a sus seres queridos y al digimundo? No.

**Davis**: Creo que deberías quedarte aquí, Kari. No queremos que salgas herida.

**Kari**: (Con ojos desorbitados) Creí que no nos separaríamos, fue una promesa.

Todos los chicos desviaron la vista, en realidad nadie había prometido no separarse, si no que prometieron ir todos juntos al desierto. Era una promesa engañosa, pero si no lo hacían de esta manera Kari no iba a acompañarlos, y según Nat era necesario que anduvieran allí cerca. TK estaba al tanto de la falsedad del asunto, pero prefirió no entrometerse demasiado, si Kari se llegara a enterar de que él lo sabía no le volvería a hablar jamás.

Tai le hizo entender a su hermana que era muy peligroso que ella estuviera allí con tantos digimons al acecho y sin ninguna protección, entonces ella aceptó quedarse allí al cuidado de Davis y Veemon.

**Agumon**: Agumon war digivol a… WereGreymon.

**Gabumon**: Gabumon war digivol a… MetalGarurumon.

**Biyomon**: Biyomon war digivol a… Hououmon.

**Tentomon**: Tentomon war digivol a… HerculesKabuterimon

**Gomamon**: Gomamon war digivol a… Vikemon.

**Palmon**: Palmon war digivol a… Rosemon

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Hawkmon**: Hawkmon digivol a… Anquilamon.

**Armadillomon**: Armadillomon digivol a… Ankylomon.

**Anquilamon** **y** **Ankylomon**: Aquilamon… Ankylomon… ADN digivol a… Midorimon.

Los once niños elegidos restantes y los nueve digimons emprendieron la marcha hacia la piedra.

**Kari**: ¡Esperen! –Tai se dio la vuelta muy preocupado, pero al darse cuenta de que nada sucedía su rostro se tornó duro pidiendo una explicación para semejante grito. –Patamon tampoco está aquí, así que TK se queda con nosotros.

TK se rascó la nuca dudando si quedarse o no y Nat puso los ojos en blanco mientras Davis cambiaba su espléndida sonrisa por un gesto que reflejaba autentico disgusto. Kari se cruzó de brazos hasta que TK se sentó en la arena y aunque lo hizo un poco más lejos de Davis, Veemon y Kari, la chica sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Los digimons poseídos estaban más que preparados para cuando los niños elegidos se acercaron. Se inició una batalla que prometía ser larga. Doce Monochromons, parecidos a un dinosaurio cuadrúpedo y con un cuerno como el de un rinoceronte y doce Tyrannomons, parecidos a un Tiranosaurio Rex de color rojo con púas verdes recorriéndole la cola y la espalda, eran mucho trabajo. Se dividieron para hacer diferentes ataques desde distintos ángulos, Rosemon, Stingmon y HerculesKabuterimon atacaban por el aire. WereGreymon, Vikemon y MetalGarurumon se dedicaban a distraerlo, mientras que Hououmon y Midorimon los embestían por la espalda. Así divididos, lograron alejarlos más rápido de la piedra, aunque no aguantaban mucho tiempo, los digimons siempre retrocedían a su puesto de vigilancia, sin permitir que Ken se acerque demasiado.

Stingmon atacaba sin piedad de cualquier manera, con su espada de luz violeta, defendiendo a su compañero, tratando de que los digimons malignos no lo vieran intentando colarse en mitad de la batalla. Ken llevaba la estatua tallada en piedra preciosa de color violeta, de Sandiramon, el digimon serpiente, encerrada en su mano derecha, hecha un puño. Un Tyrannomon luchaba frente a él contra Stingmon, su digimon daba todo para que él estuviera a salvo. La batalla no era justa, su digimon no estaba a la altura de ese Tyrannomon, Stingmon sería gravemente lastimado.

El muchacho corrió algo desesperado hacia la inmensa roca de los deseos y la rodeó, palmándola buscó el hueco donde debía ubicar la estatua de Sandiramon, al hallarlo, colocó la pequeña estatuilla y se alejó del desierto, ahora estaba en el espacio vacío, amplio y blanco del que todos hablaban. Había olvidado lo que iba a pedir, todo se le había borrado de la mente, entonces, apareció un resplandor violáceo. Ken se acercó algo desconcertado. ¿Por qué su experiencia era diferente a la de los demás? ¿Por qué el veía una luz en vez de una imagen? Estiró su brazo y alcanzó a tocar el rayo de luz, cuando lo hizo, desapareció. En su lugar, ahora había otra cosa. Un digiegg. No era uno de los que ya habían visto sus amigos. Tenía un símbolo, el símbolo de la bondad. Ese no era cualquier digiegg, era su digiegg.

…

**Davis**: Te lo prometo Kari. No dejaré que Angewomon sufra ¿De acuerdo? En cuanto nos crucemos con ella, sé que podremos devolverla a su estado anterior, con tu luz.

TK arrugó en entrecejo, le molestaba que Davis dijera esas cosas, él no conocía la luz de Kari, él jamás había visto sus efectos, él nunca estuvo presente, él no debía hablar si no sabía de qué trataban sus palabras.

**Kari**: Gracias Davis, de verdad, siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito.

**Davis**: Nunca lo dudes.

El chico la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. TK puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Era tan sólo un simple abrazo, él le daba siempre de esos abrazos para animarla, como amigos, ellos eran amigos, tan sólo amigos. Era por eso que le molestaba, Kari y Davis no eran tan sólo amigos, en cambio ellos, eran como hermanos. Por eso él estaba tan celoso, ella era como su hermana, y no le gustaría que su hermana saliera con un chico como Davis.

"Nunca lo dudes" que frase estúpida. ¿Por qué no se metía esa frase en el…?

Una luz violácea lo arrancó de sus propios pensamientos.

**TK**: (Poniéndose de pie) ¡VEAN ESO!

En realidad no había necesidad de gritar como el muchacho lo hizo, pero su plan funcionó, ya que Kari se soltó muy bruscamente de los brazos de Davis y se paró a su lado.

**Kari**: ¿Qué es ese resplandor?

**TK**: Debe ser el deseo de Ken.

En efecto. Wormmon había digievolucionado, ahora era enorme, con orejas muy largas y de color rosa chicle. Su nombre ya no era Stingmon, si no Bucchiemon.

Bucchiemon atacó a los Tyrannomon y los Monochromons con su ataque sorpresa "Láser corazón" lanzando rayos color rosa que quemaban a los digimons poseídos alejándolos del lugar.

Kari, Davis, Veemon y TK corrieron al encuentro de sus otros amigos. Ken estaba rebosante de alegría, por fin tenía en su poder el digiegg de la bondad. Yolei lo abrazó felicitándolo y a muchos no se le pasó por alto que Ken se sonrojaba. La mala noticia de todo eso, era que habían perdido todo el día. En unas cinco horas se activaría el toque de queda, y tardaron tres horas en llegar hasta allí, al desierto, por lo que tardarían unas tres horas en regresar a la fortaleza. ¿Cuánto tardarían si viajaban a la ciudad del renacimiento? ¿Llegarían a la última piedra? ¿O llegarían a la fortaleza con el tiempo justo? Decidieron regresar, sus digimons habían gastado todas sus energías y no estaban en condiciones de caer en un círculo del ejército oscuro.

Caminaron devuelta a los túneles subterráneos, la vuelta fue más rápida, tal vez porque estaban motivados con la idea de dormir o tal vez porque les daba miedo estar desprotegidos si se activaba la alarma.

Entonces, a Nat se le ocurrió una loca idea. Todos se estaban marchando a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Nat**: Kari, TK necesito de verdad comentarles una cosa. ¿Me siguen? –Natsuki los guió a un rincón del comedor en común que se hallaba medio alejado de toda multitud, llevaba su caja plateada en los brazos y Etsumon estaba junto a ella observando que nadie se acercara lo suficiente como para escuchar. Susurrando les habló. –Aún quedan dos horas. Sé que lograremos colocar la doceava estatua en su lugar antes del toque de queda… si quieren.

La chica señaló la pared que tenía detrás.

**TK**: ¿Bromeas? ¡Vamos! Podría ser muy tarde para Angemon y Angewomon si esperamos hasta mañana.

**Kari**: ¿Y dejaremos que los demás se queden aquí? ¿Nos escaparemos?

**Nat**: Etsumon y yo estaremos para protegerlos, no se preocupen, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El rostro de la chica cambió a una mueca que no podía interpretarse, ninguno de los dos entendió lo que ella quería reflejar con esa mueca así que Kari agregó:

**Kari**: Lo que pasa es que no quiero que nadie se arriesgue.

**Nat**: Escúchame Kari, debes cambiar esa manera de pensar, si nadie nunca se arriesgara por ti, morirías en el intento de salir de aquí. –ella quedó estupefacta con esas palabras, y relajando el rostro en un gesto más amable, Nat continuó: -Tranquila, Etsumon y yo sabemos cuidarnos, este es nuestro hogar, he pasado aquí más de quince años de mi vida.

**TK**: ¡Oye! ¿Cuántos años tienes? –sorprendido.

**Nat**: Doce.

**TK**: Eso no tiene sentido.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Larga historia, luego les digo –La muchacha apoyó la caja sobre la pared –Cuando gusten.

Primero pasó Etsumon, para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa, después pasaron TK y Kari, y por último Nat quién cerró la puerta. Etsumon sabía dnde estaba la piedra exactamente así que todos la siguieron con cautela, tenían miedo de que se activara la alarma y de ser vistos.

Nat les hizo entrega de la última estatua. Mihiramon, el digimon tigre. La estatua estaba tallada en piedra preciosa brillante como todas las anteriores, pero se diferenciaba en que esta llevaba dos colores, rosa claro y verde esmeralda. Se adentraron en la ciudad del renacimiento, sin saber que estaban allí. No lo habían notado. La ciudad del renacimiento estaba tan diferente, tan oscura, tan destrozada, tan triste. Si se comparaba con lo que era antes, llena de colores vívidos y, formas y digieggs divertidos, el resultado era depresión.

**Kari**: (Apenada) ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

**TK**: Daemon.

**Etsumon**: Te equivocas. Daemon no se ensucia las manos, este lugar huele a Piddomon y LadyDevimon.

Los dos ahogaron un grito de espanto ¿Tenían que luchar contra sus propios digimons? ¿Tenían que verlos sufrir aún más para colocar la estatua que los salvaría? ¿Daemon sabía acaso que ellos debían colocar esa estatua y por eso envió a LadyDevimon y Piddomon? Si lo sabía fue una maniobra algo tonta, ya que si ellos lograban colocar la estatua, perdería a los dos digimons. ¿Acaso Deamon contaba con que esos dos digimons los matarían?

**Nat**: (Susurrando) Escuchen, Etsumon y yo iremos por este lado y los distraeremos, ustedes rodeen la piedra y coloquen la estatua. Prométanme que pase lo que pase, no se detendrán.

Kari: No puedo hacerlo, soy demasiado débil. No aguantaría jamás verlos luchar contra nosotros. No lo soporto. Por favor. –Sus ojos cafés estaban bañados en lágrimas y sus manos temblaban- no quiero verla sufrir. Es mi digimon.

**TK**: Kari, debes ser fuerte, no será por mucho tiempo y sanarán.

**Kari**: TK ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿De verdad te gusta la idea?

**TK**: Detesto la idea de que luchen en nuestra contra, pero no son ellos, no son libres, no son quienes conocemos, y quiero que regresen, por eso haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos.

Kari lo miro a los ojos, no podía entender la cantidad de esperanza que habitaba en TK, asintió tratando de comprender como podía tener una sonrisa en sus labios en un momento como ese. Ambos se marcharon y fue el turno de Etsumon. Ella se movió con agilidad, como era acostumbrado, y a los pocos segundos, ya estaba a dos pasos de LadyDevimon y Piddmon.

**LadyDevimon**: Mira Piddomon, mira quien regresó.

**Piddomon**: Mmmm… ¡Pero mira nada más! Es el digimon del más allá* ¿Cómo te trata tu dueña humana, mascotita?

Nat puso los ojos en blanco, Daemon aparte de volver malignos a los digimons los hacía estúpidos.

**Etsumon**: No he venido a hablar.

**LadyDevimon**: Es una pena… a nosotros nos encanta charlar con nuestros juguetes de caza… ¡Onda de la oscuridad!

Etsumon fue más rápida y esquivó los murciélagos malditos que LadyDevimon le lanzó.

**Piddomon**: ¡Pluma de fuego!

De sus manos se dispararon unas veinte plumas ardientes que volaban como dardos a gran velocidad. Etsumon creó un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo para que el ataque rebotara.

**Piddomon**: Tu suerte se agotará en algún momento y nosotros ganaremos.

**Etsumon**: Veremos quien ríe al último.

Luces blancas y luces negras corrían de una punta a la otra del "campo de batalla", golpeaban a uno y a otro, rebotaban en los campos de fuerza una y otra vez, dejaban a la pobre Etsumon débil, pero ella se mantenía en pie, era increíble su fuerza de voluntad.

**Etsumon**: No dejaré que la oscuridad invada sus corazones ¡Lazo de fe!

Una soga blanca salió de una de sus alas y ató a LadyDevimon quemándole en los puntos donde la soga le tocaba la piel.

**Piddomon**: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Tornado de apoyo!

Sus alas se envolvieron en llamas y Piddomon comenzó a girar creando un torbellino de fuego, se abalanzó sobre Etsumon lastimándola muy gravemente.

**Nat**: ¡ETSUMON!

…

**TK**: Vamos Kari.

**Kari**: ¡No quiero ver!

**TK**: No les pasará nada, ellos estarán bien, puedo sentirlo.

Rodearon la piedra sigilosos, sus dos digimons estaban distraídos lastimando a Etsumon, aprovecharon el momento para tantear la piedra y colocar juntos la estatua de Mihiramon. Se encontraban ahora muy lejos de donde LadyDevimon, Piddomon y Etsumon luchaban, se hallaban en el espacio vacío y blanco. Ahora estaban en paz, en la tranquilidad de la nada. Por un largo rato nada sucedió, entonces de la nada dos imágenes una de un digimon y otra de un digimon diferente aparecieron, ambos tenían alas doradas y armaduras celestes, se hacían enormes mediante avanzaban. Únicamente eso. Después volvieron al lugar de la pelean.

Con grandes sonrisas supieron que su deseo fue que sus digimons digievolucionaran, pero al darse vuelta, sus compañeros digimons seguían siendo los poseídos Angemon y Angewomon. El deseo no se había cumplido. ¿Esperanzas de qué le quedaban ahora a TK? Kari estaba deprimida, por un momento había creído que ese deseo podría sacar la oscuridad de sus digimons.

En ese momento una esfera de luz blanca cegadora iluminó el lugar, pero esa luz no provenía de la pelea. La esfera blanca viajó por toda la ciudad iluminándolo todo a su paso. Con su resplandor puro la ciudad del renacimiento volvía a ser bella y colorida. La esfera de luz frenó delante de Natsuki, ella entendió lo que sucedía y la tomó, entonces la luz se transformó en algo sólido, un hermoso digiegg blanco con un símbolo extraño. El símbolo de la fe.

**Etsumon**: Etsumon armor digivol a… Mistycmon.

Un ángel femenino apareció en el cielo, con dos pares de alas, una vara de oro sólido, largo y bellísimo cabello, fino, como hebras de oro y grandes ojos verdes, un anillo sagrado adornaba su muñeca derecha y una cinta celeste cielo rodeaba su brazo izquierdo.

**Mistycmon**: Su tiempo ha expirado. Luz de esperanza, regresa a estos digimons y no permitas que la oscuridad invada sus días.

Mistycmon formó con su vara un triángulo y este lanzó un rayo de luz blanca sobre Piddomon y LadyDevimon.

…

**Tai**: ¡Kari! ¡Me tenías muy preocupado! ¿Dónde se habían…? Es… ¿Salamon?

**Matt**: Y este es… ¿Tokomon?

Los niños elegidos se habían preocupado por TK y Kari, porque no habían ido a dormir. Estaban desesperados buscándolos, cuando los vieron aparecer por una pared. Matt y Tai desearon profundamente matar a Nat por haber dejado que salieran ¡Esa chica estaba loca! Pero el hecho de que Salamon y Tokomon los acompañaran los descolocó un poco.

**Nat**: (Casi en un susurro) Lo siento. No quería esperar más tiempo. Hemos ido a colocar la última estatua.

Joe abrió muy grande los ojos.

**Davis**: ¿Lo consiguieron?

**TK**: (Mirando a Nat con una sonrisa) Sí.

Yolei los miraba maravillada, ellos solos se habían enfrentado con digimons de mucho poder ¡Que grandiosos eran!

**Sora**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Kari**: Con TK queríamos pedir que nuestros digimons volvieran a ser los de antes. Pero en ese espacio blanco, los vimos de otra manera, digievolucionados. Aunque cuando volvimos a el campo de batalla ellos no habían cambiado.

Ninguno de los niños entendió el por qué así que Nat se apresuró en agregar…

**Nat**: Al colocar la doceava estatua se cumplió lo que la profecía decía: "La fe podrá socorrer a los digimons poseídos."

**Davis**: (En tono burlón) ¡Qué! Un rayo de fe cayó del cielo y se curaron.

**TK**: (Algo molesto) No. Apareció el digiegg de la fe, resultó ser de Nat, Etsumon digievolucionó a Mistycmon y les lanzó un rayo de fe a Piddomon y LadyDevimon.

**Kari**: Entonces ellos digievolucionaron a Ophanimon y Seraphimon, los digimons que vimos en el espacio blanco.

**Nat**: Pero estaban tan débiles a causa de toda la oscuridad que llevaban dentro de sus cuerpos que volvieron a sus formas de Salamon y Tokomon.

**Izzy**: ¿El digiegg de la fe fue el que apareció? ¿Cuál es ese?

**Nat**: También se hace llamar el digiegg legendario.

**Mimi**: Por favor, háblame en términos que yo pueda entender.

**Nat**: ¿Saben cuál fue el primer emblema creado? –Todos negaron y algunos se encogieron de hombros –el primero fue el emblema de la fe. Por ese motivo es legendario este digiegg.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué te pertenece a ti?

Natsuki puso los ojos en banco y metió su mano en el bolsillo delantero de su short, sacó una larga cadena dorada con una especie de medalla blanca colgada en una etiqueta. No. No era una medalla, era el emblema de la fe.

**Nat**: El emblema de la fe me pertenece. Ese es mi "don". Yo fui la primera niña elegida.

**Izzy**: (Perplejo) Si… me doy cuenta de que era solo el principio…

**Nat**: Yo estuve detrás de su selección y de que puedan entrar y salir de este mundo. Es una historia muy larga, y da muchas vueltas. Pero puedo hacerles un pequeño resumen.

**Cody**: Si, por favor.

**Davis**: (Interrumpiendo) Yo hubiera apostado lo que quieras a que la primer niña elegida era más vieja que tú, tan sólo tienes doce años… ¿Tu madre te concibió en el digimundo?

**Nat**: (Ignorado la estupidez de Davis) Yo tenía tres años cuando mi digivice apareció en la pantalla de mi computadora. Simplemente apareció, yo apenas sabía hablar correctamente y caminar sola sin tropezarme, solo me acerque en parte de curiosa, y podría decirse que la computadora me succionó y me trajo hasta aquí. Al digimundo. Conocí a Etsumon desde su digihuevo, ella creció conmigo y yo con ella, maduramos juntas, y recibí mi emblema cuando cumplí los diez años. Por algún motivo que desconozco regresé a casa. Volvía a tener tres años. Mi padre y mi tío estaban muy preocupados por mi, ya que no había pasado esa noche en la casa. Algo que les llamó mucho la atención era que yo sabía hacer cosas que normalmente uno no aprende a los tres años, de un día para el otro.

**Joe**: Claro, porque en realidad viviste más años de los que tenías.

**Nat**: ¡Exacto! Les conté a mi padre y a mi tío lo que había sucedido, mi padre no me creyó. Mi tío Gennai, si lo hizo, él siempre creyó en cosas por el estilo. Cuando cumplí cuatro años, mi tío entró conmigo al digimundo, para ese entonces la oscuridad lo cubría todo. El mundo digital se había congelado desde el momento en que yo me había marchado, Etsumon y yo pasamos entonces cinco años intentando desterrar a Daemon del digimundo y mucho más tiempo intentando proteger todo este mundo digital de las garras de Apokalymon, y así, el digimundo volvería a la normalidad. Pero el poder de mi digivice era más débil, así que mi tío decidió clonarse, y todos juntos creamos los ocho digivices y los ocho emblemas que me ayudarían con el problema. Regresé al mundo real, volvía a tener cuatro años y era muy inteligente para mi edad. Recorrí toda la ciudad buscándolos a ustedes junto con unos digimons de la luz que denominamos Homeostasis y que algunos de ustedes conocieron en sus primeras aventuras aquí.

**Mimi**: Sí. Eran esas lucecitas que poseyeron a Kari para hablarnos.

**Nat**: Sí... Porque ellos no poseen un cuerpo físico. Tardamos tan solo doce horas en recolectar toda la información necesaria. Y cuando regresé por mi computadora, por un estúpido error, mi padre entró conmigo. El digimundo se encontraba en un peor estado del que lo había encontrado la vez anterior. Mi tío y mi padre comenzaron diferentes proyectos para ayudar a este mundo, ahí fue cuando mi digivice se convirtió en el primer D-3 y recibió el poder de mi emblema. Con ese poder en nuestras manos, Etsumon y yo logramos desterrar a Daemon y fuimos restaurándolo todo. Pero…

**Yolei**: ¿Por qué siempre hay un pero?

**Nat**: (Ignorando la pregunta) Pero Daemon se buscó otro lugar, el mundo oscuro, ese mundo se creó con los archivos y programas eliminados de las computadoras humanas, con los virus y la oscuridad de Daemon. Daemon creó esos "pequeños mundos" paralelos al digimundo, donde cayeron TK, Kari, Gatomon y Angemon. Bueno… yo fui atrapada en uno de esos, una vez. Mi padre fue a rescatarme cayendo en la trampa de los colones malvados y… ya saben lo que Daemon le hace a los que captura, así que déjenme omitir esa parte de la historia. La cuestión es que me debilité. Daemon aprovechó, me desterró del digimundo y cerró todas las puertas. Y me quede sola. Con cuatro años, en el mundo real. Me mandaron a un reformatorio. A los siete años me adoptó un señor que había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente de trenes. Un año después, más o menos, ustedes volvían, delante de toda una ciudad, al digimundo con el poder de los emblemas. Vi todas sus peleas en el digimundo, hasta que mataron a Piedmon… antes de su última batalla contra Apocalymon, yo entré al digimundo de nuevo. Con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, mientras ustedes acababan con la oscuridad del digimundo, es decir con Apocalymon, Etsumon y yo sacamos a Daemon del mundo oscuro para que ya no se hiciese más fuerte y no pueda volver a entrar en el digimundo. Lo logramos, lo encerramos en la Dark Área. Ustedes se marcharon y mi tío y yo creamos los televisores, para poder comunicarnos mediante ellos. Nos dimos cuenta de que para arreglar para siempre la curvatura de este mundo, debíamos dejar el poder de todos los emblemas en el digimundo. Y así lo hicimos, primero yo use mi fe, y después los llamamos a ustedes quienes muy contentos aceptaron. Pero faltaba una. Una que se creó por accidente. El emblema de la bondad.

Ken tragó saliva ruidosamente.

**Nat**: Cuando nos enteramos de este emblema, debíamos escogerle un niño o una niña. Te elegimos a ti, Ken, porque eres la bondad personificada… pero a ti también te corrompió la oscuridad, tu emblema no pudo cumplir su misión, y eso, sumado a que ahora Daemon está de nuevo en su mundo, es igual a un desequilibrio total en el digimundo.

**Ken**: De verdad lo siento.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) No te culpo –Y guiñándole un ojo agregó- jamás lo hice… es más, si quieres, puedo arreglar tu penar.

El chico se asustó con ese comentario, ¿Arreglar su penar? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? Ella no podía leer las mentes así que no tenía por qué saber de qué se sentía mal, Ken, y de que no. Además el jamás había hablado con Nat acerca de su pasado.

**Ken**: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Nat**: Ahora que tengo mi digiegg, tengo el poder suficiente para hacerlo ¿No tienes fe?

No. Él no se consideraba un chico de fe. El no creía que las cosas se podían arreglar, él tenía una frase para la fe: Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Por qué creería que su pasado podía cambiar si no era así?

**Ken**: Yo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres arreglar?

**Nat**: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) Tu D-3 tontuelo.

El muchacho se sorprendió por la respuesta. ¿Su D-3? ¿Para qué quería cambiar su D-3? ¿Qué pretendía arreglar en él? ¿Su oscuridad?

Guardó silencio un momento.

Ella quería sacarle lo negro a su D-3. ¿A eso se refería? Era algo extraño el hecho de que un D-3 corrompido por la oscuridad llegara a cambiar, en realidad, Ken no creía que se pudiera cambiar su pasado. Las cosas pasaban por algo, y si su D-3 se había vuelto negro a causa de la oscuridad debía quedarse negro ¿O no? ¿Podía cambiar? ¿Qué sucedería si su D-3 se convertía en el D-3 que debía haber tenido desde un principio? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Ken le tendió su D-3 negro. Nat sonrió, tal vez tenía salvación. La muchacha colocó el propio, blanco, apuntando al de Ken. Una luz blanca salió de D-3 blanco y una luz negra salió disparada del D-3 negro, las dos luces chocaron en un punto y se convirtieron en un solo haz de luz, de color violeta. Cuando esta se apagó, permitió ver que ya no existía el D-3 negro, si no que ahora era violeta oscuro. Nat aseguró que ese era el color original de su D-3 y se lo pasó de nuevo a Ken.

El chico no podía creerlo. ¿Al fin se había librado de la oscuridad que yacía en el? Susurró un emocionado "Gracias" pero Nat se rió sarcásticamente.

**Nat**: No he terminado.

Su rostro se tornó serio y concentrado. Se paró de golpe, asustando a muchos de los chicos, tomó a Ken muy bruscamente por los pelos y le colocó el D-3 blanco en la nuca. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido como de explosión, Yolei gritó asustada y Nat retiró su D-3. Al retirarlo, todos observaron que de él tendía un fino hilo dorado que se adentraba en la nuca de Ken. Nat comenzó a tirar del hilo, hasta que el extremo que salió del cuello de Ken Ichijoji se vio atado a una cosa negra y puntiaguda.

**Nat**: Allí estabas pequeña semillita –La chica sonrió a Ken y le tendió la cosa negra y puntiaguda- ¡Haz con ella lo que quieras!

El chico observó un buen rato aquella extraña cosa, esa era su semilla, esa era la original, esa pequeña porquería, era lo que tantos años había estado plantado en su cuerpo, oscureciendo su vida. Ken no podía creerlo, era difícil de creer si uno no lo veía, cada vez más lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos.

No sabía cómo agradecérselo, no sabía que decirle, Nat había hecho tanto por él.

**Nat**: No me lo agradezcas. Yo tenía que hacerlo de todas maneras.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando! Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo :)


	11. El Ejército de Daemon

**El Ejército de Daemon**

**Yolei**: Buenos días Cody, hola Armadillomon. Buenos días Kari, hola Salamon. Buenos días Davis, hola Veemon. Buenos días Tai, hola Agumon. Buenos días Joe, hola Gomamon. Buenos días Mimi, hola Palmon. Buenos días Izzy, hola Tentomon. Buenos días Nat, hola Etsumon. Buenos días Ken, hola Wormmon. Buenos días TK, hola Tokomon. Buenos días Matt, hola Gabumon. Buenos días Sora, hola Biyomon.

**Todos**: ¡Buenos días Yolei, hola Hawkmon!

Esa frase era muy común decirla con desanimo, cansados o dormidos, pero aquel día, no solo Yolei y Hawkmon, sino _todos _los niños elegidos se encontraban de muy buen humor. Habían terminado con la primera misión y eso les alegraba un poco. No querían pensar en lo que venía, sino en la alegría de lo que estaban viviendo, tenían de vuelta a Salamon y Tokomon, tenían en su poder el digiegg de la fe, la oscuridad que yacía en Ken fue extinguida, estaban juntos, felices, no había nada mejor.

Pensar en el futuro les asustaba en realidad. La simple idea de regresar al mundo oscuro, le ponía la piel de gallina a Kari, y TK no quería saber nada con respecto al asunto. En cambio Ken, él si quería ir, él estaba preparado para ir, ahora que ya no poseía oscuridad en su interior, ahora que estaba limpio, él estaba listo, pero aun así prefería no pensar, era mejor no hacerse la idea, ya que la oscuridad solía sorprender.

En vez de imaginar el futuro, recordaban el pasado. Algunos de sus momentos favoritos que vivieron juntos.

**Davis**: No hubo mejores vacaciones de navidad que las pasadas.

Todos sonrieron, Davis tenía mucha razón.

**Kari**: Fueron las mejores vacaciones del mundo.

**Izzy**: ¿Lo dices por los chicos chinos?

Kari se sonrojó, no, no lo decía por los chicos chinos, en realidad ella hablaba de TK. Ellos juntos habían pasado unas hermosas vacaciones, se lo pasaron charlando y paseado los dos, pero prefirió callar ante aquel comentario. La verdad era que se había olvidado de los _chicos chinos_.

**Sora** **y** **Yolei**: (Riendo) ¡Ana, Laura y Juri! ¡La Comida Rusa!

**Tai** **y** **TK**: ¡Las francesas!

Agumon y Tokomon asentían enérgicamente con la cabeza, recordando a Floramon y la niña elegida de Francia. Kari, Yolei, Nat y Sora levantaron una ceja como quejándose de la vulgar manera en que recordaban tan entretenido viaje, mientras que Mimi y los demás reían.

**Cody** **y** **Joe**: ¡Las playas de Australia!

**Mimi**: Yo no fui a ningún lado en esas vacaciones, pero me encantó volver a ver a Palmon.

**Ken** **y** **Matt**: ¡Latinoamérica!

**Nat**: Hablan como si les impresionara, Latinoamérica es fantástica.

**Ken**: ¿Has ido en estas vacaciones?

¿Por qué no se había callado? Ese maldito orgullo de ser mitad latina no le permitía quedarse con las palabras en la boca.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Mi madre vivía en Argentina, y yo solía ir a visitar a mis abuelos allí.

**Davis**: (Desconcertado) ¡Oh! Y… ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones de navidad?

La joven se rió amargamente, pero nadie la siguió, ya que nadie entendía nada, nunca nada.

**Nat**: (Suspiró) Estaba aquí, en el digimundo, despertando a todos los clones de mi tío y enviándolos a diferentes puntos del mundo para que pudieran ayudarlos a ustedes.

La mesa quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los presentes podía creer que aquella niña hubiera desperdiciado sus vacaciones de navidad por ayudarlos a ellos, ¿Gennai no podía hacerlo solo? ¿Nat siempre estuvo detrás de todo lo que hacían? Las buenas cosas que les sucedieron, ¿Fueron por qué Nat las planeó? Esa chica que tenían en frente, esa que recién conocían, ella fue quien procesó la información, ella fue quien los eligió, no sola pero al fin y al cabo ella lo hizo ya que tomó la última decisión ¿Cómo supo que eran ellos? ¿Nunca dudó en poner a otros en su lugar? Ella, que vivió más años de los que parecía, ella y Gennai habían hecho los digivices, los emblemas, los digieggs, ella había abierto las puertas al digimundo en todos esos puntos, ella siempre estuvo con ellos, pero ellos nunca la vieron, jamás habían oído su nombre, nunca les contaron que alguien más estaba involucrado en todo esto, y menos que era una humana. ¿Por qué? Estaban intentando protegerla o simplemente ella no quería darse a conocer. Piximon, Whamon, Chuumon, Wizardmon, todos ellos, ¿La conocían? Sus compañeros digimons, jamás habían oído hablar de ella, ¿Alguien sí?

¿Y qué pasaba si Nat no era más que una trampa, una mentira? No, no podía serlo, Gennai era su tío y ella había dado su vida y su familia por aquel mundo, además, estaba Etsumon, todo eso era motivo para no dudar, pero si tenían la explicación, ¿Por qué les costaba tanto trabajo creer en su historia?

Esa chica era un misterio, no había más vueltas que darle al tema, todo el digimundo era un misterio grande y complicado.

**Davis**: Creo… creo que… te mereces un día de descanso, Nat.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Eso no estaría nada mal... Pero, aunque es una oferta tentadora, debo rechazarla.

**Yolei**: (Escandalizada) ¿¡Por qué!?

Nat no podía entender como aquellos chicos no se tomaban en serio sus responsabilidades de niños elegidos para con el digimundo

**Nat**: La oscuridad no se toma días libres, la fe tampoco.

**Kari**: Pero esta vez, la fe, acompañará a los niños elegidos a un día de campo, olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones.

Nat rió, si sería fantástico un día así, pero no podía concederse tan lindo deseo. Su trabajo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. De ella y Etsumon dependían muchas personas, tal vez hasta todos los mundos, era necesario terminar esta tarea. Después tendría tiempo para hacer cosas de gente normal, ahora debería salvar al planeta y todas sus dimensiones paralelas.

**Nat**: Tengo trabajo importante que hacer, no puedo dejar esto, si lo abandono, puede que resulte más difícil lograrlo en otra oportunidad. Debo encontrar al ejército oscuro y regresarlo a la normalidad con mi D-3.

**Ken**: ¿A la normalidad?

**Nat**: (Asintiendo) Por favor, Ken, deberías haberte dado cuenta. -El chico negó, un poco desconcertado, con la cabeza. Nat puso los ojos en blanco y explicó- Daemon tiene un ejército de _digimons _que fueron creados por él, esos que son las versiones malignas de los buenos digimons, esos que no tienen almas como los HiAndromon, y también tiene un ejército de digimons con su respectivo digimon Tamer.

**Davis**: ¿Digimon Tamer? ¿Qué significa Tamer?

Nat abrió los ojos asombrada por el hecho de que ellos, justamente ellos, no conozcan ese término. ¿Siempre les dijeron niños elegidos? Era algo raro, ¿Cómo unos Tamers no conocen el término "Tamer"?

**Izzy**: Es… entrenador en inglés, entrenador de digimons, sus compañeros, humanos, como nosotros. –Nat asintió feliz de que alguien tenía inteligencia en ese enorme grupo –Ahora la verdadera pregunta es ¿Quiénes son los pobres chicos que cayeron en sus manos?

**Nat**: (Apenada) Son los pequeños en los que fueron plantadas las semillas de la oscuridad, por ese motivo no quería dejar a Ken sólo en la lucha el primer día que llegaron aquí, Daemon podía aparecer y llevárselo a él también, por eso era tan importante colocar las doce estatuas para conseguir mi digiegg, por eso es _mi _trabajo y sólo _yo_ puedo realizarlo. Debo sacar las semillas de los cuerpos de esos niños, como lo hice con Ken, antes de que sea muy tarde y vuelvan a florecer.

**Ken**: (Con ojos desorbitados) Creíamos que el crecimiento había frenado.

**Nat**: Lo hizo… parcialmente, verás… las copias de estas semillas son controladas ahora por Deamon, él decide cuando frena su crecimiento. Sólo puede frenar definitivamente y por cuenta propia del humano que la posea en las semillas originales, es decir, sólo en la tuya Ken.

Izzy se removió en su asiento molesto consigo mismo.

**Izzy**: Había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero creí que no pasaría en estos casos, estos niños tenían el apoyo de sus padres, al igual que Ken, eran queridos.

**Nat**: Lo que ocurre es que cuando uno esta rodeado de oscuridad, sólo tienes dos opciones…

**Ken**: Seguirla o caer… -El muchacho miraba a Nat con expresión decidida- tengo que acompañarte, Wormmon y yo iremos contigo. Lo necesito.

**Nat**: Yo… -Ella no quería que fuera, él había sufrido tanto por culpa de la oscuridad que Nat prefería hacer esto sola, pero al ver su rostro, notó que era cierto, el necesitaba ver a esos niños bien, se creía culpable de lo que les había sucedido- Si, Ken. Lo sé.

Nat ya estaba parada, se disponía a marcharse, tal vez si Ken no se daba cuenta ella podría escaparse, pero aunque lo intentó, no funcionó, apenas movió un pie hacia la pared que utilizaban como puerta, Ken se paró a su lado y siguió todos sus movimientos.

**Kari**: También tengo que ir… Sé lo que hace la oscuridad, he vivido aterrada por ese mundo mucho tiempo, aprendí que cuando la luz se hace fuerte, las sombras también se agrandan, y ya es el momento de que la luz ilumine por completo la oscuridad.

Nat estaba incomoda, era demasiado, Kari no podía arriesgarse tanto, era tan inocente y buena, además Tai y muchos otros no dejarían que fuera, se sumarían al grupo y todos terminarían fritos como papas en aceite hirviendo, si todos entraban en el mundo de la oscuridad estaban aseguradas más muertes.

**Davis**: Si Kari va, yo también voy. Alguien debe cuidarla y ese seré yo.

A Nat se le escapó una escandalosa risotada.

**Nat**: Lo siento Davis, pero te aplastarían como a un pobre, indefenso e ingenuo mosquito. Tú no conoces el poder de la oscuridad, jamás te viste envuelto entre las sombras, solo. Además, tampoco tienes el poder de un emblema para sobrevivir.

Davis puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos en protesta contra la decisión, pero Nat no iba a cambiar de postura, tenían razón sus palabras, nadie más podía entrar en el grupo, aunque quisiera, sería en extremo peligroso.

Muchos empezaron a protestar, los gritos molestaban a los demás digimons, por lo que a Nat se le ocurrió una estúpida idea, podría decirles a todos que se fueran a preparar a las habitaciones, entonces ella aprovecharía y junto con Etsumon se irían dejándolos allí. No les gustará cuando ellas regresen pero era lo mejor, y si no era así, si todos iban, todos morirían.

**TK**: Yo iré. Yo conocí ese mundo alguna vez, y en más de una ocasión me sentí envuelto en los brazos de la oscuridad, tengo derecho a pelear para que nadie más tenga que sufrir lo que yo sufrí. Además, les faltarían esperanzas si no voy con ustedes.

Eso la desconcertó, TK tenía algo de razón, estaba en todo sus derechos pelear contra Daemon, él les había hecho algo malo a todos, por lo que valía la pena luchar, había arruinado el digimundo y eso no tenía perdón.

Aun así, sabiendo que todos juntos podrían Nat seguía firmemente aferrada a la idea de ir sola, aunque no se los dijo. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos diferentes, algunos decían que debían acompañarla, otros que no debían arriesgarse, otros que sola no podría y otros que sola era mejor ya que le permitía actuar más rápido. ¿Qué decisión debía tomar? ¿Qué sucedía si por su culpa todos morían? Y si ella iba sola y moría sola ¿Sería mejor?

El D-3 blanco, que estaba sobre la mesa, brilló, una columna de luz salió de él y la imagen virtual del señor Gennai apareció en medio de la mesa donde todos discutían.

Señor Gennai: Niños elegidos, tengo un aviso de gran importancia… El ejército de Daemon se aproxima, están muy cerca. Daemon los ha enviado a buscarte Nat, todos vienen hacia aquí.

**Nat**: (Parándose nuevamente) Iré a por ellos. Tengo mi digiegg, y si Kari, TK y Ken me acompañan seremos los cuatro emblemas más poderosos, podemos contra él.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Natsi, querida sobrinita mía, recuerda que si atrapan a alguno de ustedes cuatro, el resto estaría perdido.

**Nat**: También estarían perdidos si no hacemos nada al respecto.

**Kari**: Iremos de todos modos, señor Gennai.

**TK**: Pelearemos por todos, en conjunto.

**Ken**: Deberíamos salir y esperarlos afuera. Si estamos preparados será más rápido.

Muchas voces protestaron.

**Yolei**: ¿Y qué haremos nosotros mientras tanto? ¿Jugar a las cartas? ¡Oh, no! Ninguno tiene cartas.

La ironía de Yolei hizo reír al señor Gennai.

**Davis**: No dejaré a Kari con TK… digo, a Kari desprotegida.

Esa otra acotación también divirtió al señor Gennai y prefirió escucharlos antes de interrumpir.

**Matt**: Somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto.

**Sora**: ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!

**Yolei**: ¡Bingo! ¡BINGO! ¡BIINGOOO!

Nat no quería que se arriesgaran tanto, en realidad quería que se volvieran a su mundo donde estarían más seguros, además no tenían mucho que hacer ellos allí, ya que sólo ella tenía el D-3 blanco para "Sanar" a los digimons y las personas poseídas.

**Mimi**: No importa que la oscuridad sea tanta, no importa que jamás hayamos pisado el mundo de las tinieblas, los amigos se apoyan entre sí.

**Cody**: No los dejaremos solos nunca.

**Izzy**: Comprendemos lo que ustedes han sufrido y que sean tan importantes para esta situación, pero estaremos ahí para ayudarlos.

**Tai**: Si los niños elegidos nos unimos, nada nos aplastará.

Los digimons también quisieron acotar algunas cosas y así decidieron revelarles una antigua profecía que ellos habían descubierto un tiempo atrás… pero nunca le habían encontrado un significado, hasta ese momento.

**Palmon** **y** **Hawkmon**: "La pureza empieza con la sinceridad."

**Gomamon** **y** **Armadillomon**: "La sinceridad es hermana de la amistad."

**Gabumon** **y** **Veemon**: "La amistad comienza con el amor."

**Biyomon** **y** **Hawkmon**: "El amor va de la mano con el valor".

**Agumon** **y** **Veemon**: "El valor se intensifica con el conocimiento."

**Tentomon** **y** **Armadillomon**: "El conocimiento fortalece la bondad".

**Wormmon**: "La bondad alimenta a la luz de la esperanza."

**Patamon** **y** **Gatomon**: "La luz de la esperanza nutre la fe".

**Etsumon**: "La fe da vida." Lo dice la profecía, somos una cadena, nos necesitamos.

Nat hizo un gesto extraño, no estaba segura de que fuera bueno que todos se enfrentaran a Daemon. Pero recordaba esa parte de la profecía, estaba tan claro en su memoria como el agua cristalina del océano net. "Y la vida es el destino que alegre imagina lo que nos llevará a la paz." Era la siguiente frase. Nat no sabía dónde habían oído esa profecía los digimons, pero nada de eso importaba en realidad. Ella no los iba a dejar morir. Además, era parte de su trabajo salvarlos a todos.

**Nat**: Yo… creo que me he acostumbrado a trabajar en solitario.

**Señor** **Gennai**: Ya tienen la respuesta. Todo está en la Profecía que acaban de recitar. No se separen, niños elegidos, unidos hacen la fuerza.

La imagen del señor Gennai desapareció. La sala entera quedó en silencio, nadie había prestado real atención a los demás digimons, ahora todos los que habían oído la conversación los miraban boquiabiertos, como si supieran lo que pasaría ahora, estaban maravillados con la idea de que por fin acabaran con Daemon y todo su ejército.

La mirada de Davis era de satisfacción, tal vez por el hecho de que había separado a TK y Kari o tal vez porque esta vez lucharía por fin hasta matar y no hasta que el otro digimon se alejara lo suficiente. Yolei hizo que Hawkmon comiera hasta reventar porque "tenía que almacenar mucha energía". Armadillomon y Cody hacían una especie de yoga con posiciones de Kendo, Tokomon, Veemon, Agumon y Gomamon querían hacer lo mismo, pero no les salió nada bien, ya que Agumon le erró al cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y piso la cola de Gomamon. Los dos cayeron al suelo y rodaron tirando con ellos a Veemon y Tokomon.

**Davis**: Acabemos con esto.

**Matt**: Ya es hora.

**Sora**: ¿Alguien tiene algún plan?

…

Izzy abrió su computadora portátil, ya estaban arriba, bastante lejos de la entrada a la fortaleza subterránea. El señor Gennai armó para ellos una conexión con el mundo real y la computadora portátil de Izzy, pero tendían un límite, a las dos horas la conexión se perdería.

Izzy había planeado lo siguiente:

Mistycmon usaría sus poderes contra los digimons poseídos, tal como lo hizo con LadyDevimon y Piddomon, y los conduciría junto con Yolei, Ken y Cody a la puerta subterránea que mantenían abierta, así, cuando estos digimons sean curados también estarían protegidos.

El resto de los digimons de los niños se encargarían de conservar a los niños de las semillas en un gran círculo al que Nat entraría y haría esos trucos con su D-3.

Entonces, Mimi, Tai, Kari, TK, Joe, Matt, Sora y Davis se turnarían para guiar a cada uno de los niños ya _curados _e Izzy los haría pasar por la computadora al mundo real.

La idea era muy buena, también había un plan B y un plan C, el plan B consistía en que si los digimons de solo datos acompañaban a los pequeños de las semillas, en lugar de ser los digimons los que encerraran a los niños, serían los chicos, y sus digimons, excluyendo a Mistycmon se ocuparían de luchar y protegerlos. Lo mismo se aplicaba al plan C, con la diferencia de que en este plan se preparaban para luchar contra Daemon.

En ese instante, Patamon, Biyomon, Hawkmon y Tentomon regresaban volando muy apresurados desde su puesto de vigilancia, cada uno habló a su compañero.

**Hawkmon**: Se acercan, Yolei.

**Tentomon**: Son demasiados, Izzy.

**Biyomon**: La buena noticia es que Daemon no vine con ellos y así será mas fácil derrotarlos.

**Patamon**: La mala noticia es que vienen solo los digimons creados por Daemon. Los humanos no están aquí, pero sus camaradas digimon si vienen, TK.

Los niños elegidos quedaron estupefactos con las noticias. ¿Cómo que venían los digimon y sus Tamers no? Seguramente era una trampa, seguro llegarían como elemento sorpresa. Y Daemon aparecería cuando todos estén débiles, esto era una trampa, no era seguro luchar ahora. Si llegaban a sufrir tales daños que no pudieran volver a moverse estaban perdidos. Pero debían hacerlo, por el bien de los digimons poseídos y del digimundo ellos debían luchar y arriesgarse, porque si ellos no lo hacían, ¿Quién lo haría? La respuesta era obvia. Nadie. Los digimons que vivían en el subterráneo no tenían la valentía, el poder, ni la fe para lograrlo. Precisaban ayuda, y para eso estaban ellos, para aliviar su penar y salvar sus vidas, aunque tuvieran que pagarlo con _sus_ propias vidas.

Los digimons digievolucionaron a su etapa máxima: WereGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Hououmon, Midorimon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Paildramon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon.

Salieron al ataque. La lucha se veía muy dura, los niños elegidos sufrían con los golpes que recibían sus propios digimons. Al parecer los digimons malignos creados por Daemon habían sido modificados, ahora eran más grandes, más poderosos y más indestructibles. Los digimons poseídos atacaban en conjunto, ya que no eran tan fuertes como los demás, Mistycmon estaba trabajando muy duro devolviéndoles la fe. Se distinguían fácilmente ya que ellos tenían los ojos de color rojo sangre, había trece en total: Un Deltamon, digievolucionado de un Gizamon, un digimon de color azul que posee tres cabezas y dos rabos; Flaremon, un digimon bestia es la última etapa de Coronamon, tiene partes de su cuerpo hechas de metal; IceLeomon, es la última etapa de Leomon, es un digimon de hielo; Sleipmon, un digimon cubierto de Chrome Digizoid rojo y dorado y tiene seis patas que le permiten moverse con extrema rapidez; Lotosmon; ; Salamandermon; Bolssomon, un digimon flor, similar a un girasol morado, esta sostenida por numerosas ramas espinosas, algunas de las cuales terminan en cabezas secundarias de color amarillo que se asemejan a plantas carnívoras y posee hojas en su espalda que simulan ser alas; Tobucatmon; Shellmon; Lilamon; Kokatorimon, digievolucionado de un Daremon, es un digimon ave de blanco plumaje, rojo en la punta de la cola y violáceo en la de las alas, tiene una cresta de plumas azul marino; Meramon y Tyrannomon. De a uno en uno iban volviendo en sí, lo primero que hacían era preguntar por sus Tamers, y se enojaban al no recibir respuesta, pero igualmente se escondían en el subterráneo.

Los digimons de datos cada vez que eran destruidos, nacían dos más, era como la hidra en los cuentos de la mitología griega, llegó un momento en que no tenían un solo HiAndromon atacándolos, si no unos veinte, igual de feos y poderosos que los originales. Mistycmon se unió en la lucha, pero ni ella con sus haces de luz podía derrotarlos sin que se multiplicaran, ni siquiera lograban igualar sus fuerzas, estaban débiles, WareGreymon y MetalGarurumon regrasaron a sus etapas de Koromon y Tsunomon respectivamente, HerculesKabuterimon volvía a ser Motimon y Rosemon ahora era Tanemon. Estaban heridos, doloridos, cansados, pero seguían luchando, no se rendirían hasta que se transformaran en los digieggs que fueron alguna vez y desaparecieran, nadie les había pedido tanto, ¿Por qué actuaban así? Ya no podían mantenerse en pie por si solos ¿Por qué seguían luchando?

**IceDevimon**: ¡Rayo congelante!

Una nube de vapor congelante surgió de la boca del digimon y rodeó a Seraphimon dejándolo inmóvil. Y Seraphimon se volvió de hielo, estaba congelado y pegado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos.

**TK**: ¡SERAPHIMON!

Seraphimon cambió de forma, ahora era MagnaAngemon, ¿Qué significaba eso? Daemon había modificado los poderes de IceDevimon, sus poderes ahora mataban, MagnaAngemon moriría. l iba a desdigievolucionar hasta ser de nuevo un digiegg y desaparecer, los ojos de TK se empaparon en lágrimas, lo perdería otra vez, pero esta vez sería definitiva. Su digimon tan querido no regresaría. MagnaAngemon regresó a su etapa de Angemon.

**TK**: ¡NOOO!

El muchacho corrió hasta donde estaba Angemon, en medio de la batalla, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el hielo pero no se rompía con nada. ¿Terminaría así? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debía morir?

**Matt**: ¡TK! ¡Regresa!

**Kari**: ¡TK! ¡Vuelve!... ¡TEN CUIDADO!

Matt corrió a salvar a su hermano de las garras de un HiAndromon que apareció de la nada, pero Davis llegó primero, tacleó al HiAndromon y Paildramon se ocupó en alejarlo lo suficiente. Davis tiraba de TK para llevarlo de nuevo con los demás, pero él no se movía.

**Davis**: ¡Estás Loco! Muévete o nos van a matar- TK seguía con la idea de romper el hielo, no iba a moverse hasta que su digimon volviera en sí- Vamos hombre, no pierdas las esperanzas ¿Si? Te prometo que Angemon estará bien.

**TK**: Jamás perdería las esperanzas, sé que Angemon estará bien, pero el es mi mejor amigo y yo no me puedo permitir verlo sufrir sin intentar salvarlo, sé que algo sucederá y el sé recuperará, sé que tal vez este gastando energías en vano, pero Angemon me necesita y aquí estoy, con la esperanza de que mi esperanza lo salve.

**Davis**: En ese caso te ayudaré a que se duplique tu esperanza, TK.

El muchacho tomó la mano de su amigo y presionó con fuerza.

El D-3 de TK brilló, pero no fue lo único que brilló, a la altura de su corazón se dibujó el emblema de la esperanza, como había sucedido años atrás cuando todos sus amigos y el fueron desmaterializados del programa y el dibujo brilló como lo había hecho la última vez con esa hipnotizante luz amarilla. La luz que se desprendía del corazón de TK cubrió el hielo que mantenía a Angemon paralizado, derritiéndolo. Por otra parte, la luz que salía del D-3 significaba que su digiegg había reconocido otra esperanza naciente, Davis. Y Paildramon volvió entonces a Stingmon y X-Veemon. X-Veemon recibió entonces la luz del digiegg y digievolucionó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Angemon.

**X-Veemon**: X-Veemon armor digimon a… Sagittarimon.

**Angemon**: Angemon ultra digimon a… LordHolyAngemon.

**Yolei**: ¡BINGO!

LordHolyAngemon era la forma de paladín de MagnaAngemon, él y Sagittarimon trabajaron en conjunto. Los poderes de la esperanza lograron extinguir a los digimons de datos, de manera que no pudieran formarse de nuevo. No les fue difícil, juntos lograron ataques que los exterminaban en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así terminaron la sucia tarea y agotados ambos digimons regresaron a sus etapas en entrenamiento, DemiVeemon y Tokomon.

**TK**: Gracias, Davis. Yo… te debo una grande.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo) Ni que lo digas… amigo.

Los dos chicos volvieron con el resto de los niños elegidos, llevando a sus digimons, Davis en sus brazos y TK en la cabeza. Matt le golpeó el brazo cariñosamente a su hermano, aunque con un poco de bronca por el mal momento que le hizo pasar. Kari lo abrazó diciéndole que era un idiota y que no volviera nunca a hacerle eso, y después se fue con Davis. Todos estaban aliviados, pero esto no había terminado. Etsumon gruñó agresivamente, Nat miró a su amiga sin entender el porqué de sus actos. Gatomon y Wormmon se tensaron. A Tokomon le dio un escalofrío que le erizó la espalda y saltó de la cabeza de TK a los brazos del chico.

**Tokomon**: (Susurrando) Está cerca, puedo sentirlo TK. No estamos a salvo.

El lugar se tornó oscuro y frío, como si el sol se hubiese apagado de golpe. Y una voz áspera habló desde el cielo.

**X**: Muy bien, humanos, pero esto no fue más que un gasto de energía en vano. Las pequeñas pestes ya no están aquí.

**Etsumon**: ¿Donde los tienes Daemon? Contesta.

**Daemon**: Etsumon. Que desperdicio de excelente digimon, mira que juntarte con una despreciable humana. Jamás podré comprender como de un mismo lugar pueden nacer dos digimons totalmente diferentes. –Nat arrugó el entrecejo, no había entendido aquellas palabras- ¿No lo sabes? –Esa pregunta iba en dirección a Nat- Tu digimon es uno completamente diferente a como debería ser. Su verdadera digievolución en etapa campeón debería se Kyubimon y no _Etsumon_ tu digimon es el resultado de una digievolución errónea.

**Etsumon**: No le hagas caso Nat. El sólo quiere confundirte. Me gané esta digievolución gracias a tu emblema, por eso es diferente a la de los demás en mi especie, pero yo soy feliz así.

**Daemon**: ¿De verdad lo eres? ¿Traicionar a tu especie te hace feliz?

**Etsumon**: A lo que tú llamas una traición, es para mí un orgullo. Y a lo que llamas orgullo es para mí una traición. Ahora contesta, ¿Dónde dejaste a esos niños?

**Daemon**: (Riendo) Das lástima. Aquellas cosas con vida humana se ofrecieron para cumplir una misión.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde están? ¡Pedazo de alcornoque con patas, contesta!

Daemon se rió, tal vez por la forma en que Davis se dirigió a él o tal vez por el tono de desesperación que había en su voz, el malvado digimon rebanó el aire con una de sus negras garras del mal y dejó una suave línea en el cielo, está comenzó a abrirse, como su tuviera un cierre, y permitió ver una escena algo extraña. Era una niña humana, debía tener unos nueve años, estaba sentada en el cordón de una vereda, con la cabeza gacha y triste mirada. Al pasar una señora, la niña levantó la cabeza y susurrando le pidió que fuera buena y le diera una moneda, la señora se compadeció de la pequeña y le entregó unas pequeñas monedas, al estirar el brazo, la niña no tomó las monedas, si no que sorprendió a la buena señora, tomándola por el codo y con extremada fuerza la tiró al suelo haciéndole sangrar la nariz. La pequeña sacó de su bolsillo un aparato negro y le escaneó la nuca a la señora. La abertura en el cielo se cerró y Daemon ya no estaba, el lugar estaba calido e iluminado otra vez.

**Etsumon**: (Pensativa) Todavía está muy débil, no tiene la fuerza para quedarse mucho tiempo en un mundo que no es el _suyo_. Entonces ha mandado a los niños a realizar su trabajo sucio.

**Ken**: Eran… semillas de la oscuridad.

**Kari**: Debemos regresar al mundo real.

…

Cayeron uno sobre el otro, aplastándose entre sí y entre grititos, gemidos y malas palabras, se oyó una voz que no era de ninguno de los niños.

**X**: ¿Qué significa esto?

Todos se pusieron de pie de un salto, nerviosos, reconocerían esa voz en cualquier lugar y a cualquier distancia, ese tipo los había atormentado a todos desde que empezaron a estudiar en ese colegio.

**Davis**: Señor Bunya… estábamos… nosotros.

El profesor tenía expresión desafiante, quería enterarse cual excusa diría Motomiya ahora. Pero algo lo desconcertó, unas caras conocidas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

**Señor** **Bunya**: ¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? Tengo entendido de han terminado la escuela hace un par de años, ¿No creen que ya deberían madurar?

Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi y Yolei tartamudearon tratando de pensar en una buena excusa.

**Nat**: (Con sonrisa de ángel) Estábamos jugando un juego de resistencia, para saber quién aguantaba más tiempo parado sobre un pie, cosas de niños… y terminamos cayéndonos todos, uno arriba del otro.

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Crispado) ¿Qué haces tú con…? ¿De dónde conoces tú a…?

**Nat**: Ya sabes… -Interrumpió ella aun sonriendo. –los mismos recreos, la misma escuela, los mismos profesores, son cosas de la vida, papá. – A Davis se le transformó la cara ante la última palabra de Nat, a Joe casi se le caen los anteojos, Kari, Sora, Yolei y Mimi se rieron nerviosas, TK abrió los ojos como platos, Tai tenía la boca abierta y Matt e Izzy miraban a Nat y al señor Bunya buscándoles algún parecido- Además no puedes decirme que son mala gente. Hemos pasado un rato de lo más divertido. –siguiendo como si nada.

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Molesto) ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a pedirme que te cambie de curso con estos chicos? ¿Por eso haces esto? ¿No quieres a tus compañeros? ¿Te llevas mejor con la gente del 6º "A"? Dime.

**Nat**: (Rascándose la frente) En realidad no iba a pedirte nada. Pero ya que preguntas… no. No quiero a mis compañeros. Y si… supongo que si me llevo mejor con los chicos de 6º "A".

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Resopló) Lo hablaremos en casa.

**Nat**: Como quieras. –Le sonrió- Yo cocino, necesitas un descanso.

El profesor se marchó bastante más sorprendido y enojado de lo que esperaba, ¿Por qué su hija se juntaba con ellos? ¿Era esa una especie de huelga contra el hecho de que no la haya cambiado de colegio como tanto deseaba?

Los niños elegidos no hablaron por un largo rato. Todos sabían que Nat era adoptada, pero ni se imaginaban que el señor Bunya, su terrible profesor de geografía sería quien la haya adoptado. A decir verdad, si conocieran a ese hombre como profesor nadie pensaría que tuviera familia, y si la tenía, se apiadaban de ella, pero quedaba muy descortés darle a Nat un pésame por el señor con quien le tocó convivir. Davis se vio tentado en decir algo desubicado en más de una ocasión, pero respetó a su amiga y simplemente dijo:

**Davis**: No teníamos ni idea de que él era tu padre adoptivo.

Nat lo fulminó con la mirada, sabía que en realidad todos le tenían pena ahora, lo que sucedía era que sólo conocían una parte de su padrastro, la parte mala y aburrida, la parte de profesor. Pero en realidad, el señor Bunya era un hombre humilde y de buen corazón, se había opacado un poco porque sus hijos y su esposa habían muerto en un accidente y ahora él estaba solo, y tal vez únicamente Nat lograba comprenderlo, ya que ella pasó por algo bastante similar. Ninguno de los dos tenía familia, ninguno de los dos era _feliz _así que Nat le sacaba una sonrisa a él y viceversa.

**TK**: Creo que lo descolocó un poco verte con nosotros.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Sí… es que… él no los quiere ni un poquitito. Seguramente cree que son mala influencia para mí.

Todos lanzaron una carcajada, pero luego cayeron en la indirecta que la niña les había dicho y exclamaron a coro: "¡OYÉ!" y ese fue el turno de Nat para reírse.

* * *

Creo que la historia ya está tomando color y se entiende un poco mejor... espero que les esté gustando, aún falta mucho por saber!

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo...


	12. Los Niños de las Semillas

**Los Niños de las Semillas**

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, todo seguía igual.

El señor Bunya y Nat habían llegado a un acuerdo:

"La próxima semana sería el acto de inicio de clases que preparaban los alumnos de los tres 6º como tradición para inaugurar la sala de teatro, después de ese evento Nat se pasaría al salón de Kari, Davis, Ken y TK."

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de un día escolar, Nat se reunió con sus cuatro amigos para planear las visitas de ese día.

TK introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y extrajo un papel medio arrugado.

**TK**: Aquí tengo las direcciones que mi mamá consiguió el año pasado. La casa más cercana de aquí es la de Noriko.

…

Noriko era la niña que dejó florecer su semilla primero, el año pasado cuando se dejó llevar por las palabras del señor Oikawa. Es hija única, una niña normalmente humilde, que ahora se sentaba en la vereda de su casa con ojos tristes, tal como lo habían visto en la grieta del digimundo. Al parecer, todos los niños tenían la misma técnica de asalto. Ken se sentó a su lado, sin decir una palabra, la niña lo miro algo molesta.

**Noriko**: Mira Ichijouji… digas lo que digas no cambiaré, mi felicidad está muy bien así.

**Ken**: (Impresionado) así que… me recuerdas.

**Noriko**: (Riendo) ¿Cómo no recordarte? Gracias a ti soy una niña inteligente y querida.

El rostro de Ken se opacó. ¿Él había arruinado la vida de esa pequeña? ¿Era culpa suya? Todo este tiempo él creyó que había sido culpa de Oikawa, pero, en realidad fue culpa suya, él tomó la decisión errónea de subir a esa camioneta, él dejó que le escanearan su semilla, él permitió que plantaran las copias en los cuerpos de todos esos niños inocentes.

**Ken**: Uno no es feliz así.

**Noriko**: (Sorprendida) ¿Dices que no soy feliz por ser querida?

**Ken**: Digo que no te da felicidad repartir esas semillas.

**Noriko**: (En tono defensivo) Yo reparto felicidad y eso a mí amo le encanta, es motivo suficiente para ser feliz yo.

Nat apareció de la nada y tomó bruscamente a Noriko de los pelos, colocó el D-3 blanco en la nuca de la pequeña susurrando "No hay tiempo para hablar, debemos ser más rápidos que ellos". Se tomó su tiempo en quitar la semilla puntiaguda y negra tirando del hilo dorado. Davis le tendió a Nat una bolsita transparente y la chica colocó allí la semilla. Luego le sacó a Noriko de las manos ese aparato negro que habían visto en el cielo del digimundo.

Apuntó con su D-3 al aparato y le lanzó un haz de luz blanca, tal y como lo había hecho con el D-3 negro de Ken, pero este escáner, en lugar de cambiar de color solamente, también se transformó en el digivice que era antes de ser corrompido por la oscuridad.

**Ken**: ¿Cómo averiguaste que era eso?

**Nat**: (Riendo) Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Noriko volvió en sí y agradeció a Nat por haberlo sacado de esa terrible oscuridad. Entonces a Kari se le ocurrió una gran idea, sacó una libreta de colores y le pidió a la pequeña que le anotara los datos que supiera de aquellas personas en los que ella implantó la semilla. Noriko las anotó explicando que no habría ningún problema con eso, ya que no era al azar las personas que atacaban, si no que estuvieron varias horas estudiándolas.

TK con una gran sonrisa tomó el papel arrugado y dibujó una tilde en el nombre de la pequeña a la que acababan de _curar_:

Noriko Kawada

…

Hiroshi a diferencia de Noriko era hermano mayor de cinco niñas, pero al igual que ella, se sentaba todos los días en la puerta de su casa, con ojos tristes, engañando a las personas, pidiendo monedas y plantando las puntiagudas semillas de la oscuridad.

Nat llegó entonces caminando muy sonriente por la calle, el chico al verla puso cara de pocos amigos, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gustaba la idea de que una persona que no fuese las que él planeaba atacar pasara por su vereda? Nat se le acercó con expresión bondadosa. El plan era que ella fingiera buscar monedas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacara el D-3, pero algo los sorprendió.

**Hiroshi**: ¡Más vale que alejes tu fe de mí! He oído que le sacaste la felicidad a Noriko. No tenías derecho. Somos felices de esta manera. ¿Por qué se rehúsan a entender?

**Nat**: (Con tono de falsedad) De verdad espero que me perdones.

Nat sacó el D-3 y se dispuso a quitar le la semilla, pero Hiroshi le arañó la mano haciendo que su D-3 cayera al suelo. Nat gritó una palabrota y le embocó una piña en el rostro, el muchachito cayó al suelo de boca, dolorido. Davis lanzó una carcajada y Kari le dio un suave codazo diciéndole que era un desubicado. Entonces la chica tomó el D-3 y le sacó la semilla lo más rápido que pudo, Ken se acercó con la bolsita transparente y después, Nat, convirtió el escáner en el digivice que era antes. Hiroshi volvió a la normalidad. Él y Nat se pidieron disculpas por los daños que se hicieron y el niño anotó las cuatro personas que había atacado.

Hiroshi Shibata.

…

Takashi y Keiko trabajaban en conjunto, ambos eran hijos únicos, vecinos y los mejores amigos del mundo. Nat los sorprendió un día por detrás y logró quitarle la semilla a Takashi, la colocó en la bolsa que Kari le sostenía y transformó el escáner.

En todo ese tiempo que Nat estaba ocupada, Keiko decidió escaparse, no quería por nada en el mundo que le quitaran su _felicidad_ del cuerpo, aunque no logró correr demasiado. TK, Ken y Davis la alcanzaron a media cuadra y la trajeron TK de un brazo, Davis del otro y Ken de los pies. A Nat le dio un ataque de risa, pobrecita niña, sufría atrapada de esa manera. Nat le quito también a ella la semilla y transformó su escáner. Al volver en sí, los dos amigos anotaron realmente felices los nombres y direcciones de las personas heridas por ellos.

Takashi Yoshizawa.

Keiko Kurata.

…

Naomi era la segunda hija de una familia enorme. Ella era más de un montón y lo único que le importaba eran sus cosas, la semilla de la oscuridad le había hecho cambiar su estado de ánimo alegre y simpático, por uno enojado y egoísta. Davis dijo que su comportamiento era muy parecido al de una compañera de curso y a Ken le dio tanta risa que se puso rojo como un tomate.

Nat se le acercó por atrás y la sorprendió quitándole la semilla, pero la chica no le entregaba el escáner, quería quedarse con él costara lo que costara, golpeó a Nat en el rostro, dejándole un ojo morado, entonces ella volvió a colocar su D-3 en la nuca de Naomi y sacó otra semilla, un poco más crecida que la anterior., la pequeña entró en razón y le entregó el escáner a Nat y ésta lo convirtió en el digivice que Naomi tanto extrañaba.

Con gusto, la niña escribió los nombres de quienes había atacado.

**TK**: ¿Por qué tenías dos semillas en tu cuerpo?

**Naomi**: (Mirando la punta de sus zapatillas) Cuando Daemon nos habló de esta misión, yo me rehúse. Fue cuando él me tiró de los cabellos y me colocó esas nuevas copias que nosotros colocaríamos, son más fuertes y crecen más rápido. No pude resistir bajo tantas sombras. –lloraba.

**Kari**: No te preocupes, ahora estas sana y salva, y tu digimon también lo está

El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó y susurró: "Floramon"

**Ken**: Nosotros la hemos cuidado, todo está bien.

**Naomi**: Muchas Gracias, niños elegidos.

Naomi Shimizu.

…

Ai, Aika y Mei eran trillizas, las tres eran muy buenas personas, al igual que Naomi, pero la semilla que tenía cada una en su interior corrompían con esa enorme bondad. Las tres pequeñas normalmente se dividían el trabajo, un día trabajaba Ai, al otro día Aika y al próximo Mei, que era la que había nacido última.

Ese día, por algún extraño motivo, las tres hermanas se hallaban juntas y fuera de su puesto normal de ataque. ¿Por qué? ¿Les estaban tendiendo una trampa?

Al pasar los cinco niños elegidos Ai, Aika y Mei les hablaron a coro.

**Las** **tres**: Los estábamos esperando, niños elegidos

Su tono de voz era diabólico, daba un poco de temor como estaban erguidas, parecía que querían golpearlos. Eran tan pequeñas que no daba la sensación de que fueran muy fuertes pero aun así tenían las fuerzas de la oscuridad y no debían fiarse por las apariencias. TK se colocó delante de Kari de manera protectora. Nat las sorprendió desde atrás, como era de costumbre, y le quitó la semilla de la oscuridad a la que se situaba en el medio y la metió en la bolsa transparente. La niña que estaba a la derecha intentó correr, pero Ken la atrapó en sus brazos inmovilizándola, mientras que la pequeña que estaba a la izquierda le dio un puñetazo a Nat que le hizo sangrar la nariz.

Fue difícil, pero al final lograron quitarles la semilla a las otras dos hermanas y transformar los tres scanners.

**Mei**: (Tendiéndole a Nat una bolsa con hielo) Lo siento tanto, no quise golpearte. Fui controlada por Daemon, de verdad lamento mucho esto.

Nat negó con la cabeza intentando explicarle que todo estaba bien, pero le dolía tanto la nariz que no podía siquiera abrir la boca.

Kari le pidió a Aika que anotara a las personas que habían atacado.

Mei Kudilio.

Ai Kudilio.

Aika Kudilio.

…

Arabella vivía con su abuela, la pequeña había perdido a su familia en el mismo accidente de tren en que había muerto la familia del profesor de geografía. Ella ni siquiera se resistió a que le quitaran la semilla, se sentía mal y muy molesta, cuando Nat le quitó la semilla de la oscuridad la niña levantó fiebre, se mareó y terminó desmayándose. Nat cambió el escáner negro al digivice y Ken cargó a Arabella en sus brazos y tocó el timbre de la puerta. La abuela de la niña pegó un enorme grito asustado al ver a su nieta desmayada y en brazos de un desconocido, pero Ken le contó que la había visto descompuesta en la vereda y le dijo que vio cómo se desmayaba. Kari llamó a la ambulancia con su teléfono celular y la anciana les agradeció la ayuda que le daban. Después de que la ambulancia se marchara Davis resopló muy fuerte.

**Davis**: ¿Por qué creen que le sucedió eso?

Nadie sabía la respuesta. Kari se apenó mucho por Arabella y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas. TK le tomó la mano dándole fuerzas y susurrando "Se pondrá bien, ya verás."

**Nat**: No sabía que las semillas podían ser No Compatibles con el cuerpo humano en el cual se plantaban.

**Ken**: Tampoco lo creía posible.

Nat asintió en acuerdo con Ken, y cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante.

**Nat**: No tenemos idea de a quien atacó ella. Este desmayo, ¿Fue preparado o fue coincidencia?

Arabella Bagashama.

…

Los padres de Kai estaban separados. Él vivía con su padre, un hombre de negocios que no le daba mucha importancia a su hijo. Cuando los cinco niños elegidos llegaron a la cuadra de Kai, notaron que el chico ya estaba alerta, ya que cuando los vio salió a correr por la calle. Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo, al correr varias cuadras se junto con otros niños que también tenían las semillas de la oscuridad en su interior y vivían muy cerca.

Al final, eran Kai, Itsuki y Testu.

TK, Davis y Ken los alcanzaron en plena calle céntrica, y tuvieron que retroceder a un callejón sin salida para que nadie los vea trabajar. Los tres niños se sentían amenazados por los niños elegidos y querían escapar, pero Nat comenzó a quitarles las semillas y a transformar los escáners en digivices. Los tres, al volver en sí, anotaron los datos de la gente a la que habían atacado. Y los niños elegidos siguieron su recorrido por las calles.

Kai Kobayashi.

Testu Marushama.

Itsuki Hayashi.

…

Shizen era el más grande de tres pequeños, y también costó mucho tiempo sacarle la semilla. Él estaba alerta al igual que Kai, Testu e Itsuki, y cuando vio a Nat entró desesperado a la casa. Los niños elegidos no se dieron por vencidos y tocaron el timbre. Salió la mucama, los cinco chicos pidieron hablar con Shizen, pero ella les dijo que él no deseaba verlos nunca y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Nat puso cara de pocos amigos y rodeó la casa molesta de que todos esos enanos le causaran tantos problemas. Saltó la reja del patio trasero y se metió a la casa por una ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

Salió unos minutos después por la puerta principal, con una gran sonrisa, la semilla de la oscuridad en su mano izquierda y la libreta de colores de Kari bajo su brazo derecho.

Shizen Nagano.

…

Rue era la última niña que tenía plantada la semilla de la oscuridad, después de ella seguían los adultos. Rue era la chica que habían visto en la abertura del cielo en el digimundo, ella era la más pequeña en tamaño y en edad. Pero era astuta y ágil. Al principio ella los esquivaba diciendo que no sabía quiénes eran, de que hablaban o que querían y después, cuando no tuvo más escapatoria comenzó a arañarlos y golpearlos con todas sus fuerzas.

Rue vivía en el mismo orfanato que Nat había vivido tres años de su vida, hasta que fue adoptada, junto a veinticinco niños más y dos personas mayores que se encargaban de ellos, de que estuvieran sanos, cómodos y bien alimentados.

La pequeña, cuando le sacaron la semilla y convirtieron su escáner, se apenó mucho de sus actos y con mucho respeto les ayudó en todo lo que pudo.

Rue Matsumoto.

…

Estaban en la casa de Davis, recién terminaban sus tareas del día. Estaban agotados y Davis ofreció que cenaran todos en su casa, nadie se negó, estaban demasiado cansados, ya no podían dar ni un paso más. Kari podría haber caminado dos cuadras e ir a su casa, pero por algún extraño motivo quiso quedarse con sus amigos. Todos llamaron por teléfono a sus familias para avisarles que estaban bien y se quedarían a comer allí. No hubo problemas, solo el señor Bunya hizo un escándalo. A él no le agradaban los nuevos amigos de su hijastra, y el que menos le gustaba era Davis. Que Nat se quedara en su casa quería decir que eran muy amigos y eso le molestaba, porque Davis no era un buen ejemplo para ella.

**Davis**: (Recostándose en el sillón de la sala) Ha pasado una semana de corridas y ataques por parte de esos niños y ¿¡Ahora debemos perseguir adultos!?

El rostro de Kari reflejó sorpresa ¿Davis estaba haciendo ese trabajo solo para matar el tiempo? ¿Él no había prestado atención a todos los datos que anotaban los niños? Y si lo sabía ¿Por qué preguntaba?

**Kari**: Los niños han atacado a estas personas Davis, debemos ayudarlos.

**Davis**: (A modo defensivo) Jamás dije que no lo haría.

Ken sonrió, tal vez porque le causaba gracia los cambios de opinión de Davis respecto de lo que decía Kari o tal vez porque se le había ocurrido algo que varios habían olvidado.

**Ken**: Habría que visitar a Arabella mañana y pedirle los datos de la gente a la que ella atacó.

A Davis no le gustó para nada ese comentario, era imposible que Ken haya dicho eso, el día siguiente estaba reservado desde el primer día de clases, un acontecimiento muy importante sucedería mañana y Ken no quería asistir ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Él se quedaría sólo con el resto del equipo? ¿Su capitán los abandonaría desde el primer partido?

**Davis**: (Con la boca abierta) Pero… mañana hay un partido Ken. ¡No podemos faltar! ¡El equipo cuenta con nosotros! ¡Toda la escuela cuanta con nosotros! ¡En especial contigo!

**Ken**: Para mí es mucho más importante esto que un simple partido de football soccer, Davis.

A Davis se le cayó el alma a los pies ¿De verdad era tan importante sacar semillitas del cuerpo de unos viejos? Sí. Sí, era importante, en eso tenía razón, pero ¿Más importante que un partido? Eso, Davis lo ponía en duda. El football soccer era su vida, nada era más importante para él que ese deporte, a excepción de Kari y Veemon.

Nat, por su parte, pensaba una manera de que no se involucraran ellos. Si tenían un compromiso, mejor sería que cumplieran con él y después se reunieran con ella.

**Nat**: Si quieren puedo ir yo sola, son adultos… no creo que salgan corriendo.

TK abrió los ojos como platos y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

**TK**: Podrían lastimarte, ya has recibido bastantes lesiones y no creo que el señor Bunya vaya a creer de nuevo que te caíste en la calle.

Davis asentía de acuerdo con lo que decía TK.

**Davis**: Además quiero que vayas al partido. Nos vendría muy bien un público que nos aliente. -Nat lanzó una carcajada forzada mientras negaba con la cabeza- Son solo unas horas ¡Poor Favoor!

Kari intentó soreír. Nat era una chica muy solitaria, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto dejar de trabajar? ¿Por qué tan solo no se tomaba un día libre? ¿Por qué quería hacer todo sola? En realidad no había tanta necesidad de hacer ese trabajo aquel día y sería algo agradable para todos, despojarse de las preocupaciones y pasar un día libre de cosas del digimundo, todos juntos.

**Kari**: ¡Vamos Nat! Ven con nosotros, así estaremos todos los niños elegidos juntos.

TK se rió, era verdad, lo había olvidado.

**TK**: Como es el primer partido de Ken en este equipo, Yolei, Cody, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Tai y hasta Mimi vendrán a ver este partido.

Nat de verdad quería participar de ese día tan alegre, pero había trabajo. ¿Qué pasaba si ella iba al partido y cuando regresara al trabajo alguno de los adultos viajo muy lejos o tenía la semilla tan crecida que no la podrían sacar?

**X**: Davis, mamá dice que está lista la cena y que se laven bien las manos. –dijo una voz algo chillona a sus espaldas.

Los chicos sonrieron tenían tanta hambre que Nat se alegró de que olvidaran el tema.

La mesa estaba servida cuando ellos entraron en el comedor. Había comida como para un batallón de personas, había arroz blanco y arroz amarillo, pollo asado y al horno, papas fritas y huevo revuelto, ensaladas muy coloridas y salsas de diferentes sabores.

La familia de Davis estaba muy feliz de que tantos amigos de su hijo comieran allí. Todos agradecieron la comida y prácticamente se atragantaron con tantos alimentos.

Kari comía muy despacio, como si no tuviera apetito, Ken y Davis atacaron sus platos como si no hubieran comido hacía mucho tiempo. TK acompañaba el arroz blanco y el pollo al horno con pan casero y Nat comía riendo mientras comparaba a Davis y Ken con dos chanchos que no habían comido nada por un mes.

**Davis**: (Con la boca llena) Ari deerias comr más rpido –Tragó la gran cantidad de papas que tenía en la boca con un ruido asqueroso y agregó riendo- Se acabará la comida y tú no habrás llegado a probar las salsas.

Kari negó con la cabeza sonriente y dijo que no tenía hambre. Davis la miró sorprendido pero se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo grotescamente. TK no. Le preocupó que Kari no tuviera hambre. Le dio la sensación de que algo en ella era distinto. No estaba igual que siempre, algo faltaba ¿Qué podía ser? Eso tenía que averiguar.

Al terminar la comida todos estaban saciados, incluyendo a Kari que no había probado más de tres bocados, cada uno se preparaba para marcharse a sus respectivas casas.

Se encontraban en la puerta que daba a la calle, planeaban un horario para verse antes del partido. Nat quería irse cuanto antes porque si notaban que ella no había confirmado su asistencia, la presionarían para aceptar la oferta, y no podía darse tales lujos.

**Ken**: Bueno… debo irme, en unos minutos sale el tren que me llevará a casa. Nos vemos mañana temprano chicos.

El muchacho los saludó con una gran sonrisa y se marchó a la estación a las corridas.

Nat también quiso marcharse pero al dar dos pasos hacia la calle, Davis le gritó que _más le valía ir al partido al día siguiente_. Por alguna extraña rezón Nat no podía mentirles, no a ellos, ya le había sucedido esto en una ocasión. Su única escapatoria sería engañarlos. Pero… ¿Qué sucedía si lo único que conseguiría con eso fuese perder la confianza de sus amigos? ¿Qué sucedería si ella decía ir y no iba? ¿Qué pasaría si los niños elegidos desconfiaban de ella? ¿Valía la pena perder un día de trabajo para mantener su amistad con aquellas personas?

**Nat**: (Sonriendo) Sí. Allí estaré.

La chica se marchó caminando por la acera a paso lento, reflexionando sus siguientes movimientos ¿Sabía lo que había hecho? ¿Entendía en que se había comprometido?

TK por su parte acompañó a Kari a casa con la excusa de que debía hablar de algo importante con Tai. Los dos transitaron camino a la casa de los Kamiya en silencio, iban a paso de caracol y tomados de las manos.

Kari no se sentía para nada bien pero no quería causar ningún problema, fue por eso que no dijo nada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía agotada pero aun así llevaba una gran sonrisa. No quería preocupar a nadie, y menos a TK. El año pasado los dos habían peleado porque ella no sabía cuidarse sola, porque ella siempre estaba dependiendo de su hermano o de sus padres y también ese era otro motivo por el cual no le diría nada sobre su estado gripal.

Al llegar al edificio donde la chica vivía, Tai los sorprendió sentado en la puerta.

**Tai**: ¡Kari!... ¿TK?... ¿Sucede algo?

El hermano de Kari parecía preocupado, pero no por su hermana. Los tres entraron en el gran edificio y subieron hasta el piso donde vivían Kari y Tai.

Entraron en el departamento y TK dijo que necesitaba hablar con Tai justo al mismo tiempo de que Tai decía que quería hablar con TK. Kari levantó una ceja, pero la venció el cansancio y se fue a dormir. Tai llevó a TK al comedor, que se encontraba vacío.

**Tai**: (Tartamudeando) Oye… yo… iba a preguntarte si sabías, ehhh… ¿Qué ibas a comentarme tú?

TK se quedó sin palabras… ¿Por dónde empezar?

**TK**: Kari… ella… ¿Crees que le sucede algo malo?

Tai se sorprendió por la pregunta, ¿Qué si algo malo le sucedía a su hermana? ¿Por qué le debía suceder algo malo? ¿Insinuaba TK que Kari le estaba ocultando algo?

**Tai**: ¿Por qué lo dices?

TK resopló muy fuerte, no quería hablar en realidad de esto con nadie, pero ya había metido la pata y abierto su bocota.

**TK**: Es solo que estoy preocupado por ella.

Tai reflexionó esas palabras, ¿Quería decir que sentía que Kari estaba en peligro? ¿O que su pequeña hermanita le importaba demasiado?

Ninguno habló por un largo momento. Era incómodo.

TK pensaba que tal vez a Tai le había molestado que él le hablara sobre Kari. Y Tai pensaba que no era el momento apropiado para hablar con TK del tema que pensaba comentarle.

Era muy tarde. TK debía irse a su casa o su madre se preocuparía.

…

**Señor** **Bunya**: Así que… ¿Estuviste en casa de los Motomiya?

Nat se rió, le divertía la forma en que su padre preguntaba por sus amigos. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de ellos? Para ella eran unas excelentes personas.

**Nat**: (Sonriendo amablemente) Sí. ¿Quieres regañarme por visitar a mis amigos?

Su padre se hacía la misma pregunta ¿Iba a regañarla toda su vida o iba a aceptar que sus amigos no eran necesariamente la clase de gente que él habría elegido?

**Señor** **Bunya**: No… no te regañaré. Sólo quiero entender, ¿Por qué te agrada tanto la pandilla de Motomiya? Ellos son todos extraños. Y los más grandes lo son aún más.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Sí, son extraños. Pero creo que todos compartimos la misma rareza. Mira papá, Kari es de las mejores personas que puedes llegar a encontrar. TK es el chico más dulce y amigable que conozco. Ken es un genio y es tan bueno que contagia esa bondad. Y bueno… Davis… él es bastante chispita ¿No crees? Pienso que si canalizara toda su energía en la escuela en vez de querer asesinar a TK sería un excelente alumno.

**Señor** **Bunya**: (Con los ojos abiertos y tono asustado) ¡¿ASESINAR?!

**Nat**: (Con sonrisa angelical) Hablo en el sentido de que no lo aprecia mucho.

Su padre se relajó en el sillón y soltó un suspiro de alivio que hizo reir a su hija.

**Señor** **Bunya**: La verdad es que no entiendo mucho las frases que utilizan los niños de ahora, pero… confío plenamente en ti Natsuki.

**Nat**: (Rápidamente) PorciertoKenyDavistienenunpartido, mañana voy a salir. Te quiero, que descanses.

La chica sonrió y subió al piso superior para dormir.

…

**X**: ¡TK! Dime por favor, ¿Qué has sabido algo de tu hermano?

Apenas llegaba de la casa de Tai y de Kari, apenas había introducido un pie en el suelo de la casa y su madre se le abalanzó gritándole espantada. Los ojos de TK se agrandaron por la sorpresa de la pregunta y por la notoria desesperación de su madre.

**TK**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: Creí que habías ido a casa de Tai. ¿No te lo ha dicho?

TK recordó la preocupación en la que se encontraba envuelto Tai antes de que ellos llegaran, no se preocupaba por su hermana sino por Matt ¿Qué había ocurrido con su hermano?

Los ojos del niño pedían una respuesta a gritos, pero lo único que pudo hacer su madre fue dejar escapar unas lágrimas y preocupar aún más a TK.

TK acompañó a su madre a la sala, le sirvió un té de canela que era el favorito de ella y la abrazo hasta que estuvo dispuesta a hablar. No la apuró en ningún momento, aunque estaba realmente desesperado por saber qué andaba mal. No levantó la voz porque no ganaría nada con eso. Él se estaba preparando para una noticia desagradable.

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: Él acompañaba a Sora a su casa, como es acostumbrado cuando salen. Y… no sé qué sucedió con exactitud, no sé si Sora cruzó la calle sin mirar, no sé si el hombre del auto quiso chocarla a ella a propósito, la cuestión es que tu hermano la sacó del camino y… el auto lo arrolló a él. –le tembló la voz. –Él está internado. No es demasiado grave, Sora sólo tiene algunas lesiones en las manos y las rodillas por el golpe contra la acera.

Matt… Matt… su hermano. Su amigo. Su consejero. Su compañero. Quien lo entiende. Quien le da una mano. Quien siempre le saca una sonrisa, quien quiere aniquilar a quien lo lastime, ahora le sacaba lágrimas. No podía imaginarse a Matt en una camilla, encerrado en una salita, revisado por médicos o vendado. Él era su ejemplo de fortaleza, ¿Por qué le sucedía esto a él? ¿Qué persona intentaría matar a una simple pareja por pasar delante de su auto?

Por eso Tai estaba preocupado, por eso el hermano de Kari quiso hablar con él, y también por eso no dijo nada. Lo entendía, era una noticia muy fea para transmitir. ¿Por qué Tai se enteró antes que él? De verdad le hubiera gustado saberlo enseguida, tal vez así podría ir a visitarlo. Pero ahora… ahora debía esperar al día siguiente para verlo y hablar con él.

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: A primera hora de mañana tomaré el lugar de tu padre en la clínica, TK. Sora dijo que tomaría el horario de la tarde. Y tú podrás visitarlo de cuatro a ocho, porque eres menor de edad y debes estar acompañado de un mayor.

**TK**: (Poniéndose de pie) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ser mayor para quedarme todo un turno cuidando de mi hermano? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a verlo durante tu turno mañana temprano? ¿Por qué me prohíben hablar con él a solas? Soy lo suficientemente grande, responsable y cuidadoso para estar más de tres horas sólo con mi hermano a mi cuidado. Lo he hecho millones de otras veces. ¿Por qué?

Su madre lo miró suplicante, la verdad era que no tenía ánimos de discutir con TK y menos sobre ese tema, ya era demasiado triste así, no quería ponerlo peor.

TK se dio cuenta de que no había obrado bien y volvió a sentarse, tomó la mano de su madre y le susurró "Sé que no es tu culpa, sé que son las reglas, pero de verdad quiero verlo cuanto antes". Su madre sonrió triste.

**Mamá** **de** **TK**: Ve al partido mañana. Por favor, despéjate de esta mala noticia. Matt estará bien. Sora me prometió que iría. Tai me prometió que iría. Y ambos prometieron mantenerlo en secreto para no arruinarles el día de festejo a los demás. Por favor TK, asiste a ese partido, después podrás ir a la clínica junto con Tai y Sora.

TK asintió. Le tocaba una tarea difícil, mentir.

Mentirle a Ken, a Yolei, a Cody, a Joe, a Mimi, a Izzy, a Davis, a Nat, eso… no sería tan complicado, pero si había algo que no le gustaba hacer y le costaba horrores era mentirle a Kari. Ellos se habían vuelto tan amigos, tan compinches, tan unidos, no podía mentirle de esa manera. No a ella.

Y después estaba el hecho de inventar una excusa creíble para explicar la ausencia de Matt. Eso le dolería, hablar de su hermano como si nada le hubiera sucedido, cuando en realidad él estaba hospitalizado y débil. No… Él estaría bien.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Debo explicar, p****ara que comprendan**, cuando ven el nombre de uno de los niños de las semillas al final de cada escena es porque en Word (que es dónde escribí la historia) le coloqué un **icono con una ****tilde**, que vendría a significar que está realizado o finalizado.

La página no tomó el icono y **queda re colgado el nombrecito después de cada escena**, pero bueeno... están ahí por ese motivo... **aunque aquí no se vea, ustedes imagínenlo :D**

Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo y lamento la tardanza!


	13. El Partido de Fútbol Soccer

**El Partido de Fútbol Soccer**

**Yolei**: Buenas tardes Cody. Buenas tardes Izzy. Buenas tardes Joe. Buenas tardes Mimi. Buenas tardes Nat. Buenas tardes Kari. Buenas tardes TK. Buenas tardes Sora. Buenas tardes Tai. Buenas tardes… oigan, ¿Y Matt?

**Sora**: Tenía ensayo con la banda.

**TK**: Está ayudando a mi papá en la casa.

**Tai**: Fue a pasar el día con su mamá.

Los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo y se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo no se les ocurrió planear la excusa juntos? ¿Cómo no pensaron en que debían decir lo mismo para que nadie sospechara nada? No podían arruinarles el día a Ken y Davis, debían pensar en algo, sencillo y practico, creíble y rápido.

**TK**: Lo siento, me he confundido de día. Tai y Sora tienen razón. Matt fue a pasar el día con mi madre porque hace mucho tiempo que no se hablan y luego tenía ensayo con los Teenages Wolves. Me confundí porque fue ayer que lo vi limpiando a fondo el departamento donde vive con mi padre.

Yolei se rió, cayendo como una tonta en la trampa, después, vio que Ken entraba en los vestuarios y salió corriendo con una gran caja en sus manos.

Otra noticia importante del día era el equipo contra el que jugaban, se podría decir que… a TK le traía un poco de nostalgia, ya que era el equipo de su anterior colegio. Cuando el muchacho se enteró casi le da un ataque de nerviosismo ¿Qué pasaba si todos sus amigos de la otra escuela aparecían? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si seguía siendo el mismo equipo que cuando su mejor amigo era el capitán? ¿Con qué cara miraría a sus viejos amigos al gritar los goles de su nueva escuela? Era un día más que difícil.

**Yolei**: ¡Ken!

La chica sonrió a Ken desde fuera del vestuario, el muchacho se puso colorado y salió para saludarla.

**Ken**: Creí que no vendrías.

**Yolei**: (Sonriendo) ¡¿Cómo podría faltar a tu primer partido en este equipo?!

Ken rió, pero su rostro se mostró algo molesto cuando Davis apareció e interrumpió la conversación.

**Davis**: ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí, Yolei?

La joven se sonrojó, le daba vergüenza que Davis lo hubiera notado. El paquete que ella llevaba en sus manos era un pastel de chocolate que esa mañana había preparado. La verdad era que ese pastel sería un regalo para Ken, pero le dio tanta vergüenza decirlo que se excusó diciendo que era para festejar el resultado del partido.

**Davis**: ¡CO-MI-DA! Es por eso que eres amiga mía, Yolei, dámelo. Yo lo guardo.

**Yolei**: (Con mala cara) Lo siento Davis, pero tú sueles robarte la comida.

A Ken le dio un ataque de risa al recordar el día en que Digitamamon les preparó una montaña de panes para todos y Davis le robaba los panes a Yolei del plato.

**Davis**: Oh. Vamos. Merezco comer una porción antes del partido.

**Yolei**: ¿Te gusta tener manos, Motomiya?

Al niño le extraño tal pregunta ¿Qué si le gustaba tener manos? Eso era algo obvio, con sus manos podía tomar objetos, escribir, rascarse la nariz y muchas otras cosas.

**Davis**: Ehhh… sí.

**Yolei**: (Molesta) ¡ENTONCES NO TE ACERQUES A MI PASTEL!

Davis retrocedió unos cuantos pasos asustado, mientras sus amigos reían de su reacción, ¿Eso era una broma o lo decía enserio? Daba miedo que Yolei gritara de esa manera y mucho más si le gritaba a él. Entonces el entrenador salió del vestuario y regañó a Davis y Ken porque no estaban con el resto de equipo, y le gritó a Yolei que dejara de distraer a sus jugadores.

**Davis**: ¡ESPERE SEÑOR! –El entrenador casi se asustó por la desesperación en la voz de Davis –De verdad tengo muchas ganas de ir al baño.

**Entrenador**: (Con rostro cansado) ¿Es enserio?

**Davis**: (Asintiendo) Se lo juro por Kari, entrenador.

Yolei lanzó una carcajada ¿Quién diría que Kari era tan importante para Davis que juraba en su nombre? Pero en realidad Ken y el entrenador estaban acostumbrados a esa frase ya que Davis la decía muy a menudo cuando estaban lejos de Kari.

**Entrenador**: Ve rápido.

Davis entró corriendo al baño, la realidad era que no quería oír la charla de aliento del entrenador, entonces se evadió diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño.

El baño de los vestuarios era asqueroso. Se conectaba con el baño del vestuario del equipo contrincante, la razón era desconocida. Una gran puerta corrediza de color negro, era lo que separaba los dos baños, dejando una rendija entre el piso y la puerta. Si a uno realmente le interesaba, podía escuchar con claridad lo que hablaban en el baño contiguo, Davis no era de los chicos que se interesaban en los chismes, pero una voz captó mucho su atención.

**X**: Se que ganarás Shin.

Era una voz muy aguda.

**Shin**: (Suspirando) Eso espero… me gustaría mucho llevarle esa noticia a mis padres.

**X**: Se pondrán muy contentos.

**Shin**: No, lo dudo mucho, Lena y yo les importamos muy poco.

Davis espió por la rendija entre el suelo y la puerta. Había un par de zapatillas blancas muy cerca de la puerta y a su lado había otro par de… no eran zapatillas, eran cuatro patas de un suave color blanco que al llegar a cierto punto se transformaba en un intenso color violeta, las cuatro patas acababan en tres pequeñas pero filosas garras negras como si fueran dedos.

**X**: Anímate Shin.

**Shin**: No te preocupes por mi Dorimon. Ahora metete aquí que te llevaré con mi hermana o van a descubrirnos.

Davis ahogó un gritito. Esas patas pertenecían a un digimon llamado Dorimon. Existía otro niño elegido, y tenía su misma edad. Era su deber averiguar más sobre ese chico y su digimon. No podía permitirse olvidar esos dos nombres. Shin y Dorimon.

Davis corrió al campo de juego, el entrenador lo regañó por perderse la charla y le ordenó entre gruñidos que fuera a calentar, pero él no le presto ninguna atención, era más importante encontrar a Ken y comunicarle lo que había oído en el baño antes de que lo olvidara por completo.

Su amigo se sorprendió muchísimo con el dato que él le transmitió, Ken le tuvo que preguntar varias veces si estaba seguro de lo que oyó para creerle.

En las gradas, los niños elegidos escogían sus asientos. Yolei que fue la última en subir estaba en una punta al lado de una chica desconocida, a su lado Cody, Joe, Izzy, Mimi y Nat que debatían en comprarse o no algo para comer, a Nat le seguía Sora, quien para ser un día tan lindo estaba muy deprimida, al lado de Sora se situaba Tai, después Kari y a lo último, junto a un señor de gorra amarillo-fosforescente estaba sentado TK.

Kari lanzó un suspiro al sentarse en ese asiento. TK se preguntó si lo había hecho porque le molestaba sentarse allí o porque no veía todavía a Davis en la cancha, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Sin embargo, la niña lo miró a los ojos, había algo extraño en esa mirada. Parecía triste. Estaba triste.

**Kari**: (En un susurro) Lamento lo que sucedió con Matt.

El muchacho tardó en procesar esa frase. ¿Cómo era posible que Kari lo supiera? ¿Le había dicho Tai? Ellos habían estado ocultándoselo y ella ya lo sabía…

**TK**: ¿Cómo…?

**Kari**: (Sonriendo triste y aún susurrando) Yo lo presentí. En la casa de Davis, yo tenía una horrible sensación de que algo malo ocurriría con uno de nosotros. Por la noche, lo escuché a mi hermano hablar por teléfono con tu padre después de que te fuiste. –TK arrugó el entrecejo- si te molesta que lo sepa quiero decirte que no fue mi intención escuchar esa conversación…

**TK**: (Sonriendo) No es eso. Es sólo que me hubiera gustado que me dijeras antes que lo sabias así no tenía necesidad de mentirte.

Kari también sonrió y le tomó la mano mientras le prometía que todo saldría bien.

El fuerte pitido de un árbitro que señalaba el inicio del partido llenó el ambiente.

El equipo visitante hizo el primer saque, el capitán, Fumihiko era un excelente jugador, incluso mejor que Ken Ichijouji. TK sonrió, sí era él. Shin Fumihiko, su mejor amigo de la infancia seguía siendo el capitán del equipo. Por un momento se pregunto si Lena estaba allí pero decidió olvidar el tema ya que a Kari no le gustaría que la suplante por ella.

En los primeros momentos del partido Fumihiko consiguió meter dos goles a favor de su equipo, mientras que el equipo de Ken no logró ni acercarse al arco contrincante.

Ahora Ken tenía la pelota, esquivó con facilidad a los delanteros y metió un merecido gol que Yolei gritó como una loca. Todo el primer tiempo fue un sufrimiento para los niños elegidos. Cada vez que uno de su equipo lograba anotar un tanto para empatar el partido, el otro equipo le pasaba la pelota a Fumihiko y éste les sacaba diferencia.

Para el entretiempo, lograron empatar, por pura suerte.

**Yolei**: ¡ODIO a _ese_ FumaRico!

**X**: ¡FUMIHIKO!

La voz que le había gritado a Yolei pertenecía a una chica, de más o menos su edad, de cabellos colorados y cortos al hombro, ojos marrones, era bastante flaca y alta, tenía pecas en las mejillas y en la nariz.

Yolei: Como sea. –continuó Yolei sin llevarle el apunte a la desconocida. –Lo detesto. ¿Quién se cree que es para adueñarse de la pelota de esa manera?

X: ¡Que los chicos de tu equipo sean un asco andante no quiere decir que todos los equipos sean así!

El rostro de Yolei se convirtió en un gesto desafiante. No le había gustado la manera en que esa chica hablaba sobre el equipo de su antiguo colegio, es más, desaprobaba a esa chica con el simple hecho de cómo se vestía, con esa falda corta y esa remera fluorescente que la hacía ver más esquelética de lo que era.

**Yolei**: Ese chico no es más que un idiota engreído.

**X**: No voy a permitir que insultes a mi hermano en frente de mí, sabihondita.

**Yolei**: ¡Ah! con que es tu hermano. –Sus manos se hicieron dos puños fuertemente apretados contra su cuerpo- Entonces tú también eres una idiota engreída.

La chica casi se lanza contra Yolei en el intento de atizarle un puñetazo en medio del rostro, pero TK se corrió de lugar para calmarlas.

**TK**: Ya basta, Yolei. No deberías insultar así a la gente, vinimos a divertirnos.

**Yolei**: (Enfadada) ¡Ella fue la que me quiso golpear!

TK puso los ojos en blanco y se dio vuelta para hacerle entender a la chica que Yolei era así con todos y que la mejor solución sería ignorarla, pero entonces chocó sin previo aviso contra sus ojos color chocolate y regresó en el tiempo.

Su mejor amigo lo invitó a jugar en su casa, entonces descubrieron que eran vecinos y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca, el pequeño TK de seis años fue a casa de Shin Fumihiko, allí la conoció, ella es un año menor. Ellos dos se transformaron en sus mejores amigos y cuando alguien lo molestaba burlándose de que sus padres estaban separados, podía verlos a ellos y saber que todo estaba bien, que no importaba lo que las personas pensaran.

Sí. Era ella. No podría equivocarse, ella era la persona más buena que podía existir, ella se le acercó con una sonrisa, le habló alegrando sus días y le contó que sus padres también estaban separados. La única diferencia era que su padre y su hermano seguían en esa ciudad y ellos podían verse todas las tardes. Se hicieron amigos, los mejores amigos. Con su alegría, él recuperó su esperanza.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Lena.

**Lena**: (Sonriendo) ¡TK! ¿Has venido a alentar a mi hermano como lo hacíamos de niños?

**TK**: (Riendo y negando con la cabeza) Lo siento, soy fiel a mi nuevo colegio – La muchacha asintió algo triste- ¿Cómo ha estado mi mejor amiga? No he sabido nada de ti desde que vine a vivir aquí.

Kari levantó una ceja y Yolei se cruzó de brazos. Las dos niñas estaban histéricas, no soportaban a la vieja amiga de TK y les molestaba mucho que el chico no la haya dejado volver a su asiento cuando el partido se reanudó, si no que la invitó a sentarse a su lado, justo en el lugar donde había estado Kari durante el primer tiempo.

Lena se acomodó muy tranquila en el asiento de Kari y colocó un bolso que hacía juego con su remera entre sus piernas y una mochila negra sobre su falda. TK quiso preguntar porque traía dos bolsos pero ella lo hizo callar para poder concentrarse en el partido.

El segundo tiempo también estuvo muy peleado. El equipo de Fumihiko hacía un gol y el de Davis empataba el juego. Kari gritaba los goles más que nunca, todos los niños elegidos aplaudían y vivaban a Ken y Davis mientras que Lena festejaba los del equipo de su hermano. Cada vez que lo hacía a Yolei le daba tanta rabia que tenía que gritarles a los jugadores, ya que si le decía algo malo a la vieja amiga de TK, éste se enfadaría con ella y no quería arruinar su amistad con él por una idiota engreída.

Ya al final del partido la situación se volvió muy tensa. Iban empatados. Quedaban tan solo cuarenta segundos. Davis tenía la pelota y corría hacia el arco contrincante con mucha energía. Treinta segundos. Los niños elegidos bramaban alentándolo y Davis corría esquivando a todos los jugadores que se ponían en su camino. Veinte segundos. Davis miró a las gradas, tal vez quería comprobar que Kari lo estuviera mirando, y ese fue el error, se congeló mirando un punto en las gradas que nadie más veía y con expresión emocionada exclamó a Ken: ¡Ahí está! Quince segundos. Fumihiko aprovechó que Davis se hubiera distraído y le arrebato el balón. Diez segundos. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al arco del equipo de Ken. Dos segundos. Rompió el arco de un pelotazo. Se escuchó el pitido que anunciaba el término del partido y la patética derrota del equipo de Davis y Ken. Yolei dijo tales barbaridades a Davis que fue necesario taparle la boca para que la gente a su alrededor no llamara a seguridad.

Lena se despidió de TK con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo ir a visitarlo algún día, la chica bajó la escalinata corriendo, felicitó a su hermano y le entregó la mochila negra guiñándole un ojo. Los niños elegidos también bajaron de las gradas, pero cruzaron el campo de juego en la dirección contraria a la de Lena. Yolei estaba tan furiosa que se podían freír huevos en su rostro.

**Yolei**: ¿¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO!?

Davis volvió a retroceder unos cuantos pasos para que su amiga no lo asesinara.

**Davis**: (Excusándose) Creí ver algo.

**Yolei**: ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué cosa te distrajo tanto como para no hacer ese último gol? Dime.

**Davis**: Creí ver un digimon.

…

Nat no estaba acompañando a los otros chicos, se había retrasado atándose los cordones de las zapatillas, y al bajar de las gradas chocó contra un niño, de cabellos colorados, ojos chocolate y pecas en las mejillas y la nariz.

**X**: De verdad lo siento.

El chico le tendió una mano y la ayudó a levantarse con una esplendida sonrisa en el rostro.

**Nat**: No importa. Debes estar apurado…-Lo miró con atención, tenía estampado un número dos en su remera del equipo contrario- Eres Fumihiko –dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, el chico asintió abriendo los ojos sorprendido de que supiera su apellido- Entonces sí hay problema.

Fumihiko rió creyendo que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad con la que Nat lo observaba se dio cuenta de que no lo era. Su rostro cambió, podría decirse que era una mueca molesta pero también parecía algo triste.

**Fumihiko**: No lamento los goles que hice. No es mi culpa que Motomiya se quedara parado como un idiota mirando a sus admiradores.

Ella debía reconocerlo, Davis había actuado como un grandioso estúpido.

**Nat**: (Riendo) Sí. Davis es bastante tonto.

La sonrisa volvió a iluminar el rostro del muchacho.

**Fumihiko**: Bueno… fue un placer chocarte.

**Nat**: No puedo decir lo mismo.

**Fumihiko**: Nos vemos…

**Nat**: Si tu lo dices.

Él se dio vuelta riendo, tal vez le causaba gracia la sequedad en la voz de Nat. Ella lo detestaba porque los había hecho perder el partido ¿Qué había de gracioso en eso? Ese chico era algo creído, Yolei tenía mucha razón de él y también de su hermana. Nat se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus amigos que se encontraban charlando en el centro del campo, pero vio algo en el suelo que la desconcertó, desvalorado a unos metros de donde ella cayó había un D-3 de aspecto extraño. A lo mejor era tan solo una imitación de un D-3 ya que no tenía un solo color, si no todos. Lo tomó por curiosidad ¿De quién sería? Tenía tantos colores que era difícil pensar que podía ser uno de verdad pero por las dudas se lo guardó en el bolsillo junto con el suyo y prefirió no contarle a los demás, por lo menos no ese día, ya que lo habían catalogado como su _día libre de cosas del digimundo_.

…

**Davis**: (Con la boca llena) Ezto ezta buenísimo Zolei, beberías cozinar máz zeguido.

**Yolei**: Y tu deberías respirar mientras comes.

**Mimi**: (Con expresión de asco) Y esperar a tragar antes de hablar, has escupido la mitad de lo que tenías en la boca.

Todos rieron. Se encontraban en la plaza del centro de la ciudad, un espacio verde muy amplio y limpio con juegos para niños pequeños como hamacas y toboganes y con lugares para los jóvenes y adultos que eligen juntarse a pasar el día.

No habían ganado el partido pero estaban juntos, aunque no estuviese presente Matt todos sonreían, y ese era motivo suficiente para festejar. A Yolei se le había pasado el enojo, y todos creyeron que Davis se estaba obsesionando con los digimons y que por eso los veía en todas partes. Sólo Nat sabía que Davis estaba en lo cierto, que sí había en aquel lugar un digimon y que tenía un Tamer. Pero aún así no dijo nada.

Ella no quería preocuparlos, al día siguiente debían seguir en la búsqueda de los adultos que llevaban plantada en su interior la semilla de la oscuridad y eso ya era mucha presión. Nat estaba muy acostumbrada a trabajar en solitario, Etsumon y ella eran una en la batalla, solas sacaban mejores conclusiones porque se entendían y pensaban igual, no era necesario hablar entre ellas, ya sabían lo que la otra haría y eso facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Pensar en un grupo de aliados la hacía sonreír porque no todo el peso caería sobre sus hombros, pero al mismo tiempo saber que debía confiar a otro la vida y la seguridad de todos, no le permitía seguir sonriendo. Nat prefería callar y arreglar las cosas en secreto, sin involucrar a nadie, para que nadie más que ella saliera lastimado.

**Joe**: ¿Por qué no nos cantas alguna de tus canciones Mimi? Hace mucho tiempo que no te oigo cantar.

La muchacha abrió grande los ojos sorprendida por el pedido que le hacía Joe

**Mimi**: Es que no soy yo la que tiene una banda.

**Tai**: Eso es cierto, pero como Matt no pudo estar presente hoy, nosotros tendremos el honor de interpretar sus canciones.

TK sonrió triste, la verdad era que la corta visita de Lena le había hecho olvidar que su hermano se hallaba mal herido en el hospital de la ciudad y pensó que la idea de Tai no era tan mala. Entonces Davis dijo que él haría las imitaciones de la batería y Ken dijo que copiaría el sonido de la guitarra, a Tai le tocó el bajo y Mimi cantaría las canciones mientras TK les haría los coros. Así armaron la banda, y comenzaron a imitar a los Teenage Wolves.

TK no lo hacía demasiado mal, y Mimi como siempre tenía una excelente voz, pero los instrumentos estaban algo oxidados, por ejemplo: la guitarra sonaba como la sirena de la ambulancia y parecía que Davis se estaba ahogando en vez de estar reproduciendo el sonido de una batería.

Todos estaban muy divertidos, todos menos Kari. Por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que no entraba en ese hermoso cuadro, por algún motivo ella no se sentía como antes, le dolía la cabeza, otra vez se sentía enferma, y su corazón se retorcía, ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué era diferente ese dolor a todos los otros que muy bien conocía? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía doler tanto?

**Kari**: ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sora?

Sora le sonrió, parecía como si ella estuviese esperando todo el día que Kari le pidiera hablar, comenzó a caminar y le guiñó el ojo a Kari en señal de que la siguiera. Las dos muchachas caminaron un rato largo en silencio por entre los árboles hasta alejarse lo suficiente del grupo como para no verlo ni oírlo. Se sentaron en las raíces de un gran árbol viejo, Sora no la apuró para que hablara, tenían tiempo de sobra. Kari por su parte tardó bastante en decidirse a hablar, abría y cerraba la boca sin articular sonido alguno.

**Kari**: (Susurrando tímida) Generalmente no suelo contarle sobre mis problemas a la gente ¿Sabes? No me gusta que se apenen por mí. –Se tomó su tiempo para continuar– para mi eres como una hermana, Sora, sé muy bien que puedo confiar en ti.

**Sora**: (Sonriendo) también te considero la hermanita que nunca tuve, Kari.

Kari no sabía cómo expresarse, en realidad quería contarle dos asuntos completamente diferentes uno de los dos era complicado para hacerse entender y el segundo ya había sido guardado cuatro años, podía aguantar un poco más.

**Kari**: (Clavando su mirada en el suelo) Mi don es la luz. Pero… últimamente, no siento que esté dando mucha luz. No siento que _yo_ sea luz. No siento que sea la misma que era antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Sora se quedó mirándola estupefacta. Si Kari levantaba la vista en ese momento, no volvería a animarse a hablar del tema ya que Sora estaba muy sorprendida y casi asustada por ese comentario.

**Sora**: ¿En qué sentido crees que estás diferente?

Kari no contestó enseguida, le costaba decirlo, era algo vulgar, era un pensamiento oscuro, ¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera? Ella era la luz no debía pensar así de las personas ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar? Ella era la luz, si ella cambiaba ya no tendrían esperanzas. TK y ella estaban conectados de alguna forma, si su luz estaba mal la esperanza también lo estaría y viceversa. ¿TK también estaba pasando por lo que ella? ¿Se había equivocado Kari de persona y hubiera sido mejor idea hablar del tema con TK? No. Él se enfadaría mucho con ella si se enterara. Además, justamente él no podía pensar así de los demás y mucho menos de ellas.

**Kari**: Nunca antes había detestado a una persona.

Soltó la frase tan rápido que a Sora le costó mucho trabajo procesarla y cuando comprendió las palabras abrazó a la pequeña Kari casi de forma divertida, detestar a alguien es cosa de la vida, pero cosas que la luz no podía permitirse. Kari lloraba en silencio, le costaba mucho admitir que ya no tenía la luz de la que todos tanto hablaban, se avergonzaba tanto de sus actitudes y su pena era tan grande que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, provocándole más lágrimas.

**Sora**: ¿A quién odias? -Kari negó con la cabeza, le era difícil decir los nombres sin revelar aquel otro secreto que tantos años se había guardado. Pero si no le contaba a Sora ¿A quién le diría? ¿A Tai? ¿A Davis? ¿A Yolei? No. Ninguno de ellos le daría un mejor consejo que Sora, con ninguno de ellos se entendía tan bien como con Sora, ella era la que debía saber.- Tu emblema es el de la Luz no es el del Amor. Deja de preocuparte ¿Sí? Odiar a la gente no está para nada bien pero es normal. A todos en algún momento nos pasa, yo misma, que obtuve el emblema del amor tengo que admitir que he detestado a muchas chicas. No te pueden agradar todas las personas de este planeta. –Kari corrió la mirada de sus zapatillas y observó a su amiga ¿Sora la entendía o solo estaba haciendo el papel de hermana mayor?- ¿Quiénes son estas personas?- eso era lo que Kari quería evitar, decir los nombres.- Adivino… cuatro letras… empieza con "L" y termina con "ena"- Kari suspiró, había sido atrapada- ¿Hay alguna otra? ¿También es amiga de TK?

Y allí estaba, atrapada entre la espada y la pared, no había salida. Ella había empezado la historia ahora debía atenerse a las consecuencias y contarla entera.

**Kari**: Es una historia larga.

**Sora**: Creo que a eso lo podemos llamar _celos_. –Kari abrió los ojos como platos y no se atrevió por ningún motivo a mirar a Sora- No te sientas mal. Yo me he puesto celosa muchas veces. Recuerda que Matt es _famoso_.-Y agregó riendo:- No es necesario que me cuentes esa larga historia, yo tuve la oportunidad de presenciarla Kari, la verdad me alegra mucho que lo hallas elegido a él de entre los dos. –Kari suspiró, en realidad no estaba segura de haber elegido aún –Pero tienes que contarme si hay alguien más de la que sientas celos.

¿Por qué había abierto su bocota? ¿No podía habérselo guardado un tiempo más? No. El nombre que se veía obligada a decir ahora era necesario, ya que ella había sido el comienzo de esos malvados celos. Todo el verano habían sido solo ellos dos. TK y Kari. Pero desde el primer día de clases, cuando ella apareció, se dio cuenta de que no era solo ella misma la que se llevaba bien con TK, él tenía muchas amigas.

Lo mismo pasaba con Davis, sabía que el niño estaba enamorado de ella pero que se llevara tan bien con esta persona le hacía dudar que sea sincero.

**Kari**: (Suspirando) Nat.

…

**Tai**: (Gritando) ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Kari y Sora regresaban a donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos. Aún no había oscurecido, el sol todavía brillaba en el alto cielo despejado de nubes.

Todos estaban preocupados. Ambas habían desaparecido de la nada, sin avisar. A Davis le dio un ataque al no encontrar a Kari allí sentada y, culpó y le gritó a TK por no cuidarla bien, Tai se había molestado con Mimi e Izzy porque ambos las vieron marcharse y no dijeron nada. Cody y Joe trataban de calmar la situación, más que nada a Davis porque su mirada asesina y sus gritos amenazadores no ayudaban en nada.

Al verlas volver sonriendo y muy tranquilas, se podría decir que Davis ocultó su preocupación y cambió sus aires, Tai abrazó a su hermana y golpeó a Sora en la cabeza, cariñosamente.

**Tai**: De verdad nos preocuparon.

Kari sonrió, su hermano siempre estaba preocupado, ¿Por qué? Ella podía cuidarse sola, ¿O no?

**Sora**: De verdad lo lamento, estaban tan distraídos y felices que no quisimos interrumpir.

**Tai**: (Asintiendo) bueno… como sea… es hora de irnos.

TK asintió, Sora apretó los labios con fuerza y Kari le tomó la mano a Sora preparada para visitar a Matt al hospital. Sería algo muy feo para Sora y aún peor para TK, Kari sufría con ellos por dentro, ya que nadie debía enterarse por lo menos hasta pasada la celebración y la alegría de ese día.

**Davis**: ¿A dónde irán?

**Tai**: A visitar a M… -En tanto comenzó a hablar se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ¿Cómo les diría que irían al hospital sin contarles del choque?- vamos a visitar a… mmm… mi mamá.

El rostro de Davis se transformó a causa de la sorpresa ¿Irían a ver a la mamá de Tai? ¿Para qué? Y Davis no fue el único que desconfió de esa última frase de Tai. Mimi y Joe dejaron sus cosas y prestaron atención a la conversación. Yolei y Ken no se imaginaban el por qué del asunto y Cody e Izzy se preguntaban qué necesidad tenía Tai de mentirles, pero no dijeron nada, si algo ocultaban por algo lo hacían y ese algo tal vez sea muy importante. Sora por su parte cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo que los ayudara a salir de ese aprieto.

**Tai**: Si, es que… mi mamá… iremos a verla porque… ella… nos dará unas cosas que necesitamos para… cuando nosotros nos vayamos a… un campamento.

**Yolei**: ¿Un campamento? ¿Irán a un campamento los cuatro?

Sora, Kari y TK miraron a Tai con ojos asesinos ¿Por qué dijo campamento? Ahora si se habían metido en un gran lío.

**Davis**: Un momento, yo quiero ir a ese campamento.

**Tai**: Es que… iremos en el auto de mi mamá y ya no entra nadie más en el.

**Ken**: Mis padres tienen una camioneta. Podría servirnos. Además, sería estupendo que nos fuéramos de campamento juntos

**Cody**: ¿Cuándo será este evento?

Tai estaba sudando de los nervios. Había metido la pata y ni Sora, ni TK ni Kari iban a sacarlo de ese embrollo, él se había metido solito, solito iba a salir.

**Tai**: No creo que sea posible, en realidad eso íbamos a ver hoy con mi mamá. Revisar la fecha, comprar la comida, buscar un buen lugar… cosas así. Nosotros, ahora… iremos con mi mamá y… les avisamos.

Se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la calle. TK, Kari y Sora lo siguieron pisándole los talones y recién cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de todos soltaron un gran suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo. Sora casi ahorca a Tai por decir campamento, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido otra cosa? Ahora estaban en apuros y debían organizar un _campamento_.

…

**Matt**: (Sonriendo débilmente) Ya me estaba preguntando si mi querido hermanito vendría a visitarme a mi lecho de convaleciente.

TK no sonrió, le daba tristeza ver a su hermano mayor en un hospital, tendido en una camilla con ásperas sábanas de color blanco ¿Cómo podía Matt sonreír mientras sufría de tal manera?

Matt comprendió enseguida lo que TK pensaba, él mismo había pensado así de su hermano pequeño en más de una ocasión ¿Cómo es que él sonría si sufre de tal manera? ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? Así comprendió el emblema de la esperanza, lo comprendió a él, y pudo entender muchas de las frases que su hermano decía, muchas de las reflexiones que TK tenía sobre la vida, la luz y la maldad. Entonces… ¿Por qué a TK le costaba verlo sonreír mientras sufría?

**Matt**: Aprendí a sonreír del mejor ¿No crees?

TK arrugó el entrecejo no le gustaba la manera en que su hermano hablaba. ¿Cómo podía tomarse sus lesiones para el chiste? Aunque sintió muy en el fondo que tenía razón. Él mismo actuaba así muy seguido, por alguna extraña razón no se permitía dejar de sonreír. Se le escapó una lágrima y se sentó junto a Matt con una sonrisa tristemente dibujada en su rostro. Matt estiró su mano buena y le secó la solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla, luego le regalo un suave cachetazo y los dos rieron. El muchacho se enorgullecía de conocer tanto a su hermano.

**Tai**: Y… ¿Cuándo te dejarán salir, amigo?

Matt: Por suerte mañana podré volver a mi casa. Pero debo llevarme este yeso conmigo.

Señalaba su muñeca, el duro yeso le cubría desde la punta de los dedos hasta la mitad de su antebrazo derecho. Le habían colocado diferentes cremas en la cara y las piernas para quitarle los feos moretones de la caída, y tuvieron que coserle un corte en la pantorrilla izquierda donde se había clavado gran cantidad de vidrios al caer sobre ellos. A Sora también le tuvieron que coser, pero la herida de ella había sido más pequeña y en las manos.

Estuvieron largo rato con Matt, porque solo permitían dos visitas a la vez, al principio entraron TK y Sora, después Tai y Kari, Sora y Tai, TK y Kari. Haciendo rotación, Matt, estuvo más divertido y se olvidaba del dolor de su muñeca derecha ya que podía hablar de temas diferentes con diferentes personas por una hora. Al caer la noche el papá de TK les hiso reemplazo. El niño protestó, quería quedarse acompañando a su hermano y a su padre por la noche, pero la enfermera, con cara de pocos amigos, le ordenó que se fuera porque era menor de edad y no era horario de visitas.

* * *

**Hola! **

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :)

Nos veremos con el próximo ;)


	14. El Extraño D-3

**El Extraño D-3**

**Señor** **Bunya**: Buenos días alumnos. –dijo el hombre apenas puso un pie en el aula. –Como pueden ver, hay un lugar vacío en medio de ustedes. Pues verán, hoy quiero presentarles una nueva compañera que estará con todos ustedes, en este curso, compartiendo lo que resta del año escolar. Ella, por preferencias personales escogió pasarse de grado, es decir, ella cursaba en el 6º "B" de este colegio y quiso transferirse a 6º "A" con ustedes. Espero que la reciban tan bien como recibieron al señor Ichijouji hace dos semanas, al comienzo de las clases, o mejor. –Algunos tragaron saliva ruidosamente ante la temible mirada de su profesor y los niños elegidos rieron –Pasa, por favor, Natsuki.

Nat se acercó sonriente a donde se encontraba su padrastro y observó por un corto instante su asiento. Eran bancos individuales, pero se juntaban de a dos como si fuera un banco para dos personas. El único asiento vacío que quedaba, el que habían agregado para ella estaba en la primera fila y pegado al banco de un niño de cabellos castaño claro casi rubio, ojos grises y gran sonrisa. Detrás de su banco, por ahora vacío, estaba el lugar de una chica de cabellos negros, de tez muy pálida y ojos delineados de negro, tenía las manos hechas puño sobre el banco, no parecía nada amigable, al contrario, era terrorífica. Nat se sentó con mucho cuidado, todas las miradas estaban en ella y la seguían hasta su asiento, lo cual, le provocaba muchas ganas de hacerse chiquita hasta desaparecer.

**X**: Hola. Mi nombre es Kazou Uchida.

**Nat**: Hola Kazou, puedes decirme Nat si quieres. Natsuki suena demasiado formal. –le sonrió tímidamente.

El chico rió y dijo que ella tenía mucha razón con eso de la formalidad de los nombres pero dijo también que a él no le gustaba que le dijeran Kazo ni Ka así que él prefería su nombre entero.

**Nat**: ¿No puedo decirte Kaz?

Estuvieron largo rato discutiendo acerca del sobrenombre de Kazou y por supuesto término ganando Nat. Los dos se entendieron muy bien, y descubrieron que eran muy parecidos en cuanto a personalidad y que tenían gustos similares. Ella ahora estaba contenta con el curso que debía compartir lo que quedaba del año.

**Kazou**: No entiendo porque te cambiaste de curso. –le soltó él casi al terminar la hora.

Nat sonrió, en verdad no quería hablar del tema pero en algún momento debía enfrentarse con la dura realidad en la que vivía.

**Nat**: Yo… no me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeros. Aquí tengo más amigos.

**Kazou**: (Sorprendido) ¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes?

**Nat**: (Señalándolos con la cabeza) Davis, Kari, TK y Ken.

Kaz tenía los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que Nat le decía, tanta era su sorpresa que casi le grito al hablarle.

**Kazou**: ¿Davis y TK son tus amigos? ¿Cómo haces para estar en la misma habitación con ellos? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero… SE ODIAN.

**Nat**: No tanto como se divulga

Lo dijo recordando la última batalla en el digimundo. Ella estaba equivocada respecto a Davis. Él era un chico con mucho valor y fuerza en la amistad, eso era seguro. Pero ella creía que al google-boy le faltaban esperanzas, pensaba que solo se basaba en las corazonadas.

En el momento en que compartió la esperanza con TK, Nat se dio cuenta de que en realidad Davis era una buena persona y si creía en que lo lograrían, a ninguno de todos los niños elegidos le podía faltar la esperanza.

**Kazou**: (Susurrando) Kari es muy linda, es obvio que se pelearían por ella… pero creo que deberían dejarla a ella escoger.

Al finalizar la hora de geografía el señor Bunya estaba molesto con Nat. Kazou y ella pasaron los sesenta minutos hablando y riendo. El hombre entendía que se hayan hecho amigos pero a cambio de que su hijastra sea feliz, pedía respeto, cosa que ella no le dio hasta el momento.

**Señor** **Bunya**: Natsuki. Deberías hacer silencio de ahora en más, me costó mucho trabajo cambiarte de clase, al menos hazme saber que no me equivoque.

Nat bajó la cabeza avergonzada, él tenía razón, esa no era manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella en estos años. El señor Bunya tomó su maletín negro y con gesto enfurecido, más de lo normal, se marchó del aula.

**Kazou**: ¿Y a éste que le pasa? –Se extrañó su nuevo amigo –No le des importancia a lo que te diga, Nat. Todos sabemos que es un pobre infeliz.

**Nat**: Espero que le pidas perdón. –Kaz levantó una ceja –Él es mi padre adoptivo.

**Kazou**: OUCH. –Nat no sabía si reír o golpearlo por lo que bajó la mirada tristemente, no porque le avergonzara su padre, sino porque ella lo había decepcionado. – Lo siento… por burlarme de él.

**Nat**: A mí no me debes pedir ningún tipo de disculpa.

Los dos hicieron silencio por primera vez desde que se conocieron, hace una hora atrás.

**Kazou**: ¿Podemos fingir que los últimos minutos no ocurrieron?

Nat lo miró algo enojada pero al ver el rostro suplicante de su nuevo amigo le dio tanta risa que sin querer olvidó el malentendido. Ambos comenzaron a reír y pasaron el resto de las horas charlando. Ningún profesor se quejó de sus risas, al parecer, al señor Bunya era al único que le molestaba que Nat se divirtiera en el aula.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba que el día de clases había finalizado se produjo un berrinche por parte de todos los alumnos de 6º "A".

Nat se puso de pie y se dispuso a guardar sus útiles, entonces, una gran columna negra chocó contra ella, ambas cayeron al suelo y un montón de lápices y libros cayeron sobre ella. La columna gritó una especie de palabrota en otro idioma y la levantó bruscamente con una mano. Entonces Nat descubrió entre tanta negrura el rostro pálido de su compañera del asiento de atrás.

**X**: ¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS!

**Nat**: De verdad lo lamento mucho. Déjame ayudarte a levantarlos.

Nat se incorporó. La chica frunció los labios con gesto enfadado.

**X**: YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE.

Nat cruzó los brazos, estaba muy acostumbrada a tratar con bravucones como ella, su otro salón estaba lleno de personas como ella. Por personas como ella decidió cambiarse de aula, y por ella no iba a volver a irse.

**Kazou**: Tranquila Aya… sabes que es nueva. No conoce los códigos que hay entre nosotros en este curso. –Aya fulminó con la mirada a Nat, juntó sus pertenencias y salió de la sala. Kaz miró a su amiga con los ojos como platos- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! No podemos hablar con Aya, ni establecer contacto visual, ni tocar sus pertenencias. Es nuestro pacto de paz.

Nat se rió amargamente. Definitivamente todos los cursos tenían bravucones como Aya, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar que nadie tenía el valor necesario para enfrentarla ¿Acaso Aya era a quién todos temían? ¿Cómo podían temerle? Tan solo era una pequeña niña con falta de Fe.

Después de una larga lista de cosas que no podía hacer, Kaz sentenció que ella ya estaba preparada para ser parte del grupo de 6º "A" y los dos salieron juntos del salón.

Encontraron a TK, Davis, Ken y Kari esperándola en la entrada del colegio y Nat se despidió de Kaz. Todos quedaron realmente estupefactos con la rapidez con la que Natsuki Gennai se hacía de amigos.

**Kari**: Tenemos tarea ¿Recuerdan?

Ken asintió enérgicamente.

**Ken**: Sí. Vayamos en busca de los adultos infestados de oscuridad.

**Nat**: De verdad sería muy bueno hacerlo hoy. Pero tengo otras cosas que hacer.

¿¡!? ¿Desde cuándo ella dejaba su trabajo para después? ¿Qué podía ser más importante que librar a las personas del control de Daemon?

**TK**: También yo tengo mis quehaceres. –comentó TK rompiendo el repentino silencio.

**Ken**: ¿Qué debes hacer, Nat? –inquirió con una mezcla de curiosidad y disgusto.

**Kari**: ¡Quiero acompañarte, TK! –se apresuró a añadir.

**Davis**: Si Kari va, yo voy.

**TK**: Tal vez sea mejor que te quedes aquí. –le hablaba a Kari, ignorando por completo a Davis. –Tal vez puedan necesitarte.

La muchacha frunció el entrecejo.

**Kari**: Yo también iré a ese campamento, TK. –El chico la miró sorprendido, por un momento había olvidado que _el campamento_ era la excusa que decían cuando hablaban de Matt –Además, hay un par de cosas que tengo que hablar sobre ese tema.

Eso lo desconcertó. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía que decir a su hermano?

Entonces Nat contestó la pregunta de Ken. Pero no con palabras, si no con un gesto: sacó de su bolsillo ese extraño D-3 de muchos colores. Todos hicieron silencio, bueno… casi todos.

**Davis**: ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu D-3!?

**Nat**: No seas estúpido. –El chico se asombró de la respuesta. –no es mío. –Kari ahogó un gritito de sorpresa- No estabas errado, Davis. En el campo de fútbol soccer si había un digimon y este tenía un Tamer… lo que tengo aquí es su D-3. He estado toda la noche tratando de comunicarme con mi tío, pero fue imposible, tanto por la computadora como por mi D-3.

Davis había cambiado el rostro. Antes era una mueca celosa, ahora un gesto de autosuficiencia. Estaba encantado con la idea de haber ganado la discusión, todos lo creían demente, pero él no era un loco ni veía cosas extrañas. Lo que escuchó en el baño era cierto y lo que observó en las gradas también lo era. Había un niño elegido y un digimon desconocido sueltos por Odaiba.

**Ken**: ¿Cuáles eran los nombres que oíste, Davis?

**Nat**: ¡¿Sabes los nombres?! ¡¿Por qué no me los has dicho?!

**Davis**: (En tono defensivo) ¡Tú tampoco dijiste nada sobre el D-3 de colores! –Nat se sonrojó un poco. Sí. Él tenía razón. Ella no podía recriminarle nada porque había actuado incluso peor que él. Davis trató de hacer memoria. –La verdad es que no los recuerdo muy bien. Pero creo que el digimon era algo así como Dororomon, Doturamon, Doromon.

Nat resopló, eso no le servía. Ella necesitaba el nombre del chico así podía ir a buscarlo, ella necesitaba un dato como el teléfono, la dirección, el apellido, pero no sabía nada.

**Kari**: ¿Y qué pensabas hacer con él, Nat?

**Nat**: Iba a ir con Izzy, él es el mejor hablando sobre cosas del digimundo.

Kari asintió. Ken dijo que la acompañaría y Davis también dijo de ir, pero casi obligado y a regañadientes, porque no quería que TK y Kari se fueran solos en otra dirección.

…

TK y Kari estaban sentados en el comedor de la casa del papá de TK. Ambos habían ido a visitar a Matt al hospital, pero el muchacho se encontraba dormido y la enfermera no los dejó pasar. Kari había dicho que tenía que hablar con Matt, pero en realidad no era cierto, ella tan solo quería acompañar a su amigo en ese difícil momento y le daba vergüenza decirle que se preocupaba por él. Se alegró cuando TK confirmó que su hermano estaba dormido, de esa manera Kari no tenía necesidad de inventar algo para decirle a Matt. TK por su parte estaba muy callado, no le gustaba que su hermano este dolorido, no le gustaba que Kari lo viera sufrir, no le gustaba tener que fingir con el resto de sus amigos que estaba todo bien. ¿Por qué no decían la verdad?

_-No quiero causarle pena a más personas- _había dicho Matt. Y ese era el por qué. Sucedió que hubo una pequeña complicación con la pantorrilla de Matt, al parecer se ha infectado su herida y debía permanecer más tiempo en el hospital.

**Kari**: (Rompiendo el silencio) TK… Matt se compondrá, lo sabes ¿Verdad? –El muchacho asintió distraído- Entonces ¿por qué te sientes así de mal?

A él le costó comprender lo que ella decía ¿Cómo podía preguntar aquello? TK creía que se conocían muy bien.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Es que… no sé. –Resopló y se sentó a su lado- siento algo aquí –Señaló su corazón- No sé que sea, no sé cómo explicarte… es como si mi corazón se achicara al mismo tiempo de que alguien quiere estirarlo… es como si…

**Kari**: ¿Cómo si te estuvieses hundiendo en la oscuridad? ¿Cómo si te estuviesen estrujando el corazón? ¿Cómo si te alejaras del mundo y te envolvieras en la fría soledad? ¿Cómo si te clavaran mil y una espadas? –TK asintió, él la miraba nada sorprendido, pero ella observaba a través de la ventana, con ojos vacíos. TK conocía muy bien esa expresión, estaba recordando- Me ha sucedido, en más de una ocasión… tú lo sabes. Más de una vez me sentí llamada por el lado oscuro del digimundo. Pero ese sentimiento es diferente, es una mezcla de situaciones desagradables que se unen para oprimirte el corazón. –Se tomó su tiempo y luego agregó- Una vez, yo era muy pequeña, estaba sola en casa después de que me internaran en el hospital… Tai había ido a jugar un partido de football soccer y mis padres lo habían ido a ver jugar. Me dejaron sola porque yo estaba débil para hacer un viaje tan largo como ese y si había algo que me desagradaba era que me dejaran sola… porque cuando estaba sola era cuando me ponía a pensar, era cuando todo venía a mi mente los recuerdos malos como los buenos, los sueños y las pesadillas.

Sus manos temblaban y ella empalidecía. TK la abrazó para que se calmara pero ella no respondía, estaba fría… cada vez más. El chico estaba preocupado, había visto a Kari enfermarse varias veces y también la había visto "envuelta en la oscuridad", pero nunca así. Respiraba entrecortadamente y sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente un punto a lo lejos.

**TK**: (Sacudiéndola) Kari, por favor reacciona.

La chica lo miró de pronto, como sobresaltada.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) Lo siento. No quería asustarte.

**TK**: ¿Qué era eso?

**Kari**: No entendí tu pregunta –El muchacho la miró sin creerle una palabra y Kari se vio descubierta, ahora debía contarle- No me pasa seguido. Pero sucede que hay algunas ocasiones en las que la oscuridad me arrastra y me hace ver cosas extrañas.

Kari estaba enloqueciendo, no había de otra.

**TK**: (Sorprendido) ¿Y qué te mostró esta vez?

Kari no contestó enseguida, y cuando lo hizo, habló en un tonó tan suave que TK tuvo que esforzarse para oírla y aunque lo intentó apenas podía escuchar con claridad.

**Kari**: El digimundo. O una versión oscura de él. En la que todos son presos de la oscuridad y esclavos de las sombras, poseídos por la maldad se destruyen unos a otros, pero… sé que eso no es cierto. ¿Verdad?

…

Al llegar a la casa de Izzy, la señora Izumi los hizo pasar. Les dijo que Izzy estaba dormido, pero no les dio tiempo para decir que pasarían más tarde que ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo hablándole para que se levantara. La señora Izumi les ofreció comida y bebida, aunque ellos se lo negaron.

El muchacho se sorprendió con la visita y más aún cuando le comentaron el por qué estaban allí. Le tendieron el D-3 y él comenzó a analizarlo. Probó de todo y nada les servía, lo conectó a su computadora portátil, intentó usarlo como un D-3 normal, pero no reaccionaba, pretendió usarlo como parte del videojuego nuevo de _Digimon Adventure_ y quiso colocarle las cartas del juego pero tampoco parecía reaccionar. Se le ocurrió entonces tratar de abrir la puerta al digimundo con él.

**Izzy**: Puerta al digimundo… ¡Ábrete!

La puerta no daba señales de vida, pero unos segundos después el D-3 comenzó a brillar, su luz era diferente a la de todos los otros D-3 que conocían. Cambiaba de color. Lanzó un haz de luz multicolor que comenzó con el azul que se hacía cada vez más oscuro pasando por el violeta, el verde, el rosa, el rojo, el anaranjado, el amarillo, el blanco, el gris, el celeste y luego el azul otra vez, pero era un azul distinto.

La luz inundó toda la habitación hasta el punto de cegar la vista de los cuatro niños, no se veía más que una luz azulada, se oyó un sonido succionador y el grito asustado de Izzy. En aquel momento la mamá de Izzy tocó a la puerta, quería saber por qué hacían tanto escándalo, la habitación volvió a la normalidad e Izzy tranquilizó a su madre diciéndole que estaban jugando un videojuego.

Al retirarse la señora Izumi, Ken, Davis y Nat notaron que el D-3 había desaparecido.

**Davis**: ¿Dónde carajo…?

**Izzy**: La computadora se lo tragó.

Por más que quisieron sacar conclusiones, estaban bloqueados, el suceso los había dejado boquiabiertos. ¡La computadora les succionó la única prueba de que había otro niño elegido allí!

Davis, Nat y Ken se despidieron de Izzy y de la señora Izumi con una gran sonrisa, pero en el camino a casa ninguno habló. Tampoco tenían nada que decirse. El primero en irse fue Ken, ya que vivía a las afueras de Odaiba y, todos los días, debía tomarse el tren. Después llegaron en silencio a la esquina donde normalmente se juntaban para llegar al colegio y se separaban al regresar de allí. Davis se alejó de ella sin decir adiós y caminó a su departamento muy tranquilo. Nat tenía que caminar sola un largo tramo hasta su casa, algo bueno para poder analizar bien la situación.

-El primer punto era el D-3 en sí. Tenía muchos colores, lo cual hacía dudar que fuera un D-3 de verdad, pero si lo pensaba bien y le ponía un poco de imaginación al asunto descubrió que esos colores del D-3 tanto como los colores de los haces de luces representaban los emblemas, el azul, el rojo, el verde, el violeta, el amarillo, el rosa, el naranja, el blanco y el gris. Los diferentes matices en los azules, el violeta, el verde y el rojo podían representar los digieggs, pero aún no le cerraba ese color celeste ¿Qué era? ¿Y el último tono de azul? ¿Tendría que ver con algo o solo eran colores al azar?

-El segundo punto era el uso de ese extraño D-3. No servía para nada. No servía en el video juego, no servía para pasar las cartas, no servía para abrir la puerta al digimundo, pero aún así se esfumó por ella. Lo que nos lleva a un tercer punto…

-El tercer punto era el hecho. La computadora lo succionó, se lo tragó y no dejó ningún indicio de nada. ¿Dónde había caído el D-3? ¿Estaría suelto en el digimundo o había vuelto con su dueño?

Un grito la desconcertó, se oyó claramente el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose en miles de pedacitos, como si una piedra la hubiese atravesado. Después un portazo a lo lejos y los rápidos pasos de una joven que corría desesperadamente por la acera. Era la cuarta vez en dos semanas que Nat caía sentada en el suelo porque una persona que estaba muy apurada chocaba con ella.

**Nat**: ¿Aya?

La muchacha abrió grande los ojos asustada y sorprendida a la vez, era seguro que no esperaba cruzarse a nadie, y menos a su compañera de curso. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, un gran moretón violáceo en el cuello y el labio sangrando. Y esa mirada, ella le ocultaba algo, algo que Nat no descubrió en ese momento.

**Nat**: ¡Estás sangrando! –le dijo.

Aya tomó su bolso negro y salió corriendo sin decir una palabra. Nat no la siguió, pensó que ella debía saber lo que hacía, además parecía un tema importante y personal en el que no tenía porque meterse. Pero si tenía curiosidad con algo ¿Había sido Aya la que rompió esa ventana?

Continuó su camino, silenciosa y cautelosa, entonces sus sospechas se confirmaron. A mitad de cuadra había un hombre parado detrás de una ventana cuyo vidrio estaba completamente roto, con una botella de alcohol en la mano y mirada enloquecida, cuando Nat pasó cerca él hizo ademán de tirarle la botella por la cabeza, por lo que la pequeña aceleró el paso y decidió callarse la boca.

Ya entendía todo. Aya corría de su padre, porque su padre era alcohólico, él la había golpeado. Probablemente la golpeara siempre y por eso ella tenía esa horrible actitud.

Era una noticia muy fuerte. ¿Qué haría Nat con tanta nueva información? Pues se la guardaría, como lo hacía con todo. Ella no iba a contarle a nadie, pero si intentaría hablar con Aya. Tal vez ella necesitara descargarse, tal vez necesitaba a alguien que la apoyara, la escuchara y la ayudara.

…

Los siguientes días fueron espantosos. Davis, Nat, Ken, Kari y TK estaban ya acostumbrados a correr y enfrentarse a enemigos más fuertes que ellos, pero ahora era diferente. Sus enemigos no eran nada más ni nada menos que personas adultas, los niños de las semillas les habían dicho que las personas a las que atacaban, las atacaban por una razón para ellos desconocidas. Esa razón la descubrieron tan pronto comenzaron a buscar a los adultos y ancianos, ya que cada uno de ellos guardaba una estrecha relación con por lo menos uno de los niños elegidos, eran personas que ellos conocían, querían y hasta admiraban. Por ejemplo: -la abuela de Kari y Tai –el padre de Joe –La tía de Yolei –la madre de TK y Matt –el entrenador de football soccer de Davis.

Y muchas otras personas mayores que habían marcado un antes y un después en la vida de los niños elegidos. Tan pronto los iban encontrando, los niños elegidos más pensaban en regresar al digimundo y darle su merecido a Daemon, con ese pensamiento notaron algo que no habían imaginado antes, algo que les aterraba, algo que era mejor no mencionar. Todos pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo pero ninguno dijo una palabra ¿Por qué? Todavía les quedaba mucha gente por "_sanar"_, y si el digimundo los había esperado hasta ese momento… ¿Por qué no podía esperarlos un tiempo más?

Ya era muy tarde y cada uno en silencio se fue a su respectiva casa para la cena. TK se alegró mucho de que su madre se hubiera _sanado_ y se prometió jamás perdonarse por no darse cuenta de eso mucho antes. A decir verdad, en todos los casos de los adultos, si el D-3 de Nat no hubiera brillado ninguno de ellos habría sospechado siquiera de las personas que habían sido afectadas por las semillas.

La noche se hizo muy larga, los cinco chicos estaban concentrados pensando en otras personas que ellos querían mucho, tal vez habían plantado la semilla en cada uno de sus familiares y personas cercanas. ¿Qué sucedía si los que faltaban eran sus familiares y ellos no lo sabían? ¿O qué pasaría si los infectados eran sus vecinos? Si no estaban a salvo ni siquiera en su propio vecindario ¿Dónde lo estarían? Muchas dudas surgían en sus cabezas ¿Qué les esperaba para el día siguiente? El entrenador de Davis los persiguió por toda la calle con un cuchillo en la mano, y la abuela de Kari al ver el D-3 blanco casi los ahoga en la pileta del patio trasero de su casa, ¿Qué harían las demás personas? ¿Correrlos con un revolver en las manos? ¿Intentar degollarlos?

Además de pensar en aquello, a ninguno se le pasó por alto lo que los esperaría en el digimundo a su vuelta. Había pasado tres semanas y cuatro días en el mundo real ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso en el nuevo digimundo? Con la nueva curvatura del mundo digital seguramente pasaron más días, pero… ¿Cuántos más? ¿Una semana más? ¿Un mes más? ¿Un año más?... solo había una cosa segura: si ellos no estaban allí, sus digimons estaban desprotegidos y débiles. Ninguno podría digievolucionar, estaban solos. ¿Qué les podría suceder en su ausencia?

* * *

Ñaaa... en mi opinión a este capítulo le falta... es que apenas está terminando la primera parte del fic (que tiene tres partes) y... seamos sinceros, la primera parte nunca es tan interesante como las últimas... de todos modos espero que les haya agradado!

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	15. Más Adultos por Sanar

**Más Adultos por Sanar**

El timbre que anunciaba el primer recreo del día sonó y todo el curso levantó las lapiceras. El profesor de matemáticas les quitó las hojas del banco una por una y les prometió corregir los exámenes para la próxima clase. Los alumnos de 6º "A" estaban alterados. La mayoría creía que iba a desaprobar, entre ellos Davis. Él no era bueno en la escuela y matemáticas era la peor de todas las materias, empataba con geografía.

Todos salían apresurados para desembotar sus cerebros con aire fresco. Aya era la única que no se movía, por ese motivo a Nat se le ocurrió que esta sería una gran oportunidad para hablarle, las dos estarían solas y no había posibilidad de que las interrumpieran.

Nat se le acercó despacio. Aya estaba ordenando sus útiles en la mochila, por alguna extraña razón Nat creía que ella ya había notado su presencia, pero… ¿Por qué no le gritaba que se largara? ¿Cómo estaba tan pasiva?

Nat carraspeó. La muchacha la miró como aburrida pero directo a los ojos.

Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y las marcas en su cuello habían desaparecido ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Entonces Nat se dio cuenta de algo. Era muy probable que Aya no fuera pálida, si uno la miraba con atención podía notar que el blanco en su piel era artificial. Ella utilizaba ese maquillaje seguramente para ocultar las marcas que su padre le dejaba en el rostro y en el cuello.

**Aya**: Pensaba que no me dirías nada.

Nat la observaba cuidadosamente… ahora que los veía bien, los ojos de Aya eran cambiantes, igual que su actitud, no tenían un solo color, si no que el iris era verde cuando estaba cerca de la pupila, pero mientras se alejaba se combinaba con marrón claro, dejando el borde del iris de ese último color. Otra cosa que le llamó la atención era su nuevo tono de voz. Antes, la chica solía gritarle que se callara, ahora no había ningún rastro de fiereza en ella.

**Nat**: No se lo he contado a nadie. Yo solo… quería saber si te encontrabas bien.

Aya alzó un poco las comisuras de los labios, un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa.

**Aya**: Sabía que no lo dirías. Has guardado tan bien el secreto de tu padre adoptivo… y por tantos años que supe que podrías guardar el mío.

Nat sonrió tristemente, no se enorgullecía de haber ocultado la verdad, en realidad a ella no le gustaba la idea pero su padre no quería que nadie supiera que estaban relacionados porque la tratarían de mala manera sus compañeros, creyendo que estaba acomodada en ese colegio y un montón de cosas más.

**Nat**: ¿Siempre fue así para ti?

**Aya**: (Resoplando) Desde bebé. Pero ya no importa. Ahora vivo con mi abuela materna, todo quedó en el pasado.

Nat se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Aya, ese era el asiento de una niña sonrosada y rubia, la chica siempre usaba dos trencitas tirantes que le caían sobre los hombros, ella parecía temerle a Aya y, Nat, nunca la había oído hablar… tal vez por eso no lograba recordar su nombre.

Le dio la sensación de que Aya quería, y hasta necesitaba, que ella le hablara, tal vez porque ella lo había visto todo y entendía un poco su situación sin exigirle contar demasiado. Entonces tuvieron una buena charla, ambas rieron y ambas lloraron, juntas.

¿Se podría decir que ahora eran amigas? Amistad. ¿Qué es la amistad? ¿Es solamente dedicar el tiempo a la otra persona como si estuvieses haciendo actos de caridad? ¿Es simplemente darle un consejo a tu prójimo y escuchar lo que tenga para contarte? Amistad es una palabra compleja, la amistad te lleva a muchas cosas como la risa, el llanto, las discusiones, los abrazos, el amor y hasta el odio. Aya y Nat, después de haber compartido ese buen momento juntas, ¿Se podían considerar amigas? Ellas, que hacía una semana no podían ni verse las caras ¿Eran realmente amigas?

Estuvieron juntas lo que quedaba del recreo, solas en el salón y cuando los demás entraron no podían creer que Aya estuviese sonriendo.

Pronto entró la profesora de música. Todos guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Aya volvía a tener esa expresión aburrida pero Nat sabía que en el fondo estaba sonriendo.

**Kazou**: (Susurrando) ¿Qué significa que hables con ella y no te golpee?

**Nat**: (También susurrando) Que no es tan mala como parece –El chico la miró desconfiado- ¿Por qué no la conoces antes de juzgarla?

**Kazou**: Yo estudio la evidencia, Nat.

**Nat**: La evidencia, en este caso, miente, Kaz.

Su amigo no estaba conforme con lo que Nat decía, él no era de esos chicos que no creían en la ciencia, pues él pensaba ser detective, policía en su defecto, y la ciencia lo era todo en su opinión. Tan solo pensar que la evidencia era errada le molestaba.

Al finalizar las cinco horas de escuela. Nat, Davis, Kari, Ken y TK se reunieron para seguir en la búsqueda de los mayores afectados por la oscuridad de las semillas.

Aún quedaban diez personas, tenían datos como direcciones de edificios, algunos correos electrónicos, algunos números telefónicos y algunos lugares de trabajo. No era mucho, pero hacía la diferencia.

Ese día les tocó visitar un mercado. La persona que tenía la semilla no era nada más ni nada menos que el dueño, la persona que competía con la despensa de los padres de Yolei. Les llevó varias horas encontrarlo y quitarle la semilla.

Después fueron tras una señora que trabajaba de profesora, cuando la vieron todos quedaron sorprendidos, ya que ella había sido maestra de todos en algún año de primaria. Por ejemplo: Kari y Davis la habían tenido en primero e Izzy en segundo.

Lograron encontrar a un anciano que vivía en las afueras de Odaiba, muy cerca de la casa de Ken, el señor guardaba un tipo de relación con el trabajo del padre de Ken y cuando los reconoció como niños elegidos, casi los mata con una gran piedra que sacó del camino.

Se les agotó el día más temprano que de costumbre. La casa de Ken quedaba a unas pocas cuadras y debían tomarse un tren si querían llegar a tiempo para la cena. Acompañaron a Ken y se estaban despidiendo cuando Davis le dijo a su amigo: "Nos vemos mañana, entonces".

**TK**: ¿Por qué mañana? Es sábado… no hay escuela.

A Ken le dio mucha risa el comentario, ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado? ¡Él había estado en la organización de este evento!

**Davis**: ¡El campamento! Nos ha avisado Tai que nos encontraremos en la plaza a eso de las tres de la tarde –Riendo- ¿A ti no te dijo nada?

TK resopló. Lo había olvidado.

**TK**: Oh. Sí, solo no lo recordaba.

A Nat se le cayó el alma a los pies. A ella también la habían invitado, y ella también lo había olvidado… pero aún les quedaban muchas personas que "sanar", ella no se iría de campamento si tenía trabajo que hacer, ya había accedido, unas semanas atrás, ir al partido de fútbol soccer. Un día de descanso era suficiente, ahora debía trabajar.

TK por su parte tampoco quería ir a ese campamento. A Matt todavía le quedaban un par de semanas con el yeso en su brazo e incapaz de usar su pierna y si su madre y su padre trabajaban ese fin de semana. Él debería quedarse a cuidar de su hermano, que por suerte ahora estaba en casa.

Todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares y prepararon sus bolsos para el próximo día, todos… menos Nat. Ella no hizo su bolso ni tampoco fue a su casa sino que llamó a su padre y le dijo que iría a comer a casa de Kari. Era mentira. A Nat no le gustaba mentir, pero no le quedaba otra opción, si quería ir a ese campamento con sus amigos debía terminar sus quehaceres.

Le quedaban cuatro horas antes de que su padre comenzara a preocuparse y llamar por teléfono, debía ser rápida. Tomó la lista con los datos de las personas que les faltaban y comenzó la búsqueda:

-Primero: fue al consultorio del dentista de Yolei, estaba medio loco y casi la decapita con sus utensilios.

-Segundo: la abogada que ayudaba a la familia de TK con el caso de Matt, quién casi la mete presa por ingresar a su casa sin autorización en medio de la noche.

-Tercero: El dueño de una librería al final de la calle de Izzy, quién corrió por toda la tienda arrojándole sus mercancías en un intento de escapar del D-3 blanco.

-Cuarto: La madrina de Cody, que era jardinera y vivía a unas siete cuadras del colegio. Ella la amenazó con romperle la cabeza de un masetazo, literalmente alzando con sus débiles brazos una maseta.

-Quinto: El cantante favorito de Mimi, que ella había conocido antes de irse a Estados Unidos, fue el único que no presentó resistencia mientras tenía la semilla. Pero en cuanto Nat se la quitó casi la demanda por interrumpir su ensayo.

-Sexta: Una estilista. La mejor amiga de la madre de Sora. En esta visita, Nat, recibió un pequeño corte de pelo, pero no se molestó por ello ya tenía muy largo el cabello.

Faltaba alguien. Solo uno más. Nat poseía su número telefónico pero el señor o la señora a quien pertenecía el teléfono, no respondía las llamadas. Nat regresó a su casa un poco más tarde de lo que le habría gustado a su padre.

El señor Bunya la esperaba con expresión enfadada, le preguntó preocupado porque sangraba su mano derecha y ella lo esquivó diciendo que se había cortado con un cuchillo en la casa de Kari, cuando en realidad había sido el dentista con uno de sus utensilios.

A las apuradas Nat agregó que al otro día tendría un campamento con sus amigos, el señor Bunya quiso negárselo, pero como ella le puso carita de perrito mojado él no pudo resistirse.

La muchacha subió a su cuarto y lo primero que hiso fue recortarse el pelo para que quedara parejo a la altura de los homóplatos. No le fue difícil ya que tenía práctica al respecto, vivir siendo pobre en un reformatorio te abre las posibilidades a ser independiente en todo sentido.

Luego, colocó ropa, agua, comida, abrigo, una bolsa de dormir y una linterna en su mochila, y se acostó a dormir. O esa era su intención, ya que apenas apoyó la cabeza en a almohada unos golpecitos en su ventana la hicieron levantar un poco sobresaltada. Se asomó un poco molesta y descubrió a TK y Kari… ¿Qué querían a estas horas?

Nat abrió la ventana y señaló una vieja escalera pegada a la pared. Los dos chicos subieron con cuidado y entraron en el cuarto de Nat.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) Tu padre llamó a mi casa hace un tiempo… no debes preocuparte, yo te cubrí. Pero en cuanto supe que le mentiste llamé a TK y ambos sacamos la conclusión de que estabas "Haciendo tu_ trabajo_".

**TK**: (También entre susurros) Decidimos venir a aquí para asegurarnos, entonces te vimos entrar, queremos asegurarnos de si es cierto.

Nat resopló, no había necesidad de mentir. En realidad ella estaba muy cansada de las mentiras y con todo eso del digimundo no había hecho más que eso, mentir… y aún peor, mentirles a las personas que le importan.

**Nat**: Tan solo me queda uno… no he podido ubicarlo. Pensé que si me levantaba temprano mañana y tenía más energías podría localizarlo.

**TK** **y** **Kari**: Queremos ayudarte.

¿Era obligatorio que ella hiciera este trabajo sola? Después de todo, la ayuda se la ofrecían, ella no los estaba obligando a nada, que TK y Kari estén en su casa fue por su voluntad y no porque ella los haya invitado.

**Nat**: (Asintiendo) Pero no esta noche. Por favor, necesito dormir y también ustedes. Prometo ir a buscarlos antes de comenzar a rastrear al último.

Los dos chicos asintieron sonriendo y desearon las buenas noches a Nat mientras bajaban silenciosos por la vieja escalera de metal.

…

A eso de las ocho de la mañana Nat se levantó enérgica, dormir le había hecho muy bien aunque solo hayan sido un par de horas de sueño. Se bañó, se cambió, desayuno y a las nueve en punto camino a la casa de Kari y a la de TK. Los tres amigos llamaron mil y una veces al celular que estaba escrito en el papel que Rue Matsumoto les había entregado, pero nada, esos números parecían inexistentes.

Entonces empezaron a reflexionar: Kari dijo que debía estar relacionado con uno de ellos así que hicieron memoria. Llegaron a la conclusión de que habían encontrado a alguien relacionado con Tai y Kari, con TK y Matt, con Sora, con Joe, con Mimi, con Izzy, con Cody, con Yolei, con Ken y con Davis, pero ninguno relacionado con Nat. Entonces ese número de celular debía ser de alguien que ella conocía, que ella quería… ¿Quién?

Nat tomó su teléfono y revisó todos los números de su agenda varias veces. Ninguno coincidía.

Se hizo la hora del almuerzo y los tres se separaron, Nat dijo que trataría de encontrarlo, le preguntaría a su padre acerca de ese número y acordaron encontrarse en la plaza céntrica para asistir al campamento que Tai había organizado. Allí pondrían al tanto a todos y tal vez juntos puedan sacar mejores hipótesis.

Nat regresó a su casa un poco agotada, sus pies estaban hechos polvo, su cabeza parecía que explotaría y estaba irritada por no encontrar a esta persona que supuestamente debería estar relacionada con ella. Eso era algo absurdo, ella no tenía a nadie… su madre había fallecido al nacer ella, su padre había fallecido unos cuatro años atrás, sus abuelos maternos tampoco estaban con vida y su padre no tenía más familia que su hermano. El tío de Nat, el señor Gennai, no podía estar poseído por la oscuridad. En cuanto a su padre adoptivo, el señor Bunya, él tenía una madre y un padre pero vivían lejos y estaban peleados con él. Sus abuelos adoptivos no la querían y ella no los apreciaba a ellos, entonces quedaban descartados de la corta lista ya que las personas afectadas por la semilla de la oscuridad eran quienes habían marcado la vida de los niños elegidos. La única opción que le quedaba o que ella recordaba era su padre adoptivo, aunque era extraño porque el teléfono que tenían los niños no coincidía con el del señor Bunya.

El almuerzo fue silencioso tanto por parte de Nat como por parte del señor Bunya, tal vez su padre no estaba contento con la idea de que su querida hija se fuera de campamento con Motomiya y su pandilla pero su actitud hizo que Nat sospechara de él.

La chica, haciéndose la distraída, después de la comida, le comentó a su padre que tenía una llamada perdida de un número de celular que ella desconocía, le pregunto si a él le parecía familiar pero el señor Bunya negó con la cabeza. Entonces a Nat se le ocurrió una idea para darse cuenta de si era o no su padre a quien tanto estaba buscando.

Todos los adultos poseídos por la oscuridad que habitaba en aquellas puntiagudas semillas reaccionaban de mal manera al ver el D-3 blanco de Nat, entonces la joven sacó su D-3 que hasta ese momento jamás le había enseñado a su padre adoptivo. El señor Bunya no tuvo ninguna extraña reacción, se limitó a mirarlo extrañado y seguir con lo suyo. Lo primero que pensó él era que ese aparato no era más que un nuevo teléfono celular y muy feo en su opinión.

A las tres de la tarde Nat tomó su bolso con mala cara y se despidió del señor Bunya, caminó por la calle enojada consigo misma pateándolo todo en su paso hasta la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Todos sus amigos estaban allí, excluyendo a Matt, a Mimi y a Joe.

**Yolei**: Te estábamos esperando ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

**Davis**: Pensamos que tendríamos que visitarte y traerte de los pelos.

Nat no contestó, no estaba de humor para las estupideces de Davis. Entonces Sora tomó la palabra.

**Sora**: Ahora que estamos todos los que participaremos quiero comentarles algo ¿Sí? –La mayoría se impresionó con esas palabras pero dejaron que Sora termine su discurso para preguntar cualquier cosa- Mimi no podrá venir porque no consiguió pasajes para este fin de semana, Joe tampoco porque tiene un examen y Matt tampoco porque… …

**Tai**: (Interrumpiendo) Este campamento no estaba preparado desde hace mucho tiempo, les mentimos, la preparación de este campamento era una excusa para que nadie de enterara que… … Matt tuvo un accidente, un auto lo chocó y le han quebrado la muñeca y lesionado una pierna.

Yolei ahogó un gritito y Davis se cruzó de brazos molesto.

**Izzy**: Me hubiera gustado enterarme antes.

**TK**: Y nosotros queríamos contarles, pero ya conocen a mi hermano, lo que menos quiere es darle pena a la gente.

Nadie dijo nada más sobre el choque, sino que Nat procedió a comentar que tan solo faltaba un adulto que "Sanar".

**Davis**: ¡Es injusto! –gritó, pero todos lo ignoraron. –Yo nunca me entero de nada… -masculló antes de entrar al vehículo.

Se dividieron en dos camionetas: Izzy, Cody, Yolei, Ken y Davis subieron a la camioneta que era conducida por el padre de Ken, mientras que TK, Kari, Tai y Nat subieron a la camioneta que iba a conducir el papá de Tai y Kari, pero cuando Sora hizo el ademán de subir a la camioneta y sentarse junto a Nat, notó que alguien los observaba fijamente desde la vereda de enfrente, era un adulto de alrededor de treinta y cinco años, de tez bronceada y cabellos muy cortos y oscuros, estaba apoyado en un auto de excelente marca, nada común en Odaiba, de color gris perla, un auto que ella jamás se olvidaría.

La muchacha se quedó plantada mirando al señor, con una pierna dentro de la camioneta y la otra aún fuera de esta. Tai se preocupó por un instante y se asomó para ver que le sucedía.

Sora le susurró que ese era el auto que la había querido atropellar, lo susurró para que nadie lo escuchara, en especial TK. Pero ese niño tenía el oído pegado a la conversación y otra vez se cumplieron sus sospechas. Salió del auto muy decidido y fue a enfrentar al _tipo_ que lastimó a su hermano, con una mirada enloquecida.

Todos pensaron que se armaría una gran pelea, porque esas eran las intenciones de TK, pero antes de que el niño se le acercara lo suficiente como para golpearlo, el hombre le sonrió y con una voz diabólica le dijo "Te estaba esperando".

Su voz le hizo recordar las vocecitas de las tres hermanas que poseían la semilla de la oscuridad plantada en sus cuerpos Ai, Aika y Mei. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos adivinando lo que venía ahora, el hombre intentó golpearlo con uno de sus brazos del tamaño de un gigantesco tubo.

Tai, Izzy, Davis y Ken llegaron a su lado para detenerlo o ayudarlo si las cosas se ponían muy feas, pero él los detuvo, no dejó que se acercaran porque si lo hacían correrían mucho peligro.

Las chicas y Cody se habían quedado en las camionetas para tranquilizar a los padres de Tai y Ken, y ellos fueron tan ingenuos de creerse que ese señor era amigo de los muchachos. Entonces el D-3 de Nat comenzó a titilar mostrando un punto negro en su pantalla, ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Sería que el hombre o la mujer poseída por Daemon estaba allí? La chica observó el punto donde su D-3 le indicaba que estaba aquel hombre o aquella mujer y notó que era donde se encontraban sus amigos ahora, Nat comprendió enseguida que el hombre con que había chocado a Matt era el que tanto ella quería encontrar, sus amigos estaban en peligro.

El clima que generaba la presencia de aquel señor era inaguantable, su energía negativa era terriblemente fuerte y provocaba ganas de pelear, llenaba hasta los pensamientos más puros de cosas indeseables. El hombre se rió, su risa era similar a la de Daemon, daba asco. Pobre hombre.

**X**: Hagamos un trato, no los dañaré más si entregan la luz de la esperanza. –Tai e Izzy cubrieron a TK mientras que Davis y Ken tapaban el campo de visión de ese hombre para que no notara la presencia de Kari en una de las camionetas. – Aunque se esfuercen nada podrán lograr ya que mi amo los tiene bien atrapados en sus garras…

Tal vez les iba a hablar más, tal vez les revelaría algún indicio sobre lo que sucedía en esos momentos en el digimundo, pero cayó al suelo desmayado por el fuerte golpe que Nat le dio sin previo aviso en la nuca. Nat le quitó la semilla con agilidad y la colocó en una bolsa transparente casi repleta.

**TK**: ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?

**Nat**: (Sin entender el por qué de la pregunta) Le quite la semilla ¿Qué más crees que le pude haber hecho?

**TK**: Ya sé lo que hiciste. Pero, ¿Por qué?

**Nat**: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Te sientes bien?

TK resopló, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Justo cuando el hombre les quería contar algo importante. Ahora, él no recordaría nada de lo que le ocurrió mientras estaba poseído, como sucedió con todos los adultos a los que les quitaron la semilla de la oscuridad. Parecía que esas nuevas semillas que Daemon había inventado hacían que el afectado olvide la existencia de los digimons.

**TK**: Él podría habernos dicho algo importante, tal vez el tenía la clave para vencer a Daemon.

Nat reconoció que TK tenía razón, pero ella tenía tantos deseos de acabar con su tarea que no pensó en que la información de los adultos poseídos pudiera servirles, solo actuó.

El hombre entró en sí y se asustó de ver tantos niños a su alrededor y también de estar tirado en la plaza, ¿Cómo había llegado él allí? ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada si no había ingerido ni una sola gota de alcohol en los últimos meses? ¡Ni siquiera una gota! TK tampoco lo ayudó mucho ya que comenzó a casi gritarle con voz amenazadora un montón de preguntas sobre Daemon, el ejército oscuro y las semillas de la oscuridad. El hombre estaba cada vez más alterado, no sabía lo que querían esos niños ni tampoco conocía sus caras, o eso pensó hasta que vio el rostro apenado de Nat.

**X**: Tú… –La niña lo miró extrañado, Kari estaba en lo cierto, él sí llevaba relación con Nat aunque ésta no lo reconociera. –Es más que probable que no recuerdes quien soy –dijo tras una corta pausa. –eras tan pequeña cuando te conocí y no llegué a verte crecer porque mi trabajo me obligó a mudarme a Europa. -¿Mudarse? ¿Por qué a Nat le sonaba tanto esa historia? La chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasitos sin darse cuenta – Yo nací en Argentina, mi nombre es Agustín Priori, si… tal vez te parezca conocido mi apellido, ya que es el mismo que tenía tu madre, es decir, mi hermana.

Ese último comentario la arrastró en el tiempo, retrocediendo muchos años atrás. Fue después de su primer viaje al digimundo, ella tenía tres años apenas cumplidos, era una pequeña muy inteligente para su edad. Había visitado a sus abuelos maternos en Argentina con la compañía de su padre. En ese viaje sus abuelos vieron lo madura que ella había logrado ser para tener tan solo tres años de vida y creyeron conveniente comentarle que su difunta madre tenía un hermano, él la quería mucho a Nat pero no podía verla porque su trabajo lo tenía _apresado_ en Europa. Sí. Ella no había entendido mal, ella ahora tenía otro tío, un tío que estaba trabajando en otro continente, y cuando regresó a Hikarigaoka ella le contó la historia de su tío perdido a Gennai, pero cuando visitó de nuevo el digimundo con su tío Gennai al año siguiente, la noticia del hermano de su madre había dejado de importarle, es más, ella había olvidado que ese señor existía, no recordaba que tenía otro tío aparte de Gennai.

Una cosa que también había olvidado volvió a su mente como si hubiera sido el día anterior. Ella regresaba de su misión de elegir a los ocho niños elegidos y con mucho cuidado de que su padre no la viera entró a su habitación para abrir la puerta al digimundo, pero fracasó en el intentó y su padre la siguió, no porque quisiera retarla al regresar tan tarde a casa, sino porque quería contarle una mala noticia que había ocurrido en el transcurso del día. Sus abuelos latinos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico, por ese motivo su padre estuvo presente cuando ella abrió la puerta y por eso él también entró.

**Nat**: No he sabido nada de ti desde los tres años, ¿Por qué no viniste por mí cuando mi padre falleció? Vienes ahora después de años. ¡AÑOS! Y cuando te necesite, tú solamente te borraste del mapa. ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Trabajando en Europa? –El señor intentó hablar pero ella le grito:- ¿Qué es más importante para ti? Europa o tu familia.

**Agustín**: Lo siento, Natsuki. Me llegó la información de que tu padre y tu tío habían fallecido después de que te adoptaron y en mi trabajo no me permitieron viajar para encontrarte. Este año mi jefe accedió a trasladarme con la empresa aquí, a Odaiba y desde que llegué te he estado buscando, lo último que recuerdo es que me encontré con una pequeña que estuvo en el mismo reformatorio que tú.

Nat imaginó su vida si su tío la hubiera ido a buscar. Sería tan diferente ahora, ella viajaría con su tío por todo el mundo, pero sólo eran fantasías. El presente era de una manera y era mucho mejor vivir el ahora que vivir en una fantasía.

Era difícil de creer que su tío era aquel, pero si prestaba atención, eran bastante parecidos, la misma piel bronceada, el mismo todo oscuro en el cabello y los mismos ojos verdes. Se preguntó si ella era parecida a su madre, tal vez si lo era porque los hermanos suelen parecerse. La simple idea la hizo sonreír.

**Nat**: Debo irme… Tal vez nos veamos… solo tal vez.

Todos los niños elegidos volvieron a las camionetas un poco confundidos, pero felices de haber terminado la segunda fase del plan.

El viaje fue silencioso por parte de Nat. TK y Kari no dejaban de hablar y reír, Tai discutía con su padre sobre el hecho de que el aún no sabía conducir y Sora habló la mayor parte del trayecto con Matt, por teléfono.

En la otra camioneta las cosas no iban muy bien. Yolei y Davis no aguantaron estar ni dos minutos tan cerca en un lugar tan cerrado que comenzaron una de sus comunes discusiones que terminaban en manotazos y tironeadas de cabellos, los dos se pasaron la mitad del viaje gritando, cosa que desesperaba a Cody, el pequeño intentaba que pararan porque ellos dos estaban separados por él. Izzy por su parte dormía profundamente en el asiento junto a Yolei y a veces se le escapaba algún que otro ronquido. Ken y su padre hablaban distraídamente de lo que harían durante ese fin de semana en el campamento.

El lugar que Tai había elegido para acampar no era el ideal, pero era mejor que nada. Armaron las tiendas y los padres de Tai y Ken prometieron volver al otro día por ellos.

Como el campamento era tan solo una excusa para no decirles a todos que Matt estaba en el hospital, no había tanta preparación como los demás creían.

Entonces a Nat se le escapó un pensamiento, ella no quería decirlo pero no pudo evitarlo.

**Nat**: Quiero ir al digimundo –Todos la miraron sorprendidos.- Es que ya hemos terminado todo aquí y quiero regresar con Etsumon.

Ella tenía razón. Además, el tío nuevo y extranjero de Nat, mientras estaba poseído, había insinuado algo así como que estaban en peligro, "Mi amo los tiene bien atrapados en sus garras." Había dicho. ¿Se refería a ellos o a sus digimons? ¿O a ambos?

Entonces Yolei se paró y obligó a Izzy a sacar su computadora.

**Sora**: Yo… no creo poder ir.

**TK**: Sé que a Matt no le gustará que vayamos sin él. A Mimi y a Joe tampoco les gustará, pero es nuestro deber.

**Tai**: ¿Y qué si se les hace muy tarde y mi padre llega y aquí no hay nadie? Creo que yo debería quedarme también.

**Izzy**: También yo me quedaré, abran la puerta desde mi computadora.

Los chicos se miraron. Era seguro que debían separarse. Ya no podían estar más tiempo en su mundo, si se quedaban sus digimons sufrirían y hasta podrían morir.

**Yolei**: ¡Puerta al digimundo, Ábrete! ¡Niños elegidos, Vamos! –Sonrió –De verdad extrañaba mucho decirlo.

Pero su sonrisa se apagó, la computadora no reaccionaba.

La puerta no se abría, otra vez. Izzy intentó todo, entonces recibió un e-mail del señor Gennai. Decía así: "Niños elegidos: La conexión estará abierta mientras ustedes demuestren lo que tienen dentro. Mucha suerte, espero que nos veamos pronto. Gennai."

¿Demostrar lo que tenían dentro? ¿Qué significaba eso? Nat estaba harta de los acertijos de su tío. ¡¿Por qué no era más específico?! Ella se iba a quedar sin cerebro si seguía gastándolo de esa manera.

Demostrar lo que tenía dentro… ¿Qué tenía ella adentro? Órganos… tenía órganos. Los intestinos, el estomago, los pulmones, el corazón… ¡Claro, el corazón! ¿Qué tenía ella dentro de su corazón?... sus sentimiento, ¿Sería eso? ¿Debían demostrar sus sentimientos? Amor, Amistad, Esperanza, Fe… un momento. Lógico. Eran sus dones. Para mantener la conexión abierta debían demostrar sus dones. TK la primera vez, abrió la puerta demostrando su esperanza de ver a Patamon. Entonces ella debía mostrar su fe. ¿En que tenía fe?

Nat tomó su D-3 y lo apuntó a la computadora portátil de Izzy.

**Nat**: Tengo Fe en que Etsumon estará bien.

El D-3 iluminó la pantalla y la puerta se abrió. Nat, TK, Yolei, Ken, Kari, Davis y Cody entraron en el digimundo con una sonrisa. Al fin verían a sus amigos, los digimons. Por fin ellos terminarían con toda es maldad. Pero se llevaron un gran disgusto al llegar… ellos no terminarían nada porque la nada los había destruido a ellos.

El digimundo era nada. Ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera vida, solo era oscuridad y fuego que ardía a donde sea que miraran. No había bosque, ni agua, ni desierto, ni cielo, ni subterráneo, había nada. Cody cayó de rodillas al suelo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin previo aviso. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que ellos se marcharon?

Todos estaban devastados. Todos exceptuando a Nat. La segunda vez que ella cruzó las puertas al digimundo este lugar estaba en peores situaciones, ella ya había pasado por esto. Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando vida. Entonces hizo lo mismo que había hecho la vez anterior con su antiguo digivice. Levantó su D-3 y apuntó con él en todas direcciones hasta que consiguió lo que buscaba. El D-3 comenzó a titilar y un haz de luz blanca atravesó la negrura señalándole el camino. Los D-3 de los demás niños también brillaron. Un lazo de luz violeta, otro verde, otro rosa, otro azul, otro amarillo y otro rojo. Todas apuntaban en la misma dirección, los niños elegidos corrieron hacia donde señalaban sus D-3 y se toparon con algo muy similar a un digicampo de batalla, un lugar donde se había librado una batalla entre dos o más digimons. Allí estaban, heridos severamente, sus digimons. Cada haz de luz los llevaba a donde estaba su respectivo camarada.

Hawkmon era ahora Pururumon. Armadillomon era ahora Tsubumon. Wormmon había vuelto a su forma de Learmon. Veemon era Chibomon. Los cuatro estaban en etapa bebé, mientras que Gatomon era un Nyaromon y Patamon era un Tokomon, los dos en etapa de entrenamiento. Y Etsumon, quien no había bajado etapas, era quien se encontraba más débil.

**Nat**: Etsumon… ¿Qué sucedió?

Las lesiones en el cuerpo de Etsumon eran muy graves, y cuando habló, lo hizo tan débilmente que apenas se la oyó.

**Etsumon**: Ahora que estas aquí… ya no le temo a nada… ni siquiera a la muerte.

Nat negó con la cabeza y abrazó a su compañera muy fuerte para que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente. Pero Etsumon era idéntica a ella en personalidad, reservada y testaruda. Y aunque Nat le suplicara que dejara de lado esa idea suicida, ella jamás lo haría y terminaría entregándose a la muerte, como había sucedido la vez anterior.

**Nat**: ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! Por favor… te necesito conmigo.

**Etsumon**: Jamás voy a dejarte.

Se elevó en el cielo y soltó todas las energías que le quedaban, sus datos, su luz, su esperanza, su valor, su amistad, su amor, su conocimiento, su pureza, su sinceridad y su bondad, lo dio todo. Sus datos se esparcieron por el digimundo, el viento los arrastraba y ellos cumplían su misión iluminando el lugar a su paso, hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

Nat dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos y no se molestó en secarlas, ya no la volvería a tener, eso era motivo suficiente para que la dejaran llorar su pérdida en paz. Tantas veces había perdido esa muchachita a sus seres queridos que perdió la cuenta, y ahora Etsumon volvía a irse.

TK se le acercó con ojos llorosos, ¿Qué quería? ¿Refregarle en la cara que él no había perdido a Tokomon? El niño sonrió amablemente y le puso una mano en el hombro.

**TK**: Mis sospechas eran ciertas. Todo ha vuelto a empezar ¿No crees? –Nat no entendió sus palabras, ¿Lo decía porque a ella ya le había sucedido el hecho de perder a su digimon? Pero en ese momento Etsumon era una Viximon muy traviesa y al mismo tiempo muy inteligente. Ella había dado su vida por salvar la de Nat y su padre. Daemon es mucho más poderoso que un digimon en etapa de entrenamiento y la destruyó con facilidad delante de Nat, y luego hizo algo muy parecido con su padre. ¿Se refería a eso TK? ¿A que ella volvió a perder a su digimon? –solo tienes que creer, te lo digo por experiencia.

Él miró a Tokomon y se le escapó una risita, se marchó sin explicar nada más y se sentó en el césped verde junto con Kari y Nyaromon.

¿Solo tenía que creer? ¿De qué experiencia hablaba TK?

Recordó que aquel simpático niño también había perdido a Angemon en una ocasión, tal vez él tenía razón, si ella creía que Etsumon regresaría, su compañera volvería.

La niña se quedó mirando el cielo azul durante unos cuantos minutos. ¡Qué mal había cuidado de su digimon! Desde un principio ella había tratado a Etsumon como algo inmortal, sabía que tenía sentimientos y vida en su interior pero para Nat, su digimon era eterno. Con un poder inigualable, inmune a la muerte y al sufrimiento. Con el tiempo descubrió que se había equivocado, los digimons también sufren, también les dolía la cabeza, también necesitaban comer, también debían dormir y también les daba ganas de ir al baño. Eran como una persona. Aprendió que todos los digimons crecían de manera similar a la de los humanos, con la diferencia de que ellos cambiaban de forma y habilidades al quemar etapas de la vida. Aprendió que como había humanos malos, también existían los digimons oscuros, aprendió a enfrentarlos y a ser más fuerte en la batalla, consiguió volverse una con su compañera, pudo convertirse en una verdadera niña elegida, obtuvo su emblema y su digiegg. Etsumon y ella vencían a todo ser que se les interponía en su camino. Eran las protectoras del digimundo. Luego le tocó descubrir que la vida de su propio digimon no era eterna, así como ellas les quitaban la vida a los malvados, ellos les podían quitar la vida a ellas.

¿Por qué abandonó a su amiga cuando más la necesitó? Si ella hubiera estado presente en esta ocasión, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Etsumon estuvo siempre ahí, en cambio Nat… siempre llegaba tarde. Y ahora más que nunca.

Etsumon se había sacrificado para devolverle la fe a este mundo digital. Ahora había un cielo que mirar, agua que beber, árboles que les dieran sombra, un sol que los calentara e iluminara, un desierto que contemplar y nieve que admirar. Aunque no era probable que los digimons hayan sobrevivido a la oscuridad que los invadía hace unos momentos, el digimundo tenía color. Todos los fallecidos en la batalla ahora renacerían siendo digihuevos en la ciudad del renacimiento. ¿Y si Etsumon estaba allí? Tal vez su amiga no estaba perdida. Etsumon podría regresar si ella creía en ello. A eso se refería TK. Angemon regresó a la vida porque él creyó que así sería. Bueno, Nat también lo creía, ella sabía que su digimon nunca la dejaría, tal y como se lo dijo antes de entregarse a los brazos de la muerte. Etsumon estaba con vida y Nat no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Iría a buscarla a la ciudad del renacimiento aunque perezca en el intento.

TK había regresado a su lado y ahora se reía, él notaba que ella se había dado cuenta de que en realidad no perdió nada.

**TK**: (Riendo) ¿Sabes? Hace mucho tiempo que estoy pensando en una teoría algo loca. –dejó una pausa y después continuó. –Nuestra aventura comenzó hace unos cuatro años con Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz. Ocho niños elegidos. Y ahora formamos otro grupo, la diferencia es que somos siete, pero siempre me ha parecido que los lugares se fueron llenando de a poco. –Nat no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero lo dejó proseguir con su discurso de explicación- Davis a tomado el lugar de Tai como líder y como Valor, Kari a tomado el lugar de Sora como Amor, yo he tomado el lugar de mi hermano como Amistad, Cody el lugar de Joe como Sinceridad, Yolei el de Mimi como Pureza, Ken el de Izzy como conocimiento y tú el mío como esperanza. Nos hace falta la luz, ¿No crees?

**Nat**: ¿Y la bondad? ¿Y la fe?

**TK**: De acuerdo, necesitamos tres personas más.

**Nat**: (Negando con la cabeza) ¡Es la cosa más ridícula que he escuchado en toda mi vida! ¡Por la nubes de Chinlonmon, TK! Tú eres la Esperanza. Yo soy la Fe.

**TK**: ¿No crees que la Fe y la Esperanza se asemejen?

**Nat**: ¡Que sean parecidas no quiere decir que sean iguales!

**TK**: Es solo una teoría, no te alteres, por favor. Pero si se llegan a sumar más personas a este grupo de Tamers… yo ya te lo avisé, no me lo recrimines luego.

A Nat se le cruzó por la cabeza la imagen del D-3 de muchos colores, ¿TK sabía de quién era? ¿De donde había sacado el muchacho aquellas ideas? Además, el D-3 de colores era uno, y según TK faltaban tres. Esa teoría no tenía sentido alguno así que decidió dejar el tema.

Los siete niños elegidos se reunieron. Debían prepararse para la lucha contra Daemon y para eso era necesario encontrar la ciudad del renacimiento. Pero no esa noche, sus digimons debían descansar y reponer energías, así estaban indefensos: un digihuevo que debían buscar – cuatro bebés – y dos en entrenamiento, no podían hacer nada más que dejarlos dormir y curar sus heridas.

Cada niño había tomado su bolso antes de partir a este mundo. Kari fue la única que recordó llevar vendas y medicamento, entonces mientras Kari curaba a los digimons con la ayuda de Cody; Davis, TK y Ken prendían una fogata y Nat y Yolei armaban tiendas con hojas y ramas sueltas.

La noche era oscura, las estrellas que los habían recibido la vez anterior estaban desaparecidas bajo una densa capa de nubes grises. Ahora solo se encontraba en aquel cielo nocturno media cara de la luna, brillando solitaria y débilmente.

Solo a Davis y a Nat se les ocurrió llevarse una bolsa de dormir, así que Davis le dio a Kari la suya y tanto él como TK, Yolei y Cody amontonaron un par de hojas secas y algunas verdes para formar una buena almohada y se repartieron los abrigos que habían llevado para calentarse.

El fuego que Ken logró encender era débil, no podía calentarlos a todos pero si podía descongelar las raciones de comida que Yolei había sacado de la tienda de sus padres.

Sus digimons habían caído desmayados de cansancio, no tenían fuerzas ni para mantener los ojos entreabiertos, ¿Qué había ocurrido desde que se fueron? ¿Quién le había hecho todo eso al digimundo? ¿Daemon?

Aunque se formularan todas esas preguntas, no encontrarían las verdaderas respuestas. Solo les quedaba esperar a que sus compañeros digimons despertaran y comenzaran a contar la historia.

* * *

(Aquí terminaría la primera parte del fic, aún faltan dos partes más)

Espero que hayan podido disfrutar leyendo :D

Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!


	16. Perfección

**Perfección**

Todos hicieron silencio después de que Davis lanzó esa pregunta tan fríamente como si en realidad no sintiera absolutamente nada. Era imposible no sentir nada. Después de todo… fueron ellos los causantes del problema.

Sí. El digimundo había experimentado una etapa oscura a lo largo de su historia, pero siempre había existido un niño elegido que ayudara a este mundo digital a subsistir: ellos eran los primeros en caer y los primeros en dejar que todo el digimundo fuese devorado por la oscuridad. ¿Y todo eso por qué? Simplemente porque priorizaron el mundo real.

**Nyaromon**: Bueno… todo esto comenzó cuando ustedes partieron rumbo a su mundo… nos dimos cuenta tarde de lo que en realidad sucedía: Daemon había utilizado a esos indefensos niños como señuelos. Todos caímos en su trampa como moscas en planta carnívora, fuimos unos tontos. No pensamos en lo que pasaría después.

La pequeña cerró los ojos y Kari la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella sabía que su compañera trataría de hacerse con la carga pero no lo permitiría, los digimons no eran culpables, solo víctimas.

**Tokomon**: Defendimos el digimundo con todas las energías que nos quedaban, tratamos de que todos los digimons volvieran en sí. Pero gracias a la total oscuridad que aquí habitaba todos los digimons que no tenían un Tamer fueron poseídos nuevamente, y Etsumon no podía digievolucionar para salvarlos debido a que todos ustedes se habían marchado.

El compañero de TK cerró la boca de golpe, como dándose cuenta así de que había hablado demás. Nyaromon le lanzó una mirada en código. En cualquier otro momento, Davis hubiera sonreído, por alguna razón siempre le gustó ver a la compañera de Kari regañando al digimon camarada de TK, cosa que muy pocas veces sucedía. Pero ahora, él no podía sonreír. Tokomon estaba en lo cierto: Ellos dieron todo, pero no pudieron lograrlo a causa de que ellos se habían marchado, los habían abandonado.

**Learmon**: Lo dimos todo para mantener a salvo a los digimons poseídos, pero nada funcionaba. Estuvimos tanto tiempo escondidos y protegiendo a las regiones subterráneas que descuidamos la superficie y a todos los digimons que vivían allí.

El tono dolido en la voz de Learmon rompió el corazón de Ken, más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras ellos festejaban, jugaban al football soccer, reían y acampaban, sus amigos sufrían la desesperación de saber que no contaban con un día más de vida. Por suerte eso se ha podido revertir. Gracias a Etsumon… aunque costó un alto precio.

**Tsubumon**: Teníamos la ayuda de aquellos digimons cuyos Tamers fueron afectados por las semillas de la oscuridad. Pero aún así fue difícil, ya que no podíamos digievolucionar y nuestros oponentes eran muy fuertes, fue gracias a los poderes de sus emblemas, aquellos dones que dejaron aquí en su momento, nos permitieron resistir.

TK sonrió, recordaba con claridad aquella vez hace tres años que fueron guiados por la luz de sus digivices hacia el, en esos días, pasivo digimundo. Rió ante el poderoso recuerdo que lo inundó de felicidad y esperanza de una vida mejor, a pesar de que todo a su alrededor estaba muriendo lentamente.

**Chibomon**: Muchas semanas después de eso, Daemon apareció. Los digimons de los niños poseídos fueron los primeros en sacrificarse, ahora supongo que estarán esperando a sus Tamers en el pueblo del renacimiento. Un poco más tarde, Daemon se llevó a Agumon, a Gabumon, a Biyomon, a Palmon, a Gomamon y a Tentomon. No los hemos vuelto a ver desde que se los tragó ese hoyo negro.

Cody tragó saliva con dificultad, tantas muertes… ¿Realmente era necesario?

**Pururumon**: Gatomon y Patamon eran los únicos que podían ver ante tanta oscuridad… ellos tenían luz dentro de sus cuerpos, luces de colores. Gatomon brillaba con una hermosa luz rosa y Patamon con una intensa luz amarilla. Esas dos columnas de luces llegaban desde el cielo, y en un momento se fusionaron, creando una poderosa luz blanca que nos permitió a todos ver entre la negrura.

Kari abrazó con más fuerza a su compañera al mismo tiempo en que Tokomon ocupaba alicaídamente su sitio de siempre, sobre la cabeza de su Tamer.

**Tsubumon**: Etsumon entró en ella y digievolucionó a Mistycmon. Todos, entonces, le entregamos a Mistycmon las energías y los poderes que nos quedaban y ella luchó ferozmente contra Daemon, luchó por todos. Pero cuando Daemon se vio a si mismo en una situación complicada de la que no era seguro que sobreviviría, desapareció con una explosión que destruyó todo nuestro preciado mundo.

Yolei se cruzó de brazos preocupándose de dejar bien en claro a todos sus amigos lo que pensaba al respecto: "Digimon cobarde, eso es lo que es."

**Chibomon**: Entonces llegaron todos ustedes, estuvimos a punto de sucumbir. Llegaron cuando Etsumon se armó de valor y tomó la decisión de entregar sus datos y su fe a este digimundo para que se reconstruyera, para que todos los fallecidos volvieran a nacer y para que todos los heridos se repongan.

Aunque era casi imposible, los niños elegidos guardaron más silencio, o mejor dicho: hicieron que el silencio se volviera pesado sobre sus hombros. Se sentían seres despreciables, habían dejado que sus mejores amigos se arriesgaran hasta casi la muerte.

¡Qué descuidados habían sido! Todos estaban terriblemente avergonzados de sus actos, pero esto no se repetiría. Ahora estaban juntos y vencerían. Recuperarían todo el tiempo perdido y arreglarían los desastres que Daemon le hizo a este mundo.

Pero en primer lugar, viajarían a la ciudad del renacimiento, allí encontrarían a todos los digimons fallecidos, y en especial a Etsumon.

El verdadero enigma era: ¿Dónde diablos estaba la ciudad del renacimiento? Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera los propios digimons reconocían aquella zona por la que transitaban.

Desde que Etsumon entregó sus datos, el digimundo se restauró pero… de diferente manera. Este sitio ya no era como todos los niños y todos sus compañeros digimons conocían. Natsuki no lograba ubicarse allí, no había ni rastros de un subsuelo, ni habían construido aldeas de digimons ya que, en teoría, todos los habitantes habían fallecido. Se encontraban en pleno bosque sin saber a donde dirigirse, ¿Cuál sería el camino correcto para llegar al pueblo del renacimiento?

¿Cuántas veces renacería aquel mundo digital?

Después de la historia, llegaron a la conclusión de que no ganarían nada quedándose allí parados, solo perderían tiempo, por lo que comenzaron la búsqueda.

Caminaban sin un rumbo en específico, tenían la esperanza de encontrarse con alguien que pudiera explicarles lo que sucedía con exactitud.

El D-3 de Nat no funcionaba desde que su compañera se había entregado a la muerte y no lograban comunicarse de ninguna manera con el señor Gennai.

Creyeron sensato andar a orillas del río, ya que este les proporcionaba una fuente refrescante de agua y de alimento. Seguían su camino contra la corriente del río, por lo que en algún punto llegarían a un lago o a un arroyo, en su defecto. Desde allí, solo deberían buscar algún digimon que les diera indicaciones.

**Davis**: (Impaciente) ¿A quien quieres pedirle indicaciones, Yolei? Estamos solos, todos los digimons murieron. Todos deben ser ahora digihuevos… ¡¿Te parece que un digihuevo nos pueda dar indicaciones?!

Yolei lo miró iracunda, se cruzó de brazos y se alejó del google-boy dando largas zancadas… ¿Él lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Davis sabía perfectamente que Yolei había apostado a Pururumon que no perdería los estribos con el muchacho, entonces… ¿¡Por qué buscaba él una riña!? Ya que si la buscaba, por supuesto que la encontraría, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que Yolei se saliera de sus casillas.

Pururumon en realidad, había retado a su compañera a no pelear con Davis para poder tener un viaje un poco más tranquilo porque cuando los dos se ponían a discutir nada ni nadie podía frenarlos, y sus gritos eran muy irritantes después de unos momentos de insistente pelea.

**Kari**: (Indignada) ¡No hables así, Davis! Y espero profundamente que no estés en lo cierto porque no soportaría jamás ver a este mundo si habitantes, además… sería nuestra culpa.

La chica se vio interrumpida por el menor de los digielegidos, y con suerte, porque si pronunciaba una palabra más, lanzaría imparables sollozos.

**Cody**: Pero esto es lo que está sucediendo, Kari, por favor ¡Entiende! Caminamos ya mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado pistas de algún digimon.

Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo oídos sordos y reteniendo ese llanto que amenazaba con brotar desde que habían pisado aquel mundo.

**Kari**: No es así, sé que alguien está vivo. Presiento que no estamos solos.

Davis puso los ojos en blanco.

**Davis**: (Frenando la caminata y mirándola fijo) Los únicos digimons que sobrevivieron, aparte de los nuestros, son Daemon y su estúpido séquito. –levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia y continuó diciendo: -No es que yo no quiera ver más habitantes aquí, no es que no me sienta tan culpable como tú, pero esto es lo que veo y no puedo engañarme a mi mismo, Kari.

Se le escapó el primer sollozo acompañado de un ruido bastante extraño, similar al que emiten los perros cuando se les pisa el rabo o una de sus patas.

**Kari**: ¡Ya basta! No sigas, por favor.

Davis se acercó a Kari y la sujetó suavemente por los hombros tratando de hacerle entender lo que querían decirle. Ella no podía seguir ilusionándose tanto porque cuando notara que ningún digimon estaba con vida se sentiría doblemente abatida.

**Davis**: (Su tono de voz era tranquilo y respiraba antes de decir cada palabra) Es imposible que encontremos a alguien vivo aquí. –Era como si el líder quisiera hablar con un bebé de cuatro meses y pretendía que este le entendiera a la perfección el mensaje. –Nuestros amigos nos contaron lo que sucedió, con la explosión, es seguro que todos fallecieron.

Kari se quitó de encima las manos de Davis con antipatía, no podía creer la palabras que él pronunciaba. ¿Por qué pensaba así? El digimundo se salvaría si ellos creían que podían hacerlo, pero los pensamientos de Davis y de Cody no los llevaban a ningún lado.

**TK**: (Sonriendo amistosamente) Nada es imposible, Davis. Tan solo no perdamos las esperanzas, ¿De acuerdo?

**Ken**: Y aunque eso hubiera sucedido. Apuesto a que ahora, en el pueblo del renacimiento, están naciendo montones de digimons que en pocos días crecerán y acomodarán este mundo como lo hacen cada vez que la oscuridad lo corrompe.

Kari sonrió, le agradaba saber que no era la única que aún se mantenía firme y de pie. Es más, le dio la sensación de que Yolei y Nat también apoyaban las ideas de Ken y TK.

Y en efecto, Yolei también sonrió. De verdad era mucho mejor ver el vaso medio lleno a creer que luchaban por algo que ya estaba acabado.

**Nat**: Esa es una teoría bastante acertada, Ken. –luego dedicó una mirada significativa a dos de los presentes. –Por favor… Kari… TK… ustedes ya vieron la creación del digimundo. Por naturaleza primero se creó la Isla File y los digimons legendarios y prehistóricos que la habitaron en los comienzos de este mundo, luego el cielo, la tierra, el mar y así sucesivamente, por lo tanto, si esta es la Isla File, se supone que deberíamos encontrarnos con digimons que, hace unos días atrás, creíamos que estaban extintos.

**Kari**: (Aliviada) Lo ves, Davis.

El muchacho se cruzó de brazos algo testarudo. Lógico, él necesitaba ver para creer, al igual que Cody.

**Davis**: (Desconcertado) Si, pero… es que todos murieron. ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! La oscuridad hizo que todos fallecieran.

**TK**: Tras la noche más oscura, tras el mayor de los problemas, tras la tragedia más grande, tras la peor de las tormentas, tras las nubes, sale el sol, Davis. Nunca lo olvides.

Kari se rió y todos reanudaron el camino un poco más enérgicos y esperanzados que hacía unos momentos atrás. El susurro del río disminuía mediante los amigos marchaban, a paso de plomo, a donde creían que los esperaba un lago. La verdad era que ninguno se molesto en hablar, ni siquiera Yolei, les costaba mucho trabajo mantener el aire dentro de sus pulmones y el charlar no les ayudaría demasiado.

La tarde parecía no llegar nunca, el sol les quemaba las coronillas y el cielo no daba señales de nubes para proporcionarles un poco de sombra en su andar por la orilla del río.

Tan agotadoras resultaron esas horas que ya no podían dar ni un paso más, les dolían mucho las piernas y Kari estaba un poco mareada a causa de una insolación. Por ese motivo decidieron descansar, otra vez.

Comer y recuperar el aire perdido. Eso era lo que harían, para luego reanudar su paso lento pero decidido hasta el gran lago. ¿Y si no encontraban ningún lago? ¿Y si el digimundo se había construido por la mitad y caminaban tanto que llegarían a un punto en el cual no hubiera nada más que el vacío? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces? Por supuesto que la alegría de todos se opacaría y que todos sus amigos y él mismo perderían la esperanza. ¿Y si resultaba ser lo contrario? Si ese lago sí existía, al llegar… ¿Qué harían? ¿Buscar vida cerca?

Tanto habían caminado y nada habían encontrado, que a Davis le volvieron esas dudas de si Nat se equivocaba. Ella era humana, podía errar, sería lo más normal. Tal vez lo que ella dice ocurrió en otro momento, pero… ¿Qué tal si eso no volvía a ocurrir y ellos eran los único seres con vida en aquel mundo digital además de los digimons oscuros? ¿Estaban solos realmente?

Yolei sacó de su bolso una tanda de comida congelada que distrajo a Davis de cualquier otro pensamiento o duda que se le interponía en la mente.

Comida. Al ver esos paquetes lo único que podía pensar era que no había probado ni un bocado hacía muchas horas. Su estomago gruñó. Y se cuestionó algo muy importante. La comida de Yolei estaba congelada, ¿Cómo la descongelarían si las últimas fogatas que encendieron fueron tan débiles que no servían para cocinar siquiera los peces del río?

**Davis**: ¿Cómo piensas descongelar eso, Yolly?

La muchacha lo fulminó con la mirada, ella detestaba que la nombren así y aún más que fuera Davis quién lo hacía. Pero no perdería la apuesta, por nada del mundo le daría una ración extra de comida a Pururumon.

Yolei respiró profundamente, se acomodó muy tranquilamente sus anteojos y dijo con voz clara y hasta dulce:

**Yolei**: No te preocupes, mi querido Dav, que yo he venido muy bien preparada

Automáticamente, Davis se echó hacia atrás en un gesto de extrema repulsión mientras casi gritaba: "¿Mí? ¿Querido? ¿¡Dav!?"

Learmon, Tokomon y Pururumon no paraban de reir y al calmarse, Davis felicitó a su amiga diciendo que le impresionaba la manera en que podía controlar sus ataques de ira.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo retomaron el camino de manera más enérgica y aligerada.

Al final del recorrido sí había un suave y frío lago esperándolos silenciosamente. No hubo tiempo para saltar de alegría, ya era casi de noche y si no preparaban lo preciso para pasar la noche se congelarían. Muy rápidamente acomodaron las ramas para encender una fogata y las hojas necesarias para calentarse y utilizar de almohada. Entonces, les quedaban unos momentos de luz débil y anaranjada, que aprovecharían para inspeccionar el lugar, buscar digimons y asegurarse de que era seguro acampar allí.

No se alejaron demasiado para no perder de vista el campamento y poder regresar cuanto antes si algo sucedía. Pero nada. No había más que árboles en aquel lugar y tan semejantes unos con otros que parecía que caminaban en círculos en lugar de ir en línea recta.

**Cody**: ¡ESPEREN! – El grito que pegó el pequeño sobresaltó a todos sus amigos que frenaron de golpe la caminata. Chibomon se despertó y con un bostezo preguntó que era lo que sucedía, pero nadie le supo responder. Cody estaba callado, su expresión era de concentración, como si tratara de resolver mentalmente un cálculo matemático muy complicado, miraba una y otra vez los árboles- Es que creo que ese árbol ya lo pasamos y que estamos caminando en círculos.

A Davis se le escapó una risita tonta, Chibomon lo imitó y los dos comenzaron a caminar, pero nadie los siguió. Cody estaba realmente preocupado por aquella situación, muy pronto la noche invadiría el bosque y si ellos estaban caminando en círculos no podrían regresar jamás a la seguridad de la orilla.

Entonces el más pequeño de los niños elegidos se acercó a uno de los árboles que los rodeaba y arrancó con todas sus fuerzas un buen pedazo de corteza. "Así estaremos seguros de sí caminamos en círculos o no lo hacemos"- susurró para sí mismo el muchacho- "Si volvemos a encontrarnos con un árbol sin corteza estaremos en problemas".

**Kari**: ¡Bien pensado, Cody! Y si la respuesta es que no estamos dando vueltas, tendremos un camino que seguir y no nos perderemos entre tanto árboles.

El niño asintió y ahora sí todos siguieron a Davis y a Chibomon en su caminata.

Llegados a un punto, no era solo Cody quien arrancaba las cortezas de los árboles, si no que todos quitaban las cortezuelas de cada árbol que encontraban, no porque estuviesen preocupados, sino porque no había nada más que hacer y realmente necesitaban ocupar la mente en otra cosa.

Pero cuando Davis se acercó a marcar un árbol más, al tironear de la corteza intentando arrancarla, el árbol lanzó un grito de dolor y abrió los ojos enfadado. Ese no era un árbol cualquiera, era Cherrymon.

**Tsubumon**: (Suspirando aliviado) No debemos temerle a él. Cherrymon es pacífico.

Ahora Cherrymon se había levantado, había desenterrado sus raíces y les lanzaba bombas explosivas con furia.

**Davis**: (Retrocediendo) Si es pacífico… ¡¿Por qué nos quiere atacar?!

Yolei ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Esa era la gota que colmaba su vaso de paciencia y explotó, con toda su ira acumulada apuntada a Davis Motomiya.

**Yolei**: ¡Porque a nadie le gusta que lo despierten de su siesta tratando de arrancarle la cara! ¡Idiota!

Pururumon a su lado entornó los ojos en dirección al líder de los digielegidos, estaba molesta con él, pero aún así, no olvidó su apuesta.

**Pururumon**: ¡Ahora me debes una porción extra en la cena!

**Learmon**: Learmon digivol a… Mimomon.

**Chibomon**: Chibomon digivol a… DemiVeemon.

**Tsubumon**: Tsubumon digivol a… Upamon.

**Pururumon**: Pururumon digivol a… Poromon.

Los pequeños digimons se treparon a las ramas de Cherrymon y lo golpeaban sin piedad, junto con Tokomon y Nyaromon.

El digimon era tan grande y tenía los brazos tan cortos que no conseguía quitárselos de encima, y cuando atrapaba a uno, otro de los digimons le mordía sus envejecidas manos hasta que lo soltaba y ninguno dejaba de darle fuertes golpes o atacarlo con su técnica de burbujas. Además, eran muy ágiles, habilidad que el viejo Cherrymon perdió hace mucho tiempo.

El anciano digimon les rogó piedad y prometió no dañarlos siempre y cuando ellos cesaran de lastimarlo a él. Así hicieron un pacto y los niños y sus digimons acompañaron al viejo digimon árbol a su lugar de descanso.

**Cherrymon**: Les explicaré todo lo que necesiten saber…

**Ken**: ¿Dónde está situado ahora el pueblo del origen y por qué este digimundo tiene esta forma tan diferente a la anterior?

**Cherrymon**: (Sonriendo) Pues verás, la Isla File es lo primero que crean las bestias sagradas al ser destruido el digimundo, con todas sus áreas o regiones y con todos los digimons prehistóricos que alguna vez la habitaron, como yo mismo.

"Pero esta vez, las bestias sagradas encontraron un obstáculo en la creación de este mundo. Cuando los datos de Etsumon se esparcieron por todo el lugar, las bestias sagradas los tomaron y con la fe que había en ellos reconstruyeron todo el digimundo, sin embargo, la oscuridad todavía rondaba por estos alrededores, Daemon no había sido vencido, ni tampoco había sido desterrado su ejército y entonces, él seguiría amenazando este mundo."

"Fue por ese motivo que las bestias sagradas llegaron a la conclusión de que el mismo digimundo protegería a los digimons por nacer y decidieron cambiar la formación del digimundo, colocando al pueblo del origen en el centro de la isla y para mayor protección rodearlo con la región de las montañas y separar estas dos áreas con el río mayor".

**Nat**: ¿Usted quiere decir que dentro de la Isla File existe otra isla de menor tamaño?

**Cherrymon**: Más o menos estás en lo cierto, las demás regiones del digimundo como el bosque o el desierto están unidas a la región montañosa mediante largos puentes. Pero si creen que la teoría no les sirve demasiado, yo podría dibujarles un mapa que se asemeje a lo que es hoy el digimundo.

Todos asintieron y el gigantesco árbol tomó con sus ramas una gran hoja del suelo y trazó un gran círculo, a fuera de él escribió: "Región Acuática". Después dibujó una circunferencia dentro de la anterior y anotó fuera de ésta las palabras: "Regiones del digimundo". Entonces comenzó a hacer líneas irregulares que dividían el círculo de las "Regiones" como por ejemplo: "Región del hielo" o "Región del metal". Inmediatamente trazó otras líneas que conectaban cada área con un nuevo círculo y escribió "Puentes". Luego garabateó en ese nuevo círculo: "Región de las montañas" y delineando en el centro del mapa una circunferencia de pequeño tamaño pintarrajeó la frase: "Ciudad del origen".

Cherrymon les ofreció que pasaran la noche en sus terrenos, pero ellos ya habían armado un campamento a orillas del lago, así que se despidieron y regresaron a la orilla siguiendo el sendero, que formaron con los árboles sin corteza, casi a ciegas ya que el sol tan solo les suministraba sus últimos rayos, los cuales no servían de mucho para iluminar el camino.

Apenas se escondió el sol, el viento comenzó a soplar violentamente amenazando con apagar el fuego que habían encendido con los fósforos que Yolei traía en su bolso, y que los mantenía más o menos a una temperatura calurosa.

Todos se acercaron a la fogata un poco más, con la intención de no congelarse pero era imposible ya que las llamas flaqueaban al luchar contra la fuerte ventisca.

**Cody**: ¿Cómo un mundo puede regenerarse tantas veces?

El niño estaba pensando en voz alta, no esperaba una respuesta, pero aún así la obtuvo.

**Nat**: Al ser un mundo basado en datos de computadora no es difícil imaginar que puede ser borrado y diseñado otra vez. Tan solo tiene que existir una base que la acomode. Los cambios en el digimundo son influencia del hombre a causa de los datos que se reciben de sus computadoras. Por eso podemos a firmar que todo está perfectamente calculado.

Yolei abrió los ojos muy grande sin entender lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

**Yolei**: (Desconcertada) ¿¡Cómo dices!? Eso no puede ser posible. Tú dices que los cambios aquí son influencia del hombre. Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes afirmar también que todo esta perfectamente calculado? No puede ser perfecto si tiene errores y en mi opinión hay cosas que los digimons no conocen, como tener una familia, ellos no tienen hermanos ni padres, así que ¿Cómo puede estar perfectamente calculado si los digimons no saben nada acerca de la vida de los humanos?

**Nat**: (Riendo) Es que esa el la función de la base de datos, tú dices que no puede ser perfecto porque los digimons no entienden todo lo humano, pero esta base de datos es tan humana como digimon. Esa es la función que cumple mi tío aquí. Él es un programa que perfecciona los datos antes de que sean depositados en este mundo.

Yolei se fascinó con aquella explicación, era verdad, todo en el digimundo era perfecto porque su base de datos era perfecta. Sin embargo, Cody se frustró un poco, seguía sin entender completamente la perfección, porque él mismo creía que la perfección era algo distinto a no tener errores.

**Cody**: ¿Y cómo sabe tu tío cual es la perfección?

**Nat**: (Algo sorprendida) ¿A qué te refieres?

El niño tardó un poco en contestar.

**Cody**: Es que yo siempre pensé que la perfección era algo muy complicado, en mi opinión, existen dos perfecciones: la buena que consiste en que alguien o algo sea solo bueno y por más que se vea tentado no pueda hacer el mal, y la mala que es todo lo contrario, ¿Entiendes? -Natsuki asintió. -¿Y qué es lo que sucede si tu tío se equivoca y manda un dato maligno a una zona del digimundo donde no debe haber ninguno de estos datos?

Nat negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, pero no fue ella quien contestó, si no Yolei, quien se encontraba muy interesada por dar su opinión a cerca de la perfección.

**Yolei**: Eso no puede ser posible porque la perfección se alcanza cuando uno es tan bueno e inteligente que no necesita que se le agregue o quite algo, entonces, en mi punto de vista, el programa al que fue transformado el señor Gennai está perfeccionado y por eso nunca puede equivocarse.

Nat suspiró, Yolei tenía razón pero en verdad ella habría deseado no sacar el tema, puesto que entendía muy poco acerca de la perfección, en cambio a todos los demás parecía importarles.

Ken, a su lado, también suspiro, pero no porque no le gustara hablar sobre aquello, si no porque la perfección era un típico tema de conversación entre él y su padre, sucedía que ellos no tenían el mismo punto de vista y casi siempre discutían al respecto.

**Ken**: (Pensativo) Hay algo que nunca entendí… Mi padre siempre dice que la perfección está en todas las personas, que todos somos perfectos, con nuestros aciertos y con nuestros errores.

La verdad era que el muchacho se sentía desdichado, en su opinión personal, su padre nunca estuvo en lo cierto, los errores no pueden ser partes de la perfección, ya que si así lo fuera, todos los errores que cometió gracias al poder de la oscuridad que lo había corrompido serían perfectos… ¿Cómo puede ser considerado perfecto el mal?

**Kari**: (Acercándose un poco más a la fogata) Yo creo que tu padre se refería a que cada persona es perfecta. Desde mi punto de vista cada persona, no importa si es buena o mala, es perfecta si es ella misma.

Kari siempre había pensado en la perfección como una palabra humana, no como algo sobrenatural que no podía conseguirse, ella creía que si una persona era sincera, si no fingía ser algo que no era… era perfecta, ella entendía porque Ken hablaba así, sabía que aún le dolía y le pesaba en lo más profundo de su conciencia todo el mal que una vez causó, pero Ken Ichijouji debía aprender que el pasado queda atrás y la vida sigue en el presente.

**Davis**: (Distraído) Yo no creo en eso de la perfección, para mi no es necesario considerarse perfecto, tan solo con el hecho de ser yo mismo soy feliz.

A Nat le dio risa aquel comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Ella sabía que Davis no era sincero, que a Davis no le gustaba su vida, que no era feliz si no tenía a Kari, ella sabía que Davis quería tener la vida de TK y no la suya, él mismo se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión, así que… ¿Por qué mentía?

Hacía frío, ese día había sido muy largo y lleno de información, lo que hizo que Davis tuviera que usar tanto su cerebro para entender lo que sucedía, que se había quedado sin energías para mantener los ojos abiertos.

**TK**: Yo creo que la perfección está en las pequeñas cosas, desde una simple hierba hasta las complicadas estrellas.

**Davis**: (Riendo) ¡¿Qué cosas dices, TK?! ¡Las estrellas no son complicadas! Tan solo son aquellos puntitos que brillan en lo alto del cielo.

TK sonrió, le causaba mucha gracia que Davis fuese tan ciego… ¿Cómo era posible que las tuviese justo encima de su cabeza y nunca se haya detenido a observarlas? ¿Acaso Davis no miraba más allá de su nariz? ¿Acaso él mismo era el único que se maravillaba tan fácilmente?

El muchacho se recostó en el suelo húmedo y observó el cielo con una gran sonrisa.

**TK**: Las estrellas son más que eso, Davis… ¿Sabías que en realidad son grandes globos de gases fétidos? Las estrellas poseen brillo propio y desde aquí, a lo lejos, se ven pequeñas y hermosas. Hay algunas que son confundidas, como es el caso de Plutón –Sonrió –se decía que era un planeta, pero en realidad era una estrella de gran tamaño, o tienes el ejemplo del mismo sol, que ilumina cada día de tu vida… es una estrella enorme envuelta en fuego. –Respiró profundamente y continuó: -Las estrellas cuando nacen se ven diminutas y a medida que envejecen se van acercando a la Tierra, por lo que se ven más grandes, hasta que llega el día en que deben abandonar el cielo nocturno y caen con una belleza increíble. Tanta es su perfección que nosotros pedimos un deseo cuando las vemos morir.

**Davis**: (Molesto) De acuerdo, TK… ¡A nadie le interesa!

**Kari**: (Sonriendo ampliamente) A mi si me interesa –Davis abrió grande los ojos, impresionado, pero Kari lo miraba a TK. Él estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que comentaban sus amigos –Me alegra que hayas regresado.

El niño sonrió. Era cierto, recordó la primera noche de esa larga aventura que vivían, la noche en que se hallaban deprimidos al no encontrar a sus compañeros de ruta, al no encontrar esos televisores y no poder regresar a casa. Desde ese día, TK no había sido el mismo. Seguía teniendo la misma esperanza, eso nunca cambiaría en él, pero estaba tan reservado, tan callado… él se sentía un poco presionado ya que por su culpa habían entrado allí y le destrozó el alma lo que sucedió con Patamon unos días después. Él había estado triste porque cada vez que intentaba recuperarse llegaba otra mala noticia como el choque automovilístico en el que su hermano salió herido… ahora sonrió, él también se extrañaba.

**TK**: Solo necesitaba un respiro.

La chica le sonrió amable, pero su voz se tornó mucho más seria cuando le dijo:

**Kari**: Prométeme que la próxima vez que necesites un respiro no va a ser por tanto tiempo.

Otra breve sonrisa le surcó el rostro.

**TK**: Lo prometo.

Kari lo tomó de la mano y se acomodó para quedar de cara al cielo. Davis gruñó, ¿Qué necesidad tenían de entrelazar sus manos delante de él?

TK cerró los ojos, el gruñido de Davis a sus oídos era un melodioso sonido, como si su hermano tocara esas dulces notas con su armónica, otra vez. No era un buen pensamiento, pero después de tanto tiempo de ser él quién ocultaba los gruñidos, no pudo evitar sentirse bien. Le gustaba que Davis estuviese celoso y no por los motivos que pensaba antes. Él no consideraba a Kari como una hermana y aunque quisiera engañarse a sí mismo, era imposible tratarla como tal. Desde el jardín de niños TK la quería como algo más que una amiga… pero ella no a él. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el que se engañaba a sí mismo, él no quería ilusionarse con Kari como lo hacía Davis, porque ella podría no escogerlo a él.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante, así era feliz: Con Patamon en su cabeza, entrelazando su mano con la de Kari, en el digimundo, bajo las maravillosas estrellas, con Davis celoso y con sus amigos cerca.

El muchacho se aferró a la mano de su amiga con más fuerza, no quería perderla, ¿Qué pasaría si ella decidía quedarse con Davis? Ellos eran amigos, por lo tanto Kari le contaría todo lo que pasaría con Davis, ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Por qué Davis tenía que interferir arruinándolo todo?

Esa pregunta lo hizo detenerse, Davis siempre decía que TK le arruinaba todo. Los dos chicos estaban en la misma situación, si no era TK el que sufriría, sería Davis, la diferencia entre ellos dos es que Davis lo haría notar. Entonces… ¿Qué era lo mejor para Kari?

…

Davis cargó un cuenco hecho de hojas, con agua del lago y apagó las brazas que aún quedaban de la fogata. Todos se encontraban dormidos: Cody tenía una posición irónica ya que dormía haciendo el armadillo. Todos los digimons se encontraban despatarrados o roncando a un lado de la fogata recién apagada, exceptuando a Gatomon que dormitaba sobre el vientre de Kari y a Patamon que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de TK. Yolei y Ken dormían con los brazos estirados, a unos milímetros de tocarse. TK y Kari seguían de la mano, ¿Por qué la historia terminaba así? ¿Por qué la joven se elegía al rubio de ojos celestes? ¿Cuál era el problema con los ojos y cabellos castaños? El niño volvió a gruñir, ese tema le hacía enfadar.

Prefirió volver a mirar a sus amigos dormir, Nat por su parte… no estaba… ¿Dónde se había metido aquella misteriosa chica? ¿Por qué nunca dormía? ¿Estaba cruzada con un vampiro? Esa era una buena teoría ya que nadie conocía a su padre, Nat les había dicho que su padre había muerto pero seguramente decía eso para ocultar que en realidad era un vampiro que no podía envejecer y seguramente la madre de Natsuki murió después del parto por que su padre la mordió y le chupó la sangre y…

**Nat**: Estoy detrás de ti, Davis.

El chico dio un respingo al escuchar la vos de su amiga detrás de su espalda.

**Davis**: (Con un dejo asustado en la voz) ¡No me muerdas! ¡Soy muy joven para que mi corazón deje de latir!

¿¡?! Nat alzó una ceja

**Nat**: ¿Qué?

El muchacho se rió por lo bajo, un sonido nervioso e inquieto que a Natsuki le hizo sospechar.

**Davis**: (Suspirando) Creo que estoy mirando muchas películas últimamente. –Natsuki alzó las dos cejas y Davis se rió aún más nervioso que antes, tal vez ella se enojara si notaba con qué la había comparado. Por lo que decidió cambiar de tema -¿No te puedes dormir?

Fue el turno de la chica para suspirar, pero no fue un sonido aliviado como el de Davis, sino que dejó en el aire una nota tristona.

**Nat**: (Negando con la cabeza) Si me pudiera dormir no estaría aquí parada, ¿No crees?

Él asintió y sus ojos se abrieron como dos redondas monedas.

**Davis**: Oh. Espera, ya sé. Sufres de insomnio.

El rostro de Natsuki volvió a mostrar desconcierto.

**Nat**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Entonces Davis sonrió.

**Davis**: Pues porque nunca te vi durmiendo.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

**Nat**: Sucede que a la noche es el único momento en el que puedo pensar. Yo… solo quería preguntarte si necesitabas hablar con alguien ya que te vi muy molesto durante el día…

La sonrisa divertida del chico se esfumó.

**Davis**: (Suspirando) Es que… no me gusta que TK me refriegue en la cara que Kari lo quiere.

De verdad que ese comentario sonó muy absurdo a oídos de Nat.

**Nat**: (Riendo) No te preocupa otra cosa que no sea Kari ¿A que no? –Davis la fulminó con la mirada y ella rió aún más fuerte. –Creo que es hora de que te vayas buscando otra, Davis.

El niño arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Ella venía a decirle que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad? ¿TK había ganado la batalla y él debería vivir con esa pesadilla? Y como ellos podían considerarse algo sí como amigos, él debería acostumbrarse a verlos juntos.

No. No iba a terminar así. TK no era la pareja perfecta para Kari y él haría que todos se dieran cuenta de ello. Davis se cruzó de brazos pensativo… ¿Cuál sería su último plan? Debía ser ingenioso ya que sería su última oportunidad pero… ¿Qué…?

Sonrió tristemente, se recostó en la arena húmeda y cerró fuertemente los ojos, pero la detestable imagen de Kari y TK de la mano no podía salir de su mente. Nueve años. Nueve años había intentado, Davis, que Kari le prestara atención, y lo logró, lo había logrado el año anterior… pero entonces, TK atravesó la puerta de su salón de clases.

TK y Kari, en realidad se conocían desde los ocho años más o menos. Él entendía que ellos dos compartieron juntos más aventuras de las que le habrían gustado, porque viajaron juntos al digimundo, pero era injusto ya que él mismo conocía a Kari desde el jardín de infantes, él la había visto primero y aún así, TK Takaishi se la podía quitar de las manos con gran facilidad.

**Davis**: (Incorporándose) ¿Sabes qué? No voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo la conocí primero, yo tengo más derecho que cualquiera porque fui con ella al jardín de infantes.

¿Derecho? ¿Ese muchacho pensaba que Kari era un trofeo? Lo que decía y su forma de pensar no tenía sentido alguno, el pobre estaba perdido en la desesperación.

**Nat**: (Lanzando una carcajada) ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Además, TK también fue al jardín de niños con Kari. –Davis abrió muy grande los ojos, tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus orbitas. –lo que pasa es que para el tercer año del kinder, TK ya se había mudado con su madre.

Davis casi se cae por la sorpresa. Recordó el día que vio a TK en el campo de football soccer. Recordó cuando TK le dijo que le quedaban muy bien sus goggles. A Davis le había parecido familiar su rostro, pero con el paso del tiempo creyó que era a causa de que TK solía ir a alentar a Tai, junto con otros niños elegidos, a los partidos. Jamás habría pensado que cursaron juntos los dos primeros años del jardín de infantes.

Entonces TK tenía tanto derecho como él a estar con Kari, es más, tal vez TK tuviera más derecho que él mismo porque es una persona humilde y buena como lo es Kari, en cambio él no podría ser considerado humilde. Davis tenía que reconocer que no merecía a la hermana de Tai, y tenía que hacerse a la idea de que ella no le pertenecía, aunque le doliera horrores.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y volvió a recostarse sobre la arena, pero esta vez lo hizo boca abajo, ocultando su entristecido rostro para que Nat no lo viera en ese estado tan vergonzoso.

* * *

De verdad lamento la tardanza, estoy de vacaciones y por más que debería tener tiempo de sobra lo que menos estoy haciendo es estar en la computadora... quiero decir que me he ido de viaje... y en unos días me voy otra vez, de modo que no voy a volver a publicar hasta que regrese... (Visitaré Chile, estoy muy emocionada -siempre quise ir-)

Nos vemos con el siguiente! (Tal vez sea una semana o 15 días)

Ha sido de su agrado este capítulo?

ESPERO QUE PASEN UN HERMOSO PRIMERO DE AGOSTO! Feliz día de Odaiba para todos ;)


	17. Raptada

**Raptada**

Tic… tic… tic… las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeaban ruidosamente el vidrio de la ventana de su cuarto… no, ella estaba equivocada, no golpeaban la ventana, golpeaban el suelo de su habitación. Sí… otra vez esa gotera, ¿Por qué su madre no colocaba un tarro y ya? Siempre tenía que hacerlo ella.

Las gotas se acercaban, cada vez caían más cerca de ella, podía sentirlo pero no se levantaría, estaba muy cómoda durmiendo en su cama, que otro tapara las goteras. Entonces una gota le atacó el ojo izquierdo, otra el pómulo derecho, una cayó sobre su frente y una cuarta rodó entre sus cabellos. ¡Genial! No podía ni siquiera dormir bien en esa casa infernal.

Abrió los ojos y encontró arena húmeda, no estaba en su casa, no era esa su cama. Estaba en la playa del digimundo, y había estado soñando. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tenía gotas en la cara. Levantó la vista al cielo, el sol brillaba intensamente y no había rastros de nubes, era muy poco probable que hubiese llovido.

Sus amigos aún dormían, era casi imposible que alguno de ellos le haya hecho esa broma, ¿Quién entonces? ¿Un espíritu del lago le salpicó el rostro para despertarla? ¡Por favor! Alguien la había mojado y más valía, por todo lo bueno que existía en este y en todos los mundos, que ese alguien no haya sido Davis, porque si era así ella misma se encargaría de arrancarle los pelos uno por uno y con sus propias manos, ¿Nunca se cansaría ese chico de molestarla?

Un ruido entre los arbustos la distrajo… ¿Cómo pueden moverse las hojas de un arbusto sin brisa o alguien que las sacuda? Por un momento se le cruzó de nuevo por la mente la idea de un espíritu del lago que quería atraparla y se alejó lo más que pudo de los arbustos.

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba en lo alto y el agua del lago era tan cristalina que parecía un espejo y se podía ver claramente a los peces nadar muy tranquilos en el centro del estanque.

¿Qué hora sería? Su estomago le decía que era hora de comer, pero se les habían acabado las reservas de comida congelada que sacó, sin permiso, del negocio de sus padres. Su panza gruñía desesperadamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que comió por última vez? ¿Un centenar de siglos? Definitivamente debía ingerir algo, solo debía armar unas redes y atrapar unos cuantos peces.

Corrió al bosque y trajo una gran cantidad de lianas fuertes y largas hojas que le ayudarían a reunir grandes peces y poder compartirles a sus amigos.

Colocaba las hojas en una posición y las cosía con las lianas, colocaba otra hoja paralela a las demás y las cosía con las lianas, y así armó una gran red de pesca, colocando una hoja y cosiéndola con las lianas. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo cuando ella terminó con su labor, sus rayos quemaban como si estuviesen en la región del fuego en lugar a orillas de un bello y fresco lago, eso, según ella creía, indicaba que era medio día… ¿Debía despertar a sus amigos? "No. Mejor que ellos se levanten solos, así guardaran energías para este día que promete ser agotador" –pensó la muchacha sonriendo.

Ella arrastró sola la enorme red, recién fabricada y la metió en el agua, pero los peces muy campantes la esquivaban. Decidió meterse un poco más adentro del lago, pero nada. Los peces en aquel mundo digital eran muy inteligentes y no caían en su trampa tan fácilmente.

La chica se paró a mitad del lago con la esperanza de que algún pez cayera en sus redes… pero nada… la joven maldecía a los cuatro vientos su mala suerte y cuando se dispuso a volver a la orilla…Una gran mano escamosa le tomó el tobillo y la hundió en el agua sin darle oportunidad de gritar y la arrastró debajo del agua alejándola de sus amigos, de la tierra firme y del oxigeno que ella podía respirar.

…

**Nyaromon**: Kari… Kari, despierta.

La pequeña abrió los ojos. Nyaromon, Tokomon, Davis, DemiVeemon y TK estaban rodeándola con expresiones preocupadas, ¿Por qué estaban preocupados? Seguramente todo fue un mal sueño, no era para nada posible que hubiese ocurrido lo que ella vio. Solo fue una pesadilla. Yolei estaba con ellos, ¿O no?

**Davis**: (Inquieto) Nos asustaste, estabas llorando dormida.

El compañero de Davis saltó desde la espalda de su Tamer y la miró de cerca, directamente a los ojos.

**DemiVeemon**: ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –Kari asintió –A mi me sucedió una vez, pero desperté y me di cuenta de que no era cierto.

La pequeña se incorporó tratando de disimular su dolor de cabeza.

**Kari**: (Sonriendo) ¿Dónde está Yolei que no la veo?

**Davis**: (Poniendo mala cara y cruzando los brazos) Ya sabes como es Yolei, seguramente quiso hacerse la ruda y se marchó sola.

Los ojos de Kari reflejaron miedo y dolor al mismo tiempo. Ella pensaba que había sido su culpa, porque vio como arrastraban a Yolei y no hizo nada para detenerlo. Solo se quedó allí parada, mirando, justo como lo hacía ahora mientras Ken, Mimomon, Cody, Upamon y Poromon la buscaban exasperadamente, pero Kari no dijo ni una sola palabra de lo que vio, le daba mucha vergüenza admitir que no era valiente y que dejó que se la llevaran…

**Nyaromon**: Poromon está aquí y dice que cuando despertó Yolei ya no estaba.

**Tokomon**: (Conmovido) La pobrecita está llorando desconsolada.

Nyaromon saltó a sus brazos preocupada por la reacción de Kari, pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos esperaba que reaccionara de otra manera. Después de todo, Kari siempre había sido así de sensible y siempre se preocupaba mucho por los demás.

**Davis**: ¡Esperen! ¿Qué es eso que está flotando a mitad del lago? –Todos frenaron la búsqueda y observaron una cosa negra a lo lejos, se llevaron un gran susto, por supuesto todos habían imaginado el peor escenario, Davis entró en el lago a toda velocidad, seguido de DemiVeemon, para sacar… -¿Una red de pesca?... bueno, quien sea que haya sido no ha hecho un gran favor –Se rió, solo. –Pescaré algo mientras buscan.

**Kari**: (Gritando vivamente) ¡NO! –Todos giraron la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía, Kari estaba sentada con Nyaromon en sus brazos, se sentía mareada, como a punto de vomitar –No creo que sea seguro.

**Davis**: (Lanzando una carcajada amarga) No te preocupes por mí, ya verás como se llenará esta red de sabrosos peces.

Ella no se animó a decir más, pero cada vez que Davis y DemiVeemon daban un paso más al fondo del lago su rostro se transformaba en una autentica mueca de tristeza. Trató de aguantarse todas sus palabras hasta que una lágrima brotó dolorosamente de sus ojos y comenzó a gritarle con voz quebrada a Davis y a DemiVeemon que regresaran. A Davis parecía causarle mucha gracia aquella escena, seguro le encantaba que Kari le rogaba que volviera a su lado. A TK, sin embargo, no le gustaba nada, ni lo que hacía Kari, ni lo que hacía Davis.

Tokomon comenzó a gruñir sobre su cabeza, le gruñía al agua, algo andaba mal. Observó con cuidado el lago, nada parecía anormal, entonces la vio… casi del mismo tono que el agua, una sombra nadaba silenciosa y lentamente hacia donde estaban DemiVeemon y Davis. Kari temblaba de miedo y TK unió todos los clavos sueltos: Kari sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Yolei y ahora temía que a Davis le sucediera lo mismo. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, haciendo marear un poco a Tokomon, y dejó los celos para después. Corrió y se zambulló en el agua con extremada velocidad, seguido de Tokomon, los dos nadaban lo más rápido que le permitían sus cuerpos ignorando los grititos, ahora más fuertes, de Kari.

**Davis**: Sal de aquí TK. Yo puedo solo con los peces.

DemiVeemon gruñó, seguramente la sombra estaba más cerca o tal vez el digimon de Davis estaba tan concentrado en darle una buena impresión a Nyaromon que gruñía por el mismo motivo que Davis, celos.

**TK**: ¡Tokomon!

**Tokomon**: Tokomon digivol a… Patamon.

El goggle-boy se tomó muy mal el hecho de que el digimon de TK digievolucionara, lo primero que pensó fue en una batalla, como siempre.

**Davis**: (En un tono de voz provocativo) ¿Quieres empezar una pelea Takaishi?

Patamon levantó a DemiVeemon del agua con mucha dificultad y comenzó a volar lo más rápido que podía hacia la orilla, mientras que TK embistió a Davis de manera que el muchacho soltó la red y perdió el equilibrio. TK comenzó a arrastrarlo de los pies a la orilla, pero el chico se movía tanto que era imposible. TK sabía que la sombra seguiría sus movimientos muy cautelosa, por eso debía ser más ágil y alejar a Davis cuanto antes del agua. Pero Davis no quería salir.

Patamon también tenía problemas, DemiVeemon se retorció en el aire hasta que cayó al agua nuevamente.

**Nyaromon**: Nyaromon digivol a… Salamon.

**Mimomon**: Mimomon digivol a… Wormmon.

Salamon y Wormmon se apresuraron a ayudar a Patamon tirando de las patas de DemiVeemon pero aunque no lo parecía, el pequeño digimon era muy pesado, ¿Cuánto le daba Davis de comer?

Por su parte, Ken también corrió a ayudar a TK. Lo tomó de las piernas y TK de los brazos y así lo levantaron, pero el testarudo no entendía nada y gritaba que no saldría del agua sin haber sacado un maldito pez.

Entonces fue tarde y la sombra se aferró al tobillo de TK.

**TK**: (Gritando) ¡Esto me gano por ayudarte, Motomiya!

Y la sombra lo tumbó en el agua…

Patamon y Salamon reaccionaron justo a tiempo y se aferraron a las manos de TK, Davis se había quedado congelado con una pierna en la arena y la otra aún en el lago. Kari lloraba desesperadamente e hizo el ademán de meterse al agua pero Nat la detuvo sujetándola de los brazos, impidiéndole que se moviera.

Unos segundos después ya no había señales de TK, de Patamon o de Salamon.

**Kari**: (Después de una corta pausa) ¿¡POR QUÉ NO REGRESASTE CUANDO TE DIJE?! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡Por tu culpa atraparon a Salamon, a TK y a Patamon!

Davis se echó hacia atrás, había visto en su vida a muchas mujeres enojadas, como su madre, su hermana o Yolei, pero a Kari nunca. Es más, jamás la había visto gritándole a alguien, ahora ella estaba diferente, irreconocible, fuera de sus casillas, él había metido la pata… y muy al fondo.

**Nat**: Kari tranquilízate. Si no me equivoco, esa bestia era un Kelpiemon y ellos no pueden respirar mucho tiempo bajo el agua, así que TK, Salamon, Yolei y Patamon están a salvo, puedo asegurarlo.

En realidad no era del todo seguro, pero ya se le ocurriría una buena idea, por ahora, lo mejor era que sus amigos pensaran que todo estaba fríamente calculado.

**Kari**: (Con el ceño fruncido) ¿Y la parte de sanos? Nadie aquí puede asegurar que esa bestia no los está torturando.

La digielegida de la fe hizo un mueca, su había olvidado de esa parte.

**Nat**: Por eso debemos apresurarnos.

Esa, creyó ella, era la mejor respuesta.

**Ken**: Pero tenemos un problema, ya no nos quedan sales marinas.

Oh. Otro punto interesante… pero… como su padre solía decirle: todo siempre tiene solución, solo debían pensar bien. Y la respuesta no tardó en salir a la luz.

**Nat**: Lo sé. Y como Etsumon no está aquí para proporcionarnos un ampo de fuerza, el único que puede ayudar a nuestros amigos eres tú, Cody… todos están en tus manos.

Era cierto, no había otra solución, él era el único capaz de lograrlo y lo sabía perfectamente, por eso dejó que su compañero digievolucionara, pero en verdad no se sentía capaz de lograrlo.

**Upamon**: Upamon digivol a… Armadillomon. Armadillomon armor digivol a… Submarimon.

Cody subió algo temeroso al lomo de su compañero, la cápsula se cerró y pudo notar que estaba solo. Él y su digimon estaban solos. Otra vez les tocaba luchar bajo el agua y en esta ocasión no vendría Ikkakumon a ayudarlos.

Él debía exterminar a esa miserable bestia marina, él tenía que hacerse más fuerte, era su deber traer a sus amigos de vuelta y con vida.

Submarimon se sumergió en el lago, pero Kelpiemon no podía estar en aquel lugar, ya que el lago era considerablemente playo como para que la bestia se escondiera. Submarimon decidió entonces buscar por el río, necesitaban una zona más profunda donde Kelpiemon pudiera ocultarse en una cueva con oxigeno para poder respirar.

Cody envió un mensaje a Davis a través se su D-Terminal y comenzó a viajar más lejos con Submarimon dejándose llevar por la gran corriente de agua.

**Davis**: Cody dice que buscará en el mar.

Ichijoji se estremeció, como si un balde invisible de agua helada se le hubiese derramado en la cabeza y lo hubiera empapado por completo.

**Ken**: Tardaremos días en llegar hasta allá.

En cierto punto tenía razón, el mar estaba a una larga distancia de donde se encontraban… si caminaban hasta allí, era probable que nunca encontraran a sus amigos. No disponían de días sino de horas para rescatarlos.

Natsuki se devanó los sesos buscando solución, y se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de que tenían un medio más rápido y eficaz que sus propios pies frente a sus narices.

**Nat**: No tardaremos mucho si DemiVeemon y Wormmon digievolucionan.

Davis y Ken asintieron y sujetaron con fuerza sus D-3. Sus digimons accedieron alegres la digievolución y en su lugar ahora se encontraban Raidramon y Stingmon.

Kari alzó a Poromon en sus brazos y Davis la ayudó a subir a Raidramon, al mismo tiempo que Stingmon levantaba a Ken con su brazo derecho y a Nat con el otro. Así llegarían más rápido al mar y podrían ayudar fácilmente a Cody si la pelea subía a la superficie.

Raidramon trotaba lo más ligero que le permitían sus cuatro patas y Stingmon volaba a toda velocidad sobre los árboles.

El viaje en realidad fue muy intranquilo por parte de todos, a ninguno le agradaba la situación y Ken debatía en su cabeza si perdonaría a Kari por no decirles que sabía lo que le había sucedido a Yolei, y Poromon se encontraba tan molesta como Ken, pero ella decidió disculparle su mala actitud ya que si a ella misma le hubiera ocurrido algo así, no se animaría a hablar por temor a que la creyeran loca.

Al llegar a la costa del mar digital, Davis comenzó a inquietarse un poco más. No habían recibido ningún mensaje de ninguno de sus amigos durante el transcurso del viaje, ¿Qué había sucedido allí abajo? Lo que sea, era su culpa. Él quería intentar una vez más algo con Kari y había logrado que ella lo odiara.

Además, Salamon, Patamon y TK estaban atrapados bajo el agua con Kelpiemon por su culpa. Si bien él mismo no apreciaba mucho a TK y TK tampoco a él, se podía decir que se habían vuelto algo compinches últimamente, y realmente si esto salía mal, pesaría en su conciencia para siempre.

**Ken**: A propósito… ¿Qué es un Kelpiemon?

Sí, otra vez había olvidado lo poco que sabían sus amigos del digimundo.

**Nat**: (Más seria de lo que pretendía) Es un digimon mitológico, yo cría que nunca vería uno con mis propios ojos, pero como hemos regresado a los comienzos de este mundo, él ha aparecido de nuevo en la Isla File. Los Kelpiemons nacieron con los datos de unas computadoras de un pueblo muy antiguo. Este pueblo creía en muchos dioses y el Kelpie era el dios de las profundidades. Por lo que sé, su aspecto es realmente asqueroso, lleno de escamas y mucosidad, la mezcla perfecta entre los peces y los sapos. Tiene forma humanoide porque se encuentra en el nivel de los perfeccionados y digievoluciona de un Shaemon, que es un digimon muy parecido a un hipocampo o caballo de mar.

Davis comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo por que era un testarudo, no le hizo caso a nadie y se quedó en el agua. Molesto con Kari porque ella lo sabía y no le había explicado nada, molesto con TK porque no le dijo el motivo por el que debía salir del agua, molesto con Raidramon porque él no se había dado cuenta de la sombra del Kelpiemon, molesto con Ken y Wormmon que también se quedaron callados, molesto con Cody y con Yolei por haber insistido tanto en que acamparan a orillas de ese miserable lago del que no pudieron sacar ni un solo pez, molesto con Poromon y con Submarimon porque no estaban haciendo nada bien, uno que no encontraba la cueva bajo el mar y el otro que no paraba de lloriquear y poner más nerviosos a todos, estaba molesto con Salamon y con Patamon porque ellos no hicieron bien su trabajo de salvar a TK y molesto con Nat porque ella detuvo a Kari en su intento de ayudar.

Era frustrante, todo había salido mal, todo. Si tan solo se hubieran quedado con Cherrymon esas cosas no estarían sucediendo.

Kari por su parte, se encontraba tristemente arrodillada a orillas del mar, las olas llegaban a rozarla pero no le importó. Si ella hubiera hablado antes, si hubiera sido valiente… TK, Salamon, Patamon y hasta Yolei estarían ahora riendo a su lado. ¿Por qué tenía que llevárselos a ellos? ¿Por qué Cody tardaba tanto en hallarlos? Todo eso era su culpa. ¿Por qué ella no podía ser valiente? ¿Por qué dependía tanto de los demás? ¿Por qué ella no era como su hermano Tai?

Recordó entonces su primera pelea con TK, él le había gritado que si dependía tanto de Tai jamás podría crecer. Recordó que ese día llegó al mar de las tinieblas por primera vez. El señor Gennai les había explicado que la entrada se abría a través de los sentimientos. Ella había abierto la puerta a TK, Gatomon y Patamon. Ken había abierto la puerta para Yolei y para Daemon, pero aunque aquella situación le hiciera recordar aquel mar oscuro, era muy poco probable que sus amigos se encontraran allí. De nada le servirían esos horribles recuerdos de aquel mundo colmado de tristeza y dolor.

**Davis**: (Con un grito aliviado) ¡CODY RESPONDIÓ!

Kari ahogó un gritito antes de que Davis anunciara las palabras que su amigo había escrito. ¿Qué le sucedía? Parecía estar un poco asustada.

**Nat**: ¿Qué tienes, Kari?

La niña tardó en responder, agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que no había sido su imaginación pero… nada.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) Oí una voz.

Natsuki arrugó el entrecejo, seguramente Kari alucinaba. Y eso de los ofuscamientos era algo que ocurría normalmente cuando se hablaba de Kari Kamiya.

**Davis**: ¿Voz? ¿Qué voz? Yo no he oído nada.

Kari sonrió despreocupándolo un poco.

**Kari**: Debí haberlo imaginado –_Es imposible que pueda escuchar su voz ahora_, pensó triste, _aunque me encantaría_. -¿Qué es lo que dice el mensaje? –añadió un poco más convencida de que fue una ilusión y no TK el que hablaba.

El digiheredero del valor y la amistad cayó en la cuenta de que debía leer su D-Terminal y dejó de pensar en la extraña actitud de Kari.

**Davis**: Oh. Si. Dice que… -Su rostro se alarmó. –No los encuentra. No hay rastros de la bestia ni de las cuevas marinas.

Con esa noticia también se preocuparon los demás, Natsuki más que cualquiera.

**Nat**: (Sorprendida) No estás jugando, ¿Verdad que no? –Davis negó con la cabeza, estaba un poco enojado. –Es imposible. ¿Cómo hace entonces Kelpiemon para respirar?

Era imposible que un digimon que no podía respirar bajo el agua nadara sin ningún tipo de problemas.

**Ken**: Tal vez fue modificado por Daemon o… tal vez desapareció.

Era algo muy poco probable. Tal vez el Kelpiemon llevaba cerca de su piel aquellas sales marinas, ¿Podrían respirar entonces sus amigos?

**Poromon**: (Lloriqueando) ¡Yolei, lo siento! Yo debía cuidarte mejor.

A Ken le dieron ganas de llorar por la bronca. ¿Ese mensaje quería decir que ya no había esperanza? ¿Qué Yolei y sus amigos habían…? No. Yolei no estaba muerta. TK, Patamon y Salamon tampoco lo estaban, sus amigos se encontraban en una cueva con oxigeno tal y como lo dijo Nat al principio. Él no creería jamás el verso de que habían fallecido, no perdería la ilusión de volver a verlos y si Cody creía que ya todo terminaba, él mismo se encargaría de traerlos de vuelta, de alguna manera él llegaría a donde ellos se encontraban y los ayudaría a volver.

**Ken**: ¿Qué fue eso?

Natsuki se dio vuelta preocupada.

**Nat**: ¿Qué fue que?

**Wormmon**: ¿Qué te sucede, Ken?

Pero Ken estaba bien, tan solo un poco ido, miraba el horizonte como buscando algo que seguramente no estaba allí.

**Ken**: La voz.

Davis resopló.

**Davis**: ¿Tú también? Oigan… ¿Y por qué yo no escucho nada?

**Kari**: Pues porque no te callas. –Esa no era una actitud común en ella, y eso hizo que Davis se callara sin que nadie tenga que repetírselo. Kari observó al digielegido de la bondad por unos momentos, estaba segura de que los dos podían oír la misma voz. - ¡Ahí está de nuevo!

Ken le devolvió la mirada a Kari, ellos no estaban de mentes, esa voz tan misteriosa era la voz de un humano. Una voz que aunque fuese débil reconocerían siempre.

…

**Patamon**: Digievolucioname, TK.

**TK**: Lo siento, Patamon. La bestia me ha quitado mi D-3 y mi D-Terminal.

**Salamon**: (Frustrada) ¡Ya cállense! ¿Dónde estamos…? No veo nada.

Oscuridad. Eso era lo que había dentro de la cápsula negra donde la bestia escamosa de dientes afilados los había encerrado.

Donde estaban y a donde se dirigían eran las dos mayores incógnitas, lo único que sabían era que la cápsula se movía a toda velocidad.

Pasaron tan solo unos instantes, que para Patamon, Salamon y TK fueron los más largos de sus vidas, y chocaron contra algo, era como una pared de rocas negras muy afiladas. La cápsula se abrió con el golpe y dejó que los tres amigos se asomaran a observar donde se suponía que se encontraban ahora.

Todo era diferente, hacía frío y el lugar estaba muy oscuro, sin vida ni color. Lo que obstruía el paso de la negra cápsula era la pared de una gigantesca cueva a orillas del mar, ellos habían estado flotando en ese negro y liso mar como si aquella cápsula hubiera sido un barco.

Al salir completamente y saltar a la playa de un color gris perlado que entristecía los ojos, los tres amigos reconocieron el lugar.

Patamon voló sobre el mar en busca de algo sospechoso, Salamon trepó la meseta que separaba la playa del sombrío bosque, pero tampoco encontró nada, y eso era lo que les preocupaba. TK mientras tanto entró en la cueva en busca de alguna señal de que Yolei haya estado allí, pero estaba completamente vacía. ¿Qué se suponía que hacían allí?

Una risa diabólica los reunió fuera de la cueva, justo para ver como Daemon se aparecía en el lóbrego cielo.

**Daemon**: Cayeron en mi trampa, inservibles. Tal y como cayó aquella larguirucha de anteojos.

**TK**: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Daemon?

Pregunta inválida. ¿Por qué preguntar algo que tu enemigo no te dirá? ¿Por qué Daemon le contaría sus planes? Él no era un digimon estúpido.

**Daemon**: (Riendo) ¿No se cansan de preguntar siempre lo mismo? Quiero muchas cosas niño humano. Pero antes que nada quiero reunir los poderes de los emblemas, así que entrégamelo. –

TK asomó una sonrisa de un aspecto de superioridad. –Mi sirviente Kelpiemon te ha quitado tus dispositivos digitales, no puedes hacer nada contra mí, nada para salvarte, nada para salvar a tus amiguitos, así que ¡Entrégamelo!

TK se rió y flexionó sus brazos sobre su cabeza dando un aspecto simpático y despreocupado.

**TK**: Aunque quisiera no puedo dártelo –Daemon se acercó volando de forma amenazadora. –Lo que pasa es que alguien más poderoso que tú mismo me la quito hace ya mucho tiempo. El poder de mi emblema está grabado en mi corazón y nadie puede arrebatármelo.

Daemon pareció no entender las palabras que TK pronunciaba, asomó una de sus garras por debajo de su túnica y con asombrosa agilidad voló a donde se encontraban ellos y elevó al muchacho por los aires, tomándolo del cuello, casi ahogándolo.

**Daemon**: Entonces arrancaré tu corazón.

Las garras de Daemon presionaban muy fuerte, TK sabía que no faltaría mucho para que de su cuello comenzara a brotar sangre.

**Patamon**: ¡TK! ¡TK! ¡TK! –El digimon voló lo más rápido que le permitían sus pequeñas alas, pero no lograba alcanzarlos. Daemon era mucho más hábil que él en el vuelo. -¡Burbuja de aire! ¡Burbuja de aire!

Por más que intentara, sus insignificantes ataques no le causaban daño a Daemon, ni siquiera le provocaban cosquillas.

Daemon se llevó a TK muy lejos, a una parte del mundo de las tinieblas que nadie conocía, la otra orilla del mar oscuro.

Allí no había meseta que separe la playa del bosque, no había bosque, no había playa, no había cueva, no había césped ni arena, solo rocas, una superficie irregular de peñascos grises y negros.

El digimon lo arrojó entre las piedras lastimándole la espalda y los brazos.

**Daemon**: ¿Qué harás ahora que no tienes a tus guardaespaldas?

TK no respondió con palabras, sino que se puso de pie y arrojó varias piedras a Daemon. Ni siquiera perdió el tiempo mirando con el rabillo del ojo si había dado en el blanco, TK echó a correr apresuradamente, sabía que no tendría ninguna escapatoria ya que aquel terreno no presentaba relieves que le sirvieran de escondite, pero él quería apartarse lo suficiente para poder pensar con claridad.

**Daemon**: ¿Buscas algo niño humano? –TK no le respondió, él siguió corriendo en la dirección contraria a la que conocía, adentrándose más y más entre el suelo rocoso. ¿Y ahora qué? Había descubierto que ese sitio no era más que una gran roca sobre el mar, como una especie de isla de pequeño tamaño. No tenía salida alguna, estaba rodeado de agua negra y una espesa neblina que no le permitía ver. –Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar… déjame echarte una mano.

El digimon maligno estiró su brazo e hizo sonar sus largos y fuliginosos dedos huesudos.

Ante el llamado, un centenar de digimons idénticos a la bestia que lo atrapó salían del mar, mostrándose agresivos. Eran los Kelpiemons, sirvientes de Daemon.

Cuando los Kelpiemons tocaron la roca se transformaron en unas enormes y deformes sombras, de colores negro azabache, similares a gigantescos fantasmas de la oscuridad. TK ya los había visto en una ocasión, esos seres eran quienes llamaron a Kari Kamiya el año anterior, ellos la habían arrastrado hasta este mundo.

Así que ese era su poder… TK jamás las había visto usarlo, ellas podían tomar las formas y los ataques de cualquier digimon y utilizarlos como quisieran.

TK había imaginado el peor escenario: Bestias enormes rodeándolo, monstruos del tamaño y peso de gigantescos rascacielos aplastándolo, digimons muy poderosos… pero en realidad lo que hicieron estas sombras fue encerrarlo, con la misma facilidad con la que atrapa a un indefenso insecto en una tela de araña. Por suerte, no lo atacaron, sin embargo, sus comportamientos eran sospechosos. Cada uno de esos seres tomó una roca del suelo gris y la colocó a los pies de TK, ¿Qué querían?

Dos de las sombras estiraron sus brazos, que eran como largos lazos elásticos de color negro azabache, y enlazaron a TK dejándolo inmóvil. El resto de las sombras siguió con su labor y amontonaron las rocas, alrededor del niño, formando un gran círculo. Al colocar la piedra que completó el círculo, nació una columna de luz negra que cubrió a TK hasta la cabeza.

La negrura no le permitía ver nada, solo sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago, como si estuviera por descomponerse. Poco después cayó tendido en un suelo irregular, había sido transportado a una oscura cueva, tan siniestra como una cárcel. ¿Y ahora qué harían con él? ¿Lo matarían por no entregarle su esperanza a Daemon?

**X**: ¿TK? ¿Eres tú?

Esa voz. Él conocía esa voz. ¿Por qué Daemon la llevaría con ella? ¿Qué clase de trampa era esa? ¿Estaban realmente indefensos o ahora que estaban juntos podrían unir fuerzas?

No se veía nada y esa negra luz le había sacado tantas energías que no podía siquiera moverse.

**TK**: (Con la boca seca) ¿Yolei?

Un grito aliviado y ronco, por todo el tiempo en que la chica no había hablado, retumbó en aquella curiosa cueva, haciendo temblar el suelo frío y duro en el que Daemon los había arrojado.

**Yolei**: ¡AY! Casi me muero del susto. ¿Poromon está contigo? –El muchacho negó con la cabeza aunque sabía que la chica no podía verlo. Su silencio hizo reflexionar a Yolei y ésta supuso que él estaba solo, tan solo como ella cuando llegó a aquel mundo arrastrada por ese "Kelpiemon". –Estoy asustada. Daemon me dejó aquí porque yo no podía entregarle el poder de un emblema. Es que yo no tengo uno, pero él no sabe de eso… no sabe que solamente Ken, Kari, Nat y tú tienen emblemas. Yo… quería saber si te la quitó.

El negó en la cabeza, pero sabía que su amiga no podía verlo, ya que él solo distinguía su larguirucha figura.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Es que en la última batalla, de nuestra primera aventura un digimon llamado Apocalymon los destruyó, y así nos dimos cuenta de que el emblema y la etiqueta, realmente eran insignificantes ya que nuestros dones yacen en el interior de nuestros corazones.

Yolei hizo silencio procesando aquello.

**Yolei**: Ya veo… con que eso sucedió. Bueno, me alegra que por lo menos uno de sus planes haya salido mal.

Los dos niños hicieron silencio, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que TK dejó el digimundo? ¿Qué les habrá sucedido a Patamon y a Salamon? TK estaba devastado, las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos pero él las contenía con una fuerza incomparable, no quería derramar ni una sola.

Si algo había aprendido de su hermano era que llorar es para niños tontos, y él no era un tonto. Contener el llanto le hacía recordar a Matt y… ¡Cuánto necesitaba él de su hermano mayor en esos momentos! ¡Cuánto necesitaba oír esa armónica de nuevo!

Su hermano, con sus consejos: "No creo que debas hacer eso" "No le des importancia a lo que digan" "No te angusties, hermanito". Su madre, con sus cariñosas advertencias: "Abrígate TK, está frío a fuera" "Lleva paraguas, seguramente lloverá" "Prométeme que no hablarás con extraños" "Ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, hijo. Uno nunca sabe que tan rápido pasarán los autos". Su padre, con sus sarcásticos comentarios: "Claro que sí hijo" "No, por supuesto que no estoy cansado" "No me digas" "No, te llamo porque llegaré temprano." Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que su padre decía sí, en realidad quería decir no, y viceversa.

Aún así, aunque todos tengan sus defectos y sus virtudes, cuando estaban juntos eran felices. Eran felices… ¿Por qué no vivían juntos? ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que sus padres se habían separados? Realmente TK nunca entendió aquello y cada vez que se acercaba al tema drásticamente sus padres lo cambiaban, parecía que no querían recordar.

Sus compañeros de primer año de escuela tenían razón, él no era más que un insignificante pequeño con la familia partida justo por la mitad. Dos de un lado y dos del otro. Separados por varios kilómetros viéndose tristemente tan solo una vez al año.

Otro punto extraño de la historia es que Matt nunca quiso visitarlo en la casa de su madre, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso fue su madre la causante de la separación? ¿Qué mal hizo para que su familia se dispersara?

La oscuridad que habitaba la extraña cueva hacía que los dos amigos recordaran los momentos más feos de sus vidas.

Ahora entendía TK a Kari cuando ella decía que la oscuridad era muy fuerte, cuando decía que las tinieblas aumentaban cuando la luz se intensificaba, entendía ahora lo que ella le contaba… que ella no podía hacer nada, cuando describía el frío, la soledad, los malos recuerdos.

**TK**: (Susurrando) Cuanto lo siento Kari. Por no entenderte antes, por no saber como ayudarte, lamento que te haya sucedido esto, pero hay que resistir. Tengo que resistir. Porque si no lo hago no podría cumplir mis promesas, porque no podría arreglar mis errores, porque no he hecho todas las cosas que me gustaría hacer, porque las esperanzas nunca se pierden. Siempre quedan semillas de esperanza que florecerán con el tiempo. Voy a resistir ante tanta oscuridad porque la esperanza de volver a ser feliz es lo único que me queda.

Yolei tenía las manos echas puño y las lágrimas brotaban detrás de sus redondos anteojos. Ella podía escuchar las palabras de TK, ¿Cómo podía su amigo ser tan fuerte? Ella tenía tantas cosas malas en su vida que no podía levantar la vista y ver con claridad. Lo único que pasaba por su mente ahora era la horrible familia que le había tocado.

Era tan doloroso ser la menor entre tantos hermanos, en realidad eran tres, dos hermanas y un hermano, pero sus personalidades hacían que parecieran el doble de insoportables. Por raro que parezca ella era quien debía hacerse cargo de todo, la casa, el negocio, ya que sus hermanos estudiaban una carrera muy importante. Entonces, como ellos están siempre muy ocupados para hacer las tareas de la casa ella debe barrer, limpiar el piso, la escalera, los muebles, arreglar el comedor, las habitaciones, atender el negocio cuando sus padres no están disponibles, llevar las cuentas de la administración, controlar la mercadería que envían. Sus padres habían adoptado la costumbre de tratarla como a una empleada domestica más que como a una hija.

Pero en algún punto era bueno hacer todas esas cosas por su familia, así ellos eran felices. La familia era lo más importante para Yolei, entonces… ¿Por qué pensaba de esa manera? Si bien ella era la que hacía todo el trabajo duro en la casa, era muy querida entre sus familiares y debía ser agradecida ya que nunca le faltó nada.

Ahora entendía Yolei a Ken, la oscuridad era algo terrible, algo que te perturbaba al punto de explotar y querer gritar. Ella entendía por lo que su amigo pasaba cuando dijo que tan solo había dos opciones: "Seguirla o morir".

Envuelta en esa tenebrosa oscuridad, Yolei no podía hacer nada más que recordar momentos poco buenos que ella creía olvidados, la verdad era que envidiaba en ese preciso instante a Ken Ichijoji porque él se había liberado de toda esa oscuridad que yacía dentro de su alma y ella no podía deshacerse de ese mal que le oprimía el corazón.

**Yolei**: (Susurrando) Ken… lamento no haberte comprendido antes, debió ser muy feo para ti vivir tanto tiempo bajo estas sombras, y te doy las gracias por enseñarme que debo resistir, por lo que más quiero en el mundo, por mi familia, por mis amigos, resistir para seguir viviendo es lo único que tengo.

En ese momento los seres de la oscuridad regresaban. Venían a buscarlos, seguramente los torturarían, matarían a Patamon delante de TK y se darían e lujo de acecinar también a Salamon para debilitarlos aún más y luego los matarían a ellos, muy lentamente.

Pero ni TK ni Yolei iban a permitir aquello. El verdadero ejército oscuro no los dañaría de nuevo, no si estaban ellos dos para detenerlos.

Conforme se acercaban en las paredes se encendían las antorchas iluminando la cueva.

Las figuras oscuras formaron látigos elásticos con sus brazos y apresaron a Yolei y a TK de manera que, aunque lo intentaran forzosamente, no puedan moverse.

TK había imaginado lo correcto, entre todas las siluetas negras que entraron en la cueva dos de ellas llevaban bien atados a Salamon y a Patamon.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¡Nooo!

Otra sombra se acercó a Yolei y le tapó la boca casi asfixiándola, ¿Era ese el fin? Después de todos sus esfuerzos, ¿Daemon ganaría?

Un par de sombras se transformaron en diferentes digimons: Un Vegiemon, un Digitamamon, un Elecmon y un DemiDevimon. Vegiemon y DemiDevimon lanzaban sus ataques contra Salamon mientras que Digitamamon y Elecmon atacaban a Patamon.

**Patamon**: ¡Burbuja de aire!

**Salamon**: ¡Aullido de cachorra!

El ladrido de Salamon retumbó en la cueva lastimando los oídos de Yolei y TK, pero no le hizo ningún efecto a las sombras, eso les hacía preguntarse si tenían oídos. TK sufría por dentro, sentía que se estaba acabando el mundo, pero por fuera demostraba tranquilidad, no quería preocupar más a Yolei, saldrían vivos de esta.

Un rayo de electricidad de Elecmon le dio a Patamon en el rostro y lo elevó en el aire haciendo que el pequeño digimon se retorciera de dolor. TK entonces se vio transportado a la primera vez que vio a un Elecmon, la primera vez que llegó a la ciudad del renacimiento, el día anterior a la muerte de Angemon. Elecmon y Patamon no se apreciaban demasiado, por supuesto que al final se volvieron amigos pero… ese no era el mismo Elecmon, es más, aquello que tenían delante, no era un digimon.

**TK**: (Gritando) ¡Nooo! ¡Patamon! ¡Patamon!

Una sombra negra le cubrió la boca, pero ya no había nada que le importara, habían herido a su mejor amigo y ese era motivo suficiente para comenzar la guerra. TK mordió el brazo de la sombra provocándole algo parecido al dolor y logrando que lo soltaran. Corrió al lado de su digimon y recibió el golpe de Digitamamon.

**Digitamamon**: ¡Eso te lo mereces por desafiarnos!

El muchacho se incorporó herido pero sonriente, no se molestó en limpiarse la sangre del labio inferior y sencillamente miró al digimon.

**TK**: Me importa un bledo si lo merezco o no. –Y negando con la cabeza agregó: -No voy a permitir que alguien hiera a mis amigos. No me interesa lo que se interponga en mi camino, yo protegeré siempre la vida de mis seres queridos con la mía.

**Patamon**: (Suplicando) No. TK, deja que me golpeen a mí. Tú no hiciste nada malo.

El chico se giró bruscamente hacia el extenuado Patamon y lo acogió en sus brazos en un gesto de protección.

**TK**: Por nada del mundo dejaré que te lastimen, Patamon. Además, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Dices que te mereces este castigo? ¿Por qué?

El digimon ocultó su rostro en las mangas del muchacho.

**Patamon**: (Lloriqueando) Dejé que te trajeran aquí. No soy un buen compañero, TK. Debes buscarte alguien más poderoso para que este a tu lado. Te mereces a alguien que luche y arriesgue todo por ti.

El digidestinado de la esperanza hizo un ruido extraño antes de decirle cariñosamente:

**TK**: Eres un tonto. Tú eres mi compañero, yo no quiero a nadie si no eres tú ¿Entiendes? No quiero que vuelvas siquiera a pensar en esas cosas. Somos tú y yo para siempre. Amigos incondicionales, inseparables e indestructibles ¿Recuerdas?

Eso, era algo personal. Él jamás le había contado esa anécdota a nadie: el día en que se despidieron por primera vez, TK y Patamon lloraban desconsolados porque no se volverían a ver. TK estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a las despedidas, pero de verdad no quería separarse de su muy querido compañero y fiel amigo, Patamon. En ese momento los dos hicieron la promesa de que volverían a encontrarse y dos segundos más tarde un pacto secreto de amistad del que nadie estaba enterado, cosa de niños pequeños.

Con una sonrisa Patamon subió a su cabeza, no había nada que ellos dos no pudieran hacer.

Digitamamon y Elecmon se habían desconcertado, al parecer no conocían el sentimiento de la amistad. TK se apenó un poco por ellos, si no conocían la amistad, tal vez no conocían ningún sentimiento. No sentir nada debía provocarles tal vacío que por más que intentó, TK no podía dejar de entristecerse por ellos. Vegiemon y DemiDevimon también habían frenado sus ataques, ellos tampoco sentían nada y tenían un poco de curiosidad acerca de lo que significaba todo eso.

Yolei logró liberarse de las sombras que estaban muy desconcertadas pensando qué era la amistad y preguntándose por qué no tenían sentimientos. La muchacha corrió y tomó a la dolorida Salamon en sus brazos, ¿Qué le diría Kari cuando vea a su compañera de esta forma?

**Yolei**: ¿Por qué se congelaron las sombras?

Para sorpresa de todos, la compañera de Kari sabía la respuesta.

**Salamon**: (Débilmente) Es que estos despreciables seres no conocen los sentimientos de felicidad, tan solo tienen tristeza y dolor, y se han sorprendido al ver la fuerte amistad que hay entre Patamon y TK.

Ese era un dato realmente más importante de lo que parecía.

**Yolei**: Ya veo… aprovechemos para escapar.

Salamon puso los ojos en blanco, estaba muy débil y cansada, pero su cerebro funcionaba a la perfección y en su opinión ese comentario fue un poco estúpido, ¿A dónde quería ir Yolei si no conocían ningún camino? Podrían correr y encontrarse con Daemon, además, aunque salieran de esa extraña cueva, ¿Cómo regresarían al digimundo?

Yolei tomó el silencio de Salamon por el lado correcto y decidió pensar antes de comentar algo otra vez. Entonces se le ocurrió ver la situación del lado de esos seres. Lo único que conocían era la tristeza y el dolor. Estaban siendo controlados por Daemon, ¿¡Cómo conocerían la felicidad si Daemon era su líder!? Los sentimientos son algo muy importante.

La amistad. Las imágenes de Davis, Matt, Cody, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Nat, Kari, TK y Ken aparecieron en su mente, sus amigos eran muy importantes para ella y… ¿Aquellos extraños no tenían ningún amigo? ¿Nadie con quien reir? Una buena pregunta era si sabían reir. Ellos no sentían esperanzas, no tenían ilusiones de nada. No conocían esas palabras, no esperaban cambiar porque no sabían que se podía cambiar. Otra buena pregunta era que si ahora descubrían que podían ser felices, ¿Buscarían la felicidad? ¿Se alejarían de Daemon?

Ellos no sentían amor, no recibían el amor de nadie ni querían a nadie. Yolei no puedo dejar de pensar en Ken y TK no pudo no recordar a Kari en ese momento. Los dos amigos estaban pensando lo mismo. Esas sombras no sentían amor por su familia, es más, no era seguro que tuvieran familia. ¡Que desdichados debían ser que no conocían el sentir! ¿Tendrían corazón? ¿Poseían alma?

En ese instante TK oyó una voz, una voz que reconocería aunque estuviese muerto, decía su nombre. Eso le hizo sonreír, ella lo estaba buscando. Al mismo tiempo Yolei escuchó una voz que la llamaba, una voz diferente a la que oía TK, esa voz la hizo sonrojarse, él la estaba buscando.

**TK**: ¡Kari!

**Yolei**: ¡Ken!

* * *

Mala noticia... la frontera con Chile estaba nevada y no pude cruzar :( -Ya es la segunda vez que me pasa (La próxima voy en avión... ni loca... es re costoso!)-

*Suspiro*

Hablemos del fic...

~SPOILER~ No, mejor no les spoileo nada :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo! Hasta otra :)


	18. Separación

**Separación**

Obtuvieron respuesta. Pero por algún extraño motivo Yolei únicamente escuchaba a Ken y TK solo oía a Kari. Los niños aparecieron como tele-transportados en la cueva: Ken, Wormmon, Poromon y Kari.

Ken suspiró aliviado de ver a Yolei con vida y ambos corrieron dramáticamente a abrazarse, Yolei había dejado a Salamon en brazos de TK y Poromon saltó junto con Wormmon uniéndose al abrazo. Kari por su parte, se acercó a donde estaban TK, Patamon y Salamon, el muchacho dejó que Kari sostuviera a Salamon y se apartó un poco porque sabía que Kari se sentiría muy mal y querría hablar a solas con su compañera.

**Kari**: (Sollozando) Lo lamento Salamon, si yo hubiera hablado, si no fuera tan cobarde, esto no habría sucedido.

La digimon sonrió a su Tamer.

**Salamon**: Por favor, deja de preocuparte Kari. Existo para protegerte y si yo no te protegiera no tendría porque existir.

La chica sollozó y se acercó nuevamente a donde estaba TK sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, con la cabeza a gacha y las mejillas empapadas.

**Kari**: (Susurrando) Lo lamento tanto… yo… soy una tonta… si yo hubiera…

TK la interrumpió abrazándola muy fuerte.

**TK**: Si tú hubieras hablado y hubieras tenido mucho coraje… sí, tienes razón… Yolei y yo no hubiéramos llegado aquí, pero, tú sí. –le sonrió. –Tú estarías en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo para venir a rescatarte. –y un poco menos circunspecto agregó: -Pero me alegra que haya sido de esta manera, porque así tú no fuiste herida.

Kari abrió la boca un par de veces, quería decir algo pero no sabía que, además, cada vez que intentaba hablar un gemido muy fuerte se le escapaba.

Vegiemon, DemiDevimon, Elecmon y Digitamamon regresaron a sus verdaderas formas, todas las sombras negras los miraban extrañadas, no se imaginaban que tantas emociones pudieran entrar en un mismo cuerpo.

**Ken**: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Salamon volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Era definitivo que él y Jolei hacían una excelente pareja, los dos se empecinaban en no usar el cerebro.

**Patamon**: Sucede que no sabemos a donde está la salida.

Ken asintió pensativo.

**Ken**: Entonces digievolucionemos y destruyamos esto para poder salir.

Salamon negó lentamente con la cabeza, ¿Por qué no pensaba antes de hablar? Juntarse con Davis les afectaba las neuronas.

**TK**: Ese es otro problema, nos quitaron nuestros D-3 y D-Terminales.

Esta vez, el digielegido asintió pesadamente, tratando de especular otra solución.

**Ken**: Entonces recuperemos sus cosas. Wormmon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

Kari, sin embargo, no quería que su compañera siguiera batallando, no en ese estado de salud.

**Kari**: Salamon, tú estás muy débil, esperemos un poco más para la digievolución, si Ken no puede sólo, estaremos para ayudarlo, ¿Sí?

Salamon asintió, la verdad era que se sentía muy agotada y no tenía las energías necesarias para mantener por mucho tiempo la digievolición.

Las sombras pronto reaccionaron y se convirtieron en muchos oponentes diferentes: Octomons, Bakemons, Gotsumons, Muchroomons y Numemons. Todos comenzaron a atacar en conjunto, Stingmon hacía todo lo que podía. Con su "espada" de luz violeta lograba cubrirse de los ataques y cuando veía la oportunidad contra-atacaba.

Cuando un digimon-sombra era derrotado volvía a su forma original y por unos segundos perdía la habilidad para transformarse. Y cuando derribaba, Stingmon, a otro digimon-sombra, el que ya había sido derrotado, recobraba el sentido y volvía a la lucha.

Así no llegarían a ningún lado.

Los niños elegidos se dividieron y buscaron los D-3 y los D-Terminales en todos los rincones de esa extraña cueva, ahora iluminada con antorchas. Pero no había señales de sus pertenencias, ni tampoco de una salida. Esta caverna… ¿Sería como el subterráneo que ellos conocían? ¿La puerta se abriría al contacto con las sombras?

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¡Nos vamos a morir! ¡Nos vamos a morir! –La muchacha corría de una punta a la otra de la habitación, ya había perdido los estribos, estaba asustada y muy alterada.- ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero hacer!

**Poromon**: Calma, Yolei. Yo voy a protegerte.

La joven entornó los ojos un tanto irritada.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) No te ofendas pero… ¡Estas en etapa de entrenamiento! No voy a dejar que pelees, así que… ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Poromon? ¡Estoy realmente desesperada! ¡DESESPERADA!

**X**: ¿Des-es-pera-da? ¿Qué es eso?

Había hablado una sombra. ¿Acaso no sabían esos seres lo que era la desesperación? ¡Que pena daban que no conocían nada acerca de la vida!

La chica habló más calmada hacia la sombra mutante.

**Yolei**: Es cuando… bueno… es que no se definirlo con exactitud. –Todos los digimon-sombras volvieron a sus formas originales y rodearon a Yolei como si ellos fueran alumnos de primer grado y ella su maestra. A aquellas sombras les gustaba aprender sobre los humanos, con eso se distraían de la pelea, y así se salvarían. –la desesperación se siente cuando uno altera su ánimo a causa de la angustia. Por ejemplo: yo misma, en estos momentos, me alteré ya que no tengo más esperanzas de salir de aquí, lo cual me causa mucha angustia y rabia... creo…

**Sombra**: ¿Y es bueno? ¿O es malo?

Esa era una pista más sobre como viven esas sombras. Ahora sabían que éstas conocían tanto el bien como el mal.

**TK**: (Sin dudar) Es malo. A nadie le hace bien perder las esperanzas.

"Ooooh" corearon las sombras, como si de esa manera comprendieran algo que hasta ahora les había resultado sumamente difícil.

**Sombra dos**: ¡Entonces no las pierdan! Nosotros sabemos donde está la salida.

Kari sonrió, aquellas sombras no eran tan malas como parecían, tan solo estaban confundidas y perdidas entre tanta oscuridad, todo esto era culpa de Daemon, esas sombras no tenían porque sufrir, ni tampoco debían atacarlas. Ella misma se prometió que algún día le pagaría a las sombras el gran favor que hoy les regalaban, ella se prometió que las liberaría de esta prisión.

**Yolei**: Pero… nuestras cosas… nos las han arrebatado.

Un silencio cubrió la habitación.

**Sombra tres**: ¿Acaso son estos aparatos?

Levantó el D-3 rojo de Yolei y el D-Terminal de TK mientras que otra sombra alzaba con sus brazos el D-3 verde de TK y el D-Terminal de Yolei.

Cada uno tomó sus pertenencias y Stingmon sufrió una degeneración regresando a su forma de Wormmon para disculparse por haberlas lastimado.

Entonces otro par de sombras presionaron un punto específico de la pared de tierra, haciendo que vibrara y de ella saliera un gran botón rojo, al presionarlo un pasadizo como boca de lobo apareció de la nada.

**Ken**: ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Kari no estaba segura pero creyó ver una sonrisa en el cuerpo intangible de una de ellas.

**Sombra dos**: Daemon no tiene derecho alguno para mandarnos que hacer y que no hacer. Nuestro amo, líder, señor y dios es alguien mucho más poderoso que él.

**Kari**: Muchas gracias. –les sonrió ella sonriendo ampliamente.

Una de las sombras se adelantó hasta quedar cara a cara con Kari.

**Sombra**: ¿Ahora serás nuestra esposa?

Kari se quedó boquiabierta, había olvidado eso. TK se colocó delante de la chica con los brazos cruzados y aspecto terrible, las sombras se echaron hacia atrás y TK empujó suavemente a Kari a través del pasadizo secreto que las sombras habían abierto.

…

Estaban otra vez en el digimundo, en la costa del mar digital, bajo el rayo del sol, junto a Davis, Veemon, Nat, Cody, Submarimon y… ¿Un ejercito de Gekomons? ¿Qué hacían allí todos esos Gekomons?

**Davis**: (Con un tono duro en la voz) Ah… los encontraron.

Los cuatro amigos se rieron, era más una risa de alivio porque estaban de vuelta, y vivos. Pero a Davis le molestó, arrugó el entrecejo, no quería hablar más del tema, no le importaba donde habían estado, ya era tiempo de llegar a la ciudad del renacimiento.

Cody corrió a saludar muy aliviado a sus amigos que hacía ya muchas horas que no veía, Nat también estaba feliz de haberlos encontrado, les contó entre grititos divertidos que de lo asustados que estaban cuando también desaparecieron Ken y Kari y que decidieron buscar ayuda para encontrarlos, por eso los Gekomons estaban allí, para ayudarlos, después les pidió que les hicieran un breve resumen de lo que les sucedió.

Pero Davis cortó el ambiente divertido con un sonido grotesco y sacó de su bolsillo el mapa que Cherrymon les había dibujado el día anterior.

**Davis**: Si seguimos en dirección norte llegaremos al puente que conecta la región del hielo con la región de las montañas y creo que ese es el camino más directo a la ciudad del renacimiento, así recuperaremos más rápido el digihuevo de Etsumon. Si comenzamos a caminara ahora podríamos aprovechar las pocas horas de sol que nos quedan.

**TK**: ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana? Todos estamos cansados y si caminamos ahora cuado caiga el sol estaríamos el doble de agotados y deberíamos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, además de armar un fogata y…

El líder lo interrumpió.

**Davis**: (Molesto) TK... Si te cansaste es tu culpa, no debiste haberte molestado en hacerte el héroe con ese Kelpiemon.

TK reprimió una risilla.

**TK**: (Sonriendo amablemente) Si esa es tu manera de darme las gracias, pues no hay de qué.

Davis se cruzó de brazos. Estaba enojado porque ahora que TK había aparecido, Kari estaba sonriendo.

En ese instante una oleada de frío cubrió el digimundo. Nat se tapó los oídos, y los Gekomons también lo hicieron, con manos temblorosas. Ellos ya sabían lo que sucedería ahora: una voz escalofriante resonó en el atardecer y surgió la sombra de Daemon entre las nubes. Era más fuerte. Su sola presencia provocaba estremecimientos en la mayoría de los presentes y hacía que el cabello de la nuca y de los brazos de Ken se erizara.

**Daemon**: Lograron escapar pequeñas pestes. –rió. –Ya veré como soluciono el problema con mis sirvientes. Pero aunque se alejen de mi mundo y se escondan en cualquier otro, jamás escaparán de mí, porque mi mejor habilidad es abrir portales a cualquier dimensión.

Davis maldijo a ese digimon.

**Davis**: ¿Buscas pelea? ¡Porque ya la encontraste!

Como siempre, a Daemon le causó mucha gracia.

**Daemon**: (Riendo) Aunque se preparen tres mil años, nunca estarán a la altura en la que yo me encuentro.

**Davis**: Eso es porque estas volando en el cielo, pero ya verás… ¡Veemon!

**Veemon**: Listo, Davis. Veemon digivol a… ExVeemon.

Davis subió a la espalda de su digimon, muy decidido y los dos volaron a toda velocidad por el cielo a donde se encontraba Daemon.

**Wormmon**: Wormmon digivol a… Stingmon.

**Poromon**: Poromon digivol a… Hawkmon. Hawkmon digivol a… Aquilamon.

Stingmon y Aquilamon junto con Ken y con Yolei también se unieron a la lucha, pero ellos tres juntos no le causaban ni un misero rasponcito.

**Salamon**: Déjame luchar Kari, te lo suplico.

**Kari**: Pero… tus heridas.

Salamon rogó unos minutos, hasta que Kari accedió. Aunque ella solo lo hizo porque sus amigos estaban en peligro y la necesitaban.

Su compañera digievolucionó primero a Gatomon y luego a Angewomon al mismo tiempo que Patamon digievolucionaba a Angemon.

Ambos ángeles volaron despedidos como dos balas luminosas dejando a sus camaradas en la playa para que no se arriesgaran, entonces la lucha se igualó.

**Daemon**: ¡Doble Polvo!

Las manos del maligno digimon se agrandaron sorprendentemente y con ellas atrapó a Stingmon, haciendo que Ken cayera del lomo de su amigo. Aquilamon fue ágil y, siguiendo las órdenes de Yolei, atrapó a Ken antes de que este rozara el suelo. Pero Stingmon se hallaba encerrado entre las largas y demacradas garras de Daemon siendo aplastado ferozmente por sus manos que aumentaban escandalosamente su tamaño y su fuerza.

**Angewomon**: ¡Flecha Celestial!

**Angemon**: ¡Golpe de Fe!

**ExVeemon**: ¡ExLáser!

**Aquilamon**: ¡Ráfaga Ardiente!

La flecha luminosa de Angewomon combinada con el haz de luz amarilla de Angemon hicieron que Daemon se tambaleara, el rayo láser de ExVeemon lastimó su rostro y las plumas envueltas en fuego de Aquilamon lograron lesionarle los brazos, pero aunque su rival fuera dañado no soltaría a Stingmon por nada del mundo, él aprovecharía ese momento para debilitarlos.

El digimon de Ken pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y no era capaz de mantener la digievolución por más tiempo. Era doloroso ver como Stingmon se degeneraba a Wormmon y como las enormes manos de Daemon que lo tenían preso, se achicaban rápidamente hasta obtener el tamaño perfecto para impedir que el pequeño Wormmon respirara. Ken lanzó un alarido de dolor. ExVeemon golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas a Daemon pero ni siquiera lograba que retrocediera, y mucho menos que soltara al pequeño digimon.

**Angewomon**: ¡Atmósfera Celestial!

La técnica de aquel ángel femenino hizo que Daemon se debilitara, pero al mismo tiempo debilitó a Wormmon, quien regresó a su etapa en entrenamiento, Mimomon.

**ExVeemon**: ¡X-Veepuñetazo!

**Aquilamon**: ¡Cuerno Planeador!

**Cody**: (Gritando) ¡Es tan irritante no poder hacer nada!

El niño se encontraba parado, muy enojado, con los brazos cruzados, mirando el cielo y maldiciendo que su digimon camarada no posea una digievolución que le permitiera volar y ayudar a sus amigos. Submarimon se entristeció un poco por la actitud de Cody y también porque en esta lucha él era inservible.

Por el contrario, Natsuki se encogió de hombros, ella extrañaba mucho a Etsumon, pero por otro lado, ya se había acostumbrado a no participar en las batallas. Los Gekomons también mostraban su desacuerdo, ellos querían ayudar a los niños elegidos, pero no podían hacer nada si ellos se mantenían volando en lo alto del cielo.

**TK**: Angemon… ¡Digievoluciona!

**Angemon**: Angemon ultra digivol a… MagnaAngemon.

MagnaAngemon y Angewomon atacaron al mismo tiempo y consiguieron que Mimomon escapara entre los dedos huesudos y mucosos de Daemon. Aquilamon atravesó velozmente el aire y Ken atrapó a su compañero en sus brazos.

El digimon de Yolei llevó a los niños y a Mimomon a tierra junto con los Gekomons, Cody, TK, Kari y Natsuki.

**ExVeemon**: Llevemos a Daemon a tierra.

Pero para ese entonces, Daemon había caído en la cuenta de algo muy importante, eran los ángeles sagrados los únicos que podían dañarlo severamente, y ahora los atacaba, solo a ellos dos, sin importarle lo que hicieran o no hicieran los demás digimons.

**Kari**: ¡Angewomon, CUIDADO!

Por unos centímetros las llamaradas de fuego, que nacieron de las palmas de las manos de Daemon, no tocaron al digimon de Kari.

Davis tomó la decisión de embestirlo y ExVeemon y Aquilamon cumplieron sus deseos.

Daemon no se esperaba eso, y cayó al agua desconcertado.

Allí Submarimon hizo su actuación y atacó a Daemon con su tecnica especial: "Chorros de oxigeno".

Bajo el agua, Daemon era menos poderoso, los niños elegidos habían encontrado su punto débil. Ninguno de los demás digimons tenía la capacidad de nadar, por lo que atacaban a diestro y siniestro desde el aire, sus ataques entraban en el mar y Submarimon se las ingeniaba para arrastrar a Daemon hacía donde caían.

Los Gekomons también ayudaron con sus técnicas "Choque sinfónico", que consistían en lanzar un sonido agudo que destruye los oídos, por supuesto a Daemon no le hizo daño, pero al estar bajo el agua no podía contraatacar y poco a poco se debilitaba.

**Daemon**: ¡Fuego Infernal!

Unas formidables llamaradas de fuego surgieron, no solo de la palma de sus manos, si no de todo su cuerpo. Las llamas se esparcieron por el mar y fuera de este enviando a todos los digimons de los niños elegidos y a los Gekomons a la orilla, haciendo que los digimons camarada desdigievolucionaran a sus etapas de bebé, a excepción de Angewomon y MagnaAngemon que fueron regresados a su etapa en entrenamiento.

Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody y TK corrieron a socorrer a sus amigos, mientras que Nat, Ken y Mimomon asistían a los cansados Gekomons.

Las aguas se separaron violentamente, controladas por las ardientes llamas y Daemon ahora era más grande. Los Gekomons estaban aterrados, porque esto ya había sucedido y después de que Daemon tocó tierra, el digimundo completo explotó en una mezcla de fuego, luz y tinieblas, llevándose consigo a casi toda la vida que lo habitaba.

**Daemon**: Todos sus esfuerzos son energía perdida. Entréguenme el emblema de la fe y los dejaré en paz. –Los Gekomons se armaron de valor y se colocaron como un escudo protector delante de Natsuki. –Si no lo hacen por las buenas lo tendrán que hacer por las malas. Soy justo y se los estoy advirtiendo, más tarde no podrán negarlo.

**Nat**: Por favor. –dijo a los Gekomons y se abrió paso entre ellos. –Me quieres a mí, no hay problema con eso, aquí me tienes, pero a los demás… ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, déjalos. Yo soy tu rival desde hace más de treinta años Daemon, solo a mí me debes acabar.

Daemon trazó algo muy similar a una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que ella reaccionaría así, su plan marchaba a la perfección, solo faltaba que los demás también hicieran su papel de héroes. Nat se acercó a donde estaba el malvado digimon, esquivando a los Gekomons y las miradas de sus amigos. Entonces Kari también se movió dando unos pasos hacia delante y habló con un tono de voz serio.

**Kari**: ¡Espere! –TK la tomó por el brazo pero ella se soltó de una sacudida y corrió hasta pararse delante de Nat. –Soy la luz –Agregó casi sin aliento. –Gracias a mí es que este grupo puede ver con claridad, sin mí, la fe no existe. Debes dejar a los demás y llevarme a mí.

TK no podía soportar esto, se paró frente a las dos chicas y le gritó:

**TK**: ¡Yo soy la esperanza! Sin mí, la luz no brilla. No te las lleves a ellas, llévame a mí.

Ichijouji también se adelantó.

**Ken**: Somos una cadena. Cada emblema sin la otra no funciona y cada digiegg no funciona si su emblema tiene problemas, si te los llevas a ellos mi bondad seguirá en marcha, pero si me llevas a mí nadie podrá ayudar a la luz de la esperanza y esta se acabará, entonces también lo hará la fe.

El digimon de la oscuridad rió. Su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

**Daemon**: Me quedaría para que ver como los niños elegidos se rinden y suplican que me los lleve, pero como ya no tengo más tiempo que perder, cumpliré sus deseos y todos arderán junto con este mundo.

El google-boy le interrumpió apuntándole con el dedo.

**Davis**: Lo único que arderá aquí serán nuestros corazones, unidos para derrotarte.

El ataque de risa por parte de Daemon que se escuchó ahora, duró varios minutos.

**Daemon**: (Aún riendo) No hay ningún digimon apto para luchar contra mí, no es necesario derramar más sangre digital, lo importante aquí es destruir a los humanos que estropean la existencia de los digimons como yo.

**Gekomons**: Los digimons como tú no deberían existir.

Y dicho eso se abalanzaron sobre Daemon, tanta era su furia que no pensaban en lo que hacían y tan poderoso era el enemigo que acabó con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin dejar ningún rastro. Y luego, se marchó.

**Nat**: Ge… ko… mons…

Kari abrazó a TK desconsolada, él también lloraba, pero en silencio. Su rostro se mostraba duro, estaba enojado. Sus sospechas eran más que ciertas, esta historia se estaba repitiendo.

Antes se habían sacrificado Wizardmon, Chuumon, Piximon, Whamon, los Numemons, y tantos otros digimons, solamente para salvarlos a ellos. Ahora la lista comenzaba con los Gekomons, ¿Qué seguía después de los sacrificios? ¿Qué alguien más se les uniera? ¿Qué se separaran?

Kari se enjuagó las lágrimas y se sentó en la arena húmeda. El mar había vuelto a la normalidad, la calidez del sol reconfortaba al contacto con su piel fría, la oscuridad que Daemon repartía al presentarse en el digimundo había desaparecido. Ella debía ser fuerte, por los Gekomons y por todos, era su deber guiarlos en la oscuridad. Como luz del grupo, no tenía otra opción que ser fuerte y aguantar el dolor.

**Davis**: (Con voz autoritaria) ¡Debemos seguir adelante! Ahora más que nunca tenemos que llegar a donde se encuentra Daemon y exterminarlo.

Ken asintió decidido, Yolei dio un paso adelante dispuesta a luchar, Nat sonrió de acuerdo con Davis. Pero Cody no quería seguir avanzando. Él tenía miedo de lo que venía ahora y no se sentía preparado para ver más muertes. Kari, por su parte, estaba agotada. Nyaromon había gastado todas sus energías en la batalla pasada que ya no podía mantenerse en pie. TK tampoco quería continuar, él estaba harto de tener que combatir a pesar de que ya no aguantaran los golpes. La salud y el bienestar de sus amigos, especialmente los digimons, debía ser lo primero en la lista, pero a Davis no le importaban demasiado esas cosas. Davis haría todo lo posible por destruir la oscuridad sin pensar en los riesgos que corrían ellos mismos al no descansar y no alimentarse lo suficiente.

**TK**: (Pausadamente) Yo creo, Davis que… tal vez deberíamos pensar mejor esto –Davis lo fulminó con la mirada –Tienes razón con que debemos ser rápidos y atacar con el elemento sorpresa de nuestro lado, pero… piensa, por favor. Nuestros amigos están cansados y… tal vez tendríamos que…

**Davis**: (Interrumpiéndolo, con un tono agresivo en la voz) TK… yo tomo las decisiones aquí ¿Recuerdas? Y yo digo que lucharemos ahora. Daemon no se pondrá a "Descansar" él va a volver a atacarnos, él va a seguir destruyendo este mundo ¡Tenemos que actuar ya!

El rubio asintió comprendiendo, pero no se daría por vencido. El líder debía entender lo que era mejor para todos y hacerlo cumplir.

**TK**: (Sin perder la paciencia) Los digimons son seres vivos, Davis. Sé muy bien que puedes entender eso. Tú lo sabes, necesitan un descanso. Además, venimos de una larga y dura batalla en la que vimos morir a nuestros amigos y…

El goggle-boy gruñó y volvió a interrumpirlo.

**Davis**: (Molesto) A mí también me duele ese sacrificio por parte de los Gekomons, y es por eso también que debemos hacer algo ya. Para vengarlos.

TK cerró la boca unos instantes y luego habló con un tono apenado en la voz que hizo que Davis se molestara más.

**TK**: (Endureciendo el rostro como si acabara de entender algo horrible) No estoy muy seguro de que te haya afectado. –Los ojos de Davis se abrieron enormemente, dándole a entender a TK que había acertado en su sospecha. –Jamás llegarás a entenderlo, Davis. Y menos si sigues viendo estas aventuras como un juego de fútbol soccer. Aquí no puedes movernos a tu antojo, como lo hacías con tus compañeros de equipo cuando eras el capitán. Aquí las vidas de los digimons y las nuestras corren riesgos, y si tu las sobrecargas puede que ya no resistan, se paciente, Davis. Todo se arreglará, lo prometo, pero a su tiempo.

Davis no contestó. TK tenía un poco de razón en sus palabras, y odiaba cuando eso sucedía, que generalmente era cada vez que el muchacho abría la boca. Davis opinaba más o menos así, veía todo como un partido de fútbol soccer, porque el fútbol soccer era su vida, él creía que podía manejarlo todo, y no era así. TK veía esas aventuras como parte de su vida, en cambio él… para él no era más que un simple juego.

**Davis**: (Venenosamente) Ya estoy harto de tus palabras y de tus opiniones, es más… ya estoy harto de ti. Siempre contradiciéndome, dividiendo al grupo, tratando de que nadie esté de acuerdo conmigo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos por un breve segundo.

**TK**: No es así, y muy bien lo sabes. Solo quiero que como líder pienses un poco más en mis amigos y no en las guerras que quedan de ahora en adelante.

La mirada de Davis electrizaba con tanta violencia que el digidestinado de la esperanza se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás.

**Davis**: (Escupiendo) ¿Piensas que no los tengo en cuenta?

Davis se acercó hasta donde estaba TK, con aspecto terrible.

TK oyó la respiración agitada de Kari, por supuesto que ella sabía lo que llegaría ahora, ¿Cuántas veces habían visto los dos a sus hermanos peleándose por temas parecidos? A TK se le escapó una risa amarga que Davis tomó para mal, pero no le importó porque acababa de entender a su hermano mayor, TK jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que pelearía tan tempestuosamente con Davis, pero así como sucedió con Matt y Tai hacía ya bastante tiempo, sucedería con ellos dos ahora.

**TK**: (Sonriendo y sin perder su típico tono amable en la voz) ¿De verdad quieres golpearme, Davis?

El muchacho lanzó un puñetazo que TK esquivó por muy poco.

Los dos comenzaron una pelea sin sentido, Davis recibía un golpe y TK otro.

Ken recordó cuando TK peleó cuerpo a cuerpo contra él en la base del Emperador de los digimons, y no pudo soportarlo. Intentó detenerlos, pero hacía tanto tiempo que querían golpearse y tenían tanta bronca acumulada que aunque lo intentaran sería en vano, no iban a separarse hasta que uno de los dos terminara sangrando.

Un empujón por aquí, un puñetazo por allá. Una cachetada de este lado, un codazo de este otro lado. Un cabezazo, un rodillazo y unas cuantas patadas. Hasta que Davis consiguió aferrarse con las dos manos a los hombros de TK, entonces lo arrojó violentamente al suelo arrastrándolo unos cuantos metros. Y antes de tirarse encima de él para golpearlo, Kari se interpuso entre los dos recibiendo un puñetazo de parte de Davis que la hizo caer contra una rama caída, lastimándose el brazo derecho.

El chico se avergonzó mucho de lo que había hecho e intentó ayudarle, pero TK lo apartó de un empujón, muy enfadado. Se quitó la sangre del labio y murmuró "Eres un inmaduro, Davis". TK metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y casi entretenido le mostró una bandita a Kari, ella sonrió como si entendiera el chiste y le tendió el brazo dañado.

Con mucho cuidado y pidiéndole perdón por sus malos actos y también por los de Davis, TK le colocó la curita sobre la lastimadura, era tan sólo un raspón, pero le ardía en exceso.

**TK**: (Sonriendo amablemente y tendiéndole una mano a Davis) Lo siento, no quise golpearte, ¿Puedes perdonarme?

TK hablaba enserio, no le gustó para nada pelearse con Davis. Habían hecho algo que no tenía sentido, ¿Para que pelear si se puede hablar? ¿De que les sirve hablar el mismo idioma si no se comunican? Todo eso fue solo era una perdida de tiempo. Pero a Davis sí le gustó pelearse con él. Y su tono burlón borró por completo la sonrisa del rostro de TK.

**Davis**: "No quise golpearte" esto no ha terminado rubiecito. Te salvaste porque Kari salió herida, sino hubiera sido así, ya estarías muerto.

TK se tragó una carcajada, y no fue el único, a Ken, Yolei y Cody también les causó gracia la idea. Sabían perfectamente que Davis Motomiya no se animaría a matar a TK, por más que éste le haya _robado_ a Kari. Seguían siendo muy buenos amigos.

**TK**: (Riendo) ¿Me estás amenazando?

Motomiya resopló cansado de que TK nunca entienda lo que quería decir en realidad.

**Davis**: Quiero que te quede bien en claro que de ahora en más soy yo el único que dice que se hace y que no se hace. Y si mis métodos no te agradan, pues no me molestaría que te largaras.

TK alzó una ceja. Ahora lo entendía, Davis había peleado con él para tener un motivo por el cual echarlo del grupo.

Pensó en Kari, ¿Ella lo extrañaría? Sacudió la cabeza levemente y sonrió tristemente. Ya no importaba, había perdido la guerra. Él se marcharía y Davis se quedaría con Kari, tal vez eso era lo mejor para todos. Kari lo olvidaría, después de todo, si él mismo no se hubiera mudado a Odaiba, nada de esto habría sucedido… nada.

Era un momento de gran tensión para todos, daba la sensación de que ni siquiera los digimons respiraban, el mar se había silenciado y la brisa apagada ya no hacía bailar las hojas que decoraban las copas de los árboles.

Suspiró.

**TK**: (Seriamente) Vamos Tokomon, aquí no somos bienvenidos.

Tokomon se entristeció, pero entendía a su compañero a la perfección. Sabía que para su amigo era muy difícil tomar esa decisión, por lo que no protestó, se limitó a sonreír en dirección al grupo de digimons y se acomodó en la cabeza de su Tamer.

Davis se sorprendió de que el chico comprendiera sus palabras y más aún de que haga su deseo realidad. Natsuki negó con la cabeza, ella entendía la mente de los dos, puesto que había mantenido largas charlas con cada uno de ellos y no aprobaba la decisión de ninguno.

Yolei, Ken y Cody protestaron. Pero TK se alejó unos cuantos pasos, no quería ocasionar más discusiones entre amigos.

**Kari**: Apresúrate Nyaromon, nos vamos.

TK se dio vuelta y Davis se quedó boquiabierto, mirándola.

**TK**** y**** Davis**: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo, TK lo dijo con un tono algo divertido en la voz y Davis lo dijo en tono enojado como quejándose de que su plan salió al revés.

Kari sonrió, le sonreía a TK.

**Kari**: Somos la luz de la esperanza, si tú te separas de mí, estaría incompleta.

El muchacho sonrió, él daría lo que fuera por que Kari lo acompañara y los dos solos se alejaran del resto, pero no podía ser así.

**TK**: (Negando suavemente con la cabeza) Te necesitan aquí.

Ella tardó dos segundos en objetarle desconcertada.

**Kari**: Hablas como si no te necesitáramos –TK no contestó a eso. –Quiero ir contigo.

El niño sonrió.

**TK**: Estarían perdidos sin ti.

Ella se sonrosó, pero no bajó la vista.

**Kari**: Y yo estaría perdida sin ti.

El corazón de TK dio un vuelco. Pero desvió la mirada a Davis, esto no estaba bien.

**TK**: Kari… la esperanza nace con la luz y la luz con la esperanza, me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo, pero si tú das luz, darás esperanza aunque yo no esté presente.

La chica no entendía bien lo que sucedía, ¿Él de verdad quería marcharse?

**Kari**: Pero… yo…

**TK**: (Interrumpiéndola con aquella sonrisa tan familiar en él) No te preocupes, vamos por caminos diferentes, pero los dos senderos nos llevarán al mismo lugar. Lo prometo.

Kari sonrió. Esas eran las mismas palabras que les dijo Gatomon para que no se entristecieran con la marcha de Matt, Mimi y Joe.

TK había recordado lo mismo, sabía que así Kari lo entendería. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección al bosque.

**Kari**: (Gritando) ¡TK! –El chico se dio vuelta otra vez –Recuerda que estaré esperando que regreses. –"Como siempre" pensó la chica para sí misma, pero no lo dijo. TK le dedicó otra amplia sonrisa y retomó su camino. -¡Espera! –El muchacho se detuvo, pero no volvió a girar esta vez, porque sabía que si Kari se lo pedía, volvería a su lado, se quedó allí de espaldas, esperando a que ella hablara. -¡Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho!

TK no pudo evitar reírse, y con gran tristeza ocultada muy dentro, él y Tokomon emprendieron viaje en el sentido contrario al que iban sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Ken estaba triste, no era posible que Davis hubiera llegado tan lejos.

Natsuki estaba furiosa con Davis, ella pensaba que lo que sentía su amigo por Kari era una obsesión que debía superar, y de este modo no podría hacerlo.

Cody estaba harto de tantas peleas y le impresionó que TK se haya ido antes que Yolei ya que Davis se peleaba la mayoría del tiempo con ella.

Kari estaba muy triste, pero no quería demostrarlo, TK tenía razón, ella debía dar a conocer su luz y así traer esperanza. Era mucha responsabilidad pero ella estaba más que capacitada para hacer aquel trabajo, no había tiempo para lagrimear.

Davis, por su parte, casi lloraba de la alegría, ¡Por fin se había deshecho de TK, del rubio que le robaba a _su _chica! Eso era suficiente para saltar de la alegría. Ahora tendría a Kari y nadie podría sacársela.

**Ken**: (Rompiendo el silencio) No puedo creer que se haya ido.

Kari sonrió tristemente, no estaba para nada feliz con el hecho de que TK se hubiera marchado, pero debía seguir adelante, por todos. Pensó en Sora, a ella le había sucedido algo similar la vez anterior.

**Davis**: (Sonriendo radiante) Muy bien, sigamos entonces.

Todos se giraron aturdidos. No podían entender como a Davis no le importaba todo aquello.

**Yolei**: (Escandalizada) ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar así?! ¿¡Cómo puedes estar feliz!? ¿Por qué tienes esa mentalidad de…? –Resopló, la verdad ni valía la pena en esos momentos gastar saliva por él. Pero no podía quedarse sin decir nada, así era su personalidad, y en lo que se refiere a Davis Motomiya, ella era de las mejores sacando los trapitos al sol. –Eres un engreído. –Le soltó sin previo aviso, haciendo que todos frenaran su caminata desganada y se voltearan a verla con ojos sorprendidos. –A ti lo único que te importa es obtener lo que quieres, nadie puede sacártelo y nada puede cambiarlo, ¿Por qué eres así?

Davis alzó una ceja y dijo con voz autoritaria.

**Davis**: Sería mejor que cerraras el pico de una vez…

Yolei le interrumpió molesta.

**Yolei**: Sería mejor que TK no se hubiera ido, pero así pasó. –Davis abrió la boca para contestar, pero no tenía nada que decir ante ese comentario. –Así que yo no tengo porque callarme. ¿Sabes una cosa, Davis? Antes de ser un niño elegido, yo te veía en los pasillos del colegio, siempre rodeado de las personas con más fama por allí, no eras un buen niño. Cuando pisaste el digimundo y te volviste nuestro líder, las malas actitudes que tenías fueron perdiéndose en el tiempo, y ahora parece que vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se te acabaron las páginas del guión que nos enseñabas?

El muchacho se acercó a ella con paso decidido, no iba a soportar que ella le hablara de esa forma tan desubicada.

**Davis**: Soy como soy, Yolei, y si no te agrada mi personalidad, con mis virtudes y con mis errores…

**Yolei**: Tranquilo, mi líder, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. –Y girando la cabeza hasta chocarse con la mirada de Pururumon. –TK y Tokomon pudieron zafarse de todo este embrollo, nosotras también podemos. –Sonrió débilmente y agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre –Estas cosas no deberían estar sucediéndonos, se suponía que éramos amigos, ¿Dónde está nuestra amistad ahora?

Eran esos sus pensamientos personales. Pero se escaparon de sus labios sin avisar con anterioridad. La muchacha sacudió la cabeza y sonrió más sinceramente. Todo se arreglaría, pero para eso se necesitaba tiempo.

**Ken**: Déjame acompañarte.

Yolei se alegró de que lo ofreciera, pero necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola, reflexionar y tal vez cambiar su actitud, para así poder cambiar la de los demás.

La chica negó con la cabeza, tomó a Pururumon en sus brazos y se marchó sin decir más.

La sospecha de Cody era acertada. Yolei no soportaba estar mucho tiempo con Davis cerca, tal vez era porque sus personalidades eran muy distintas y ella tiene una mirada de la vida un tanto más parecida a la de TK que a la de Davis. Y Cody no la culpaba, si se logra aguantar a Davis tanto tiempo es porque tienes la paciencia muy bien trabajada.

**Davis**: (Enfadado) ¿Alguien más se quiere ir? –A Kari le dieron muchas ganas de levantar la mano, de gritarle a Davis que quería dejarlo allí parado e irse con TK, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo callada y quieta, ya no entraban más problemas en un día. -¡Bien! –Su sonrisa volvió, por un momento él había sospechado que Kari se marcharía, y que no lo hiciera le dio esperanzas. –Cuidad del Renacimiento… ¡Allá vamos!

* * *

*Escalofrío* No sé ustedes pero a mí, la vida me ha llevado a estar en el punto de vista de TK así como en el de Kari, y hasta en el de Yolei… (Por supuesto que aquí exageré mucho las situaciones, pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo)

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo :)

Nos vemos con el próximo!

PD: Discúlpenme la tardanza... el colegio y la universidad me vuelven loca...


	19. Dos

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este es un capítulo para usar el cerebro... digamos que se revela una historia que da muchas vueltas pero que es importante y por eso hay que prestarle atención.

* * *

**Dos**

Yolei despertó sobresaltada, durante toda la noche había tenido la horrible sensación de que alguien las observaba. Hasta tuvo una pesadilla extraña sobre Daemon, que él venía y la arrastraba al área oscura del digimundo y se llevaba a Pururumon a una celda para torturarla delante de ella y que de ese modo sufriera más.

Pero no se había despertado por esa pesadilla, si no por un extraño sonido, como si un perro olfateara la oreja, y cuando abrió los ojos… la playa seguía vacía.

La chica se asustó un poco, eso mismo le había pasado hacía ya tres días pero con gotas de agua y nada bueno había sido el resultado. Decidió despertar a Pururumon, su compañera necesitaba entrar en acción.

Este era el tercer día que estaban varadas en el digimundo sin nada interesante que hacer y ahora era el turno de Pururumon para hacer el desayuno.

Ambas acordaron alejarse de la playa y adentrarse en el bosque para buscar frutas, primero porque ya estaban cansadas de comer pescado y segundo porque Yolei tenía el presentimiento de que otro digimon-sombra, los sirvientes de Daemon, saldría del agua y la cazaría de nuevo.

Mientras reían encontraron un enorme árbol con frutos de diferentes colores, Pururumon quiso morder uno, pero Yolei se lo impidió. No tenían aspecto comestible, tal vez si los comían se envenenarían.

**Pururumon**: No, Yolei… yo siempre como de estos. Son frutos originarios de este mundo, no los conoces porque están hechos de datos.

La chica los observó un momento, desde todos los ángulos posibles.

**Yolei**: Es que… se ven tan… sospechosos.

Su compañera se rió, pero luego se puso muy seria, cuando habló casi utilizaba el mismo tono que la madre de Yolei cuando la regañaba por algo que ella hizo mal.

**Pururumon**: No seas tan prejuiciosa, Yolei –Y riendo agregó –El problema es que están muy altos y yo no puedo volar muy bien en esta etapa.

Dijo eso con la esperanza de poder digievolucionar, pero a Yolei se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

**Yolei**: ¡Oh! No hay problema con eso… ven acá.

La joven tomó a Pururumon en sus brazos y comenzó a lanzarla hacia arriba para que arrancara los frutos coloridos, al principio Pururumon no quería saber nada con que Yolei la arrojara a las copas de los árboles, pero cuando vio que su amiga no iba a dejar que se estrellara dolorosamente contra el suelo consiguieron una gran montaña de frutas de todos los colores.

**Pururumon**: Fue una estupenda idea. Te felicito, Yolei.

La joven se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su camarada.

**Yolei**: (Con mala cara) Hablas como si nuca se me ocurrieran buenas ideas…

Las dos rieron y comieron hasta saciarse. Pururumon comió tanto que sin querer digievolucionó a Poromon, lo cual hizo reír tanto a Yolei que casi se ahoga con un trozo de fruta. Las dos estaban con la guardia baja, por eso fue que ninguna se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Entonces un digimon las sorprendió, salió de su escondite, tras un árbol, y corrió a toda velocidad. Era pequeño, no lograban distinguir su rostro porque al ser tan rápido, el polvo de la tierra lo cubría.

Al pasar por su lado dejó una nube de polvo sobre Yolei y Poromon: la primera tuvo que limpiarse los anteojos y la segunda estornudó muy fuerte, y antes de que pudieran notarlo ese digimon pasó de nuevo ensuciándolas con tierra. Poromon volvió a estornudar y Yolei se limpió otra vez los anteojos. Cuando creyeron que el extraño digimon había terminado su recorrido, volvió a pasar por su lado y volvió a llenarlas de tierra, de los pies a la cabeza, Poromon estornudo por tercera vez y Yolei se quitó los anteojos mientras se paraba muy enojada.

Ella le gritó tal grosería al pequeño desconocido que se paró en seco y como si no hubiera notado que ellas estaban allí desde un principio, se les acercó despacio y pidiendo disculpas.

**Yolei**: (Espetando) ¿Por qué corres?

El digimon inclinó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

**X**: Es que yo buscaba comida para mi amiga.

La digielegida alzó una ceja.

**Yolei**: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tu amiga es manca?

El digimon pareció no comprender esas palabras y en ese momento una humana apareció en el campo de visión de Yolei. Y no era cualquier humana.

Yolei habría dado cualquier cosa para que aquella muchacha fuera otra, pero así era la historia, ella no podía cambiarlo, aunque lo deseara.

Por supuesto que Yolei recordaba a esa chica que llevaba el cabello colorado corto hasta los hombros, que tenía pecas por toda la cara, que usaba ropa muy ajustada, que era muy flaca, alta y que era una gran desubicada ¿Cómo olvidar a Lena FumaRico?

**Lena**: ¡Tapirmon! Por favor, ven acá… ella no es muy simpática con los desconocidos.

Yolei apretó los puños, Lena lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, se estaba creyendo la gran cosa, cuando en realidad no lo era.

**Tapirmon**: (Corriendo hacia donde estaba su compañera) Lo siento, Lena.

La niña sonrió y abrazó a Tapirmon. Pero eso Yolei no lo vio, ya que al salir corriendo, Tapirmon, había dejado tras de sí una gran nube de polvo que obligó a Yolei a limpiarse los anteojos por cuarta vez.

**Yolei**: (Gritando) ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?

Lena Fumihiko le lanzó una mirada que se quedaba a medio camino entre sorpresa y fastidio.

**Lena**: (Con voz seria) Podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

Yolei lanzó un grito de furia.

¿Por qué justo tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué fue Yolei quien la encontró? ¿No podría haber sido TK el que encontrara vagando en el digimundo a su mejor amiga de la infancia?

**Yolei**: (Un poco más calmada) Yo soy una niña elegida, lógico, ¿No crees?

Lena le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Yolei no veía más que falsedad en ella.

**Lena**: En realidad no tenía ni idea de que hubiera más niños elegidos aparte de mi hermano, su amigo y yo.

La poseedora del digiegg de la pureza y del amor casi se cae a causa de tal noticia,

**Yolei**: (Gritando por lo horrible de la sorpresa) ¡¿FUMARICO TAMBIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ?!

A pesar del insulto a su apellido, Lena permaneció calmada, pero su tono de voz se tornó frío y sus ojos se entornaron un poco.

**Lena**: Sí. Está en la playa tratando de pescar algo. Tapirmon y yo hemos venido por fruta.

Yolei deseó incansablemente que una sombra-digimon apareciera en esos momentos y se llevara a FumaRico como la habían atrapado a ella. Pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez ese pensamiento no era muy bueno.

Pururumon le había dicho que fuera menos prejuiciosa y eso iba a hacer, de ahora en más esa iba a ser su meta. Ella no juzgaría a más personas sin conocerlas.

**Yolei**: (Resoplando) Creo que comenzamos con el pie equivocado. Mi nombre es Yolei Inoue. Y esta es mi compañera Poromon.

Poromon la saludó sonriente, asombrada un poco de la buena actitud de Yolei para con aquella chica que ella tanto odiaba.

**Lena**: (Sonriendo de un modo más amigable) Tienes razón. Mi nombre es Lena FUMIHIKO, y este es mi gran compañero digimon, Tapirmon.

Viéndolo bien, el digimon de Lena FumaRico no era tan pequeño como parecía, es más… Yolei podía jurar que había conocido a un digimon de la misma especie.

Pronto lo recordó, un Tapirmon y un Digitamamon eran los dueños de un restaurante en el paseo de comida china, donde los niños elegidos encontraron a Arukenimon y Mumimon, el mismo lugar donde tiempo después Davis Motomiya quiso robarle uno de sus panecillos. Por supuesto que la lucha la ganó ella, pero eso no iba al caso. Lo importante ahora era sacarle información a Lena, ¿De dónde salieron ella y su hermano que podían entrar y salir a su antojo del digimundo?

Entonces pasó algo que Yolei nunca se imaginó que sucedería, Lena la invitó a seguir su camino junto a ella y su hermano.

Yolei dudó ante aquella propuesta, la verdad era que se sentía muy feliz de volver a estar en un grupo pero la idea de viajar con los FumaRico le ponía los pelos de punta, pero además de eso, ella quería conocer las historias de esos dos hermanos, ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se los hubieran cruzado? Fue por eso que decidió acompañarlos durante el día y si lograban llevarse bien tal vez accedería a continuar junto con ellos.

Yolei, Poromon, Lena y Tapirmon utilizaron unas hojas enormes para trasladar las frutas recogidas hasta la orilla del mar donde las esperaba el hermano de Lena.

El muchacho se había acortado bastante el cabello colorado, ahora parecían formarse en su cabeza montones de remolinos rojizos que le desordenaban el cabello haciendo que algunos mechones le cayeran descuidadamente sobre la frente. Él se sorprendió al ver a Yolei junto con su hermana y más aún cuando vio que ella también tenía un digimon, pero pronto se acostumbró a esa escena y le ofreció un par de peces, que por supuesto estaban crudos.

A Yolei le dieron ganas de vomitar, ya que a pesar de que su cultura fuera japonesa ella odiaba el sushi. Y sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña cajita de fósforos que tría de su casa.

**Fumihiko**: ¡Qué lista! –Yolei se rió –Mi nombre es Shin y el es Dorumon.

El digimon de Shin era definitivamente del tipo bestia, era parecido a un gran perro extraterrestre, tenía unas patas traseras muy largas y se paraba solamente en ellas, ya que las delanteras eran bastante cortas en comparación. Llevaba un símbolo extraño en la frente y tenía un hocico enorme, por un momento ella pensó que tal vez ese digimon la había despertado esa mañana. Pero era una suposición muy poco probable.

**Yolei**: Me llamo Yolei Inoue y ella es Poromon.

El muchacho sonrió.

"Gilipollas" pensó Yolei.

**Shin**: Bien Yolei, si me prestas esos fósforos prometo armar una fogata junto con Dorumon.

A pesar de que lo había intentado, Yolei no pudo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos.

**Yolei**: Con solo decir por favor bastaba. –"Engreído" agregó ella para sí mientras el muchacho se perdía de vista en el bosque junto con su digimon.

Al poco rato los dos traían una buena cantidad de trozos de madera que Shin fue acomodando delicadamente para formar una montaña perfecta de tronquitos y luego la encendió con uno de los fósforos. Despacio el chico apoyó los peces sobre algunas brazas a los costados de la fogata y clavó otros en unas ramas para sostenerlos.

Cuando estuvieron listos le ofrecieron un par a Yolei y a Poromon, pero ellas estaban tan llenas de comida que prefirieron no aceptarlos.

**Shin**: ¿Sabes, Yolei? tengo curiosidad, déjame preguntarte… ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

Eso era lo que ella quería saber acerca de los FumaRico. ¿Cómo llegaron? Pero ellos le habían ganado y ahora era ella la que debía contestar antes de preguntar… ¿Serían buenos ellos? ¿Y si estaban poseídos? ¿Qué sucedía si en realidad todo esto era una trampa? ¿Podía confiar en aquellos dos?

**Yolei**: Les parece si habla primero el último que haya pisado el digimundo. –Shin se recostó en la arena flexionando los brazos y Lena asintió diciendo "Esa eres tú". Yolei y Poromon se rieron escandalosamente, ¿De verdad ellos pensaban que entraron a este mundo antes que ellas dos? –Discúlpame, pero yo llegué aquí el año pasado. –Shin se rió y Lena pareció disgustarse. –Quiero oír sus historias.

**Lena**: Bueno… yo… llegué aquí este año, en enero. Yo no tenía ni idea de nada, no conocía nada acerca de todo esto, y el primero de enero, así de la nada la pantalla de la computadora de mi cuarto se iluminó y de ella salió este D-3 –Sacó de su bolsillo un D-3 de color celeste cielo. –Mi hermano reconoció el aparato enseguida y sacó el suyo, entonces la computadora nos trajo hasta aquí y aquí conocí a Tapirmon.

A Yolei no le cerraba muy bien esa historia, pero no dijo nada, porque todavía faltaba que hablara el hermano mayor.

**Shin**: Te toca a ti. –Le dijo él.

¿¡?!

**Yolei**: (Sorprendida) Creí que habíamos dicho que...

**Shin**: Sé lo que dijimos Yolei, y lo estoy cumpliendo. Tú llegaste aquí el año pasado y yo hace tres años.

A Yolei casi se le caen los anteojos por la sorpresa, ¿Dijo tres años? ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¡Lo habían elegido antes que a ella! Pero… era extraño, si eso era cierto… ¿Por qué Nat nunca les habló de él?

**Yolei**: Es que… yo… es una larga historia. El año pasado Davis Motomiya, Cody Hida y yo nos sumamos a un grupo de niños elegidos que salvaron al digimundo hace unos cuatro años y bueno, hace poco nos enteramos de que en realidad eran nueve niños en ese año…

Con una risotada el muchacho interrumpió su historia.

**Shin**: (Asombrado) Eso es suficiente para mí. –Yolei alzó una ceja. –No puedo creer que… en realidad existan los primeros nueve, los legendarios. Mi amigo y yo creíamos que eran un mito.

A Yolei se le atragantó la risa, aquello era ridículo y merecía una carcajada, pero ella tenía tantas dudas que prefirió dejar las risotadas para después.

**Yolei**: ¿Cómo que tienes un amigo Tamer? ¿_Mis_ amigos un mito? ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

Fumihiko sonrió.

**Shin**: Sucede que… mi amigo y yo pasamos todas nuestras aventuras escuchando tantas historias acerca de los legendarios que creímos que ellos en realidad no estaban vivos. –Yolei arrugó el entrecejo sin entender ni una palabra –Todas las aventuras de "los nueve" están escritas en las cuevas de las montañas, jamás se nos ocurrió que fuesen tan jóvenes y te juro que sé de imaginación –Lena, Tapirmon y Dorumon se rieron, ese parecía ser un chiste interno. –Te explicaré: primero, tienes que saber que yo tenía cuatro años para ese entonces.

¿Qué? Eso no tenía sentido.

**Yolei**: ¿Tenías cuatro años hace tres años?

Shin rió a causa de esa triste deducción acerca de su edad.

**Shin**: ¡Cierra el pico y escucha! –Le dijo y continuó con la historia como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido. –A los cuatro años recibí un digivice a través de mi computadora, y también apareció el digihuevo de Dorumon, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era, imagínate.

"Y cuando mi digimon salió del huevo me explicó esto: hace unos siete años digitales, el digimundo se vio en guerra, la oscuridad y la fe. El poder de la fe había elegido hacia tiempo a una pequeña niña que sería la llave para triunfar, pero esta niña entonces necesitó respaldo, así nacieron los nueve, fe, luz, esperanza, amor, amistad, valor, sinceridad, conocimiento, y pureza."

Sí, todos esos eran los poderes de los emblemas de sus amigos, ellos eran los _nueve legendarios_.

"Cada uno de esos poderosos emblemas necesitaba a alguien para que los hiciera funcionar, ese trabajo lo tomó la niña de la fe. Cuando la niña atravesó la barrera de los mundos para elegir a sus ocho acompañantes humanos junto con unos pequeños y preciosos digimons de la luz, muchos digihuevos atravesaron la barrera que separa los mundos, por accidente. Así se produjo el atentado en Hikarigaoka, la batalla entre Greymon y Parrotmon que recién había nacido. Y con respecto a los demás digihuevos: el de Lopmon y Terriermon cayó en manos de Willis, un gran amigo mío que vive en Estados Unidos."

Yolei sonrió al recordar al amigo qué Izzy conoció durante las vacaciones de verano, Willis era un chico de la misma edad que Izzy y Mimi, rubio y de ojos claros, si… y también recordó a sus digimons, contra uno de ellos habían tenido que luchar en esos días de vacaciones.

"Otro era el digihuevo de Ketomon, que cayó en manos de Ryo Akiyama, mi amigo de toda la vida. Y el otro, era el mío. Ryo y yo acordamos hacer pasar a nuestros digimons como peluches de felpa… y funcionó… años después, yo ya había cumplido los nueve años, llegamos al digimundo a través de mi computadora, llegamos en época de paz, los niños elegidos ya se habían marchado y con ellos la oscuridad. Recorrimos todo el digimundo y cada noche volvíamos a casa para cenar a través de unos televisores extraños. Un día llegamos a las montañas y encontramos en las cuevas todas las historias de los nueve legendarios, las historias estaban escritas por los digimons que allí habitaban y así conocimos mucho más acerca de ellos."

"Entonces apareció detrás de nosotros un viejito que nos dijo unas palabras que jamás olvidaré: Ustedes llegaron por medio de la imaginación, para dejar a un mundo lleno de paz, ningún niño es elegido al azar, y si son elegidos es porque tienen una misión que cumplir… ha llegado el momento de que les diga lo que deben hacer.

Yolei se mordió el labio, Shin hablaba del señor Gennai.

"Y siguió diciendo algo como esto: Deben instruir la bondad que se acerca, no permitan que se desmorone. Recuerdo que yo le pregunté que se suponía que debíamos hacer y… él me respondió: Puedes imaginar por ti mimo como llegar a la paz. Él nos entregó un emblema a cada uno, la paz y la imaginación. Nos contó que en el internet había un digimon que provocaba daños y que alguien ya se estaba ocupando de ello, pero que aquel digimon estaba causando estragos en la línea espacio-tiempo y dijo que de nuestra misión dependían las demás generaciones, entonces, usó el poder de nuestros emblemas para transformar nuestros digivices en D-3 –Se rió. –Después nos abandonó, se hizo de noche y teníamos que regresar a casa. Al día siguiente yo enfermé."

"No podía levantarme de la cama y dejé a Ryo solo, junto con Monodramon, él, solo, tuvo que arreglárselas para _instruir a la bondad_, para protegerla. Pero no lo logró, una semilla de la oscuridad fue plantada en el cuerpo del niño de la bondad y fue mi culpa."

Yolei se atragantó produciendo un ruidito extraño. Shin estaba relatando la primera aventura de Ken en el digimundo, eso no podía ser una mentira.

"Cuando me recuperé entre al digimundo y allí encontré a Ryo. Me dijo que ya no me preocupara que la curvatura del mundo digital fue arreglada por él y por el niño de la bondad. Gennai nos llamó y nos explicó bien lo sucedido, mientras yo estaba enfermo Ryo y este niño viajaron al digimundo para cumplir la misión de destruir a Millenium, una misión que terminó mal ya que este digimon convirtió sus datos en una semilla de oscuridad que entró en el cuerpo del niño"

"Todo eso sucedió porque el virus que rondaba en el internet conocido como Diaboromon había dañado al digimundo, tanto que el tiempo y el espacio eran distintos en ambos mundo, pero todo se solucionó cuando Millenium, quien almacenaba este virus, fue derrotado. Entonces el virus fue _tras el principio_, o algo así."

Yolei recordó su aventura durante los primeros días de vacaciones… era el digimon de Willis el que quería volver al principio.

"En el digimundo volvía a transcurrir el mismo tiempo que en el mundo humano así que debí regresar a casa. Pero Ryo no quiso Es que Cyberdramon no ha dejado de desobedecerme, él solo quiere luchar y no puedo controlarlo. Me dijo. Y Era cierto, Cyberdramon se había vuelto loco. Pero aunque quisimos averiguar que sucedió, no pudimos… De modo que se arregló que ambos regresáramos a casa sin nuestros compañeros, para que Dorumon ayudara al digimon de Ryo con sus ansias de pelea y volviera a la normalidad…"

"¡Cuánto me arrepiento de haber hecho eso! Después de que salimos, no pudimos volver a abrir la puerta al digimundo otra vez. El acceso había sido bloqueado. Pronto Ryo se mudó y canalizó toda su angustia en el juego de digi-cartas, decía que ese juego le hacía recordar a Cyberdramon. Pero yo aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día esa puerta volviera a abrirse, sabía que iba a regresar, solo tenía que ser paciente. Tres años después de pisar el digimundo por primera vez, un año después de la mudanza de Ryo, mi hermana y yo conseguimos pasar y… aquí estamos."

Yolei se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esa larga historia. Era gracioso, entre las aventuras de sus amigos y las de ella estaban las aventuras de aquel extraño niño y su amigo Ryo. ¡Qué locas eran las cosas en el mundo digital!

**Yolei**: Conozco al viejo del que tu hablas, ¿Sabes? Es el señor Gennai, pero él nunca nos dijo nada sobre ti o tu amiguito, además, el niño de la bondad se llama Ken Ichijouji y para tu información es mi amigo también y ¿Sabes algo? Él jamás dijo nada acerca de que alguien lo haya protegido, y Nat tampoco habló sobre ustedes, entonces… ¿Cómo sé si lo que dices es verdad?

Esas palabras no las quiso decir en voz alta, eran pensamientos privados, pero los soltó como si no le importara herir los sentimientos de Shin, cosa que en realidad no le importaba pero creyó que le haría quedar como mala persona, sin embargo, a Fumihiko no pareció molestarle, es más, le dio gracia.

**Shin**: Todo tiene sentido si le pones imaginación. –Yolei le dedicó una mueca extraña, ¿Decía eso por el emblema que Gennai le dio? ¿Ese era el don de Shin FumaRico? -¿Qué sucedió que estas tan lejos de tus amigos?

Un tema de conversación al que Yolei nunca quiso llegar.

**Yolei**: (Poniendo los ojos en blanco) Davis es un tonto.

**Lena**: ¿Quién?

**Shin**: (Riendo) Motomiya, el niño de los googles que se distrajo viendo a Dorimon en el campo de fútbol soccer.

Yolei abrió los ojos muy grandes, tanto que parecía que se le saldrían de sus orbitas, daba miedo, pero lo único que ella podía pensar era en que fue una estúpida.

Davis tenía razón, si había un digimon en las gradas… por un momento ella se preguntó si el D-3 de colores del que todos hablaban le pertenecía a ese chico, pero no se animó a formular la pregunta.

Lena se rió.

¿Lo habían hecho a propósito? ¿Sacaron al digimon de la mochila para distraer a algún estúpido jugador? ¡Eso era trampa! Además, si Davis no se hubiese distraído en ese momento ellos hubieran ganado.

**Poromon**: ¿Estas bien, Yolei?

Su digimon estaba preocupada, ya que cada pensamiento o recuerdo que se le venía a la cabeza sobre el día del partido la hacía enfadar mucho.

**Shin**: Por favor, Yolei… quiero saber a quien se están enfrentando, tal vez Lena y yo podamos ayudar.

Yolei se rió amargamente, ¿Trabajar con ellos _dos_? No. Eso jamás. Ni loca lo haría, bueno más loca. Eso sería como triplicar a Davis ¡QUÉ HORROR!

**Poromon**: …Daemon es un digimon perverso, ustedes no podrían contra él.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía su camarada? ¡Le estaba dando información confidencial a los FumaRico!

**Lena**: Pero todos juntos marcamos la diferencia, díganme… ¿Quiénes son los otros niños?

Otra cosa que Yolei quería evitar decir.

**Yolei**: (Frunciendo el ceño) Además de Cody, Davis y yo, se encuentran Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, KARI y TK.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Yolei en decir "TK" muy bajito y rápido para que Lena no lo oyera, su plan no funcionó.

**Lena**: ¿TK? ¿TK Takaishi? ¿Él está aquí?

Su sonrisa era esplendida, cosa que a Yolei no le agradó.

**Shin**: ¡Son bastantes!

La mayor asintió.

**Yolei**: Si, bueno, no se termina ahí… los que nombré son los ocho niños que trabajaron juntos en el digimundo mucho tiempo, después está Ken Ichijoji, que se nos unió el año pasado. –El rostro de Shin mostró culpabilidad. –Y Natsuki, la primera niña elegida y sobrina del señor Gennai.

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron con sorpresa.

**Shin**: ¡Espera! Esa chica… yo la conozco. –Yolei alzó una ceja. -¿Es posible que ella haya participado del público en el partido de Fútbol?

**Yolei**: (Encogiéndose de hombros) Si, todos estábamos allí.

El muchacho sonrió y volvió a recostarse sobre la arena, flexionando los brazos sobre su cabeza, despreocupado. Él le había dicho a Nat que la volvería a ver, y tenía razón, como siempre.

Dorumon y Tapirmon comieron como si tuviera un doble tamaño, el digimon de Shin estaba tirado panza arriba quejándose de que no le entraba más comida y Tapirmon ya no podía correr, se había recostado en el regazo de Lena y ésta dormitaba sentada en las raíces de un gran árbol.

Yolei, por su parte, intentaba apagar el fuego, mientras que a Shin se le ocurrió guardar las sobras de pescado en paquetes hechos con grandes hojas, para comer más tarde.

**Shin**: (Al terminar de limpiar) ¿Nos marchamos? –Yolei se extrañó con esa pregunta… ¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde quería ir? -¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste a tus amigos?

Ahora todo le cerraba.

**Yolei**: No _volveré_ con Davis.

Lena puso los ojos en blanco.

**Lena**: Debemos hacerlo, si no estamos todos juntos de nada servirá luchar contra las sombras.

A Yolei no le agradó aquel comentario, ¿Por qué hablaba si no tenía experiencia de batalla? Además… ninguno de ellos dos conocía a Davis como ella lo conocía. Él estaba loco y en estos últimos días parece ser que se dio cuenta de que Kari solo lo quiere como un amigo y se transformó en un bruto completamente idiota.

Seguramente lo único que le importaba a Lena era ver a TK.

**Shin**: (Con tono suplicante) ¡Al menos déjame conocerlos! Lo he esperado desde los nueve años

Sí. El hecho de que no los llevara con sus amigos no sería justo para Shin, y ella lo sabía.

**Yolei**: (Entre enojada y divertida) Fueron a la ciudad del renacimiento.

Los tres niños y sus tres digimons comenzaron el viaje a través del bosque, Shin había dibujado un mapa del nuevo digimundo con la ayuda de Whamon, un digimon similar a una ballena que vive en las profundidades.

El pueblo del renacimiento estaba ubicado en el centro del digimundo, y según el mapa, existían siete regiones. Rodeando la isla File estaba la región acuática de los mares y océanos e introduciéndose en la isla seguían los ríos, arroyos y lagos.

La región de las montañas rodeaba la ciudad del origen creando una mini-isla dentro de la misma, esta mini-isla se conecta con el resto de la isla File mediante puentes, un puente por región: la región del hielo, la del desierto, del fuego, del metal y del bosque.

El puente que les quedaba más cerca era el de la región del bosque, y decidieron comenzar sus aventuras por ese lado.

Caminar entre los árboles era muchos más complicado que caminar a la orilla del mar, porque en el terreno irregular de la región de los bosques, con todas esas raíces sobresaliendo de la tierra muy descuidadamente, se hacía bastante difícil no tropezar. Por ese motivo los digimons iban en los brazos de sus compañeros, porque si los dejaban caminar solos, ellos fácilmente tropezarían con aquellas enormes raíces.

El sendero por el que transitaban estaba marcado naturalmente, lleno de hojas de los viejos robles y otros árboles enormes que ninguno de los tres humanos había visto alguna vez en su mundo.

Ellos caminaban en silencio, pero Yolei es demasiado curiosa para callarse por mucho tiempo, y como es natural en ella, no pudo evitar hacer preguntas para aclarar sus dudas, sin importarle que ofenda a los niños FumaRico por no creerles ni una sola palabra.

Era extraño, ¿Por qué no podía creerles? A ella no le costó ni medio milisegundo creerle su historia a Nat, entonces… ¿Por qué una parte de ella le decía que los hermanos que tenía en frente no eran de confianza?

TK seguramente confiaría en ellos, pero porque son amigos desde siempre, así que la mejor opción que le quedaba era buscar a la esperanza humana.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy... (Mi computadora esta rota por eso no puedo actualizar tan seguido -pero ya la recuperaré, espero...-)

Espero que haya sido de su agrado...

Una pregunta: ¿Se ha explicado bien? Cualquier duda será contestada sin adelantar nada jaja


End file.
